


Forgotten

by Tegash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional characters to be added later, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegash/pseuds/Tegash
Summary: A week has passed since Jiraiya died at the hands of Pain. But the Akatsuki is strangely silent, Konoha continues to wait for an attack that does not come, and the east sea wind blows in with rumours of strangers...==Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this little story of mine. The love quartet is endgame material but it'll build up over time.Sexual content starts at CH12 and onwards, and content warnings will be posted at the head of each chapter that includes them. Updates every other Monday.





	1. Assignment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a heads up; later chapters will contain explicit sexual material. Both the sections and the chapters that contain them will be marked clearly so that you have the opportunity to skip them if you like. Please enjoy~

“You gotta be kidding! Everybody else gets missions out of the country, and we’re stuck guarding a lake?!”

 

Naruto’s voice could be heard echoing through the entire building. Not that it was anything new.

 

Tsunade steepled her fingers. “I’m surprised at you, Naruto. Normally you’d be jumping for joy at an A-rank mission.”

 

“Nuh-uh, you can’t fool me, y’know?! This is just another crappy C-rank job!”

 

_“I’ve given you your assignment, if you don’t like it then feel free to lead a civilian life!!”_

 

Naruto huffed and stomped out, grumbling under his breath.

 

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Could you go into more detail, Master?”

 

Tsunade took a scroll out of her desk and placed it in front of her.

 

“It’s a routine scout-and-hold mission, Sakura. You, Sai and Naruto will be watching the area that you’ll be meeting Team Eight at.”

 

“Are we looking for anything in particular?”

 

“No.” Tsunade sighed and took a sip of tea. “Mainly, all I need from you is to report back on anything you find odd.”

 

Sakura frowned slightly, but bowed nonetheless. “Yes, Master.”

 

“Good. You and Sai are dismissed. I have logistics I need to work out with Kakashi.”

 

Both Sakura and Sai left. Shizune closed the door behind them.

 

“It seems Naruto isn’t the only one who’s been sour lately.”

 

Tsunade gave Kakashi a stern glare, but said nothing.

 

He scratched the back of his head. “Well, far be it from me to comment on your behaviour. My apologies.”

 

Tsunade sighed. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

 

She leaned back in her chair as Kakashi took the scroll from her desk. “I’ve heard some disturbing rumours lately, Kakashi. I need to ask you something.”

 

“Of course. What do you need to know?”

 

“Have you ever seen a _white rose?”_

 

Kakashi froze.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

He slowly pocketed the scroll. “Where… did you hear…?”

 

“Like I said. There’ve been some rumours. Strangers from the east. Abnormal chakra. And always connected to white roses.”

 

Tsunade sighed, and finished the rest of her tea. “I need to know everything you know.”

 

Kakashi was silent for a moment. He stroked his chin.

 

“...Is this what the mission is about?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then they’ve come this far into the continent again.”

 

Tsunade leaned forward. “Who are ‘they?’”

 

With a sigh, Kakashi sat down across from Tsunade.

 

“This is going to take a while...”

 

~

 

“This is so dumb, y’know? We’re gonna be stuck out by that stupid lake for a _month!”_

 

Sakura slurped a couple noodles quietly. “Naruto, this really isn’t something worth complaining about. We’ve had longer missions.”

 

“So?? This is different, everybody else is doing something _important!”_

 

Naruto grunted and finished his bowl. “The old bat just hates me...”

 

“Well, maybe you should apologize, then?”

 

He glared at her sullenly, but said nothing.

 

Sakura huffed, and put a few ryou on the counter. “Well, I’ll see you in the morning, then.”

 

“Aw, c’mon, you’re leaving already?” Naruto grumbled as she walked off. “Ugh, fine, go then...”

 

He stared into his ramen bowl. His reflection glowered up at him miserably.

 

_I guess I am pretty crabby today, huh?_

 

_~_

 

Tsunade squinted at him. “Is that _all_ you can tell me??”

 

“Most of the records of what happened were destroyed. Lord Third classified the rest of the information during his tenure.”

 

“Well, who destroyed them? What level of security breach would that--”

 

“It would be faster if I simply showed you.”

 

Tsunade seemed taken aback. “W-Well. All right. Go ahead.”

 

Kakashi stood up, and quickly began shutting the blinds. Shizune followed suit.

 

“All right.” Kakashi sighed, and lifted his headband. “Help me prepare a fire seal.”

 

Tsunade frowned, and drew an empty scroll from her desk. She handed Kakashi a brush, and they began their work.

 

“I’m a bit rusty at it...” Tsunade muttered.

 

“It’s fine.” Kakashi didn’t look up from the scroll. “A basic seal will do.”

 

As they finished, Kakashi took a scrap of paper from Tsunade’s wastebin and began writing on it rapidly.

 

As he put down the brush, he leaned away from the table. “Move back a bit, Lady Tsunade.”

 

She obliged, frowning, as she peered down at the cramped writing.

 

_The Order of the White Rose_

 

“...So, this Ord-”

 

Kakashi raised a finger to his mask. “Shh. Just watch.”

 

“Kakashi, what-”

 

The paper suddenly burst into white-hot flame.

 

Tsunade nearly fell out of her chair. “What the hell?!”

 

Kakashi placed a hand on the scroll, and the fire flowed off of the paper like smoke. But as quickly as it was sucked off the paper, the paper continued to burn away, despite the sealing technique.

 

Tsunade watched, troubled, as the scrap of paper burned into nothing. As the fire finished flowing into the scroll, the word that appeared was not _fire_ , but…

 

“...Forget?” Tsunade stared at the paper blankly. “That shouldn’t… H-How…?”

 

Kakashi rolled the scroll up and pocketed it with a sigh.

 

“The same happens to people who speak of _white roses_ without taking precautions _._ ”

 

Tsunade shivered. “...I see.”

 

“All this happened roughly ten years ago. All records spontaneously burned and anyone who talked of it had the same happen to them.”

 

Tsunade absorbed the information quietly, biting on a finger.

 

“...Kakashi, if I may;” Shizune came forward hesitantly. “If this… _white rose_ faction has actually penetrated this far into the continent without there being widespread knowledge...”

 

She swallowed. “How exactly are we supposed to deal with them?”

 

“If there is even a hint that they’re near the location you’ve sent us to, we’ll pull back and report it to you. No engagement.”

 

Tsunade nodded slowly. “All right. I’ll send reinforcements when more teams return to-”

 

“I, would advise against that.”

 

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. Clearly she was fascinated.

 

“I would almost say that even two teams is too much, but...” Kakashi sighed. “What’s done is done. We’ll rendezvous with Team Eight and take up watch. The less we make our presence known, the better.”

 

Tsunade bit her lip. “I’ll trust your judgement, Kakashi. And I’ll hold you to your word. No engagement.”

 

Kakashi nodded.

 

“Well. All right then.” Tsunade slumped in her chair. “You leave tomorrow morning. Good luck, and be safe.”

 

“Yeah.” Kakashi turned to the door. “I’ll keep in touch.”


	2. Meetings

Kiba poked a stick at the dead fire pit as he glanced up at the setting sun.

 

“Are you getting hungry, Kiba?”

 

He smiled up at Hinata as she sat down across from him. “I can wait til dinner. You on the other hand gotta keep up your strength.”

 

She smiled weakly as she took a handful of trail mix. “If you’re sure… We won’t be eating for another hour.”

 

“Listen, I’ll be fine.” He cracked a grin and glanced behind him. “Isn’t that right, Akamaru?”

 

The dog glanced at him with barely a twitch of his eyelid, and snorted softly.

 

“Hey, don’t you backsass me.”

 

Hinata laughed gently. “Captain Yamato and Shino should be back soon. Don’t worry Akamaru, they’re bringing enough for you, too.”

 

Akamaru snorted again, but his tail began thumping against the ground.

 

Kiba laughed. “You always know what to say to him, Hinata!”

 

They both paused as a quartet of silhouettes broke through the treetops nearby. But, they relaxed as Kakashi and his team came into the light.

 

“Hey, you made it!” Kiba stood up. “Evening, Kakashi-sensei!”

 

Kakashi nodded. “Evening.” He glanced around the campsite. “Is Yamato around?”

 

“Nah, he’s out catching fish. He should be back in the next fifteen minutes though.”

 

“Ah, by the lake southwest of here I presume?”

 

“Yep, that’s right!”

 

“I see.” Kakashi smiled. “I’ll meet him there then and catch him up to speed. I can set up my tent later. Thank you, Kiba.”

 

“Hey, no problem.” He turned to the rest of the group with a grin. “Yo, guys! Nice to see you again, as always~”

 

Sakura smiled. “It’s nice to see you again too, Kiba.” She hurriedly added “and Akamaru!” as the dog lifted his head to look at her.

 

“So, Naruto, how’s my main man?”

 

Naruto stared at Kiba flatly. “Fine, I guess.”

 

Kiba blinked and deflated a bit.

 

“If you guys’re fine with it, I’m gonna set up the tents y’know.”

 

Kiba scratched his head as Naruto trudged away with the packs.

 

“...What’s with the reception?”

 

Sakura and Sai shared a glance.

 

“I shall help Naruto with the tents.”

 

Sakura sighed, and gave Kiba a tight smile. “Shall we get the fire started?”

 

“Mm, yeah, I guess.” Kiba scratched his head. “There something up with you too, Sakura?”

 

“Well… I can fill you in, if you like.”

 

“Yeah, that would be great.”

 

The two of them walked to the edge of the woods, Akamaru silently following a couple metres behind.

 

“Naruto hasn’t really been himself since, the news about Jiraiya...”

 

“Ahh, I figured it was that.” Kiba squatted down to gather some twigs and dead branches. “Well I mean, Shikamaru still hasn’t been the same since Asuma passed. He’s getting better, but...” He groaned. “I’m just not good at this. Am I making sense?”

 

“No, no, I understand.” Sakura was gathering up fistfuls of dry leaves and dead grass. “It’s going to take a while for him to get over it.”

 

“Mm.”

 

Kiba stood up, pausing, and looked at her thoughtfully. “Does he have anybody to talk to about it?”

 

“Well… no, not really. I’ve offered a couple times but, he really doesn’t seem to want to. At least not to me.” She huffed, and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I don’t know if anyone else has tried.”

 

“Mm.” He paused a moment more, and then shot her a bright smile. “Well, hopefully having something to do will help sort him out! And if not, maybe I can give it a shot, eh?”

 

Sakura laughed. “That would probably be a big help. Thank you Kiba.”

 

“Hey, no problem. Besides, I don’t think anybody _wants_ Naruto to be like this. It’s like rain falling upwards.”

 

She tried, in vain, to stop laughing as they came back out of the woods.

 

Kiba glanced at Naruto as they emerged, to find him gazing at the pair of them dully. The blond narrowed his eyes, and looked away.

 

_Okay,_ Kiba thought, grinning awkwardly. _This might be a little rough._

 

~

 

Shino showed up, carrying two large baskets of fish. “And here is the rest of Team Kakashi.”

 

“Yo, Shino.” Kiba jogged over to take one of the baskets. “Need a hand, buddy?”

 

“Thank you Kiba.”

 

Hinata glanced over at them. “W-Will Ca-Captain Yamato and Ka-Kakashi-sensei be long, Shino…?”

 

“They shouldn’t be longer than thirty minutes. Why? Because that’s what Kakashi said as I went on ahead.”

 

Naruto grunted and muttered something under his breath. But Shino took no notice and continued on regardless.

 

“As there are five tents, and each of the squad captains will be taking one, the remaining three will have to be shared between the three of us. Sakura and Hinata,” and he tilted his head towards each one as he said their names, “will of course have one tent to themselves. Which leaves the four of us to choose from the remaining two.”

 

Everyone glanced at Naruto, who was staring into the fire mutely.

 

“...Well, considering our options, there are four combinations to choose from. Beginning with original team structure-”

 

“Hey, y’know what, I’m fine with sharing a tent with Naruto.” Kiba grinned at Naruto, trying to catch his attention. “How’s that sound, buddy?”

 

Naruto, without looking up, replied, “Yeah, sounds good.”

 

“Hm. Well, that would simplify things.” Shino placed a hand on his hip. “I suppose that would leave me with Sai. Why? Becau-”

 

“So, I guess it’s time to start cooking then, huh?”

 

Shino’s brows descended a fraction of an inch. “...Yes.”

 

He brought the fish, along with Kiba, to the fire pit.

 

“Ah, crap I forgot to get more pokers. Hey, Saku-” Kiba paused, and then with a sly grin continued, “Naruto! My main man. Wanna help me get some branches to cook these?”

 

Naruto looked up with a grimace. “Me??”

 

“ _Yeah_ you. You’ve been sitting there since you finished the tents. Come on, get your blood pumping!”

 

He sighed and got to his feet. “All right, all right...”

 

As they walked back to the treeline, Kiba pushed up Naruto’s headband and put his hand against Naruto’s forehead.

 

“Hey, quit it!” He smacked Kiba’s arm away. “What’re you doing??”

 

“I’m checking to see if you’ve got a fever. Duh.”

 

He tried to put his hand back, and Naruto caught it and forcibly lowered it.

 

“Knock it off, Kiba!”

 

“You haven’t been acting like you the entire time you’ve been here. I’m just trying to see if you’re still on top of your game.”

 

Naruto sagged a little. “Wh-… You don’t need to do that, y’know...”

 

“Hell yeah, I do. We’re a team and we gotta make sure we’re all at our best.” He leaned in and stared at Naruto pointedly. “Right?”

 

Naruto glanced away and scratched his cheek. “Y...Y-Yeah, I guess...”

 

Kiba smiled as Naruto let go of his hand. He jogged ahead and ran up the side of a tree, pulling out a kunai.

 

“I’ll get twelve and you get twelve, all right?”

 

Naruto gazed up into the branches as Akamaru leapt past him to follow Kiba. “Mn...”

 

They returned, each with an armful of green, sturdy sticks. Akamaru had apparently decided to bring a few extra as well.

 

The two sat down and passed around several of the branches to the others. Kiba grinned at the rest of the group. “So! What’d we miss?”

 

“Not much. You were barely gone five minutes.” Sai smiled his doll-like smile back at Kiba. “We can start cooking the fish, now.”

 

“Ah, yeah, hope I didn’t keep ya waiting.”

 

Hinata smiled and pat Kiba on the shoulder. “I-I’m sure it’s fine, K-Kiba!”

 

Naruto seemed pensive as he watched the rest of the group interact. He turned to Hinata. “Hey, Hinata. Your uh, your stutter seems to be getting better, y’know?”

 

“A-Ah! U-Um, th-th-thank you!”

 

The rest of the group shared a collective glance. Sakura and Kiba’s eyes lingered on one another slightly longer, and Sakura smiled faintly.

 

The group chatted for a while as they waited for the fish to cook. By the time the sun had fully set, everyone was in a good mood. Even Naruto had started to perk up a bit.

 

Kakashi and Yamato emerged from the treeline. Kakashi waved a hand. “Yo. I see everything’s going smoothly.”

 

“Welcome back, Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura smiled and bowed slightly. “Captain Yamato.”

 

Yamato’s eyes crinkled in a warm smile. “Hello Sakura. And Naruto and Sai. It’s nice to see the three of you again.”

 

Kakashi sat down on one of the remaining logs. “So. Have we worked out who’s sleeping where?”

 

“Yes, everything’s sorted.”

 

“Ah, good. In that case, we should work out a watch schedule then.”

 

Sai, Sakura and Naruto shared a glance, but the others seemed untroubled. “Captain Yamato has us on a watch schedule already. Hinata on first watch, me on second, Yamato on third and Shino on fourth.”

 

“Logic would dictate that our current tentmates would follow this schedule,” Shino added, pushing up his glasses. “We can still, however, draw up a new format.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to disrupt such a well-oiled machine.” Kakashi glanced at the rest of his team. “Are you fine with it too?”

 

The three of them answered in unison. “Yes, sensei.”

 

“Ah, good, good.” Kakashi shrugged off his pack as he stood up. “I’m going to set up my tent before joining you for dinner. In the meantime, enjoy.”

 

His voice was light and airy, and despite the brief upset, the mood returned to its earlier levity.

 

Chatting over their evening meal made the time pass faster, and it was done in what seemed like moments, though they must have spent more than an hour talking. Naruto still was subdued in the conversation, but at least was contributing more than earlier.

 

The teams said their goodnights and retired well into the evening, as Hinata and Sakura sat by the fire, continuing to talk.

 

Naruto grunted as he wriggled out of his jacket. “I wasn’t planning on sharing the tent with Akamaru too, y’know...”

 

“Package deal, dude. You should know this, it’s basic stuff.”

 

Naruto kicked his discarded clothes into the corner of the tent, next to the rest of his things. “Jeez, I shoulda bunked with Sai. At least I’d be able to breathe...”

 

Akamaru snorted and smacked Naruto’s leg with a paw.

 

“C’mon man, don’t be like that.” Kiba slid out of his boxers, folding them haphazardly and putting them to the side. “And I thought you _liked_ Akamaru, what’s the deal?”

 

Naruto was glaring flatly at him.

 

“...What?”

 

“Dude really.”

 

“What??”

 

“Kiba, we’re sharing a tent, y’know.”

 

Kiba stared at him blankly. After a tense moment, Naruto gestured to Kiba’s junk with a roll of his eyes and an expectant look.

 

“Huh? Oh, what, this??” Kiba laughed. “So?”

 

“Look man, I didn’t sign up to stare at your dick.”

 

“Aww, I should put my clothes back on, huuuh?~” Kiba blew a raspberry and snickered. “But what’s Akamaru gonna wear?~”

 

“Kiba.”

 

“Huh, maybe we should give him _your_ clothes~”

 

Naruto practically jumped out of his briefs. “Okay, that’s _it--”_

 

Kiba ducked as the frog-patterned undies sailed over his head. “Oh, dude, _gross!”_ He laughed, as he sat down. “But hey, at least you’re really getting into the spirit, attaboy~”

 

Naruto sighed and started crawling into his sleeping bag. “Lay off, y’know...”

 

“Hey, make sure you don’t get frostbite when you go to take a piss!”

 

“Good _night,_ Kiba.”

 

Kiba turned off the battery-powered lamp hanging from the ceiling of the tent, chuckling.

 

“Night, Naruto.”


	3. Good Mornings

Kiba awoke the next morning to the smell of smoky wood and the sound of a sizzling pan. He grunted and sat up, blinking like an owl.

 

“Huuu...” He leaned forward and called out of the tent. “Hey, since when do we have a frying pan??”

 

Sakura’s voice answered back, muffled. “Kakashi-sensei brought it, we ended up finding a quail nest this morning.”

 

Kiba licked his lips and swallowed. He grabbed his jacket. “Okay, yeah, I’m up.”

 

He dressed quickly and haphazardly, barely remembering his headband and neglecting to take anything other than his clothes. He could always go back for his bag and weapons later, anyway.

 

He jerked his head as he stood up. “Come on, Akamaru.”

 

Akamaru whined and slapped his tail against the floor of the tent, once.

 

Kiba frowned and glanced at his dog. But as he saw Naruto, still fast asleep and cuddling into Akamaru’s side, he snorted and shook his head. “All right, all right. If he’s still asleep later, I’m waking him up myself, then.”

 

He came out of the tent, still looking a little dazed, and joined Sakura, Shino and Kakashi by the fire.

 

“Mooorning...” Kiba yawned. “The others are still out gathering food, yeah?”

 

“Correct. We are going to be here for some time, so stocking up on top of our rations will be important.”

 

Sakura tilted her head. “Naruto’s still asleep then, huh?”

 

“Good thing Yamato isn’t around to see that.” Kakashi chuckled to himself as he turned a piece of quail in the pan. “If he’s still asleep by the time his portion’s ready, get him up, will you Kiba?”

 

“Yeah, no problem.”

 

Kiba’s mind wandered back to the previous night as he waited for his turn to eat. The first few minutes on watch had been abnormally silent.

 

_Naruto wasn’t in any mood to talk, so Kiba decided to try and break the ice._

 

 _“So… Been a while since we been on a mission together, hasn’t it_ _?”_

 

 _“_ _Mm. Yeah, I guess...”_

 

_“Hmm. Still in a funk, huh?”_

 

_“Wh- I’m not in a funk, y’know.”_

 

_“Sure coulda fooled me.”_

 

_“Why are you even doing this?? Like, I might be dumb, but I’m not dumb enough to not notice you’re taking a special interest, y’know?”_

 

_“Naruto...”_

 

_“Can you just, like, leave me alone? Please? I’m fine.”_

 

“Kiba.”

 

Kiba shook his head and looked up. “Uh?”

 

Kakashi smiled at him. “You were looking a little intense, there. Your food’s ready.”

 

“Oh. Ah, thanks.”

 

He took the pan from Kakashi. Two pieces of seared quail and two quail eggs, sunny-side up.

 

Kiba sighed, and picked up the chopsticks lying in the pan. “Thanks for the meal.”

 

Midway through eating his portion, Akamaru slinked out of the tent to come lie beside Kiba.

 

“Huh.” He swallowed what was in his mouth and grinned. “I guess Naruto’s up.”

 

No more than a minute later, Naruto came ambling out of the tent as well.

 

“Why didn’t you guys wake me if you’re having breakfast?” he asked, grimacing.

 

“Well, I was gonna, but like, Akamaru _insisted_ that I leave you alone.” He grinned, continuing as Akamaru stared at him flatly. “You were cuddling him like he was a stuffed animal, it was adorable.”

 

Naruto stumbled a little and pointed at Kiba accusingly. “Wh- Liar! No I wasn’t!”

 

“Hey, no shame! I hug my dog almost every night.”

 

“Kiba, you ass! I was not spooning your dog!”

 

“Hey, who said anything about spooning?~”

 

 _“_ _Kiba, I’ll kill you_ _!!”_

 

Both Sakura and Kakashi were stifling laughter in the background. But the return of Naruto’s bombastic arguing seemed to have them both in good spirits. And although Shino was implacable as usual, even he seemed to enjoy the lightened mood.

 

Kakashi took the pan back from Kiba as Naruto plopped onto a log beside him. “I’ll be cooking your share next, Naruto, not to worry.”

 

Naruto rested his chin on one knee, sighing. “Yeah… Thanks, Kakashi-sensei.”

 

“So. Now that we’re all awake, let’s go over today’s plan. When Yamato, Hinata and Sai return, we’ll be splitting into two-man cells. That will allow us to divide the total area into four columns of 3 by 12 kilometres that each cell can cover with little difficulty.”

 

“And we’re just on the lookout for anything suspicious?” asked Sakura.

 

“Pretty much. Other than that, we’re basically on standby.”

 

Sakura frowned, chewing the inside of her cheek. She appeared to be mulling on something, but apparently wasn’t ready to share it.

 

Yamato, Hinata and Sai broke through the canopy, each of them carrying bulging packs.

 

“Ah, right on schedule.” Kakashi stood up and gestured to Naruto and Kiba. “You two should get the rest of your things while we store the forage. Then we can decide on teams and head out.”

 

~

 

“So Naruto, have you and Kiba been getting along?”

 

Naruto glanced at Sakura and smiled weakly. “Eh. It’s been fine.”

 

Sakura smiled. “I’m not sure I believe that, but if you’re this quiet then it mustn’t be that bad.”

 

“W-Well, no, it’s not that. Kiba’s been fine, it’s just the usual guy stuff.” Naruto grimaced. “He’s just so… _pushy_ about it.”

 

“Well, I’m sure he means well, Naruto.”

 

He suddenly directed a sullen squint at her. “Did you two talk??”

 

“What? Me, talk with Kiba? What would give you that idea?”

 

“Huuuh, I’ll take that as a yes, then...”

 

The trees broke away on their left as they leapt through the branches, revealing a lake that sparkled, even in the overcast light.

 

Naruto perked up a little at the sight of it. “Aw, what I wouldn’t give for a swim...”

 

Sakura laughed gently. “Naruto, we’re on a mission.”

 

“Well yeah, but if we’re just gonna be on standby anyway! That’s what Kakashi-sensei said, y’know!”

 

“I’m not sure if he meant it quite like that...”

 

Naruto screwed up his face and pouted a bit. But it eased Sakura’s heart to see him be childish.

 

_Thank you, Kiba. Maybe he’ll actually open up to you._

 

“...Uhh. Sakura. What’s with the weird look?”

 

“Hmm? It’s nothing.”

 

“You can’t fool me that easily, y’know. What’re you hiding?”

 

The trees continued to become sparser and sparser as they continued, eventually giving way to a field of grass and low shrubs.

 

Sakura and Naruto stopped at the edge of the woods, remaining concealed in the canopy.

 

“Well, this is the end of our survey area. Looks like nothing’s here.”

 

Naruto sighed and squatted down on the branch. “And we’ve gotta do this for a _month?_ Ugh, Granny Tsunade really must hate me...”

 

“You can still apol-”

 

“I know, y’know! Just-- Ugh! This is gonna be so boring!!”

 

Sakura smiled and leaned against the tree trunk next to Naruto. “Shall we head back? Or do you want to just sit here for a bit?”

 

“Yeah.” Naruto paused, and glanced in the direction of the lake. And after a moment, turned back to Sakura with a wily grin.

 

“Or y’know...” he continued, rubbing his chin, “we could scout out the lake~”

 

Sakura stared back at him, lips pursed. “I’m not swimming with you.”

 

“No, no! I mean it’s on our way back anyway! We can just take a look, and it’d still be scouting. Whaddaya say?”

 

Sakura gazed at the lake longingly. She let out a sigh. “All right, fine. We can take a look.”

 

Naruto pumped a fist into the air. “Awright!”

 

The two of them launched away into the air, and broke through the foliage. The treetops slanted away below as the ground dropped off steeply towards the shoreline.

 

It was a fairly narrow shore, all white sand ringing the water. Naruto, without hesitation, ran across the surface of the lake. Sakura stopped at the edge of the water and took stock of their surroundings.

 

The lake sat at the bottom of a valley, surrounded by trees. To the southwest the ground rose higher than elsewhere, leading to steep, rolling hills that sloped off into the distance.

 

“Argghhghgh, this would be _perfect!_ ” Naruto could still be heard even almost into the middle of the lake. “I almost wanna take a dip right now...”

 

“Naruto, if you so much as even touch your pants, I’ll kill you.”

 

He ducked his head and gazed back at her like a cornered animal. “S-Scary...”

 

She rolled her eyes, but a smile played at her mouth. _He really is feeling better._

 

“All right, we took a look. Let’s head back now.”

 

He started jogging back over to her. “Y-Yeah, y’know...”

 

The way back was just as uneventful as the way there, and though it was twice as quiet, the trip seemed to take half as long. Sai and Kiba, along with Yamato and Kakashi, were already back at the campsite.

 

Kiba grinned at the two of them as they landed. “Welcome back. Find anything interesting?”

 

“Yeah, there was this huge lake--!!”

 

“Nothing of note,” Sakura said, sighing.

 

“Mm. Same here.” Yamato scratched the back of his head. “Although there seem to be a large number of doves in the area.”

 

Naruto glared at Sakura flatly as he trudged out from behind her. “I thought the lake was pretty cool, y’know.”

 

“Naruto, we already knew the lake was there.”

 

“...Oh.”

 

Kiba and Sai both started laughing.

 

“Oi! I knew the lake was there too, I just thought it was important!”

 

Hinata and Shino broke through the trees a few moments after, and joined the group.

 

“Hey guys! How’d things go?”

 

Shino nodded. “Nothing to report. The area is completely unoccupied.”

 

“I see. Then it seems we’re all on standby after all.” Kakashi fished a book out of his pocket – _Make Out Tactics_ – and flipped it open. “We’ll repeat this task once a day, but other than that there’s nothing more for us to do here other than wait.”

 

Naruto slammed his hands together. “Since you said that! Since we’re only going to have free time here anyway, can we please go swimming in the lake! Kakashi-sensei!”

 

Yamato looked exasperated, and swept his hair back. “Absolutely not, being on standby is not the same as having a vacation.”

 

Kakashi flipped a page in his book. “Deal.”

 

“Whbdj-- _Kakashi.”_

 

“You can swim for as long as you want after our daily scouting, _if_ you complete the same amount of training in that day, first.”

 

“If you don’t complete that training first...” Kakashi glanced up, narrowing his eye. _“_ _No dinner_ _.”_

 

There was a long, awkward pause.

 

“...I’m joking of course. But, it’s not like I’ll let you swim until you finish.”

 

Yamato gazed at Kakashi grumpily, but said nothing. He, at least, seemed placated by Kakashi’s price.

 

“Aah, _yes!_ Thank you Kakashi-sensei!!”

 

The rest of the group also seemed pleased with this development. Kiba, in particular, was vocal with his approval.

 

“Hey, that’s great! Way to go Naruto!”

 

Naruto ducked his head and smiled bashfully. “Ahh… I-I mean, I thought it’d be cool...~”

 

Hinata approached Sakura and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “I’d love to swim, but… with the boys, I don’t...”

 

She snorted. “It’s a big lake, don’t worry. Besides, we can always go at a different time of day.”

 

“Ah. That’s a relief.”

 

Several plumes of smoke exploded around Kakashi. Six, to be exact.

 

“Well,” they all said, jumping away, “catch me if you can.”

 

Kiba and Naruto leapt into action immediately. Sai and Hinata followed soon after, leaving Shino and Sakura behind with Yamato, while Kakashi sat down with his book.

 

Sakura and Yamato shared a lighthearted glance as she, too left.

 

“This is most unorthodox,” Shino said as he followed her. “But I will not pass up a chance to improve myself.”

 

Yamato sighed as he sat down across from Kakashi. “You know… I think you go too easy on them.”

 

“I know.” Kakashi flipped the page. “But sometimes, maybe going hard on somebody isn’t what that person needs.”

 

“I agree with you on an abstract level Kakashi, but in the current time and place I’m not sure that’s appropriate.”

 

Kakashi sighed, and let his book sag in his hand.

 

“...I know.” He looked up at Yamato, his eye crinkled in sincerity. “But, I think. Since these are tough times. We should let them have this, Tenzou.”

 

Yamato was quiet for a long while. But he smiled, and shook his head.

 

“Perhaps.”


	4. Waves Are Moved By Wind

“Hnurgh...” Naruto leapt after Kakashi’s clone. “C’mon, it’s already been three hours! Kakashi-sensei, gimme a break already, y’know!”

 

“Naruto, you’re the one who had this idea. If you can’t keep up, it means you need more training anyway.”

 

Naruto grumbled under his breath and then screwed up his face, shouting out, “The ending of Make Out Tactics is--!!”

 

“Now now, that won’t work. I’ve already read this book twice now.”

 

Naruto groaned. “Come onnnn!!”

 

He summoned a quintet of shadow clones that dispersed into the forest.

 

Kakashi idly turned another page as he dodged a pair of kunai thrown off from his left. “You’ll have to do better than that Narut-”

 

The kunai burst into smoke, revealing a pair of shadow clones. Kakashi evaded one of them, but the other grabbed onto his leg, preventing him from fleeing.

 

“...Ah.” He shrugged, and made a hand sign. “Well then, Naruto, I guess you’re free to go.”

 

He smiled at him, before disappearing in a plume of smoke. “Try to be back by dinner, okay?”

 

Naruto rested on his knees. He was panting and drenched with sweat. But a satisfied smile was splashed across his face.

 

“It’s about time...” he said, chuckling.

 

It took him roughly twenty minutes to reach the lake. Shino was relaxing on the shore with only his jacket off, and Sai and Kiba were relaxing in the shallows, both having discarded their clothes entirely. Akamaru was seated in the grass nearby.

 

Kiba stood up in the water as Naruto emerged from the trees. “Hey! You finally made it!~”

 

Naruto snorted, flipping him off. “Yeah, well if you were so worried, maybe you shoulda helped out, y’know!”

 

“Aww, I’m sorry~ I thought you could handle it?”

 

He was greeted by Naruto’s pants directly colliding with his face. Sai chuckled as Kiba peeled them off with a grunt.

 

“Naruto, perhaps you should not be so hastily soaking your clothes,” Shino said, leaning slightly out of the way as Naruto continued to kick up sand.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I gotta wash them anyway.”

 

“If by washing, you mean whatever it is you’re doing,” Sai said, still chuckling, “then yes, I’d have to agree.”

 

Naruto haphazardly dunked his clothes in the water, the waves lapping against his calves. It only took him a few minutes, after which he ran back up to the treeline to hang them.

 

“Jeez, and here I thought you were excited.”

 

“Har har.” Naruto paused and scratched his head. “Hey, where are the girls, anyway?”

 

Kiba just pointed to the north end of the lake. Naruto followed his finger to a large pile of rocks and tree trunks that had not been there the last time.

 

“...Ah.” He shuddered and sank into the water a little. “I’m betting that was Sakura...”

 

“Yeah, probably.” Kiba grinned at him. “She’s got the whole, _monster strength_ thing goin on, right?”

 

“Don’t let her hear you say that...” Naruto muttered.

 

Kiba laughed.

 

The boys relaxed up until the sun began to descend towards the hills. As it sank below the trees, Shino stood up, gathering his jacket. “I think we should be on our way.”

 

Sai nodded. “Agreed. Although, today has been quite nice.”

 

Naruto and Kiba followed Sai out of the water. Kiba stretched, groaning, and strained some of the water from his hair. “Jeez, it’s too bad we don’t have any towels.” Akamaru rubbed up against his leg, and he laughed. “Well, _technically_ I have a towel. You guys wanna dry off, too?”

 

Naruto snorted. “I’ll pass, thanks. My clothes already smell like wet dog after one night.”

 

Sai gathered up his neatly folded clothes, while Kiba collected his one by one, discarded in a messy line in the sand. Naruto went ahead to his tree to collect his own.

 

A pair of white doves were sitting next to them, cooing. They startled and flapped away as Naruto landed on the branch.

 

Naruto slipped into his clothes and joined the rest of the group on the forest floor.

 

“So!” Kiba said, rubbing his hands together with a grin. “Same time tomorrow?”

 

“I will join you when I need to bathe,” Shino replied. “That will be two days from now, I think.”

 

Sai tapped his chin. “I don’t think I will be joining tomorrow. Just today was enough to tire me out.”

 

Kiba grinned and punched Naruto on the shoulder gently. “Looks like it’s just you and me tomorrow, Naruto!”

 

Naruto snorted. “Fun.”

 

The group made it back to the campsite just as the light was dying. Hinata and Sakura were already seated by the fire with Kakashi. Yamato was absent, but there was a silhouette cast against the interior of his tent by the lamp within.

 

Sakura looked at them disapprovingly. “It’s about time you all made it back.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Sakura. We were back by dinner weren’t we?”

 

Sakura huffed at Kiba’s nonchalant reply, but said no more. Hinata poked her fingers together, contemplating on something as the boys sat down.

 

“S-So...” she mumbled, still fidgeting with her hands hidden in her sleeves. “D-Did you have a nice time, t-today?”

 

Sai smiled. “It was quite enjoyable.”

 

“I was not able to enjoy it to the fullest extent. Why? My insects dislike water.”

 

Kiba gave Akamaru a thorough scritching behind the ears. “I had a great time, and so did Akamaru.”

 

Naruto nodded sagely. “Yeah, it wasn’t bad.”

 

“Oh? Funny, I remember you begging Kakashi-sensei just for the opportunity to go.”

 

“Oh, funny, I remember not asking you.”

 

Sakura sighed. _“Anyway,_ we’ve already eaten. If you want dinner, you’ll have to cook it yourselves.”

 

Naruto drooped a bit and pouted at her. “Oi, Sakura...”

 

“Eh, no sweat. What’s the stuff we can cook with, anyway?”

 

“You can take six berries and one egg each, no more. If you’re still hungry after that, you’ll have to dip into your rations.”

 

Shino dipped his head. “That should be sufficient. Thank you, Sakura.”

 

He stood up and glanced around the campsite, before striding over to the hanging food stores with purpose.

 

Kiba leaned back into Akamaru, sighing. “Welp, that takes care of cooking I guess~”

~

 

“Kiba? Naruto? It’s your turn for watch.”

 

Kiba yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, yeah I’m up… You an Hinata go ahead, Sakura, we’ll be out in a minute...”

 

Footsteps pattered away from the tent as Kiba sat up in his sleeping bag. He rubbed Akamaru’s back. “Hey boy, time to get up.”

 

It took very little coaxing for Akamaru to wake. He grumbled a little, but nuzzled into Kiba’s leg before standing and trudging out of the tent to stretch.

 

“Wzz...” Naruto reached out, trying to find his now up and walking pillow. “Hznz...”

 

Kiba bumped him gently as he put on his jacket. “Time for watch, Naruto.”

 

“Hhrrr...” He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. “Hmnghm… I’m awake...”

 

Kiba stood up to slip into his pants, belted on his kunai and shuriken holsters, and joined Akamaru outside.

 

A waxing half moon hung in the sky above, periodically obscured by cloud cover. Sakura and Hinata were both sitting by the fire, talking. Hinata smiled as Kiba approached. “Hi, Kiba.”

 

“Evening, ladies~” Kiba chuckled and sat down next to Hinata. “Naruto’ll be up in a minute, he’s still getting dressed.”

 

Sakura snorted and shook her head. “That is _not_ an image I want to be thinking about before bed.”

 

Perhaps it was the firelight, but Hinata’s face seemed to be turning a dull red.

 

Kiba laughed, and leaned back into Akamaru as he sat down behind him, folding his arms behind his head. “Man Sakura, I didn’t know you were so picky.”

 

She seemed taken aback for a moment before turning her nose up. “I-I’m not _picky,_ it’s just Naruto _specifically...”_

 

Naruto stumbled out of the tent. “Mooorning...”

 

He yawned and came over to the fire, sitting down across from the three of them. “What’re you guys talkin about?”

 

Sakura’s eyes bulged a little bit out of her head as she shared a glance with Kiba. She yawned suddenly. “Oh _well_ I am just super tired. Thanks for relieving us guys Hinata let’s go to bed.”

 

“U-Um. A-All right.”

 

Both of them got up, Sakura bolting off towards her tent with Hinata trailing behind. She glanced back at the two of them, and smiled weakly.

 

“Um. G-Good night, Naruto… Kiba...”

 

Naruto sighed and shook his head. “I don’t understand girls, y’know...”

 

Kiba chuckled. “Ehh, I dunno. I think they’re pretty straightforward.”

 

“How??”

 

“Huh. Well, I do live with two women, so maybe that’s why I think that.”

 

Naruto snorted. “That does sorta make sense, yeah.”

 

The two sat in silence for a little bit, gazing into the fire.

 

“Hey, Naruto? We need to talk about something.”

 

He glanced back at Kiba, wary but receptive. “Uh, sure. What about?”

 

“You been doing ok?”

 

Naruto’s entire body language shifted. His shoulders rose up, his head tucked down between them, his hands clenched and unclenched into fists, and the tendons in his neck stood out.

 

“Yeah, fine,” he said, rather convincingly. “What uh, brought this up?”

 

Kiba scratched his head, and let out a sigh.

 

“Well, Sakura told me some stuff… And you’ve definitely been acting a little different since you got here.”

 

“She did, huh?” Naruto’s voice was getting lower and rougher. “Uhh. Different, different how?”

 

Kiba found himself reminded of a wounded dog. He swallowed. “You’ve been tense. Kinda angry. It hasn’t been too fun to deal with, so uh. I was thinkin if, maybe you wanna talk about it, and it’ll help you relax.”

 

Naruto lowered his head and stared down at the ground for a moment. When he raised it again, he was wearing a cheeky grin, though the rest of his body hadn’t changed a bit.

 

“Hey, you don’t gotta worry, y’know.” His fists were tightly clenched as he spoke, though his voice cut through confidently and with practiced ease. “I can do my part for the team.”

 

Kiba frowned, and folded his arms. “Naruto, that’s not what I’m saying...”

 

“C’mon, Kiba, gimme a break alrea--”

 

“That ain’t gonna work on me, okay? I can tell you’re upset.”

 

Naruto paused. His jaw went slack and his eyes went wide. Just for a moment. But like a stormcloud, anger and pain surged across his face and he hunched into himself even more.

 

“Just...” His voice was low and thick as he turned his glare down and away. “Just leave me alone...”

 

Kiba decided to take a chance, and pressed on. He stood up, and took a step towards him.

 

“Naruto,” he said, hoping his voice was conveying what he felt. “You don’t gotta do everything by yourself, ok--”

 

_“_ _Don’t!”_

 

Kiba blinked in surprise as Naruto surged to his feet. Tightly balled fists, gritted teeth, breath coming in short puffs. He looked ready to fight.

 

“Just. Don’t.” He glared at Kiba, wide-eyed. “Back off, Kiba, I’m not doing this, and not with you.”

 

Akamaru stood up and walked behind Kiba, growling ever so slightly.

 

Naruto blinked a couple times, and his gaze wandered. “I...” His voice faltered, and he looked lost. “I-I’m gonna go. Do some rounds, or. Something...”

 

He turned on his heel and stalked off into the darkness, still heaving heavy breaths.

 

Akamaru whined and nuzzled into Kiba’s hand. Kiba stroked him softly, staring back into the dark.

 

“...Naruto you really are an _idiot.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying so far. Just chiming in to let you know that I'll be updating weekly from here on out! The first chapter doesn't have a lot of meat on its bones so I figured I'd post the first couple to pique interest.
> 
> See you next Monday! c:


	5. Currents Are Moved By Heat

“Good morning!” Sakura yawned as she came out of her tent alongside Hinata.

 

Immediately, she could feel the dull malaise around the camp.

 

_..._ _Okay. Something’s_ _not right_ _here._

 

Kiba slowly glanced over at her. “Morning, Sakura.”

 

“Ah…!” She smiled weakly and raised a finger. “So! Um. What’s for breakfast?”

 

Kakashi waved her over. “This is the last of the eggs. If we want more, we’ll have to forage more.

 

“Ahh. I see...” Sakura glanced at the other end of the fire pit, frowning. “W-Well, thank you for cooking this morning, Kakashi-sensei.”

 

Kakashi caught her gaze, and his expression communicated everything Sakura needed to know. Something was definitely wrong this morning.

 

“Sooo...” Sakura took the pan from Kakashi’s outstretched hand. “I suppose we have our daily scouting to do this morning?”

 

“Yes, that’s right.” Sai was idly sketching something in his book, intently focused. “Shall we get to it?”

 

“Chill out, Sai, there’s no rush.”

 

Sakura grimaced. The tone in Naruto’s voice was familiar, but it had been a long time since last she’d heard it.

 

“...Well. Naruto’s right actually.” She smiled between the two of them, trying to gauge their reactions. “We can take our time with breakfast, after all.”

 

Sai was nodding thoughtfully, or at least as thoughtfully as he could look. Naruto, however, remained flat and neutral, with his head hunched down between his shoulders.

 

“So, uhm.” Sakura was struggling to find topics for the conversation. “Has everybody been enjoying breakfast so far?”

 

“Hasn’t been bad,” Kiba grunted. And immediately Sakura homed in on the both of them.

 

_What happened with you two?_

 

Kakashi passed her the pan, and she took a bite. “W-Well, I think it’s definitely better than ‘not bad,’ at least, but maybe--”

 

“Y’know, I think I changed my mind actually, can we hurry this up?”

 

Sakura coughed as she nearly choked on a piece of egg. She looked at Naruto quizzically.

 

“Yeah, same. I’m itchin to get out there.”

 

Despite apparently agreeing, both Kiba and Naruto couldn’t seem to stand even looking at one another.

 

“Well.” Kakashi glanced between the members of the team. “Once Sakura’s finished, we can get right to it then.”

 

“Cool. I’d like to go with Shino, this time, y’know.”

 

Sakura balked. “Naruto, don’t you think that’s a little rude?”

 

She stopped, however, when Kakashi caught her gaze.

 

“...I don’t see any trouble with that.” Kakashi clasped his hands, toying with one of his gloves. “It would be good to practice working with teams we’re not used to, actually.”

 

He thought for a moment. “...Hinata, why don’t you team up with Sai? And then Kiba, you can pair with Yamato.”

 

“Ah! S-Sure!”

 

Kiba shrugged. “Sounds good to me.”

 

“Wonderful.” Kakashi nodded slowly, before locking eyes with Sakura. “Sakura, you’re with me then.”

 

She nodded, glancing at Naruto.

 

~

 

“Sensei, do you have any idea what’s going on?”

 

Sakura spoke just as they had left earshot of the others. “Today was completely different from yesterday...”

 

“Mm. As far as I can tell, something happened between Kiba and Naruto last night. They’ve been like this since they got up.”

 

“I see… They weren’t like this when they took our place on watch, though.” Sakura frowned and bit the inside of her cheek, thinking. “Although… while I was getting ready to sleep, I think I heard them arguing.”

 

“That seems to be the consensus. Yamato said much the same earlier today.”

 

Sakura grimaced. A pit was forming deep in her gut. “Sensei… is it wrong of me to say that… Naruto’s getting _worse?”_

 

“Oh? How so?”

 

“He hasn’t acted like this since before Sas-- uhm… since, before the Chuunin Exams, hasn’t he? I thought he’d be getting better with time after his teacher passed, but it feels like he’s going in exactly the opposite direction...”

 

Kakashi stroked his chin. “I don’t like to say it, but… I have to agree with you, Sakura.”

 

They moved through the branches in an uneasy quiet, thinking.

 

A bead of sweat rolled down Sakura’s temple as she finally turned to Kakashi again. “So. What do we do?”

 

Kakashi remained silent for a moment. But he turned to her with a smile. “Not to worry, Sakura.”

 

She tilted her head, and on her next jump moved a little closer to him.

 

“I think I have a plan.”

 

~

 

“Whaaat?! You can’t be serious, Sensei!”

 

“Well, it seems to just be you and Kiba who will be going to the lake today. So, just to speed things along, I figured I might as well test you at the same time.”

 

Kiba scratched his head, grinning awkwardly. “You, really don’t have to do that Kakashi-sensei...”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s nice to get some exercise now and then.” He yawned gently. “You two might even be able to give me a decent workout if you really try.”

 

He hid a smirk as both Naruto and Kiba suddenly glared at him with intense focus. _Bingo._

 

“So,” he continued, crouching. “Your job is to take me down as a team. I’ll be watching, and if I’m not satisfied, you’ll have to do it again.”

 

He erupted in a plume of smoke, and disappeared.

 

“Ugh, he always does things like this!! Kakashi-sensei I’m gonna clock you over the head!”

 

Kiba got on Akamaru’s back, drumming his fingers across his arm. “We’re not getting any younger, Naruto. Let’s get this over with, yeah?”

 

“Hey, shut up! You’re the one with the super tracking nose, aren’t you?”

 

Kiba snorted. “It doesn’t work like that. He’s already hidden his scent, moron.”

 

Naruto pointed at him accusingly. “Well all right, smartass, why don’t you come up with the plan, then?!”

 

They stared at each other for a moment, before both of them turned their noses up with a huff and embarked into the forest.

 

It was a grueling four hours of tracking, with Kiba and Naruto mainly flying solo. They each located Kakashi once on their own, but both times Kakashi just told them to try again. Both of them were worn out, and tempers were beginning to flare.

 

Kakashi sighed as a kunai pierced through the leaves and embedded itself into the wood beside his head. Kiba broke through the underbrush on Akamaru’s back, just as Naruto landed in front of him.

 

“Okay!” Naruto was panting, hands on knees. “We finally did it, y’know! We caught you at the same time…!”

 

Kiba looked on sourly but didn’t say anything.

 

Kakashi looked between the two of them, sighed, and just shook his head.

 

“ _What?!_ Come on, Kakashi-sensei!!”

 

“You might have found me at the same time, but you’re entirely missing the point.”

 

_“_ _What_ point?! You just made this up on the spot!!

 

Kiba got off Akamaru, folding his arms. “Just give it up, Naruto, we’re not gonna be able to make it to the lake today.”

 

Naruto spun around and jabbed his finger into Kiba’s chest. “Yeah, well maybe we woulda if you’d backed me up at all!”

 

“Wh- Backed you up?! You’re the one who kept going off on your own!”

 

“Yeah, well you shoulda kept up! You’re on a giant dog!”

 

“So?!”

 

“Boys, boys, take it easy.” Kakashi sighed, and gently separated them. “You can try again tomorrow.”

 

“Urgh!! This is so _stupid!!”_ Naruto stamped his foot against the ground.

 

“Not as stupid as you sound...” Kiba muttered.

 

Naruto abruptly shoved him. “Lay off, y’know! You’ve been on my case for two days now!”

 

Kiba stumbled back, nearly falling over before regaining his balance. His lip curled. “Or what? You wanna go?”

 

Naruto snarled back at him. “Oh, you wanna _see ‘or what?!’”_

 

A sickly, heavy chakra suddenly burst through the trees. Kiba froze, as his throat closed and his mouth went dry.

 

Naruto’s eyes burned crimson and the lines on his face bloomed out into stripes. And beyond the abnormal chakra, there was a peculiar glitter in his eye, behind the seething anger. Like a snake waiting for its prey to make the first move.

 

Akamaru slowly got in front of Kiba, growling softly.

 

_“_ _What’s wrong?!”_ Naruto’s voice came thick from deep in his throat. _“Didn’t you wanna fight, Kiba?!”_

 

Kakashi took a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “Naruto. That’s enough.”

 

Naruto glanced back at Kakashi for a moment. But even when he returned his gaze to Kiba, the look he’d seen in Naruto’s eyes was gone. Now he was just simmering with impotent rage.

 

Naruto viciously shook Kakashi’s hand away. “Ugh, fine! Whatever! We’re done here anyway...”

 

He darted away into the trees, grumbling.

 

Kiba looked shaken and morbidly fascinated as Kakashi came up to him.

 

“You get used to it,” he said, patting Kiba’s back firmly. “You all right?”

 

Kiba continued to stare in the direction Naruto had left.

 

“Kiba.”

 

He looked up at Kakashi, blinking. He was still shaky, but Kakashi’s steady and calm gaze snapped him out of… whatever Naruto had brought to the surface.

 

A long breath hissed out between Kiba’s teeth, one that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He sagged, and Kakashi steadied him with his other hand.

 

“Are you all right?”

 

Kiba nodded slowly, trying to slow his breathing. “Y-Yeah… Yeah I’m. I’m good.”

 

Akamaru whined below, and licked Kiba’s hand.

 

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. “I’d understand if you want a different tent after this. It’s not something everybody can deal with that easily.”

 

“No...” Kiba found his footing, and stood up firmly. “N-No, that’s, that’s fine.”

 

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two for a moment.

 

“So. Shall we head back?”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

~

 

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully. Hinata cooked dinner, which consisted mainly of mashed lotus root, accompanied by the last of the quail.

 

While the rest of the group discussed their goal for tomorrow’s forage, Naruto remained distant and wholly dedicated to interacting as little as possible.

 

Hinata offered Naruto the pan. “U-Um… Naruto, y-your food.”

 

He seemed almost dazed. It took him a moment to respond to her, and he flashed her a tired smile. “Thanks.”

 

Hinata looked on with concern as he ate. Naruto picked at his food, and it took him a lot longer than the rest of them to finish it. And despite being the only one who hadn’t eaten yet, Kiba didn’t complain.

 

When Naruto finally finished and passed the pan back to Hinata, he chewed on his lip for a moment, thinking.

 

“Thanks for the food, Hinata.” He gave everyone a brittle smile. “Hey uh, guys, do you mind if I sleep early tonight?”

 

The rest of his teammates shared an uncomfortable glance. But Kakashi smiled at him and waved a hand. “Sure thing, Naruto. I don’t think anyone minds.”

 

“Thanks Kakashi-sensei.”

 

He stood up with a grunt, dusted himself off, and ambled over to his tent.

 

Kiba found himself unable to focus, even after Naruto left. His mind was replaying the events of that morning time and time again.

 

“Kiba?”

 

He looked up. Hinata was offering him the pan with his serving.

 

“Oh.” He tried to smile and took the pan gratefully. “Thanks, Hinata.”

 

She smiled back at him. “Are you… going to be all right?”

 

“Who, me?” He flashed a confident grin and scarfed down half the quail at once. “Don’t worry about it Hinata, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Ah, I see. I’m glad for that.”

 

She cast a worried glance at the tent. “I hope Naruto will be fine, too.”

 

Kiba looked down, mulling over his food.

 

_..._ _Sakura’s right. He_ has _been_ _bad. And I’ve just been acting normally and expecting that to magically fix it._

 

He sighed. _I need to step up my game._

 

“Thanks for the meal,” he said, shovelling the rest of the mash into his mouth. “I think I’m gonna join Naruto, too. I’m beat.” He grinned at Kakashi as he handed him the pan. “I got a real workout today, after all~”

 

Kakashi nodded. “All right, Kiba. See you in the morning.”

 

“Yeah. Night!”

 

Kiba stopped at the entrance to the tent, while Akamaru continued inside. He could hear Naruto grunt and shift as Akamaru laid down, which meant that he was clearly still awake.

 

Kiba took a steadying breath, and got inside.

 

“Uh… hey,” he said. He crawled in to sit down on his sleeping bag. “You got tired awful quick.”

 

“Oh? I guess.”

 

Kiba winced. _This isn’t gonna be easy._

 

“So uh… I guess we have to try and catch Kakashi-sensei again tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, probably.”

 

Kiba huffed. “Naruto, I’m tryin to talk to ya here--”

 

“Kiba, I actually _am_ pretty tired, y’know.”

 

“...Oh.”

 

“Wake me up when it’s time for watch, okay?”

 

Kiba shook his head and lied back. “Yeah… sure.”

 

Kiba drifted in and out of consciousness over the next three hours. What sleep he could find was fitful, and his dreams were nonsensical and unsettling. So when he heard footsteps approach the tent, he was both prepared and relieved.

 

“Uhm… Naruto? Kiba? It’s time to get up.”

 

Akamaru churled and stood up, loping out of the tent to greet Hinata. Kiba could hear a faint chuckle from her as she showered him with attention.

 

“Mmh. Thanks Hinata.” Kiba groaned and stretched, trying to ease his tense back. “We’ll be out in a minute.”

 

“O-Okay.”

 

She scurried away from the tent, Akamaru in tow. Kiba sighed, and shook Naruto a couple times.

 

“Wake up, Naruto, it’s our turn.”

 

“Wuh…?” Naruto yawned and curled into a ball. “Izzat already?”

 

Kiba sat up and got to his knees. “Uh-huh. I’ll be outside.”

 

“Ye-eeah… Huuu, just gimme a second...”

 

Kiba stretched again as he got to his feet outside the tent, before ambling over to the fire pit. Akamaru was lying by Hinata’s feet, thumping his tail against the ground next to her.

 

“Hey guys...” Kiba grunted as he sat down next to Hinata. “See anything neat?”

 

“Just some doves getting spooked by an owl.” Sakura glanced at Kiba worriedly. “How is uh, Naruto doing?”

 

Kiba wasn’t sure what expression he had on, but Sakura’s reaction clearly stated it was a bad one. He put on a grin and gave her a thumb’s up. “Ehh, don’t worry about him. He’ll be fine.”

 

The look on Sakura’s face didn’t change, but she nodded and said nothing more.

 

Naruto joined them after a few minutes, still yawning and blinking owlishly.

 

“Mooorning...”

 

“Hey, Naruto.” Sakura sighed. “Well, I suppose that’s us, then.”

 

Hinata glanced between Kiba and Naruto. “Uhm… I. I-I hope that, the two of you, have a good evening.”

 

Naruto sighed, and raised a hand in acknowledgement. “Thanks...”

 

Sakura glanced at Kiba one last time and tried to smile. And then she and Hinata left them alone.

 

Kiba rubbed his neck, thinking. _Well. It’s now or never. Might as well give it a try._

 

He stood up with a grunt, and sat down beside Naruto, facing the opposite direction. He gave Kiba a quizzical look, but said nothing.

 

“Y’know… I’m not really all that good at this.” Kiba scratched his cheek, grumbling as he planned out his next words. “I uh. I was kind of an ass today and uh. Sorry.”

 

Naruto chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t worry about it. S’not like it matters.”

 

“Naruto, I know you’re not doin too hot right now, but… I’m tryin to help here. I’d really be happy if you cut the crap.”

 

Naruto’s smile faded, and he sighed as his head drooped a bit.

 

“Why do you even care? It’s not like it has anything to do with you...”

 

“Bullshit. We’re teammates, Naruto, _and_ we’re friends. How does you having a hard time _not_ involve me?”

 

Naruto squeezed his legs. His knuckles were white and his jaw was trembling.

 

“I’m not… the best. At this,” Kiba continued. “I just… want you to know. I’m here.”

 

Naruto slowly curled into a ball, clutching his head.

 

“...My Sensei is dead.”

 

Naruto’s voice was quiet and choked with tears. “Sasuke’s… S-Sasuke’s gone. Again.”

 

Kiba turned around, and hesitantly put an arm over Naruto’s back.

 

“This is...” He was shaking, and struggling not to cry. “This is all because of me. Because _I’m_ a jinchuuriki. My Sensei’s gone… S-Sasuke’s gone… I h-hate this! _I hate this!!”_

 

Choked sobs hissed out between his teeth. “I hate… I ha-ate, thi-is… I-I can’t… do any-nything...”

 

Kiba was at a loss for words.

 

“I-I just...” Naruto wiped his face, sniffling. “I just w-wish… I could do something...”

 

“...I don’t, uh.” Kiba scratched his cheek as he rubbed Naruto’s back. “I don’t, know if this is the same or, even comes close...”

 

He swallowed. “My dad left, when I was little. I didn’t know why, at the time. And it hurt. So, I think maybe I know what you’re feeling right now. At least a little.”

 

His voice was halting as he continued. “I know, that it’s gotta hurt right now… but it’s gonna be okay.”

 

Naruto abruptly hugged Kiba around the waist.

 

Kiba startled a bit. But, after a moment, he hugged Naruto back, squeezing his shoulder.

 

“It’s all gonna be okay.”


	6. Depths Are Moved By Their Own Desire

Naruto awoke curried into Akamaru’s side. He sniffed, and pushed himself up on one arm.

 

“Hugh...” He peered over the dog’s body and found Kiba, still asleep on the other side.

 

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but paused. He collapsed back onto his sleeping bag.

 

He felt… good. For the first time since learning of Jiraiya’s death, he felt calm, and collected. It still hurt, and Sasuke still hurt too.

 

But he felt okay.

 

Naruto sat up, smiling. He gathered up his jacket and smacked Kiba’s face with it. “Oi, Kiba! Time to get up!”

 

Kiba groaned and grimaced, turning over and burying his face in Akamaru’s stomach. “Loud...”

 

“Oi, Kiba!”

 

Kiba pushed himself up and gave Naruto a disgruntled glare. “Naruto, can you be just a _little_ quieter in the morning??”

 

Naruto folded his arms and pouted. “I was just trying to wake you up.”

 

Kiba plopped onto his back with a sigh. “I let _you_ get up on your own...” he muttered.

 

Naruto stood up and started dressing. “Well uh, sorry then! I figured you’d wanna get up around the same time.”

 

Kiba just grumbled and turned over.

 

Naruto finished tying his headband as he got out of the tent. He jogged over to the fire pit, where Shino, Sakura and Hinata were sitting.

 

“Good morning, guys!” He grinned at them, planting his hands on his hips. “Where’s Kakashi-sensei?”

 

Hinata smiled brightly at him, although she covered most of it with her hands. “O-Oh! Good m-morning, Naruto…! D-Did you, have a g-good sleep?”

 

“Yeah, I think I did!” He rubbed his head, chuckling. “I feel a lot better.”

 

“Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato are jointly meeting a messenger from the village.” Shino, as always, was completely implacable. “They should be back by noon. We will be able to do our daily scouting when they return.”

 

“Cool!” Naruto sat down on one of the logs. “So, you guys have breakfast yet, or what?”

 

Sakura, who had been staring, flabbergasted, at Naruto up until this point, collected herself with a shake of her head. “N-No, we haven’t cooked yet. We were going to wait until Kakashi--”

 

“Ugh, but I’m _hungry!_ I’m gonna go get the pan.”

 

He jogged off with a spring in his step.

 

Sakura put a hand to her head. _“What is going on…?!”_

 

“It would appear that Naruto has regained his composure.”

 

“Um, I don’t know, Shino.” Hinata touched her lips with a finger. “I think he might just be feeling better?”

 

Kiba wandered out of the tent, groaning. Akamaru trotted next to him as he ambled over to the rest of the group.

 

“Morning,” he yawned. “Man, sure is noisy today...”

 

Sakura jumped to her feet and raced over to him, grabbing him firmly by his arms. “Kiba, what did you do??”

 

Kiba leaned back from her. “H-Hey now, personal space.”

 

 _“_ _Kiba you fixed him.”_

 

“I-I didn’t fix anything!” He shrugged her off, wincing. “All we did was talk...”

 

“Yo! I found the pan.” Naruto grinned at the two of them as he got back to the fire pit. “Morning, Kiba.”

 

Kiba and Sakura both gazed at Naruto worriedly as he knelt down and put the pan over the fire.

 

“...Okay.” Kiba folded his arms. “Maybe I fixed _something._ ”

 

Sakura sighed, and slumped a bit. But she had a relieved, infectious smile on her face. “Thank goodness. Kiba, I could kiss you.”

 

Kiba’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“...I’m not going to. It’s an expression.”

 

He snorted. “I know that~”

 

Sakura stared at him reproachfully. “Kiba, you had better let that go.”

 

“Hey, no worries! I can keep a secret.”

 

She scoffed and strutted away, as he followed, snickering.

 

Naruto had decided on assorted berries and nuts to cook for breakfast and was busy mashing some into the pan.

 

Kiba sighed as he sat down. “Man, I was hoping for more meat today...”

 

Akamaru sat down next to Hinata, churling happily as she scratched his neck.

 

“Yeah, me too. I guess we’re gonna have to find more later?” Naruto grinned and stirred around the reddish mash in the pan. “But this’ll be good enough for now, y’know!”

 

“How much was left in the pack, Naruto?” Sakura asked.

 

“Uhh… like, three times as much as what I took out.”

 

“Mmm. We only have enough surplus to last until tomorrow night, then.” She sighed and shook her head. “We’re going to have to go out to forage again either today or tomorrow...”

 

“We will need root vegetables, meat, and a grain to keep ourselves in good condition. Among our rations are containers of rice, so we will need to gather water to cook it in.”

 

Naruto grinned. “Sounds like another trip to the lake to me~”

 

“Well, hopefully we’ll be able to catch Kakashi-sensei this time...”

 

“Ohh, don’t worry, I got a plan for that, y’know!”

 

Kiba laughed. “Man, you really are feeling better today, aren’t you?”

 

Naruto looked down at the pan for a moment. He grinned to himself. “Yeah, I am.”

 

He looked up at Kiba and gave him a warm smile. “Thanks.”

 

Kiba was a bit taken off guard by Naruto’s candid answer. He looked away, rubbing his neck. “Y-Yeah, uh… no problem.”

 

Sakura snorted from across the fire pit. “Kiba, are you blushing?”

 

“Oi, so what if I’m embarrassed? I’m not used to crap like this!”

 

Naruto chuckled and continued cooking.

 

~

 

Kakashi and Yamato sidled out from among the trees.

 

“Ah! Th-They’re back!”

 

Sai, who had joined the rest of them earlier, smiled and nodded. “So it seems.”

 

Naruto immediately leapt to his feet and jogged over to them. “Yo, Kakashi-sensei! Yamato-sensei!”

 

Yamato raised an eyebrow, smiling. “Well, Naruto. You seem to be doing better today.”

 

“Uh-huh! I’m back at one hundred percent.” He folded his arms behind his head. “So anyway, what was that message about?”

 

“Oh, just a hold order from Lady Fifth.” Kakashi smiled at Naruto. “We’ll be here for a while yet, Naruto.”

 

Naruto pouted and tilted his head. “But we already knew thattt...”

 

“I know, I know. Not to worry, though. We’ll be sure to make use of the time.”

 

Kakashi glanced around the camp. “Good to see you’ve been busy while we’ve been gone. Is there any breakfast left for us?”

 

“Yeah! I was gonna wait until you got back to start it.”

 

Yamato and Kakashi shared a glance.

 

“Well now. That’s a pleasant surprise, Naruto. Thank you for cooking this morning.”

 

“Hey, it’s no problem, y’know!”

 

Sakura smiled at them as they came back over to the fire pit. “Welcome back.”

 

“Good to be back.” Kakashi rubbed his hands together. “So! Yamato and I need to do some logistics for our next training exercise, therefore we’re going to be a team short today.”

 

Sakura tilted her head. “But, Sensei, you can do that at any time of day, can’t you?”

 

“Well, yes.” Kakashi grinned at her. “But where’s the fun if you know all the answers, right?”

 

Sakura regarded him with a suspicious look, but didn’t reply.

 

“I can send a coupla shadow clones out to take a look in the last bit!”

 

“Excellent idea, Naruto. That would save everyone the trouble of deciding which cell would have to scout a second time.”

 

Naruto grinned. “Awesome!”

 

Yamato cleared his throat. “I’ll be assigning the new two-man teams today. Naruto, you’ll be paired up with Sai.”

 

“Oi oi, I thought we got to choose!”

 

“Yesterday was a special case. I want experience to be distributed evenly.”

 

Naruto stuck his jaw out and pouted. “But I wanted to go with Kiba todayyy.”

 

“No buts. Hinata, you’ll be paired up with Shino.”

 

Sai chuckled and glanced at Kiba with a wry smile. “Looks like you’re popular today.”

 

Kiba folded his arms, grumbling under his breath.

 

“And, finally, Sakura will be paired up with Kiba.”

 

Naruto sighed and summoned a pair of shadow clones. “All right, all right, are we going or not?”

 

Yamato snorted and waved a hand, and the five pairs disappeared into the trees.

 

~

 

“You know, Kiba, whatever it is that you did? I’m really thankful for it.”

 

“Quit thanking me already! All I did was talk to him a little.”

 

Sakura chuckled. “I know, I know! But still, thank you.”

 

He grumbled and urged Akamaru on. “This is so embarrassing. Last time I ever talk to Naruto about his feelings...”

 

They paused and stopped at the edge of their search area. Sakura took a sip of water from her canteen. “Do you want some water, Kiba?”

 

Kiba sighed. “Nah, I’m good. Could ya give Akamaru a sip, though?”

 

“Sure thing.” She tipped her canteen, laughing as Akamaru lapped up the stream of water with glee. “Here you go!”

 

“Thanks, Sakura.”

 

The two started heading back, though Kiba found himself distracted. “Hey, Sakura, I’ve been wondering.”

 

“Hm? What is it?”

 

“Why is it that you and Kakashi-sensei don’t try and talk to Naruto?”

 

Sakura sighed and shook her head. “We do, actually. Sometimes, at least. He doesn’t want to listen.”

 

“No, see, I don’t think that’s it. Both you guys _tell_ him stuff a lot but, you don’t really talk _with_ him all that much.”

 

“I’m not sure how you mean?”

 

“Well, from what I see, you either scold him or just, tell him how you feel.” Kiba chuckled and scratched his cheek. “And Kakashi-sensei’s… kinda aloof.”

 

“Well, I can agree with that.” Sakura glanced away, biting her lip in thought. “...I’ve tried asking Naruto how he feels. He always just acts like nothing’s wrong. I know he’s better today, too, but he was still doing exactly that this morning.”

 

She sighed. “I think it’s just how he is.”

 

Kiba folded his arms. “Well… I don’t know why it worked for me. Although, I did tell him about something that I related to, so maybe that did it.”

 

“Ugh, it’s hopeless for me, then.” Sakura laughed weakly. “I don’t have the first idea about how to relate to Naruto.”

 

The flippant way she said it bothered Kiba for some reason. Although, he couldn’t quite put his finger on why.

 

The rest of the journey back was uneventful, and Kiba and Sakura were the first ones back, shortly followed by Shino and Hinata.

 

“Hey.” Kiba waved the two of them over. “You guys see anything?”

 

“Nothing out of the ordinary.”

 

Hinata shook her head in agreement. “It’s really quiet out here.”

 

“Well, it’s best not to question a blessing.” Sakura sighed and stretched out her shoulders. “I have no problem with a little bit of quiet now and then.”

 

“Welcome back, everyone.” Kakashi glanced over his shoulder as Naruto and Sai came streaking out of the underbrush. “Looks like we’re all on time.”

 

Naruto jogged over, waving his hand as Sai trailed behind. “Oooi, nothin out that way, y’know!”

 

“Good, good.” Kakashi folded his arms behind his head. “I suppose it’s time for the lake now?”

 

“Aw, yes!” Naruto pumped a fist into the air as he joined the group. “I missed out yesterday so I’m totally gonna do it today!”

 

“Well in that case, Naruto, why don’t you pair up with Kiba again and see if you can improve your teamwork from yesterday while you’re at it?”

 

Naruto grinned at Kiba. “Sure thing!”

 

“Great. Now, is there anybody else who wants to go?”

 

Shino and Sai both nodded. Hinata also tentatively raised a finger.

 

“I see.” Kakashi summoned a single shadow clone. “Hinata, Yamato will be handling your training today. The rest of you are with me.”

 

“Yes, Sensei.”

 

As Hinata walked off with Yamato, Kakashi regarded the rest of the group. “Now, each of you needs to work together with your partner to take me down. I’m expecting your best.” He smiled at them, before disappearing with a blur.

 

Shino and Sai shared a glance, nodded, and walked off into the woods.

 

“So,” Kiba said, folding his arms, “you got a plan this time, Naruto?”

 

Naruto grinned at him. “Somethin like that! C’mon, I’ll explain on the way.”

 

Kiba raised an eyebrow, smirking, and he, Naruto and Akamaru left together into the forest.

 

~

 

Kakashi waited patiently, leaning against a tree with his arms folded.

 

 _They’ve taken a position upwind of me,_ he thought, tapping a finger against his arm. _They wouldn’t make such an elementary mistake, so clearly they want me to know they’re coming._

 

He readied a kunai, and waited.

 

When a brace of shuriken pierced through the treetops, Kakashi darted out of the way and threw a single kunai in return. A signature _pop_ and cloud of dissipating smoke signalled a destroyed shadow clone.

 

Akamaru came charging out of the underbrush, fangs bared. Kakashi jumped into the air to avoid the charge, coming face to face with Kiba.

 

“Hey there,” he said, grinning, as he threw a left hook.

 

Kakashi blocked with one arm, and then the kick from his right. He twisted his body in the air, causing Kiba, yelping, to spin out of control and go sailing towards the ground.

 

He landed unsteadily, and Kakashi took the opportunity to strategically land directly on top of him and pin him to the ground.

 

“Good effort,” Kakashi said, glancing at the growling Akamaru. “But you’re going to have to work a bit harder than that.”

 

Kiba grinned up at him from the ground. “You sure about that?”

 

Akamaru suddenly came tumbling out of the treetops… in addition to the Akamaru already posturing in front of them.

 

Kakashi clucked his tongue and dodged out of the way, allowing Kiba up.

 

The Akamaru above burst into a plume of smoke, followed by another brace of shuriken flying directly towards Kakashi. He deflected the ones central to the array and slipped through the rest.

 

As expected, one of the kunai also burst into smoke, revealing Naruto making a grab at Kakashi’s leg. This time, however, Kakashi was prepared and leapt forward out of Naruto’s reach.

 

In midair, he was unable to dodge Akamaru’s next lunge, and found himself pinned to a tree.

 

“Awright!” Naruto pumped his fist and gave Kiba a high five. “It worked!”

 

Kakashi smiled, and exploded into smoke.

 

“Nice job,” came his voice from up above. “I’m glad to see you’re finally working together.”

 

Kiba let out a snort. “Looks like we took what you said yesterday to heart, Sensei.”

 

“Seems so.” Kakashi waved a hand. “I’ll see you at dinner then. Have fun.”

 

He made his way off through the canopy.

 

Kiba and Naruto wasted no time getting to the lake, and made it there while the sun was still high in the sky.

 

“Hey, we made it here first!”

 

“Looks like.” Kiba chuckled as he slipped out of his jacket. “Must be nice to be the opposite of last place this time, huh?”

 

“Ha ha ha, real funny.” Naruto stuck out his tongue. “It was _my_ plan, y’know!”

 

“I know, I know, I’m just razzing ya~”

 

Akamaru plunged directly into the water, splashing the both of them a little.

 

“Oh, does someone want a bath?” Kiba chuckled as he got out of the last of his clothes. “Alrighty, buddy, gimme a sec~”

 

Naruto followed him into the water, groaning. “Aaah, it’s so nice today...”

 

“I know, right? Man, I know I don’t say this often, but it was a great idea you had.”

 

“Uh?” Naruto blinked, peering up at him. “Whaddaya mean?”

 

“I mean asking Kakashi-sensei to go swimming here in our free time. I wouldn’tve thought to ask.”

 

Naruto chuckled awkwardly. “Oh! W-Well, I mean, I probably wouldn’a thought of it either if I hadn’t seen the lake...”

 

“I know, I know~ But still. It was a good idea.”

 

Naruto paused for a little bit.

 

“Hey, Kiba? Um… thanks, y’know?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Naruto blushed and scratched his head. “I mean. You’ve been trying real hard to talk with me and… just, thanks.”

 

He smiled weakly. “It means a lot to me.”

 

Kiba snorted. “Don’t make it weird, man.”

 

“Wh-- _I am not making it weird!!”_

 

Kiba laughed as Naruto splashed him relentlessly, only to be splashed back even harder by Akamaru.

 

Shino and Sai showed up a bit later, joining them in the water. Shino didn’t go any deeper than his waist, and washed himself slowly and deliberately. Sai, however, swam out to them.

 

“It looks like you two have done better today.” He smiled serenely, treading water. “I should probably practice a bit more.”

 

Kiba shrugged. “I don’t think it’s a matter of skill, Sai. You just gotta think outside the box a little.”

 

“I am not inside a box.”

 

“N-No, what I mean is, you have to get a little crazy and do weird crap that normal people wouldn’t think of.” He snickered. “Like Naruto.”

 

“...I am literally _right_ here y’know _.”_

 

“Ah. I think I understand.” Sai tilted his head. “Perhaps I should try and imagine I am an idiot.”

 

“I hate both of you.”

 

Kiba snorted and splashed Naruto gently. “Don’t worry about it, Naruto. It’s not like we can keep up with the way you think, anyway. You’re something else.”

 

The boys remained in the water until the sun began to set. They left, with wrinkled hands and feet, and satisfied.

 

A figure, dressed all in white, stood between the trees and watched them go. A dove landed, flapping, on their shoulder.

 

They smiled.


	7. Awakening

Kiba smiled faintly, half-asleep as Akamaru’s breath tickled his shoulder. “Hrf… Akamaru, you’re heavyyy, geddoff...”

 

Naruto’s voice mumbled in reply, startlingly close. “Buud I can’d eeeaad any more rameeenn...”

 

Kiba’s eyes snapped open.

 

His head jerked to the left, to find that it wasn’t Akamaru lying next to him, but Naruto, gently cuddling into his side. He had an arm wrapped around Kiba’s body and both legs tangled up in his.

 

Naruto chuckled absently in his sleep, and sniffed.

 

Kiba glanced at the front of the tent. Akamaru was curled up at his feet, sleeping peacefully, fur fluffy and clean. The tent stank of wet dog.

 

Kiba swallowed and nudged his shoulder against Naruto’s face. “Uh, Naruto?”

 

“Eighdy percenoff…?”

 

He nudged him harder. “ _Naruto.”_

 

Naruto groaned, screwing up his face. “Hnrmm… Huh…?”

 

He yawned, rubbing one eye. “Morning...”

 

“Naruto, I uh...” Kiba chuckled weakly. “You mind giving me some space?”

 

“Huh…? Whaddaya mean…?” Naruto frowned at him drowsily.

 

“I mean you’re on top of me.”

 

The gears were clearly turning in Naruto’s head. He pushed himself up a bit, opening his mouth, before finally noticing his predicament.

 

“ _Wah!!_ ” He threw himself off of Kiba and scrambled to the other side of the tent. “ _Wh-When did that happen?!_ ”

 

Kiba’s heart was racing, but he felt strangely nonchalant about the entire affair. He shrugged. “I dunno, maybe you got cold in the middle of the night?”

 

“Gah, this is so embarrassing…!” Naruto clamped his hands over his face.

 

Kiba was confused. He was alert and jittery but, not _angry_. There was a tight, shaky feeling in his stomach and his hands showed a fine tremor. But he was only mildly surprised by the way he’d woken up, so those reactions made no sense to him at all.

 

“I uh...” Kiba laughed nervously and sat up, rubbing his neck. “No worries.”

 

_What’s wrong with me…?_

 

Naruto quickly pulled on his pants. “Um, a-anyway! I’m gonna, get up...”

 

“Uh. Sure.”

 

Kiba sat there as Naruto dressed and headed out, staring off into space.

 

 _That didn’t feel…_ bad _, I just... wasn’t expecting it._

 

It took Kiba about ten minutes to steady himself enough to follow after Naruto, who seemed no less cheerful for all that had happened, although perhaps a bit skittish. Every time he met Kiba’s gaze he giggled awkwardly and tried to talk a little louder.

 

Kiba, by comparison, remained quiet and reserved. Not for lack of wanting to talk, of course. But his focus remained fixed on how he’d woken up.

 

The rest of the group had taken notice of his unusual silence, but much like Naruto they seemed unable to address it. So they continued on with their conversations.

 

 _Why am I reacting like this? I’m not,_ scared _or nothing… It didn’t even bother me, so why am I…?_

 

He snapped to attention as Hinata sat down beside him.

 

“G-Good morning, Kiba.”

 

“Oh. Hinata, hey...”

 

She smiled shyly and offered the frying pan she was holding. “You still haven’t eaten your breakfast.”

 

“A-Ah. Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.”

 

They sat in silence for a bit as Kiba picked at his food.

 

“So, uhm… Is everything, all right?”

 

“Hm? Yeah, I’m good.” He scratched his head. “Maybe a little distracted, but...”

 

She giggled as his eyes drifted, once again, to Naruto. “Oh, is that all?”

 

“Yeah, you don’t gotta worry.” He gave her confident grin. “I’m fine.”

 

“Well, you’ve been a little quiet today. But, as long as you’re sure.” Hinata smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll stop bothering you.”

 

“You’re really not.” He sighed and scarfed down the rest of his food, handing her back the pan. “Anyway, thanks for breakfast, Hinata.”

 

“Of course!”

 

The sun rose just a little higher before Kakashi put away his book and started listing off teams. Kiba with Kakashi, Sakura with Hinata, Shino with Sai, and Naruto with Yamato.

 

As he and Kiba jumped up into the trees while the other groups disappeared, Kakashi glanced back at him.

 

“You know, Kiba. You seem to have been a little under the weather today.”

 

“Huh?” Kiba shook his head. “Sorry, you say something?”

 

“...Is everything all right?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, totally. Sorry, I know I’ve been a little spacey today. But I promise I’m on top of my game.”

 

Kakashi frowned, chewing his lip. He seemed puzzled by Kiba’s response, but didn’t say anything to the contrary.

 

“...Well,” he finally responded, “I’m glad to know you’re still focused, at any rate.”

 

As they passed the next couple trees, Kiba frowned. He sniffed the air a couple times.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“Eugh...” Kiba covered his nose. “Do you smell, like… blood, or metal??”

 

Kakashi raised en eyebrow. “Blood or metal?”

 

“Yeah, there’s this really strong-- _urghgh!_ Augh, that’s _awful!_ ”

 

Akamaru seemed similarly troubled, stopping on the next branch to sneeze and try to clear his nose.

 

Kakashi stopped beside Kiba. “Hmm… I think I do smell what you’re smelling, actually. Or I’m starting to.”

 

He looked troubled, and was tapping a finger against his chin.

 

“Jeez… I think I’m getting used to it, but I wanna gag...”

 

Kakashi’s eyes suddenly went wide.

 

“Kiba. We need to rendezvous with the closest team immediately.”

 

He glanced at Kakashi, coughing. “What do you mean?”

 

Kakashi said no more and jumped away. Or rather, tried to. About a foot in front of him, he simply bounced off the air like a ragdoll thrown against a wall.

 

“Wh… Wh-What the hell??” Kiba stared on in utter confusion. “Kakashi-sensei, what just-?”

 

Kakashi steadied himself and got to his feet. “Damn it.”

 

_“_ _Oh, I’m afraid it’s far too late for running~”_

 

They both whirled to face the new voice. Sitting perched in the trees nearby was a young woman, kicking her legs gently, smiling at them. She was robed in all white, with her face obscured by a low hood.

 

“Kakashi Hatake? Of the Copy Wheel Eye, right?~”

 

~

 

“What the crap is this thing?!”

 

Naruto ducked under another barrage of white feathers.

 

_“Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall!”_

 

Bending wood pillars emerged from the branches around Naruto, creating a sturdy wood dome directly between him and his opponent. There was a series of dull _thunks_ as several more braces of feathers impacted on the outside.

 

Yamato joined Naruto on the concave side of the dome. “You all right?”

 

Naruto grumbled, plucking out feathers that had punctured both his clothes and his skin. “I’m turning into a chicken, here… Yamato-sensei, what the hell _is_ that??”

 

Yamato peered out from behind the dome. “I don’t quite know...”

 

At first glance, the entity attacking them appeared to be a slender woman, standing eight feet tall. She was deathly pale, and draped in silks of varying pale shades of blue, silver and green. A pair of large, papery wings fluttered, upside down, where her feet should have been, and a smaller pair obscured her face above the nose.

 

The woman-thing laughed cheerfully and extended a spindly hand. A sudden gale of wind rocked the treetops, taking branches with it.

 

Yamato clucked his tongue as he heard branches breaking across the outside of the dome. “We need to get lower to the ground, it’s not safe up here.”

 

“Like _hell_ I’m gonna just run away!”

 

“I’m not saying run away, Naruto, but we need a plan.”

 

“Urghghghrgh _fine!!”_

 

As a lull came in the raging wind, they darted out from behind the dome and got to the ground. The woman called out happily and dove after them, chanting _“_ _Hello! Hello!”_ in an ethereal voice.

 

Yamato immediately created another Wood Locking Wall as they reached the ground. They heard several barrages of feathers embed on the outside, and then the woman calling “ _Goodbye, goodbye~”_

 

“This should keep us safe for the moment...” Yamato sighed, and sat down. “Kakashi isn’t going to like this.”

 

“No _duh_ Kakashi-sensei isn’t going to like this! _I_ don’t like this either, y’know!!”

 

“Naruto, _please_ try to be a little quieter.”

 

Naruto crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath.

 

“So far, this thing’s attacks haven’t been lethal, but we don’t know what else it might have in its arsenal. It seems to have access to wind release techniques, in addition to its feather… attack?”

 

_**Idiot. She’s just playing with you.** _

 

Naruto jumped a little and glanced around. “Who said that??”

 

Yamato glanced at him. “Who said what?”

 

“Somebody called you an idiot, Yamato-sensei.”

 

Yamato’s face fell, and he gazed at Naruto flatly. “Naruto, now _really_ isn’t the time for jokes.”

 

“Hey, I’m not joking, y’know! Somebody said it!”

 

_**Heh heh...** _

 

Naruto whirled around. “Who’s laughing at me?!”

 

“Naruto, focus. We need to figure this out.” Yamato peered out in one of the gaps at the bottom of the dome. “We have to find a way to escape this thing without it noticing.”

 

There was a deafening crack from outside, and Naruto shuddered as he swore he felt his teeth shiver in his head. Yamato looked like he had experienced the same.

 

“Uhh. S-So, what if I make a pair of shadow clones, one of them turns into you, and she follows them off?”

 

Yamato nodded, still wincing. “That sounds like a plan.”

 

Naruto followed through with his idea, and they heard the woman call _“Hello! Hello!”_ as both clones darted out from beneath the dome. She continued to laugh and call at them, her voice growing more distant.

 

When they could no longer hear her, Naruto and Yamato crawled out from beneath the dome. There was a prominent scorch mark on the top of the dome, and some of the wood was still smouldering faintly.

 

“And it has lightning release techniques as well. Fantastic.” Yamato grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We need to rendezvous with the rest of our team.”

 

“I said I ain’t gonna run! We’ve beaten stronger guys than whatever this thing is!”

 

_**You’re an idiot. Neither of you can fight her like this.** _

 

Naruto spun around, waving his arms furiously. _“Who said that?!”_

 

“You’re still hearing things? It’s not a genjutsu, is it?”

 

Naruto heard an exasperated sigh. _**You’re both idiots. Look down, brat.**_

 

Naruto stared down at the ground, glancing around for the supposed source of the voice.

 

_**Warmer. Further down.** _

 

“What? I don’t...” Naruto frowned. The voice was awfully familiar, as was the tone. _I know I’ve heard this guy before…_

 

_**Ooh, so close. Blazing hot.** _ _**And yes, you have heard me before.** _

 

“Wh-What? You can hear what I’m...” Naruto’s eyes went wide as he realized who the owner of the voice was. “ _Aah! Kyuubi!”_

 

Yamato stiffened. “The Kyuubi is _talking_ to you?!”

 

 _ **Relax, I’m not here to cause trouble.**_ He paused, and chuckled darkly. _**Unless you make me mad, that is.**_

 

“Ugh, we don’t have time for this.” Yamato shook his head. “We’ll have to deal with this later. We have to prioritize our rendezvous and head back to Konoha as soon as possible.”

 

“R-Right.”

 

Naruto was still shaken and didn’t protest as Yamato led him on, back towards the campsite.

 

 _ **Ugh, it would be so much more convenient if you could both hear me,**_ the Kyuubi grumbled. _**This will have to be enough for now.**_

 

“No, this is _not_ enough! I don’t want to have to hear you in my head the whole time, y’know!”

 

_**Don’t worry,** _ _**I’m as pleased about this as you are.** _

 

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he and Yamato sped through the trees.

 

~

 

Kakashi threw a kunai directly at the woman with no hesitation. But it abruptly stopped in the air about a foot away from her, its halt accompanied by the sound of breaking glass.

 

Kiba watched in awe as the air around the kunai… cracked, somehow.

 

“Damn it!” Kakashi pushed up his headband.

 

“Oh, do you like it? This little glass box I’ve made?” The woman laughed and stood up, walking on the air, slowly pacing around them. “Don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe. For all of us!”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Kiba was unsettled by the sheer venom in Kakashi’s voice.

 

The woman laughed. “Oh, Mr. Kakashi, really, there’s no need to be so cold! Especially to an old friend~”

 

“I don’t know you and you’re not my friend.”

 

“Really? Are you sure?” She lifted her hood up and off. “Take a good long look now~”

 

Kakashi’s eyes went wide, and he sagged a bit. “What…?!”

 

“Oi, Kakashi-sensei, who is she?”

 

The woman – or girl, rather, now that Kiba could see her face – was youthful, maybe twenty or so, with long honey-brown hair. Her features were foreign, with low-set cheekbones and green eyes that sat flatly above them.

 

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it, Mr. Kakashi?” She winked at them. “It’s okay, I’m not mad that you didn’t recognize me~ I mean, I was wearing a hood after all.”

 

Kiba found her nonchalant and bubbly manner worrying. This wasn’t somebody who was desperate to end a battle, or even acknowledged them as a threat. She was quite comfortable with taking her time.

 

“You haven’t even aged a day...” Kakashi muttered.

 

“Yes, well~ My job comes with gracious employee benefits.” She chuckled. “And speaking of which! The Order has need of you, Mr. Kakashi.”

 

“And what would possess you to think I’d help you?”

 

She raised her hands, smiling awkwardly. “Now now, I know what happened ten years ago is still a sore topic. It really couldn’t be helped! You were interfering in our work and we defended ourselves accordingly.”

 

“And the two dozen Anbu you killed after the fact?”

 

Kiba glanced between the two of them, startled. _Two dozen Anbu?!_

 

“Oh, well, _that’s_ another matter entirely. It’s not like we could have word spread about us without our direct permission.” She grinned at him. “Besides, that’s not my fault! Master Uriel’s the one who made our history sacred.”

 

_Yuri… eru? What, kind of name…?_

 

“I don’t give a _damn whose fault it is!_ ”

 

Kakashi pulled out another kunai and attempted to stab the woman. But again, it lodged in the air with a sharp crack, and moved no further towards her.

 

She smiled sympathetically. “I know it’s hard. We lose members sometimes too. It’s always painful.” She paused, and then brightened, looking to Kiba. “Although, it seems you have an apprentice of your own, now! Congratulations! What’s your name, kid?”

 

Kiba balked a little. “I-I’m not a kid.”

 

“Oh? I’m sorry. _Young man,_ then!”

 

“Kiba. Don’t get distracted. She’s an enemy.”

 

Kiba glanced at Kakashi, and got off Akamaru’s back and readied a kunai.

 

The woman grinned at him. “Kiba! Delightful.”

 

~

 

Naruto and Yamato broke through the trees. The other two groups had already arrived, and ran over to them.

 

“Is everything okay?” Sakura asked. “We were getting worried when--”

 

“Never mind that. Are Kakashi and Kiba back yet?”

 

Sakura blinked. “N-No, not yet. We thought maybe they met up with you.”

 

“Not good.” Yamato drummed his fingers along his chin. “...Hinata, can you use your Byakugan to look for Kakashi?”

 

“A-Absolutely! Um, hold on…!”

 

Yamato turned back to the rest of them. “We were attacked.”

 

“By whom?” Shino tilted his head. “We were not told we would be encountering enemies.”

 

“It’s not something I can talk about right now. We’ll debrief you when we get back to the village proper. For now, all I can explain is that they have jounin-level wind and lightning release techniques, and they attack with feathers.”

 

Sakura scoffed. “ _Feathers?_ And what do you mean you can’t tell us?”

 

Naruto winced and stumbled a little. “Oogh… Yamato-sensei, that thing took out my clones.”

 

_**She’s already on her way here. I’d just abandon the camp if I were you.** _

 

Naruto grumbled to himself. “Oi, just shut up already...”

 

Sakura glanced at him. “Naruto…?”

 

“H-Huh? O-Oh, it’s nothing!”

 

“I’ve found them, Yamato-sensei!”

 

Yamato nodded as the rest of the group focused on Hinata. “Good. Where are they.”

 

“They’re about 4 kilometres out… th-there’s, a woman with them, and...” Hinata squinted, troubled. “There’s something, strange about her...”

 

Yamato tensed. “We’re moving out immediately, then.”

 

“Captain Yamato, _wait!_ ”

 

“Sakura, there’s no time. I promise everything will be explained later.”

 

Sakura scowled as Yamato leapt into the trees, and she and the rest of the group followed after him.

 

~

 

_“Fang Passing Fang!”_

 

Kiba and Akamaru bounced off the walls of the strange prison, but despite the abundant cracks and tears opened up by their assault, the walls held.

 

“Wow! Impressive!” The woman clapped encouragingly. “I think you almost got through that time!”

 

She effortlessly evaded a kunai Kakashi threw through a gap in the barrier. It seemed to slow down as it crossed the threshold, and she needed to do little more than hop out of the way.

 

“I know you could’ve killed us already if you really wanted to,” Kakashi said, readying another kunai. “What’s your agenda?”

 

“I already told you, Mr. Kakashi, we need your help.” She smiled sweetly at the both of them. “Your apprentice can help, too, if he wants!”

 

She winked at Kiba. “What do you say, young man?~ I’m sure we have an opening for somebody of your talent.”

 

Kiba scoffed. “I like my job as it is, thanks.”

 

“Oh? Well, that’s too bad. Still, the offer’s open if you change your mind!”

 

Akamaru, in Kiba’s form, growled under his breath.

 

“Huh?” Kiba turned in the direction of the wind that had suddenly began gusting towards them. “Something’s coming?”

 

Kakashi grunted. “What now?”

 

A tall, womanly figure flitted through the trees, alighting beside the robed girl. She tilted her head. “Columba? What are you doing back here already?”

 

Kiba balked at the thing, and Akamaru snarled behind him. “What is _that thing??”_

 

Whispers echoed in the canopy around them, though neither Kakashi nor Kiba could discern what they said. Kakashi, however, had his Sharingan trained on both their lips.

 

The robed girl pouted, and folded her arms. “Oh, rats. Looks like our time’s up.”

 

Yamato and the others came bursting through the foliage, weapons at the ready.

 

“Kiba!” Naruto stared, aghast, at the crumbling, glassy wall around the two. “Kakashi-sensei! Are you guys okay?”

 

“Oh, hello! You and the wood guy were the ones Columba was playing with earlier, right?~”

 

Naruto’s eyes slowly flared with a red glow. _“Let. Them. Go.”_

 

_**Yes…! Strike** _ _**her** _ _**down, now!!** _

 

The girl grinned. “Absolutely!”

 

With a click of her fingers, there was a flash of light, and the glass-like prison disappeared.

 

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t handle all eight of you. But! I’ll be sure to visit sometime so we can play again!~”

 

She giggled, and pulled a silver mirror out of the satchel at her side.

 

Kakashi unceremoniously grabbed Kiba around the waist and hauled him away.

 

“Everybody back, right now!”

 

Akamaru and the rest of them immediately jumped back from her.

 

She spoke, in an unfamiliar language, still smiling her saccharine smile.

 

_“_ _Duhr_ _._ _”_

 

The face of the mirror began to shine with a blinding light. And then, suddenly, she and the woman-thing were gone.

 

Kakashi stared back at the place she’d disappeared.

 

“Uhh… Kakashi-sensei? Can you put me down?”

 

Kakashi slowly released Kiba onto the branch.

 

“No, this is wrong...” he muttered, squinting, as Kiba crawled to his feet. “Why didn’t she attack?

 

Kiba sniffed the air. “...The metal smell is gone, though.”

 

“I can’t find her...” Hinata sighed and deactivated her Byakugan. “She must have moved out of the Byakugan’s range.”

 

Yamato approached Kakashi and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

Kakashi slumped a little, and sighed. He put down his headband.

 

“We’re retreating for now. We have to assume the camp is compromised. We’ll return for it later.”

 

Sakura looked at Kakashi worriedly. “Kakashi-sensei… what is going on??”

 

“Everything will become clear. First we have to report to Lady Tsunade.”

 

As the group moved out, Naruto moved a little closer to Kiba.

 

“Hey.” His voice was husky as he spoke up. “You okay?”

 

Kiba smiled back at him, a little shakily. “Yeah… Thanks for coming to the rescue.”


	8. Reasons

“So,” Tsunade sighed. “We’ve confirmed the rumours. I can’t say I’m pleased.”

 

“Yes, Lady Tsunade.”

 

Sakura crossed her arms, scowling. “So we were sent on this mission without knowing what we would encounter? Why?”

 

“Only a handful of people knew what you would encounter, Sakura, as Kakashi has already explained. And none of them could talk about it.”

 

“There are plenty of ways to describe something without directly talking about it!”

 

“This is not an argument I am willing to entertain!”

 

Naruto threw a hand to the side. “Well it damn well better be! If what Kakashi-sensei said is true then any one of us could’ve died!”

 

Tsunade bit her lip, but maintained her glare.

 

“Naruto--”

 

“Kakashi-sensei, I ain’t gonna hear any of it!!”

 

“...is right.”

 

Naruto froze and the rest of his argument died on his tongue.

 

“It was pure luck that all of us remained uninjured.” Kakashi bowed his head, sighing. “As long as we continue to deal with Them, everyone involved needs to have a full and thorough mission brief. We can’t accept anything less.”

 

Tsunade closed her eyes, and steepled her fingers. “You’re right, of course.”

 

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

 

“...There is also the matter of the Kyuubi choosing _now_ to manifest.”

 

 _**Well it’s about** _ _**damn** _ _**time.** _

 

“I also find that troubling.” Yamato stepped forward, hands clasped behind his back. “To my knowledge, the seal hasn’t been altered at all.”

 

_**Of course it hasn’t you idiot. It’s literally right in front of me.** _

 

Naruto rolled his eyes. _They still can’t hear you, y’know._

 

 _**I’m well aware.** _ _**B**_ _ **ut you can, so this is still fun for me.** _

 

Naruto groaned and put his head in his hands.

 

Tsunade lifted her head. “Naruto, is the Kyuubi talking to you _right now?”_

 

“ _Yes,_ and it’s calling everybody dumb and does nothing but piss and moan, _it’s so annoying!”_

 

Everyone else in the room shared a look. Tsunade, out of all of them, looked the most surprised.

 

“I… see.” She raised her eyebrows and coughed. “W-Well, in any case, I think we should review some of Hashirama’s scrolls and see what we can do about this.”

 

“Agreed, although we’d best be careful. A lot of the active formulae are unstable.”

 

“Good.” Tsunade nodded. “For now, the rest of you are dismissed. Kakashi, Yamato and I will start browsing the archives, and we’ll call for you if we need you.”

 

The rest of them started filing out of Tsunade’s office and out of the building. Naruto grumbled as he got to the stairs ringing the outer face, and leaned out over the buildings below.

 

“This sucks,” he muttered.

 

 _**Oh, are you sad because you get to hear what I think every so often? I get to hear** _ **everything** _**you think, brat.** _

 

“Oh, there’s a pleasant thought.”

 

Sakura stopped beside him as she came out of the building and heard him mumbling to himself. She put a hand on his shoulder. “Is everything all right, Naruto?”

 

“Y-Yeah, yeah. Hey Sakura...” He sighed and turned around, shrugging off her shoulder. “This is just so… dumb.”

 

“I know it must be stressful… Would you, want to go out to ramen? Do you think that would cheer you up?”

 

Naruto immediately brightened. “I don’t think ramen could ever _not_ cheer me up.”

 

_**Oh, goodie…** _

 

“Uh, hey, you mind if we tag along?”

 

Naruto and Sakura glanced at the door, to see Kiba and Hinata standing there. Hinata shied behind Kiba as she met Naruto’s gaze.

 

“Uh, sure!” Naruto folded his arms behind his head. “You don’t mind, do you Sakura?”

 

“Of course not, I’d love to have--” She paused, and then grinned darkly at the three of them. “ _Hey, I’m not paying the tab for all of us, I’m only paying for myself.”_

 

Kiba laughed as Naruto sighed exaggeratedly. “No worries, I can pay for myself.”

 

“Oi, you don’t gotta make fun of me, y’know...” Naruto muttered as he followed the other three down the stairs.

 

“So, where we goin, anyway? Ramen Ichiraku?”

 

“I mean duh. Where else would we go?”

 

Sakura laughed gently. “Naruto, there are other restaurants in Konoha. You know that, right?”

 

“Well yeah, I mean!” Naruto folded his arms behind his head and pouted. “Nothing compares to Ichiraku, y’know!”

 

Kiba and Sakura shared a smirk as Hinata giggled.

 

“Y’know Naruto, I don’t know how you’ve survived on a diet of only ramen for this long.”

 

 _“_ _Oi! My diet is perfectly fine!_ ”

 

Luckily, Ramen Ichiraku was vacant when the four of them got there. Ayame came out from the shop’s interior with a smile.

 

“Hello, welcome!” She bowed slightly. “What would you like today?”

 

“Hi Ayame.” Naruto grinned at her. “I’ll have a--”

 

_**You’ll order three bowls of kitsune udon!** _

 

Naruto’s grin faltered, and he sighed as he rolled his eyes. “A… miso ramen, with extra chashu pork...”

 

Ayame smiled at him quizzically. “Just the usual, then? I see.” She turned to the other three. “And what can I get for you today?”

 

“Shio ramen, please.”

 

“U-Uhm, I’ll have shio too...”

 

“Megamino!”

 

Ayame grinned at them. “Coming right up!” She leaned back and called into the rear of the shop. _“Dad, we have customers!”_

 

_**NO!! I SAID KITSUNE UDON!** _

 

_You’ve never been this picky about what I eat before now…_

 

 _**I have** _ **always** _**been this picky, I just haven’t been in the mood to talk to you, you little brat! Get me kitsune udon! Now!!** _

 

Naruto sighed and _thunked_ his head against the counter. _Will you shut up if I get you a bowl…?_

 

_**...Deal.** _

 

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up at Sakura, who was watching him worriedly.

 

“Is the, um...” She glanced down at his stomach. “Guest, talking to you, right now?”

 

Naruto grumbled. “He wants kitsune udon...”

 

The look on Sakura’s face when she heard that was certainly… something.

 

Naruto weakly raised a hand. “Hey, Ayame… c-can I get a kitsune udon too, please?”

 

“Oh? Sure! Coming right up~”

 

Teuchi ambled out of the back of the shop. “Evenin’, how can I help y--” He paused and lit up. “Oh? Nice to see ya, Naruto m’boy!”

 

He glanced at Ayame, pouting a little. “Oi, Ayame, why didn’t you tell me it was Naruto at the counter?”

 

Ayame grinned at him and stuck out her tongue. “Maybe you would’ve known it was him if you weren’t so busy reading the paper~”

 

“Hrmm...”

 

The four of them listened to Teuchi and Ayame chat as they worked on the orders. Within a few minutes, the first four bowls were prepared and laid out for them.

 

“Ahh, I gotta admit Naruto, I don’t go out for ramen often but this is still great!”

 

Naruto glanced at the tomatoes, chicken and corn piled on top of Kiba’s noodles. “I don’t know if that’s even ramen anymore...”

 

“Hey, don’t knock it ‘til you try it. This stuff’s great!”

 

Ayame placed the kitsune udon in front of Naruto as he was half finished his bowl. “Here you go, Naruto!”

 

He smiled weakly. “Thanks...”

 

_**Ahh… at last~** _

 

Naruto plucked a piece of fried tofu from the top of the udon and tasted it, wincing. _Ughhghg it’s so sweet…!_

 

_**You’re absolutely right, and I’m not honouring our deal until you eat every last bit.** _

 

Naruto grimaced and picked up the bowl. “Might as well get this over with...” _How can you eat ramen that’s sweet like this?!_

 

_**It’s a talent.**_

 

Ayame perked up as Naruto gulped down the bowl. “Wow, Dad, I think he really likes it!”

 

“Well! Maybe next time he gets ten bowls I’ll throw in a free kitsune udon on top!” Teuchi grinned at Naruto. “How does that sound, eh Naruto?”

 

Naruto put down the bowl, laughing weakly. “O-Oh, no, th-that’s totally fine, y’know… I-I’ll just stick to miso if that’s all right...”

 

_There. I finished it. Hope it tasted good._

 

_**Idiot. What made you think I can taste what you’re eating?**_

 

Naruto nearly choked on the next mouthful of noodles. _Then what was the point?!_

 

_**I miss it and seeing your suffering brings me joy.**_

 

Naruto sobbed gently as he descended into his bowl.

 

The group didn’t talk much as they ate, and paid not long after finishing.

 

“So, what now?” Kiba asked, folding his arms behind his head as they wandered away from the shop.

 

“I-I, uhm, ha-have to be home soon...” Hinata bowed and edged away from the group a little. “I had a lot of f-fun, though! Can w-we do this again some time…?”

 

Sakura smiled at her. “Sure thing, Hinata. Come to think of it, I probably should be heading home too, soon.”

 

“Same.” Kiba grinned at them. “Same time tomorrow then?”

 

“I-I don’t think I’ll be a-available until the day after tomorrow...”

 

“Hmm. No guarantees, but I think I’ll be able to make it for a quick lunch?”

 

“Well, I guess we’re all set then! Naruto?”

 

Naruto sighed and nodded. “I’m not gonna be doing anything, so count me in.”

 

_**Oh? Funny, here I thought you’d be training to take on the witch and her little doll.** _

 

_I thought we had a deal._

 

 _S_ _ **orry, sorry,** _ _**m**_ _ **y bad. I just thought you’d be interested in learning how to use my power without ripping your body apart.** _

 

Naruto froze.

 

 _**Oh~** _ _**Do I have your attention?** _

 

“Well, I’m heading out then. See you all later.”

 

“A-Ah, same! G-Goodbye, everyone!”

 

Kiba glanced at Naruto. “You okay?”

 

Naruto swallowed. “Yeah. I just think I gotta talk to Yamato-sensei.”

 

“Oh, did ya forget something?”

 

“Something like that...”

 

Kiba looked at him quizzically for a moment or two, and then shrugged. “Welp, okay then. See ya later.”

 

Naruto took a deep breath as Kiba walked off.

 

 _..._ _We had a deal. No more talking today._

 

The fox laughed. _**I always keep my word. Just think about it.**_


	9. An Inkling

Shizune peered out from behind the door quizzically. “Naruto…? I thought you already went home?”

 

“I need to talk to them.” She balked a little at the hoarseness of his voice. “Are they still here?”

 

“Y-Yes, I’ve been bringing them scrolls--” Shizune jumped as Naruto pushed in past her. “Wh-What’s the matter?!”

 

Tsunade, Yamato and Kakashi all looked up from the desk. “Naruto?”

 

He was breathing hard, and the look on his face told them enough. Tsunade and Yamato shared a glance, and Kakashi turned to face him fully.

 

“Yo, Naruto.” He dipped his head, crossing his arms. “What’s the problem?”

 

Naruto placed a hand on his stomach, glancing down. He spoke through clenched teeth.

 

“The Kyuubi… I-It said, it… It said it, wanted to train me.”

 

Their eyes widened collectively. Kakashi’s arms went somewhat slack against his chest. “Oh.”

 

“ _What?!_ ” Yamato threw a hand into the air. “You’re not serious?”

 

Tsunade however remained silent, pondering.

 

“That’s what it said...” Naruto swallowed past the lump in his throat. “It wants to fight those rose guys too.”

 

“The Kyuubi has never shown any tendencies towards charity before. I don’t trust this, Naruto.”

 

“Hmm… I’m not sure, Yamato.”

 

Yamato turned, aghast, to Tsunade.

 

“It might not be charity at all.” She gestured to Naruto. “If the Kyuubi hates Them as much as we do, then it could simply be a case of our interests aligning.”

 

He scoffed. “That’s a bit of a stretch. What guarantee do we have of that?”

 

“In either case, we can’t afford to be picky about sources of new power right now. Just because the Akatsuki are in the Land of Water doesn’t mean they can’t come right back.”

 

Naruto bristled. “The Akatsuki _what?”_

 

Tsunade glanced at him, surprised, and then looked to Kakashi. “You didn’t _tell_ them?”

 

Kakashi scratched his head. “Ah… yes, w-well...”

 

“And you have the gall to tell me off for doing the same thing. Ugh, either way that isn’t the issue right now.”

 

“No, now wait, hold on.” Naruto walked up to the desk, snarling. “If we know where they are, why did we go to guard a lake instead of _attacking them?!”_

 

Tsunade sighed. “Naruto, if an opponent turns their back to you, you should take a moment to look at who they’re facing.”

 

“Who cares what direction they’re facing?! We hit them from the other side and we--”

 

“ _We’re fairly_ certain that the reason they’ve abandoned the Land of Fire for the moment is to engage with Them.”

 

Naruto’s arguments died on his tongue.

 

“If the Akatsuki win, we get to deal with the evil we know.” She clasped her hands, gazing at him firmly. “But if they lose, then our best case scenario is that we have to deal with an enemy that’s more powerful than they are. If worst comes to worst, then we might have to deal with both of them at the same time, and we are nowhere near prepared for that.”

 

Yamato seemed to have an argument waiting, but he was considering whether to say it out loud.

 

“So, right now, if the Kyuubi is offering to shore up our defenses, then I will gladly accept that.”

 

_**...** _ _**Interesting.** _

 

Naruto was taken aback by the fox’s tone. He sounded almost sad.

 

“Hold on, Lady Tsunade!” Shizune, who had been listening to the conversation so far, rushed to the Hokage’s desk. “You can’t seriously be entertaining this?”

 

“I am. Yamato has taken measures to contain the Kyuubi should it go awry, and it is actively offering to work in _concert_ with Naruto rather than against.”

 

She balked a little. “Still… don’t you think that it has the capacity to rebel? To lie? This could easily be an elaborate plot to escape.”

 

“And? If it is, then it’s a stupid plot. We’re the ones in control here. We have a jinchuuriki we can pacify at a moment’s notice, a bijuu that is deliberately making that an _easier_ task, and if you think it’s had an ace up its ass this entire time, why has it waited until now to use it? Hmm? Why didn’t it just break out during Orochimaru’s attack? During Naruto’s two-year training with Jiraiya? Why _now?_ ”

 

There was a long moment of silence.

 

“I think we can agree you’ve made your point, Lady Tsunade,” Kakashi said quietly.

 

“Good.” She sighed and leaned back into her chair. “Naruto, you can start with Yamato and the Kyuubi tomorrow morning. Kakashi and Shizune and I will continue referencing Hashirama’s scrolls.”

 

“Uh… yeah.” Naruto’s gaze was elsewhere, and his shoulders were a little hunched. “Got it.”

 

Kakashi and Tsunade shared a glance, and Kakashi approached Naruto.

 

“Why don’t I accompany you back, Naruto? It’s already dark out after all.”

 

He nodded mutely.

 

Tsunade sighed as the two of them left the office together. “What a nightmare.”

 

~

 

“So,” Kakashi said as he followed Naruto down the stairs. “Feeling all right?”

 

“Mn.”

 

“...You want to know the reason I didn’t tell you?”

 

“Didn’t tell me what?”

 

There was no venom in the question, so Naruto had either already forgotten, or far more likely was simply focused on something else.

 

“You were already having it hard enough, what with Jiraiya and everything else, so I thought maybe it would be best to tell you later when you’d had time to collect yourself.”

 

“Oh… the Akatsuki thing, you meant.” Naruto sighed, and folded his arms behind his head. “I mean, it made me mad. I wanted to go out and fight them, but… Now, compared to everything else happening, and what Granny Tsunade said, I guess...”

 

He sighed again, and slumped. “It’s just weird, man.”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I can understand that.”

 

The two continued to walk under the moonlight.

 

“I guess… I’m not, really that upset.” Naruto glanced at Kakashi sidelong. “At least, I sorta understand why you did it.”

 

“Well. I’m not quite asking for forgiveness, but I _am_ sorry I lied to you like that.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

They reached Naruto’s apartment complex, and the two paused at the landing to the top floor.

 

“Well...” Kakashi stretched with a grunt. “That’s me. See you tomorrow, probably.”

 

Naruto smiled at him faintly. “Yeah. See you.”

 

Kakashi shrugged, and ambled off.

 

Naruto trudged up the stairs and over to his apartment. He unlocked it, and wandered over to his bed, collapsing in it still fully clothed.

 

_All of this is just too much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. I promise the next one will be longer. The story is going to start picking up again soon.


	10. Bargaining

_Kiba grumbled as Naruto hugged him around the waist. “Urgh, get off me, Naruto...”_

 

_“But I’m collldd…!”_

 

_“You have your own blanket, just chill out already.”_

 

 _“Ugh, ‘chilling out’ is the_ exact _opposite of what I wanna do! Don’t be stingy, y’know...”_

 

_Kiba laughed. “Fine, fine.”_

 

He rolled over, chuckling. “Don’t complain if I elbow you in the… face...”

 

He was awake. In his room. In his bed.

 

A bead of sweat formed on his brow. “Nnnnaruto…?”

 

He reached behind himself, and feeling nothing, he turned over. Aside from Akamaru, with one paw thrown over him, the bed was empty.

 

Kiba sat up, frowning. _That was weirdly... specific._

 

He turned and glanced at Akamaru. “Did you hug me, boy?”

 

Akamaru was still sound asleep, and did little more than twitch when Kiba addressed him.

 

“Hmm...” _Why did I have a dream about Naruto of all people?_

 

He grunted and shook his head. “I’m losing sleep over a nice morning. This can’t be healthy.”

 

Kiba eased himself out from under Akamaru’s leg and stretched, yawning. He quickly pulled on a pair of jogging pants and slipped out of the room.

 

“Morning!” he called as he scuttled down the stairs.

 

Tsume was at the stove in a pink apron, diligently trying to rescue a half-burnt piece of bacon. “Morning, Kiba. Have you seen your sister?”

 

“I heard the shower running on my way down.”

 

“Mm, ok. She has some mail waiting for her. I’m heading off to work in half an hour so can I get ya to-- _hey, what are you trying to pull?”_ She scowled at him as she glanced over her shoulder. “You put a shirt on or you get no breakfast.”

 

“Ugh, _fine_ , Ma...” He rolled his eyes and walked back to the stairs. “It’s seven o’clock _and_ I have the day off, for crying out loud...”

 

_“_ _You don’t hear me complaining!”_

 

Hana peered down the staircase as Kiba jogged back upstairs. “Again, huh?”

 

“Mornin, Sis.”

 

“Mooorning.” She put up her dripping hair into a ponytail. “The water’s cold so wait a bit before you have a shower.”

 

“Ah, thanks. Ma says you got letters by the way.”

 

“Mm, it’s probably my schedule at the vet’s this week.” She grinned at him. “Thanks, I’ll see you downstairs.”

 

Kiba dug out a t-shirt from his dresser and threw it on as he came back down the stairs.

 

“There, I’m dressed, can I eat now?”

 

Tsume laid out a plate for him. “Go right ahead.”

 

Hana tore open the letter, fanning herself with the envelope to help her facepaint dry. “Mm. Looks like I’m fully booked.” She sighed and folded it back up. “Man, there have been _no_ missions lately...”

 

Kiba was shovelling in his breakfast as fast as he could. “Yeah, we just got back from one, but Captain Yamato hasn’t said anything since.”

 

Tsume grimaced. “I still don’t know about that guy. He gives me the creeps.”

 

He laughed. “That’s probably exactly what he wants!”

 

“Oh, so he’s that kind, huh?” She plucked the burnt piece of bacon off her plate and crunched it slowly in her mouth. “Makes sense.”

 

Tsume glanced up at the clock. “Aah, shit, I have to be out in ten minutes. Kiba, I need you to take care of the kennel today. You’re off anyway so I don’t think it’s a problem, right?”

 

Kiba gave her a thumbs-up. “No problem.”

 

“Great.” She smiled brightly. “You gonna be back for dinner, or are you staying out?”

 

“Ehhh, I think I’m staying out tonight.”

 

“Got it.” Tsume hurriedly scraped the rest of her food off her plate and stood up, placing it deftly into the sink. “All right, I’m out! See you guys tonight.”

 

“See you later, Mom.”

 

“Bye, Ma.”

 

Kiba sighed as he and Hana were left alone at the table. “So, you’re busy all week, huh?”

 

“Seems that way.” Hana paused, and glanced at him. “Oh yeah, by the way, there’s been some rumours around lately that there’s been something weird going on up north a little bit. About where you were doing your mission? Have you heard anything like that?”

 

A bead of sweat rolled down Kiba’s neck. He grinned. “Nope, first I’ve heard of it. What’s going on?”

 

“You’re a terrible liar, little brother, but I’m sure you have your reasons.” Hana sighed and reached over the table to ruffle his hair. “Just let me know if I can help out, okay? I can take mission leave if necessary.”

 

Kiba scoffed. “Sis, don’t worry about it!”

 

She smiled at him and stuck out her tongue. “All right, all right. Well, I’m heading out too, soon. You should probably get the kennel taken care of.”

 

“Yeah.” Kiba stood up and took both their plates. “I’ll see you guys tonight, okay?”

 

“Oh, thanks. And yeah, have a good day.”

 

“You too.”

 

Kiba fetched a bag of dog food from one of the cupboards and filled Akamaru’s bowl, topping up his water at the same time. He took the bag outside with him.

 

The Haimaru triplets were basking in the warm sunlight. They perked up as Kiba came outside and gathered around their bowls, staring at him expectantly.

 

“Enjoyin the last bit of summer, huh guys?” He grinned at them as dove into the food as he poured it. “Have fun while it lasts~”

 

He balled up the now empty bag and stuffed it into the trashcan next to the wall, and walked over to the waterer to check it was still working.

 

When he was satisfied, he shot a grin at the three dogs over his shoulder. “Okay guys, see ya later!”

 

~

 

_**Not enough. Again.** _

 

Naruto grunted through gritted teeth. “This is a lot harder when I’m not already angry…!”

 

_**Wrong. I’m supplying my chakra just as readily. The problem** _ _**right now** _ _**is you.** _

 

Yamato was standing nearby with one hand at the ready, peering down at Naruto. “Is everything all right?”

 

“Yeah, this stupid fox is just getting on my nerves.”

 

_**I don’t** _ **have** _**to train you, idiot, now try again.** _

 

Naruto growled and pushed himself to his feet, clapping his hands together.

 

_I can do this…_

 

_**Good. Now focus, and let my chakra flow** _ _**upwards** _ _**.** _

 

_I can do this…!_

 

A thick, sludgy red glow was building around Naruto’s legs and waist.

 

_**Mm, dial it back a bit. It’s too much now.** _

 

_Shut up, I can do this!_

 

_**That’s not a question, but you’re pushing too hard!** _

 

“Rrrgh, shut _up, you stupid fox!”_

 

The red light blazed up across Naruto’s torso and head. His pupils stretched out to cross his irides and his lips turned black.

 

_**NO, no no no,** _ **no!**

 

The Kyuubi’s chakra abruptly sputtered out, and Naruto fell to his knees from the sudden fatigue.

 

_**My instructions are very simple, and I am purposefully making them simpler so that you can understand! Are you intentionally missing the point?!** _

 

“Argh, just shut _up!!_ I’m already sick of you!”

 

Yamato sighed, and relaxed his arm. He walked over to Naruto and squatted beside him.

 

“Need a hand up?”

 

Naruto, panting, took Yamato’s offered hand and crawled to his feet, trying to regain his energy.

 

“We’ve been at this for four hours now. We haven’t made any progress, so I think it’s time for a break.”

 

“No...” Naruto gulped and let out a long breath. “Just one more try.”

 

_**Ugh, give it a rest already. You’re making** _ **me** _**tired just listening to you.** _

 

“No. You need to eat anyway, it’s almost lunch. We can continue after you’ve eaten.”

 

“Almost lunch??” Naruto thought for a moment, and then groaned. “Aw crap, I forgot! I was supposed to meet Sakura and Kiba…!”

 

Yamato shook his head, chuckling. “You still have time. Go eat, I’ll be here when you get back.”

 

“Fine, fine… Thanks Yamato-sensei.” He sighed. “I’ll be back later!”

 

It was about a twenty minute run from the training ground to the centre of Konoha, even with Naruto taking shortcuts by jumping across rooftops. By the time he got there, he was exhausted.

 

“Y-Yo!” He called out to the both of them, staggering towards the counter. “Guys…!”

 

Sakura glanced at him, frowning. “It’s about time you got here. I thought you said you weren’t doing anything?”

 

“S-Something… came up...” Naruto leaned down and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. “Training...”

 

Sakura rolled her eyes a little, muttering under her breath. “See if I agree next time, then...”

 

Kiba smiled and jerked his head. “Ehh, it’s fine. We started without you, though. Hope ya don’t mind.”

 

Naruto took a seat at the counter, sighing as he brushed past Akamaru. “Nah, nah, it’s fine...”

 

“So what is this training anyway, Naruto?” Sakura sipped from a bowl of miso soup. “And how exactly did it come up in the span of last night and this morning?”

 

“Two chashu pork ramen please...” Naruto sighed and slumped over the counter. “ _You know who_ said they wanted to train me yesterday.”

 

“You know who…? _Oh!_ You mean--?!”

 

“Yeah, him.”

 

Kiba watched in fascination as Sakura went into full analytical mode.

 

“No, why would he be offering now? This is too much of a coincidence...” She thought for a minute, and then snapped her fingers. “It’s Them, isn’t it? That’s why he’s saying this all of a sudden.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right...” Naruto gratefully accepted his first bowl and gulped half of it down immediately.

 

Kiba snorted. “Naruto, how long have you been training today?”

 

“Four hours about.”

 

Sakura did a double take. “Since when do you get up that early??”

 

“Since always, I love training.” Naruto scowled and took another gulp of ramen. “ _Most of the time..._ ”

 

_**Keep that tone up and I won’t continue your training until you have** _ **three** _**bowls of kitsune udon.** _

 

Naruto immediately straightened up, finishing off the first bowl.

 

Kiba laughed. “Welp, I’m not doing anything for the rest of the day. Can I sit in?”

 

“Uh? I mean, I guess so. It’s just Yamato-sensei and me and we don’t really talk, so...”

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea if he’s training with the-- uhm...” Sakura tried to find a better word than the one that came to mind. “...Thhhis instructor?”

 

Naruto glanced at her flatly. “That’s what Yamato-sensei said, too.”

 

“W-Well, if Captain Yamato said it, then it’s probably reasonable…!”

 

Sakura found herself flagging a bit as both Naruto and Kiba stared at her expectantly.

 

“I-I mean…! Oh, fine. I’ll come too.”

 

Naruto grinned tiredly. “You’re the best, Sakura.”

 

“If something goes wrong, it’ll be better to have a medical shinobi there anyway.”

 

~

 

Tsunade glanced up from her desk as the door opened. “Kakashi, how were the archives--”

 

She paused, and leaned back in her seat thoughtfully. “Danzou. What can I do for you?”

 

The man limped in on his cane, his single eye sweeping around the room disdainfully. “What game are you playing, Tsunade?”

 

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific. I’ve been playing a lot of mahjong recently but pachinko is still one of my favourites--”

 

“The jinchuuriki is learning to use the Kyuubi’s power.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, and resisted the temptation to smirk. “Why yes. I had thought that was something you had always advocated.”

 

Danzou turned, inspecting a potted plant by the window. “I will be supervising all further training of the jinchuuriki.”

 

“No.”

 

He glared down at Tsunade. “Excuse me?”

 

“I’ve considered your request, and I have decided not to grant it.”

 

Danzou tapped his cane against the floor. “...You have grown considerably brazen of late, Princess Senju.”

 

Tsunade shrugged and looked back down to her paperwork.

 

“Has Jiraiya’s death impacted your judgement so harshly?”

 

Her eyelid twitched, and she slowly looked back up at Danzou.

 

“...Listen closely, _Lord_ Danzou. I am only going to say this once.” She smiled slightly, crinkling her eyes. “I have done everything by the book on this. If you are coming to me directly, then I am sure you are also already aware of that. So yes, I am _brazen_ of late, and I will continue to be so.”

 

“And what are the Council’s thoughts on your decision?”

 

“I’ve already notified them, and I have their full support.”

 

Danzou’s haughty veneer slipped for a moment, and Tsunade could see the contempt on his face. But within a moment, it was gone.

 

“I see. I commend you.” He tapped his cane against the floor again. “However, the jinchuuriki is still a security risk. Doubtless the Council will agree with me when I suggest for greater oversight of this… endeavour.”

 

“Oh, doubtless. Thank you for your input, _Lord_ Danzou.”

 

He stood there for a moment, hand tightening around his cane.

 

“Was there something else?”

 

Danzou dipped his head. “No. Thank you for your time, Lady Hokage.”

 

He hobbled out of the room, passing Kakashi without a word.

 

Kakashi gazed back out through the door. “What did _Danzo_ _u_ want?”

 

“Oh, you know, the usual threats. Seemed a bit peeved when it didn’t work.”

 

“Hmm...”

 

“Don’t worry about him. What have you brought me?”

 

“Ebisu and Ibiki are still reviewing things in the archives. In the meantime, I’ve brought this.”

 

Kakashi carefully laid the scroll on Tsunade’s desk and rolled it open.

 

“... _A Manual for Bringing Out the Bij_ _u_ _u and Harmonizing Jinchuuriki Chakra?_ Kakashi, this is perfect.”

 

“Mm. Apparently it lists techniques learned from Kumogakure during one of their more amiable moods. This is from early on in Lord Third’s reign, which explains why it’s been locked up in the archives until now.”

 

“I’ll have Yamato review this.” She sighed, giving him a relieved smile. “You’ve done an excellent job, Kakashi.”

 

“I do my best.” Kakashi glanced out the window at a pair of doves. “We’ll let you know if we find anything else.”

 

“Thank you. Hopefully, if all goes well, we’ll finally start getting a handle on all this.”

 

~

 

“All right, Naruto, I’m ready.” Yamato stood in a wide-legged stance, with his right hand raised. “Go ahead.”

 

“All right! I’m starting, y’know!”

 

Sakura sat on a rock nearby that Kiba was also leaning on. Akamaru was a bit further off, lazing in the sun.

 

_**I’m thinking of a different approach this time. Maybe if you can tell the difference between how tailed states feel, it’ll be easier for you to figure out how to use them properly.** _

 

Naruto put his hands together and slowly spread his feet out. _All right, I’m ready whenever you are._

 

 _ **That took a lot less pushing than I was expecting.**_ The Kyuubi’s tone sounded suspicious. _**Did**_ _ **something**_ _ **change during lunch?**_

 

Naruto scoffed. _Are we doing this or what?_

 

_**...Fine. We’ll start with the first state. I’m supplying my chakra, so just let it flow through you and out of you.** _

 

Naruto focused on the power running through him. Red chakra bubbled up around his legs, much quicker than earlier, and slowly flowed up around his entire body. The stripes on his cheeks widened, and his eyes turned red as his pupils became sharp and pointed.

 

_**Good. Turn it up a little more.** _

 

His lips turned black, and his pupils lengthened even further. Slowly, a tail and a pair of long ears molded out of his chakra.

 

_**All right. This is the first tailed state. What’s around you right now is called the Cloak. Treat it as a physical extension of your body.** _

 

 _Yeah…_ Naruto could feel sweat beginning to bead on his brow. _This is what usually happens, right?_

 

_**That’s right. What’s going on right now is what happens when my chakra has no form and no direction,** _ _**and is just doing what comes naturally to it. Now, weave my chakra around you, and make it denser.** _

 

The red glow around Naruto’s body shrank, and began to darken. His body and his clothes became obscured somewhat, and his form became beastlike and undefined.

 

Sakura shifted uncomfortably as she watched.

 

_**Good. This is the second tailed state. You’ve entered this only once before. Do you remember?** _

 

Naruto was finding it extremely hard to concentrate. _Y-Yeah… Back at Tenchi Bridge. I didn’t remember it actually h-happening, but… I can. Right now._

 

The fox paused. _**What’s wrong?**_

 

_N-Nothing, it’s just a lot of work, y-y’know._

 

_**You can’t lie to me. Not when we’re in this state and so closely bound. What’s wrong?** _

 

Naruto grunted and could hear his knuckles pop from how tightly he was clenching his hands. _I feel… angry. It’s_ _h-_ _hard, to ignore._

 

 _ **Your emotions are volatile in this state, more so than the first.**_ The Kyuubi chuckled to himself. _**Some of what you’re feeling is probably me, too.**_

 

_You’re like this all the time…?_

 

He ignored the question and continued. _**The third state is separated into two halves. One of them is full transformation,**_ _ **where you take on my physical shape and form and the power that comes with it**_ _ **. If you were not in control at that point, your body would simply become a new physical vessel for me**_ _ **until a time of my choosing, or until the effect is released by a third party**_ _ **.**_

 

_**The other half is embodying my spiritual power and temporarily combining our separate chakras into a single source. You would have access to all of my power and be able to use it to fuel your techniques. This is our goal for your training.** _

 

_And if I get that to work, then we can beat those rose jerks?_

 

_**No. If you get that to work, we will have a** _ **chance** _**at beating them.** _

 

Naruto grunted. “Gimme a break, y’know...”

 

_**We’re going to try accessing the third state now. I need you to visualize my chakra pouring up in a spout through the top of your head.** _

 

_Why??_

 

_**Just do it, it’ll make the next part easier.** _

 

Naruto gritted his teeth, and thought of the image of a fountain in his head.

 

_**Now, instead of the water spraying out at random, visualize it pouring down and collecting at your feet, and then flowing back up and into you.** _

 

Naruto spent a good five minutes trying to accomplish the Kyuubi’s instructions, but nothing was changing.

 

_Ugh, this isn’t working!_

 

_**Give it time, this is the most important and most difficult step. Keep trying.** _

 

 _No! This is taking too long!_ Naruto let the Kyuubi’s chakra run wild. _I’m pushing it to the limit!_

 

_**No! You won’t be able to--!!** _

 

One of Naruto’s arms bulged out to absurd proportions. A skeletal arm burst out of the shoulder, slamming its new hand against the ground as another pair of tails formed, whipping through the air.

 

_What the--?!_

 

_**You** _ **idiot** _**, I already** _ **told** _**you!! We’re trying to manifest my form into yours, not yours into mine! Pull it back!** _

 

_I’m trying, dammit!_

 

Sakura looked at Yamato worriedly. “Captain Yamato… aren’t you going to do something??”

 

“Hmm. I want to give him a chance. If it goes any further than this, then I’ll intervene.”

 

Naruto’s voice came out of the chakra shell’s mouth, guttural and distorted. Its six tails lashed against the ground behind it, kicking up dust and scattering rocks.

 

Akamaru whined softly as he watched, and got up to stand beside Kiba.

 

Yamato sighed. “All right. I’m calling it.”

 

“ _Yamato-sensei, I can do this!! Just let me- a little longer--!!”_

 

Another skeletal arm burst out of Naruto’s other shoulder, and a pair of ribs slithered down his sides.

 

Yamato slammed his hand against the ground. “ _Hokage-Style_ _Sixty Years’ Technique: Kakuan Enters Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands!_ ”

 

Ten spiked pillars erupted out of the ground in a circle around Naruto. Yamato leapt into the ring, pulling his hand back as a rope of pale green light formed between his palm and the chakra shell’s chest.

 

As he plunged his hand into the chakra shell, its back burst open and it shuddered, and the entire dark red mass began to recede beneath Yamato’s palm.

 

Kiba stared on, amazed. “Man, this is cool.”

 

Sakura shivered and hugged herself. “You wouldn’t think so if you’d seen the last time this happened.”

 

“Mm? How do you mean?”

 

“I’ll admit, the Kyuubi’s chakra isn’t as… _sickly_ , as then. But the last time I saw this, it was...” She sighed, and looked away. “Kind of terrifying.”

 

“Well I mean. I sorta had the same thing happen to me when we were still on the mission.”

 

“Oh. So you’ve seen him like that, then?”

 

Kiba scratched his head. “Yeah. And like, I’ll admit it was pretty spooky. But he’s got it under control now, right? The Kyuubi wants to help and all that.”

 

Sakura sighed, and looked back at Yamato and Naruto. “I hope so, Kiba.”

 

Naruto collapsed onto the ground, panting. He slammed a fist in the dirt. _“Damn it!_ Yamato-sensei, I had that!”

 

 _ **You couldn’t be**_ **further** _ **from**_ _ **having it.**_ The Kyuubi sighed irritably. _**Never mind anyway. The Wood user won’t be able to do that a third time today, so it looks like we’re done.**_

 

Yamato hauled Naruto to his feet. “Give it time, Naruto. It’s only the first day. Try to focus less on getting to the goal and more on figuring this out.”

 

“Argh, I know, y’know! But this so dumb!”

 

“I don’t think I’ve got any more in me, so I think that’s it for--”

 

“Yeah, yeah, the Kyuubi already told me...”

 

Yamato blinked, surprised. “I see.”

 

Naruto sighed, slouching. “I should be able to do this...”

 

“Well. Like I said, give it time.”

 

Sakura and Kiba came over slowly. “Is everything okay…?”

 

“Yeah.” Yamato grinned at the two of them. “That’s enough for today, I think.”

 

Sakura relaxed a bit, and scratched her cheek. “That’s a relief...”

 

Kiba folded his arms behind his head. “You were great out there, Naruto!”

 

“Ehh, don’t make fun of me, Kiba.”

 

“I’m not! That was really cool.”

 

Naruto still seemed put out, but he smiled and un-hunched his shoulders a bit. “You really think so, huh?”

 

The Kyuubi didn’t say anything, but Naruto could feel a peculiar mix of emotions radiating from him. Amusement, and melancholy, side by side.

 

“Definitely! You’re gonna master this in no time, no doubt~”

 

Naruto slowly grinned, and thumped a fist against his chest. “Y’know, you’re right! I’m gonna get this done in one week!”

 

_**Pfft. I’d like to see that.** _

 

“Oh, brother.” Sakura hid her eyes with a hand. “You two make a dangerous mix...”

 

Kiba laughed. “So, I guess we’re gonna hang out for the rest of the day, then?”

 

“I can’t, I promised to do errands for my mom. Lunch was all I had time for today.”

 

“Aw, that sucks. Welp, I guess it’s just you and me then, Naruto!”

 

Naruto grinned. “Cool!”

 

The three of them started walking out of the training grounds together.

 

_**Hmph. I expect better tomorrow.** _

 

Despite the fox’s prodding, Naruto found himself at ease. _You can bet on that._

 

_**H** _ _**r** _ _**mm…** _


	11. Subterfuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late, guys! Four wall sockets failed over the weekend so I've had to relocate my comp to another room, as well as move around some appliances.

The sun had only just finished setting, and the light hadn’t yet left the sky. Though at ground level the village was calm, the rooftops were abuzz with activity.

 

Tsume landed with a grimace on the roof of the Hokage building, followed closely by Kuromaru. “All right, Ibiki, what’s the story? I’m due to get off in like ten minutes.”

 

Raidou and a few other jounin muttered in agreement.

 

Ibiki tapped his foot against the roof irritably. “There’s been a break-in.”

 

“A _what?_ ” Raidou narrowed his eyes. “At this time of day?? Who’d be stupid enough to do that?”

 

“Someone who’s also skilled enough to get in and out of the archives undetected.”

 

_“Oh, wow! Thank you so much for the compliment! I really appreciate it~”_

 

The group of jounin spun to face the voice at their side. A girl in white, with honey-brown hair and strange eyes.

 

Tsume snarled and snatched a kunai from her holster. “What the hell?!”

 

The girl giggled and disappeared in a whirl of white feathers.

 

“You know, Mr. Ibiki,” she said, laughing and reappearing leaning on his shoulder, “you guys train so hard! Don’t you deserve a break now and then?~”

 

Ibiki just stared at the other jounin flatly. “ _This_ appears to be our thief.”

 

“How rude! I’m standing right here!~”

 

The girl laughed and disappeared in another puff of feathers, reappearing on one of the spires above, kicking her legs playfully.

 

“Well, maybe before your break, you can show me what this place is like! Give me the grand tour and all that?~”

 

“If you can catch her, hold her until others arrive. Trying to bring her in solo will only risk her escaping again.”

 

Tsume grinned up at the girl. “Oh, this’ll be fun~”

 

Kuromaru sighed and glanced at Ibiki. “You’ll contact Shikaku and Inoichi, right? I think we’ll need as much help as we can get with this one.”

 

Ibiki nodded. “We’re under orders to avoid populated areas. Stick to the rooftops as much as possible and avoid using flashy techniques.”

 

“I don’t think our little felon here is going to be as charitable.” Tsume shrugged and chuckled to herself. “Oh well, I guess we’re playing with a handicap, then~”

 

“Let’s move out, then.” Raidou sighed, and took out his own kunai. “Time is money, after all.”

 

~

 

Tsunade cradled her head, drumming her fingers along her scalp. “Can this day get _any_ worse?”

 

Kakashi paused for a moment as he listened to his earpiece. “...Squad 2 has reported the target in the northeast quarter, about 160 metres from the village centre.”

 

“Kakashi, you’re _certain_ that this is the woman who attacked you during the lake-guarding mission?”

 

“The description is an exact match. It’s definitely her.”

 

“But their behaviour is completely different. It’s like she’s toying with them.” Tsunade sighed, massaging her temples. “What is she even trying to achieve? She’s already stolen something from us, so remaining here this long is tantamount to suicide.”

 

The door opened, and Homura and Koharu strode in sharing a dour expression.

 

“Oh, not _now!_ ” Tsunade made a shooing motion. “Whatever it is, you two, I’m sure it can wait.”

 

“We are already aware of the theft situation,” Koharu said, folding her hands in front of her. “We have come to bring another matter to your attention.”

 

“...I _really_ need to keep my mouth shut, don’t I?”

 

Homura cleared his throat. “Complaints have been coming in since this morning from a number of sensor-type shinobi. They have expressed concerns about an incidence of the Kyuubi’s chakra.”

 

Tsunade pursed her lips. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now.”

 

“No. Our opinions on Uzumaki Naruto’s continued training remain unchanged.” Koharu raised her chin slightly. “We would ask what you intend to do about it, however.”

 

“I’m guessing we’ll have to make this public to put people at ease? A little transparency would at least delay further complaints.”

 

Both Homura and Koharu appeared to relax somewhat. Koharu smiled faintly. “We concur. I’m glad that we have reached the same conclusion, Lady Tsunade.”

 

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair. “I’ll have a memo passed along to ranks of chuunin or higher. It won’t give them _all_ the details, but at least enough to satisfy their curiosity.”

 

“That would be prudent.” Homura clasped his hands behind his back. “What is the current situation with the theft?”

 

Kakashi caught their attention. “We’ve located and are following the target. We haven’t apprehended them yet.”

 

“Do we know what has been stolen?”

 

“The Third Hokage’s scrying crystal and the associated scroll informing its use.”

 

Homura and Koharu shared a glance. “Why would they steal _that?_ ”

 

“We’re not sure. Lady Tsunade is of the opinion that this is more a display of boldness rather than a priority target.”

 

Koharu raised a hooked finger to her chin. “I am not sure we can make that assumption as of yet. Details will likely emerge when we capture the thief.”

 

“ _If_ we can capture the thief,” Tsunade corrected. “She has displayed considerable evasive skill so far.”

 

Koharu nodded thoughtfully as Homura left the room. “You will keep us apprised of the situation, yes?”

 

“Of course. You’ll be the first to know any new developments.”

 

“Good.” Koharu nodded, turning on her heel. “Thank you, Lady Tsunade.”

 

As she followed Homura out of the room and closed the door behind herself, Tsunade collapsed onto her desk.

 

Kakashi smiled at her sympathetically. “That was easier than usual.”

 

“I’m not complaining.” Tsunade swept her hair back and cracked her knuckles, grunting. “It’s nice to not have to butt heads against them for once.”

 

Kakashi paused again. “Squad 8 reports the target 12 metres from the village centre. She’s making it hard to avoid civilian contact.”

 

Tsunade bit her thumbnail, thinking. “And the time until our reinforcements arrive?”

 

“Three minutes.”

 

~

 

Naruto and Kiba strolled down the street, glancing at the nearby shops.

 

“Y’know, I know I said I wanted to hang out but we haven’t really done anything...” Kiba laughed and scratched his cheek. “I hope I’m not boring ya!”

 

“Nah, it’s fine, y’know. Chilling out like this is okay, too.”

 

Kiba found himself inadvertently reminded of his dream from that morning. He coughed and tried to hide it with a laugh. “W-Well, if you’re good with it, that’s good.”

 

Naruto glanced down at himself as his stomach rumbled. “We could get dinner somewhere. I’m getting kinda hungry.”

 

“Yeah, I think we all are.” Kiba grinned down at Akamaru and rubbed him behind the ear. “Am I right, Akamaru?”

 

Akamaru barked in response.

 

“Huh?” Kiba paused and sniffed the air. “...Oh. You’re right, I do smell her.”

 

Naruto glanced at them quizzically. “Smell who?”

 

“My mom’s nearby.” Kiba frowned. “She should be home by now, though.”

 

“Huh. Is that weird?”

 

“Well, there’s a lot of other people with her too.”

 

A grin slowly stretched across Naruto’s face. “Wanna check it out?”

 

Kiba snorted. “I thought you said you weren’t bored?”

 

“I’m not! But this is exciting!”

 

Kiba chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Welp, I guess we’re checkin it out, then!”

 

The three of them turned off into an alley and followed dark shapes flitting across the rooftops above.

 

~

 

The white robed girl tapped her chin. A silly smile tugged at her mouth.

 

“Oh _no!_ It appears I’m cornered!~”

 

Raidou landed a couple metres away from Tsume and Kuromaru, scoffing. “Look, miss. You haven’t attacked any of us, so if you just return what you stole, we’ll let you off easy.”

 

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you! I’m touched.”

 

Kuromaru curled his lip slightly. “Tsume.”

 

“I know.” She grimaced, fidgeting with her kunai. “Let’s hope we can finish this fast.”

 

The girl paused, and then took a strange, unbalanced pose. “O-Oh! This is surprising!”

 

Shikaku appeared from behind her, hopping onto the rooftop. “Target secured.”

 

The other shinobi surrounding her relaxed somewhat. Raidou grinned at him. “Excellent timing, Nara! Now we just have to wait for Ibiki and Inoichi.”

 

“Oh, dear...” The girl sighed. “What you want is in my pouch! No tricks, I promise.”

 

“I don’t think you’re quite comprehending the gravity of the situation here,” Shikaku said, coming around to her front. “Now that you’re caught in my technique, you’re in no position to negotiate.”

 

She smiled slyly at him. “I wouldn’t count me down and out just yet~”

 

Shikaku stiffened, and the other jounin present tensed along with him.

 

The girl grinned, and closed her eyes, calling in a sweet voice. “Oh Columba?~”

 

They heard laughter from above, and they looked up to see a four-winged woman circling high above them.

 

“It’s a trap?” Shikaku made a hand motion and ropes of shadow coiled around the girl’s neck. “Call her off. _Now._ ”

 

She chuckled. “Oh? I think it’s _you_ who is in no position to negotiate, actually~ _Uhreprist Dack!_ _”_

 

Pitch-black fog billowed out from her robes. Shikaku and the other nearby jounin leapt away from the vapors, covering their mouths and noses.

 

The scent of ozone was heavy on the air. The fog, however, only covered the girl’s direct area, and spread no further.

 

_“_ _You almost had me there!_ _I had a lot of fun~_ _”_ Her voice echoed with laughter around the area. “ _So as thanks for playing with me, you can have these back!”_

 

Both the scroll and the orb rolled out from the base of the black cloud.

 

_“_ _I’ll be seeing you again soon!~”_

 

Her laughter faded out, and the cloud of fog dispersed. She was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Dammit!” Raidou threw his hands up. “I was _sure_ we had her!”

 

“Maybe if Inoichi had been here. But he was still on his way back to the village when we got the call.” Shikaku sighed and pressed the talk button on his earpiece. “This is Shikaku. Squads 3, 8 and 9 surrounded the target. The items have been retrieved, but the target escaped.”

 

He paused for a moment, listening to the response. “...Roger. I’ll report in person shortly.”

 

Shikaku sighed, and bent down to retrieve the scrying orb and scroll. “All right, people, that’s it. Let’s wrap this up and go home.”

 

Naruto and Kiba watched the debacle, peeking over the lip of a nearby building.

 

“What was _she_ doing here??” Kiba muttered.

 

“I don’t know, but that’s some seriously weird jutsu, y’know. She was totally immobilized and she could still cast it. She didn’t even need to use seals.”

 

“ _What are you doing here?”_

 

Kiba and Naruto both startled.

 

Kiba slowly grinned, shrugging. “Welp. Looks like we’re busted.”

 

Tsume bent down between them. “You had better believe you’re busted, Kiba. Get down from here before somebody sees!”

 

The four of them went back down to ground level.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, spying on combat like that? Any one of the others could’ve mistaken you for enemy reinforcements!”

 

Kuromaru took a step forward, raising his head. “I have to say I am also disappointed in you, Akamaru. You know better than to blindly follow your partner if they have a lapse in judgement.”

 

Both Kiba and Akamaru’s heads ducked down between their shoulders.

 

Tsume turned to Naruto, frowning. “And who’s this?”

 

“O-Oh, I’m uhh--”

 

“This is Naruto, Ma.” Kiba folded his arms. “We were just on a mission together.”

 

“Naruto, Naruto… Wait, this is the Uzumaki kid??” She leaned forward, squinting at him.

 

Naruto tensed instinctively, something Kiba did not fail to notice.

 

“...Huh. Thought he’d be taller.” Tsume leaned back and shrugged. “Anyway, you can’t just snoop on us like that. If you get a call from the Hokage, _then_ you can join in on something like this. I’m disappointed, Kiba.”

 

Naruto was taken aback by Tsume’s flippant dismissal of him. It was not the behaviour he was used to when meeting a village member for the first time.

 

“O-Oi…!” Naruto stepped between them, spreading his arms. “He and Akamaru just smelled you, y’know? He just wanted to see what was going on!”

 

Tsume raised an eyebrow. But she folded her arms and leaned back, clearly waiting for more.

 

“Maybe if _you’d_ gotten hurt you wouldn’t be complaining if we’d been there, y’know!”

 

Kiba winced a little. “N-Naruto, maybe you shouldn’t--”

 

Naruto looked at him over the shoulder. “What?? I’m right, aren’t I?”

 

Tsume abruptly burst into laughter, catching the both of them off guard.

 

“Man! You’re a firecracker, kid, I’ll give ya that!” She grinned at him, putting her hands on her hips. “It’s rare I talk to somebody who can give as much as they take. I like that.”

 

Naruto blinked. He suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

 

“Look, you make a good point. Good intentions ain’t worth shit but I can still appreciate them. I’ll let ya off the hook this time.” She leaned in towards Kiba over Naruto’s shoulder, smiling dangerously. “But Kiba, if I ever catch you doin’ that again, you’re dead meat.”

 

Kiba grinned nervously. “Y-Yes ma’am.”

 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Tsume sighed and relaxed somewhat. “Anyway, it’s probably better you were out tonight. I woulda been late with dinner anyway.”

 

She turned around, stuffing her hands in her pockets. “I’m gonna go file a report on this, I’ll see ya later Kiba.”

 

Kuromaru maintained his gaze on the three of them. “I would expect you to act less rashly in the future.”

 

_“_ _Oi, Kuromaru, let’s go!_ ”

 

The dog sighed, and turned away with a flick of his tail.

 

Kiba sighed, collapsing against the wall. “Oh _man_ that was a close one! Naruto, how did you do that?!”

 

Naruto couldn’t respond. He was frozen, watching Tsume turn the corner of the alley.

 

~

 

“Well, it’s the real thing.” Tsunade sighed. “I’m surprised she didn’t even try to give us a fake.”

 

Shikaku nodded. “I’m sorry we weren’t able to apprehend her, Lady Tsunade.”

 

“It’s fine, Shikaku. You’ve done a good job regardless. I’ll notify the Sensor Corps and have them analyze the residuals from your encounter. She won’t be getting in without our knowledge if she tries again.” Tsunade leaned back into her chair. “You’re dismissed. Have a good night, and hopefully we won’t have any more unwanted guests.”

 

Shikaku smiled wearily and bowed. “And you as well.”

 

Tsunade sighed as Shikaku walked out and examined the scrying crystal. “I still don’t understand why she stole this...”

 

Kakashi took off his earpiece with a huff. “Out of all the secrets this village holds… I have to admit, this one isn’t the most dangerous by far.”

 

Tsunade placed the orb back down on her desk with a huff. “Well, at the very least, we’ve averted one potential crisis. Although it bothers me that she attacked this brazenly with no other apparent motive.”

 

“Their motives are inscrutable anyway. They attacked and went silent at random the last time too, so don’t lose sleep over it. We’ll be prepared for whatever comes.”

 

“I hope you’re right, Kakashi.” Tsunade crossed her arms. “At the very least, we’ll be faster next time.”

 

“Exactly.” Kakashi stretched, grunting. “We’ll, I’m off. I’m heading back to the archives. We’ll let you know if we find anything more.”

 

“Thanks.” Tsunade smiled weakly. “Make sure you get some sleep tonight, too.”

 

“Mm, I have a busy schedule, but I’ll try to fit it in.”

 

Tsunade laughed at that. But her humour faded as Kakashi left the room, and she gazed down at the scrying orb, thinking.

 

~

 

Danzou sat in his private chambers, deep within Root headquarters, and found himself bemused.

 

“Reveal yourself,” he said, not looking up from his evening meal. “I’ve known of your presence for some time now.”

 

The girl in the white robe slid out of the shadows, wearing a pleased smile. “I’m surprised! I know you possess the Copy Wheel Eye, but I wasn’t aware you’d be able to sense me when I’d gone to so much trouble to the contrary.”

 

“If you know that much, then you must also be aware of what I alone am able to do to you.”

 

The girl sighed. “You’re unpleasant, aren’t you? I’m not here to fight, so you don’t need to threaten me like that.”

 

Danzou glanced up at her, lip curling. “Say your piece and be done with it. I tire easily.”

 

“ _Well,_ if you _insist.”_ She spread her arms. “I’ve been directed by my master to find all holders of the Copy Wheel Eye in this region. They are very useful, though your numbers seem to be tragically few compared to the last time I was here...”

 

Danzou chewed on a mouthful of rice silently.

 

The girl folded her arms, frowning. “Wow, you really _are_ unpleasant. I suppose I’ll just be on my way, then.”

 

She made it no further than a step towards the door. “Wait.”

 

Danzou put his chopsticks down, and regarded the girl thoughtfully. “What are you offering in exchange?”

 

The girl scoffed. “Excuse me?”

 

“You are asking for a service. To offer nothing in return is a discourtesy.” He wiped his mouth slowly. “Am I right?”

 

A sour smile crawled across her face. “Continued safety. A guarantee of future and mutual prosperity and growth. That sort of thing.”

 

“Irrelevant. You are wasting my time.”

 

Her eyelid twitched. “We also happen to have a vast repository of ancient knowledge. While your own magic is certainly both powerful and intriguing, I’m sure we have much you could learn.”

 

Danzou’s hand paused for a fraction of an instant over his chopsticks. “...Magic?”

 

The girl raised an eyebrow, and huffed. “Do I have your attention _now_ _?”_

 

Danzou considered for a moment, and then picked up his chopsticks once again. “You have piqued my interest. Nothing more.”

 

She scoffed again. “Well then! I’d hate to waste any more of your precious time.”

 

Danzou nodded.

 

An Anbu slid out of the shadows behind her, stabbing at her side with a tantou. But before the blade could even bend her robe, the assailant let out a grunt of surprise as they were thrown against the opposite wall.

 

Danzou looked at the downed shinobi with disdain. “Interesting...”

 

The winged woman hissed at Danzou as she became visible.

 

“Now, now, Columba.” The girl smiled a saccharine smile at the thing coiled around her legs, as she stroked one of its wings gently. “Manners~”

 

The woman-thing growled gently and slowly phased out of visibility.

 

“...Very well.” Danzou shifted on his knees. “I will consider your offer.”

 

“Thank you _ever_ so much.”

 

Danzou rose without another word and turned his back on her.

 

The girl stuck her tongue out at him, and then disappeared with a flash of her hand mirror.


	12. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this chapter is when the adult content begins! From here on it's fair game!
> 
> I was originally considering marking the adult sections themselves, but I don't want to break flow. So, instead, I'm going to give a brief content warning at the start of each chapter with adult content. Read on as you like, and please enjoy~
> 
> CW: Descriptive arousal & nudity (Kiba checks Nart out and gets aroused as a result)

“Two days and so little progress?”

 

Yamato bowed stiffly. “To be fair, Lady Tsunade, it has only _been_ two days.”

 

Tsunade sighed and put a hand to her head. “I’m aware, Yamato, but I was hoping that with the Kyuubi cooperating, things would be going a bit easier. Apparently I was wrong.”

 

Naruto folded his arms, pouting. “I’ve been trying my hardest, y’know.”

 

Tsunade paused, and shook her head. “I didn’t mean to imply otherwise, Naruto. I’m sorry.”

 

He blinked and looked away quickly. “I-It’s totally fine…!”

 

Kiba leaned towards Sakura, muttering, “Man, I wish they’d just both apologize already.”

 

Sakura chuckled softly.

 

“As for you two.” They both straightened as Tsunade focused on them. “You’ve been sitting in on these exercises. What are your thoughts?”

 

Kiba shrugged. “Beats me, I just got here.”

 

“Even if Naruto hasn’t made much progress, Master, even on the first day he was more in sync with the Kyuubi than I’ve ever seen. I think it’s less that they’re not progressing and more that they’re still getting used to each other.”

 

Tsunade stroked her chin, thinking. “I see...”

 

“We’re gonna get this to work, y’know. I gave my word, Granny.”

 

Tsunade glanced at Naruto, surprised. But she quickly hid it behind a stern facade.

 

“There’s something else that I wanted to bring up today, too. I’ve heard that you and Kiba were close to the enemy engagement last night, Naruto?”

 

Naruto scratched his head, grinning nervously. “Th-That’s right…!”

 

“It wasn’t safe to approach like that, and your assistance would not have contributed anything.” She folded her hands on top of the desk. “That said, I realize that you and Kiba were trying to help. So for that, I’m grateful.”

 

“O-Oh, well… I-It was nothing!”

 

“In either case, the theft was resolved successfully, even if that woman still ended up escaping.”

 

“Actually, Master, I’ve been curious. What did she even try to steal?”

 

Tsunade opened her desk drawer, and pulled out the orb, laying it on the table. “It was this.”

 

_**…!** _ _**That’s--!!** _

 

“This is the Third Hokage’s scrying crystal. It can observe anything at any time, as long as the user knows the target’s chakra signature.”

 

_**OhohohoHOH, this is PERFECT!~ Boy, get her attention! Don’t let her put that away!** _

 

Naruto gripped his head. His skull reverberated with the volume of the Kyuubi’s voice.

 

Tsunade paused. “Naruto, are you all right?”

 

_**Yes!! Now tell her to use it on me!** _

 

Naruto grunted, stabilizing himself. “Y-Yeah. The _fox_ says he wants you to use that… scraping, whatever to take a look at him.”

 

Tsunade frowned, leaning into one arm. “What would that accomplish?”

 

_**Don’t question me woman, just DO IT ALREADY!!** _

 

Naruto clutched his head again. “P-… P-Please, Granny...”

 

Tsunade huffed, and rolled the scroll open. “All right, give me a moment...”

 

She skimmed through the scroll for a few agonizing moments. Then, Tsunade performed a few hand seals, and placed her hands on the orb.

 

“ _Telescoping Technique.”_

 

There was silence for a moment, as the crystal’s interior turned a dark red.

 

_**“...** _ _**Ah, hello? Hello-hello, can-- Ah! You** _ **can** _**hear me~”** _

 

Everybody in the room shared a tense glance. Tsunade balked a bit at the orb.

 

“Is this… the Kyuubi?”

 

_**“** _ _**Absolutely correct! And I must say it is a** _ **pleasure** _**to finally be able to talk like this.”** _

 

Naruto scoffed. “You’re never this polite to me...”

 

_**“** _ _**Oh shut up brat, what does it matter to you anyway?”** _

 

Kiba snorted in the background.

 

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, fighting an amused expression. “So… What, exactly, did you want to talk about?”

 

_**“I… hadn’t really thought that far.”** _

 

Now Sakura joined in on the chuckling, as the Kyuubi took a moment to think.

 

_**“** _ _**Well. At the very least it’s refreshing to be heard. I suppose what is most important to talk about right now is the boy’s training.”** _

 

Tsunade nodded. “Very well. What are your thoughts?”

 

_**“** _ _**He’s useless. He should probably give up immediately.”** _

 

Naruto had to be restrained by Yamato in order to prevent him from throttling the orb. “Oi! What kind of an answer is that?!”

 

_**“Heh…** _ _**All jokes aside. He has** _ **just** _**undercut my expectations. I had been trying to think of a way to communicate with you before this perfect opportunity presented itself, so having a sounding board should be helpful.”** _

 

“By all means. Tell me how training has gone so far, then we can talk about next steps.”

 

_**“** _ _**He’s been able to manifest the first and second stages of the Cloak without trouble. It’s been getting into the third stage** _ _**without physically transforming into** _ **me** _**that’s been the problem.”** _

 

Tsunade pursed her lips. “I… would say that sounds like a big problem, yes.”

 

_**“** _ _**My goal right now is to have the boy manifest my chakra.** _ _**If he is successful, you and your village will have a tailed beast that knows how to use jutsu. Or at least the equivalent.”** _

 

There was a long moment of silence.

 

“...I have to ask.” Yamato stepped forward, frowning. “Why _are_ you being so helpful? You’ve tried to destroy this village on multiple occasions.”

 

The Kyuubi laughed darkly. _**“Because I hate the Order**_ _ **of the White Rose**_ _ **more than I hate you.”**_

 

Tsunade sat up, aghast. “You can talk about them freely…!”

 

_**“** _ _**Of course. Their silly little laws don’t govern me.”** _

 

“Then you can give us an edge against them! What do you know about them?”

 

_**“** _ _**In due time. I’m focused on the boy right now.”** _

 

Naruto scoffed and pointed at the orb accusingly. “I thought you wanted to help! What’s the point if you’re gonna make us beg?!”

 

The fox chuckled, but there was a hint of malice to its voice. _**“I never said I**_ **wanted** _ **to help. I’m stuck in here, I’m bored, and I hate them. It’s not like I have anything else to do.”**_

 

There was an uncomfortable silence.

 

_**“**_ _ **I’m still deciding whether or not I still hate all of**_ **you.** _ **But, amusing me**_ _ **will go a long way towards influencing that decision**_ _ **.”**_ He yawned abruptly. _**“I think that will be all for now. We’ll talk again.”**_

 

The crystal abruptly went dark, and then cleared.

 

Tsunade wrinkled her brow. She looked like she had eaten an extraordinarily sour grape. “Well, I think we can all agree that was far from a roaring success.”

 

“I’ve been dealing with this every day, y’know! He’s just an asshole!”

 

_**Hmph.** _

 

“Regardless of how ornery the Kyuubi might be, we need it, Naruto.” Tsunade sighed, and put the scrying crystal back in her desk. “Hopefully it will decide to be reasonable given enough time.”

 

Naruto crossed his arms, pouting. “Whatever. I’ll get this training done with or without his help!”

 

The fox chuckled. _**Oh I’d like to see that one.**_

 

“Well, I guess that’s all for today.” Tsunade plucked a handful of forms from the stack on the left side of her desk. “You’re dismissed. Naruto, you and the Kyuubi can continue with Yamato tomorrow.”

 

“Urghghrhg, yeah, I got it...”

 

Kiba and Sakura followed Naruto as he trudged out of Tsunade’s office.

 

“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting the Kyuubi to sound like… _that._ ”

 

Kiba folded his arms behind his head. “Yeah, he sounds like a middle-aged man. Some legendary demon.”

 

_**...** _ _**I** _ _**am going to kill the both of them.** _

 

Naruto rolled his eyes. _You even try it and I’ll strangle you._

 

The Kyuubi made a sound that was _uncannily_ similar to a raspberry being blown.

 

“Well, I know you trained for a lot less time today, Naruto.” Sakura caught up and smiled encouragingly at him. “But at the very least, we won’t be late for lunch with Hinata.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah that was today, wasn’t it?”

 

Kiba grinned. “Yep! And _man_ am I starving.”

 

The three continued to chat as they walked through the village centre. Hinata was waiting for them at Ramen Ichiraku, and she lit up as they approached.

 

“O-Oh, you came!” She clasped her hands together. “I w-was worried I had the wrong date for a minute…!”

 

Kiba grinned at her. “Don’t worry Hinata, we’d never abandon ya like that~”

 

Hinata blushed a little and hid her face, laughing softly as the three of them sat down.

 

“Uhm! I-I see Akamaru’s not with you today!”

 

Naruto glanced at Kiba and scratched his chin. “Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask. Where _is_ Akamaru?”

 

“Huh? Oh, he’s at home. He wanted to be lazy today so he’s just hanging out with the triplets.”

 

“O-Oh, that’s good. I’m glad he’s not sick! Hanabi c-caught a cold last week and she’s only j-just getting over it.”

 

Ayame grinned at them as she leaned on the counter. “Nice to see you guys again! Are you having the same thing today?”

 

Kiba grinned right back at her. “Absolutely, thanks Ayame.”

 

Sakura chuckled to herself. “Two days and you already know her name. I’m impressed.”

 

He scoffed. “I am _trying_ to be polite.”

 

“You sure don’t sound like it.”

 

Naruto sighed and turned to Hinata as the two continued their banter. “So how’s your day been, Hinata?”

 

She startled, and turned pink. “O-Oh, w-well, uhm! Th-Thank you fo-for asking! N-Naruto!”

 

He stared at her expectantly for a few moments as she fidgeted, before sighing and accepting his ramen bowls from Ayame.

 

“I-I, um, I’ve had a g-good day…! H-How about you?”

 

Naruto slurped a few noodles. “Kinda crummy, but it’s getting better.”

 

“O-Oh. I, I see…!”

 

He turned to Kiba and Sakura, who were still squabbling in the corner. “Oi, are you two gonna eat, or what?”

 

Sakura smiled at them dangerously. “Not until Kiba learns how to respect a _lady_ we aren’t.”

 

Naruto flinched away from her expression. _Sc-Scary!_

 

“Oi, I’m not being disrespectful!” He leaned over his bowl, frowning sullenly. “Gimme a break, Sakura, you act like I can’t even say hello...”

 

“When you talk to a woman, you ask her how her day was! It’s just the polite thing to do!”

 

Kiba folded his arms behind head and turned his nose up. “Ehhh, I don’t get all this ‘how you do’ crap. Just talkin’ normally is fine.”

 

Sakura raised a fist. “ _Kiba...”_

 

He jumped out of his seat. “Whoa, okay, fine, _jeez!”_

 

Ayame leaned over the counter, laughing nervously. “Guys, please don’t fight! Really, Sakura, I don’t mind at all, ahah…!”

 

Sakura took a steadying breath, and then turned a blinding smile on Ayame. “Well, if you’re sure. I just think it’s important, is all.”

 

The rest of the group regarded Sakura uncomfortably for a moment.

 

“...Anyway,” Naruto muttered, “what’s the plan for today? You guys doin’ anything?”

 

“No, I’m free. I did all my errands yesterday.”

 

“I-I can’t be home _too_ late, b-but I can stay out today!”

 

Kiba slurped up what was left in his bowl. “C’mon, Naruto, what’cha thinkin about?”

 

“Uh...” He grinned and scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t… really think that far!”

 

Sakura sighed. “Naruto, what’s the point of asking if you don’t even know what you want to do?”

 

“W-Well, that’s why I was asking you guys, y’know!”

 

Hinata poked her fingers together. “W-Well… I’m sure we’d all l-like some time to relax, s-so… wh-why don’t we go to a hot spring?”

 

Kiba perked up. “Oh, hey, that’s a great idea!”

 

“Huuuh, really?” Naruto polished off the rest of his bowl. “The last time I went to one wasn’t that special...”

 

“Oh come on, Naruto, it’ll be fun.” Sakura grinned at him. “Besides, the last time you had to share the spring with Yamato and Sai, right?”

 

“...Mm, you’re right.” He sighed. “All right then.”

 

“I guess it’s decided, then!” Kiba leapt up from his seat, grinning, and laid some money on the table. “I’ll meet up with you guys there!”

 

He jogged off with a spring in his step.

 

Naruto frowned. “Where’s he going…?”

 

Sakura had already paid for her meal as well and was tugging on Naruto’s sleeve, laughing. “Who cares? Let’s get going!”

 

“Ugh, all right already, I heard you the first time, y’know!”

 

The wide, bustling streets of the village centre gave way to the narrow paths and winding alleys of the south side. Water towers dotted the skyline in multitudes, distantly humming, while endless power lines crisscrossed above them seemingly at random.

 

The mood overall seemed somehow less cheerful, but also not nearly as hectic.

 

“You know, I don’t really come down here that often.” Sakura glanced down one of the sunlit alleys as they passed it by. “You could get lost pretty easily here.”

 

“Ehh, it’s not a bad neighbourhood, so it’s not like that’s a problem, y’know. ‘Sides, can’t you just jump on the roof?”

 

“Well I mean. _Yes_ , I could, but I’m speaking hypothetically.”

 

Steaming waterways began appearing as they continued walking, and as they rounded the corner of the next block, their destination appeared.

 

“Ah! H-Here we are!”

 

Sakura stretched her arms out, groaning. “Ahh, I can’t wait!”

 

They got inside and paid, and Naruto found himself alone as he stepped inside the men’s dressing room.

 

He took one glance at the room and, sighing, began to undress.

 

~

 

“Oh, _finally~”_ Sakura sighed as she slipped into the bath across from Hinata. “You were right Hinata, this was a brilliant idea.”

 

“O-Oh, um, thank you, Sakura.”

 

The two relaxed for a few minutes in silence.

 

“Um, Sakura? I’ve been, meaning to ask you a question, actually.”

 

“Hm? What’s up?”

 

Hinata poked her fingers together. “H-Has Naruto, uhm… been okay? Lately?”

 

“Has he been _okay?”_ Sakura tapped her chin. “Well, I’m not sure how to answer that, honestly. I haven’t really seen any _change_ in him recently?”

 

“Really?” Hinata gazed down at the water. “Oh… I just thought, um. That he seemed a little, down lately.”

 

“Naruto, down?” Sakura waved her off. “Don’t worry about it, Hinata. He’s probably just tired from all this new training. He’s way better than last week; remember the mission?”

 

Hinata nodded slowly. “M-Maybe you’re right...”

 

There was an awkward pause for a moment.

 

“...Well! Enough about Naruto.” Sakura smiled at her brightly. “What’ve you been up to, recently?”

 

~

 

Naruto glanced up from the bath as he heard somebody enter. He scoffed and sat up a little, folding his arms. “It’s about time you got here, y’know. Wasn’t this your idea?”

 

Kiba flashed him a cheeky grin as he walked over to one of the stools. “Oi, don’t you start with the sass! I just had to take care of a few things~”

 

He sat down and turned on the hot water, quickly putting on the pastel green bath cap he had tucked under one arm before spraying his hair.

 

Naruto snorted at the sight of him and slumped back into the water.

 

About halfway through Kiba’s cleaning, another Kiba stepped into the bath.

 

“...Eh?” Naruto squinted. “What’s--? Hey, wait…!”

 

Kiba grinned at him over his shoulder. “Somethin up, Naruto?~”

 

“But-- Why’s there-- Kiba, what--”

 

Kiba stood up to start rinsing himself off, as the other Kiba sat down.

 

“Wh-Why’re there two of you?!”

 

Kiba left his bath cap with his duplicate and slipped into the bath across from Naruto.

 

“Oh. You know.” He grinned at his double as he relaxed into the hot water. “Hey, Akamaru, why _is_ there two of me today?~”

 

“Wh-- _Akamaru?!”_

 

The other Kiba – or rather, Akamaru – grinned and began soaping himself down.

 

“They always used to try to keep him out of the bath.” Kiba threw an arm over the lip of the wooden tub. “So we thought of this.”

 

“Kiba, that’s, _that’s genius!!_ ”

 

“Yep, it is~” He grinned and folded his arms behind his head, stretching out. “It sure is tough havin all this talent~”

 

“No, but I mean like, I’d never have thought of that.” Naruto grinned, stroking his chin. “Man, that’s nuts!~”

 

After finishing applying soap and covering himself in a heap of suds, Akamaru transformed back and rinsed off beneath the showerhead, before joining the two of them in the tub.

 

“Ah, man...” Kiba closed his eyes and let his head tilt back. “Hinata sure had a great idea, comin here.”

 

“Yeah. I gotta thank her after.”

 

_This is the life,_ Kiba thought. _I get to relax with my dog and my man… This is perfect._

 

The two of them bathed peacefully to the sound of water quietly pattering against the tiled floor. Time passed this way, but neither knew how much.

 

“...Ah.” The water sloshed as Naruto sat up. “I think I gotta get out. My fingers are gonna shrink if I stay much more.”

 

“Huh? Already?” Kiba scoffed and waved a hand lazily. “Suit yourself.”

 

Naruto stood up, and as the steaming spring water cascaded off his body, Kiba took a glance at him. He snorted. “Man, your fingers aren’t the only thing that shrank, huh?”

 

“Huh? How you mean?”

 

Kiba snorted again. “Nothin, never mind~”

 

Naruto shrugged and got out of the tub, not giving it a second thought.

 

Kiba stretched and arched his body a bit, groaning as his back and neck cracked softly. But he felt a little tingle in his groin, and glanced down at himself drowsily.

 

He was standing, just a little bit, at half mast, the top side of his manhood poking out of the water like the back of a turtle. Pleasant shocks traveled up his spine as the humid air cooled his skin.

 

_Huh? Where’d_ you _come from?_

 

As Kiba thought, and idly recalled the full frontal he’d just gotten from Naruto, he abruptly went from half mast to full. His head pulsed gently as his erection twitched.

 

_Oh._ He frowned, confused. _Wait,_ Naruto? _Really?? Why would-- Since when--?_

 

He sat up slowly, hiding his arousal back beneath the water.

 

Naruto glanced back at him. “What’s up? You getting out too?”

 

A sudden, unreasonable dread gripped Kiba. His stomach clenched and flipped over, and his voice caught in his throat.

 

“...Yyyou okay? You look like you saw a ghost.”

 

Kiba swallowed, blinking, and scrambled for a response. He laughed, once, sounding more like a bark than a human noise, and waved Naruto off. “Yeah, yeahyeahyeah I’m _fine_. I thought for a second I left the gate open back at the house.”

 

“Oh.” Naruto shrugged, and continued drying his back. “Yeah, that’s like leaving your door unlocked.” He thought for a moment and then chuckled. “Man, that _would_ be scary.”

 

Kiba glanced at Naruto, and then quickly looked away as the desperate feeling gripped him again. It wasn’t dread – or fear at all, now that he thought about it. The tight feeling in his chest and abdomen felt more like… anticipation. Excitement.

 

_But… for Naruto???_

 

“Hey, Kiba, you coming or what?”

 

Kiba snapped out of his daze and threw a shaky grin at Naruto. “Y-Yeah I’ll, be out in a second!”

 

Naruto gave him a quizzical look. “All right… well, I’ll wait out front, y’know.”

 

Kiba frowned at the wall as if his eyes could bore a hole through it. He didn’t respond even as Akamaru pawed his arm and whined.

 

_..._ _Why Naruto?_


	13. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's a day late, I totally gapped yesterday.
> 
> CW: Descriptive nudity, masturbation

Tsume glanced at Kiba with pursed lips. “Dinner not to your liking?”

 

“Wuh?” He glanced up for a moment. “Sorry, what’d you say?”

 

Tsume huffed and put her chopsticks down. “All right, that’s it. What’s wrong, kid? You got a sour stomach? Something happen today? Come on, spill it.”

 

“Nothin.” Kiba looked back down at his plate and went back to rolling his last meatball. “Dinner’s good...”

 

Tsume threw her hands up. “I give up.”

 

Hana glanced between the two of them, frowning, but said nothing.

 

Kiba sighed and vacuumed up what was left on his plate. “You mind if I go up? I’m kinda tired.”

 

Tsume grunted, flummoxed, and shook her head. “I’m not stoppin ya.”

 

“Thanks...”

 

He excused himself, took care of his plate, and slipped out of the room.

 

Tsume frowned after him, clucking her tongue. “Teenagers.”

 

Kiba jogged up the stairs, leaving the lights off on the second floor as he disappeared into his room. He pulled off his clothes with a haphazard restlessness that was at odds with his intense and focused demeanour.

 

He flopped cross his bed crossways, arms and legs hanging off the sides, and he huffed.

 

“I mean it’s not like he’s not hot...” he muttered, staring miserably at the wall. “But _everybody_ in my year is hot, so why is it Naruto _specifically?_ ”

 

His wall stared back at him, offering no answers.

 

“...Ugh. This is too much to think about right now. I’ll just deal with this in the morning.”

 

He wriggled on top of the bed until his head found his pillow, and he kicked up his covers until they were somewhat on top of him. And he stared up at the ceiling.

 

About thirty minutes passed like this until a knock came at the door.

 

“I’m awake,” he grumbled.

 

The door opened a crack, and Hana’s voice came through. “Hey Kiba.”

 

Kiba sighed. “Hey Sis.”

 

“Mom’s gonna be out extra early tomorrow. I’m going to take care of the kennel in the morning, so you can sleep in, all right?”

 

He groaned loudly. “I’m _fine._ She doesn’t have to walk on eggshells for me.”

 

“I know it’s aggravating. It’s just her way of trying to be nice.”

 

“I know...”

 

She paused. “...I know you don’t really want to talk about it. But, I hope whatever’s bothering you clears up.”

 

Kiba sighed again, and the dull irritation left his voice. “Yeah. Me too.”

 

Hana didn’t reply, but didn’t leave either, and in between the silence Akamaru loped into the room and laid down beside Kiba’s bed.

 

“Well.” Kiba could hear the smile in her voice. “I’m off to bed too, so… good night, little brother.”

 

“Night, Sis.”

 

The door closed, and Hana’s footsteps receded. Kiba continued to stare up at the ceiling, and let his arm slide off the side of the bed so he could scratch Akamaru’s head gently.

 

_Why_ _am I so angry_ _?_ _It doesn’t even bother me, I’m just… confused._

 

~

 

Naruto finished off his instant ramen bowl and burped softly.

 

_**Disgusting. How can you eat this sludge?** _

 

“You’re lucky you’re stuck in there, ‘cuz I’d pound you one if you insulted ramen to my face.”

 

The Kyuubi laughed indignantly. _**Well now, aren’t we feeling confident this evening! Considering you aren’t even the size of my dewclaw, I find your courage**_ **inspiring.**

 

Naruto sighed and brought his empty bowl to the trashcan. “Funny, you’d think you’d be able to feel it if you had a claw bigger than you in your stomach.”

 

_**Oh ha ha ha, laugh it up.** _

 

Naruto flicked the light off and walked into the bathroom.

 

_**I hope you actually make some progress tomorrow, or I’m going to have to seriously reconsider training you at all.** _

 

“Ugh, don’t you ever shut up? I’m gonna do it, y’know, it just… hasn’t clicked yet.”

 

“ _Oh, don’t worry! I’m sure it will happen sooner or later!”_

 

Naruto froze as he registered the presence of the voice. He bolted out of the bathroom, sweating.

 

It was her.

 

The girl grinned and waved at him. “Hiya~”

 

Naruto had none of his gear equipped, but he immediately began building chakra.

 

“Oh, there’s no need for that! I’m not here to fight~”

 

She pushed herself up onto Naruto’s kitchen counter, smiling brightly in the moonlight.

 

_**Don’t.** _

 

Naruto paused. _Don’t what??_

 

_**I’m in your head, remember? You don’t have the space to fight effectively in here, and you need evasion against her.** _

 

She pouted. “I already said I’m not here to fight! But, you know, if I _was,_ he’s actually right.”

 

Naruto abruptly felt a wave of bewilderment from the fox, followed by visceral unease.

 

_**...** _ _**You can hear me.** _

 

“Well of course I can, dummy! I wouldn’t be a very good mage if I couldn’t talk to spirits, now would I?”

 

“Why are you here?” Naruto spat. “You after the Kyuubi too?”

 

“Well, _actually_ it might be kind of nice to have him on our side… But! That’s not why I’m here~ I’m more interested in you!”

 

Naruto blinked, balking a little. “M-Me?”

 

“Thaaat’s _right!_ You’re interesting! I want to know more about you~”

 

Naruto’s face soured. Her manner was off-putting in a way he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but at the same time he couldn’t hide his curiosity.

 

“Listen, lady, I don’t, know what you want or whatever...” He slowly edged away from the bathroom, towards the window. “But you attacked Kiba and Kakashi-sensei, so that makes you a bad guy in my book.”

 

“Well _,_ we can’t all be perfect.” She sighed and kicked her legs against the cabinetry below her. “Look, being frank, you’re interesting. Any old magician can make a contract with a spirit. But you actually have one _inside_ of you. And it’s not a possession either! You two have separate, distinct souls, sharing a body! One is clearly subjugate, but...”

 

Naruto was struggling to keep up with her monologue. The Kyuubi seemed fascinated and strangely worried, but clearly understood her, even if he wasn’t inclined to share.

 

“Anyway! I’m getting off topic.” She smiled at him again. “I guess what I’m trying to say is; you’re special! Regardless of what other people think of you. That’s all!”

 

Naruto found himself taken off guard. His arms lowered slowly, and his battle-ready stance wavered.

 

“Y-Y...” He swallowed. “You don’t even know me… Wh-Why would you say something like that??”

 

“Oh, well. I have my reasons~”

 

She hopped off the counter and sauntered up to him. He took a step back but, found he didn’t have the heart to push her away.

 

She came right up to him, her face hardly a foot away from his, and smiled knowingly. “The way you develop is going to be _very_ interesting, I think~”

 

She giggled, and walked past him. He was slow to turn after her.

 

“Oh and by the way? The name’s Sariel.” She grinned at him and pulled out her hand mirror. “You can tell that to the crabby broad with the big boobs. Think of it as a gesture of good will!”

 

Sariel turned her hand mirror to reflect the moonlight. Blinded, Naruto blinked and winced away from it. But by the time he opened his eyes again, she was gone.

 

“Sari… eru...”

 

As Naruto stared out the window, dumbfounded, both he and the Kyuubi fought to quell the tumultuous emotions assaulting them.

 

 _ **...**_ _ **I think**_ , the fox said, slowly, _**that we may need to work a bit harder at working together.**_

 

Naruto couldn’t reply.

 

~

 

Kiba tossed and turned. He’d lain in bed, awake, for nearly three hours, but was still unable to sleep. Then again, for the last two, he’d been trying to ignore a certain pressing need.

 

 _Just my luck. I’m irritable_ and _horny._

 

He glanced down at the tent in his blanket, and then scoffed in disgust, growling aloud.

 

Akamaru churled in his sleep, and Kiba heard him roll over, thumping the bed with one leg.

 

“Rrgh… Fine, if I can’t sleep--” He kicked off his blanket and took himself into his hand. “Might as well just deal with it...”

 

He stroked halfheartedly, scrolling through an assortment of girls, and a few boys, in his mind that he’d seen that day. And a few days before, just for variety. But none of it felt right. His body responded, sure. But he wasn’t into it, and felt almost bored.

 

Kiba continued staring up at the ceiling miserably as the anger drained from his face. He laid still for a moment, thinking.

 

He thought back to Naruto, getting out of the hot spring. The water sloughing off his skin. His petite dick, wrinkled and ending in a pucker. His balls, hanging low in the heat.

 

That tight feeling he’d had in the hot spring returned. His heart was suddenly pounding in his throat and his entire torso clenched and shivered.

 

Kiba’s lips parted, and a sharp breath hissed into his mouth. _Am I… really…?_

 

He began to stroke himself again. He could feel himself twitch in his hand, in time with his heartbeat, and his body jumped and jerked in response.

 

Naruto’s face… His smile. That stupid, toothy grin he always had when he laughed. The lines on his face that Kiba had always wondered about.

 

He’d seen Naruto naked a couple times before, not to mention practically every other guy in his year – it wasn’t the first time he’d been to the hot spring, after all. But he’d never really thought about him before now. Not like this.

 

Kiba closed his eyes. He felt a desire to reach out and touch, to put his hand on Naruto’s skin. To hold his waist, and be held back.

 

His hand was speeding up, without conscious effort. He found his hips were following the rhythm of their own accord.

 

“Nnnhn...~” His lips quivered, and his eyebrows turned up. “Nnnah~”

 

_I don’t know if-- Do I want-- Can I--_

 

Pressure was building up. The bed creaked a little beneath him. His hips raised into the air as he laid into himself.

 

 _Say it. Say it please say it, just say it!_ _You can say it!_ _SAY IT!!_

 

“N-Nnah, Naru--”

 

He came.

 

“...tttoooo~”

 

As a few ribbons of spent semen fell across his stomach, Kiba suddenly felt an intense and all-consuming contentment fall over him.

 

His back flopped back onto the bed, and he groaned, letting his head loll to the side.

 

“Hhah...” His hand scrabbled for his blanket. “Hhh… m-man...”

 

As he gently wiped himself dry, he found himself still thinking about Naruto.

 

Kiba smiled wistfully.

 

... _Yeah._ _You’re_ _who I wanna be with._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, that's a wrap!
> 
> After this, there won't be much more sexual content for a while, at least. I'm looking to build Nart and Kiba's relationship first before they go further. I hope this was a nice treat for having stuck with the story this long, though!


	14. Forewarning

“How the _hell_ did she get in?! The detection barrier was altered already; she shouldn’t have been able to slip through it again!”

 

Shizune bowed deeply. “I’m sorry Lady Tsunade, the Sensor Corps is just as confused as we are.”

 

Kakashi leaned in towards Naruto as the other two continued to argue. “You all right?”

 

Naruto nodded. “Yeah… I mean, she didn’t attack me or anything...”

 

Kakashi didn’t say anything more, but he watched Naruto carefully.

 

“We’re faced with two possibilities, here,” Tsunade said, massaging her brow. “Either this ‘Sariel’ woman hasn’t left or entered the village since the detection barrier was raised, or she’s simply able to bypass it entirely.”

 

“I’m more inclined to believe the latter of those, Lady Tsunade.” Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not only unrealistic to assume she evaded every single jounin patrol, but this is in line with the tactics They employed the last time as well.”

 

“I agree.” She sighed and drummed her fingers against the desk. “That’s why the Council has been called into closed session this morning. I’ll be meeting with them within the hour.”

 

Yamato frowned thoughtfully. “Have they already been made aware of the situation?”

 

“In its full scope, yes. That’s why it’s being dealt with so quickly.” Tsunade leaned back into her chair. “If there’s anything that any of you want to suggest, I’d say do it now. I won’t be available until this evening.”

 

_**Now’s our opportunity. Let her know.** _

 

“Um...” Naruto rubbed one of his arms. “The Kyuubi wants to say something, y’know...”

 

Tsunade nodded, and made a few hand seals. _“Telescoping Technique.”_

 

The crystal ball clouded over. _**“Thank you.”**_

 

“What’s your input?”

 

_**“** _ _**Considering that the witch is becoming more aggressive, I think that we should respond in kind in regards to the boy’s training.”** _

 

Tsunade nodded. “I agree, but what is your proposal?”

 

_**“I need a body.”** _

 

She paused, frowning. “Explain.”

 

_**“** _ _**Right now, I am only able to relay instructions. I cannot** _ _**teach** _ _**by example, nor can I** _ _**correct mistakes in a timely manner** _ _**. If I had a body, I would be able to do both those things.”** _

 

“We have neither the technology nor the knowledge to produce an artificial body.” Tsunade bit her lip, thinking. “The only option I can think of that even _remotely_ fits that request is Orochimaru’s research, but there’s no way we can acquire that...”

 

_**“** _ _**There’s no need to go to that extreme. A shadow clone will suffice.”** _

 

Yamato stroked his chin. “I’m not sure that’s possible. Typically shadow clones destabilize when they manifest chakra like yours.”

 

_**“** _ _**I’m not saying it’s without difficulty. The clone will need to be anchored in some way to prevent that. However, I’m confident that this will work if we discover the proper route.”** _

 

Tsunade nodded. “I’ll bring it up with the Council and see if they support the motion. If so, I’ll get a couple teams started on researching.”

 

The orb began to clear. _**“I hope, for all your sakes, that they are reasonable.”**_

 

Tsunade stood up. “I’m off, then. Naruto, you’re excused from training today. I think last night’s events have had enough of a toll on you today.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

Tsunade shared a worried glance with Kakashi, and then walked off in a huff with Shizune by her side.

 

Kakashi joined Naruto outside the office. “Naruto, I have a question.”

 

“Huh?” He glanced up. “What is it, Kakashi-sensei?”

 

“What did she say to you?”

 

Naruto recoiled a little from the question, as the memory of the previous night surface in his mind. He shook his head. “It… It wasn’t anything important.”

 

Kakashi sighed and leaned against the wall. “Naruto, you have to understand that these people-”

 

“I know.”

 

Kakashi paused, and glanced down at him.

 

“They just want the Kyuubi.” Naruto was staring firmly at the floor, off into the distance. “I can’t trust anything they say.”

 

Kakashi seemed troubled by Naruto’s demeanour. But whatever comments he had, he kept to himself. “I see.”

 

He folded his arms. “Well, at any rate… I’m glad you’re at least on your guard. Looks like I had no reason to worry.”

 

They stood in an uncomfortable silence.

 

“...Anyway.” Naruto slowly turned away and walked off. “I’m gonna go grab lunch.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The Kyuubi sighed as Naruto left the building and started down the stairs. _**In the state you’re in, I think it might’ve actually been a good choice not to train today.**_

 

~

 

Kiba stared into his bowl of ramen with a deep, intense frown.

 

“Would you, um. Like another?”

 

“Uhh… yeah. Thanks.”

 

 _Man, when’s he_ getting _here? I thought this was_ _like_ _his favourite place to eat._

 

He sighed as Ayame gave him another bowl, and he immediately scooped up the tomatoes off the top.

 

“Oh… Hey Kiba.”

 

Kiba felt his heart flutter, and he spun on his stool with a grin. “Well it’s about damn time--!~”

 

As he saw Naruto’s gloomy expression, his smile froze on his face. _Something’s wrong here!_

 

Naruto smiled weakly. “Oh, you havin a good day?”

 

“Uhh, yeah!” _Specially now that you’re here._ “So uh. What’s up with you? You look like Sakura beat you up.”

 

He snorted as he sat down beside Kiba. “Nah, nah, nothin like that...”

 

“Good morning, Naruto!” Ayame smiled at him. “Pork as usual?”

 

“Morning Ayame, uhh… nah, I’ll take a miso.”

 

“Light meal this morning? Gotcha~”

 

Kiba bit his lip, thinking. _All right, how do I say this… ‘Hey Naruto, I think you’re hot!’ Pfft, yeah, as if_ _that’s gonna work. He’d probably just take it at face value_ _without reading into it,_ _and I’d be left feeling like an idiot._

 

“So uh.” Naruto scratched his head. “You been waiting long?”

 

“Huh? Oh nah nah, I only been here like ten minutes.” He ignored the quizzical smirk Ayame gave him over her shoulder. “Y’know, Naruto, I been thinking… do you uh. Wanna hang out some time?”

 

“Oh?” Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. “Aren’t we doing that now?”

 

“W-Well, yeah! But I mean, like, um...” _Shit, what do I say now?_ “I’ve uh. Never been to your place! You wanna hang there or something?”

 

He kicked himself mentally. _Smooth._

 

Naruto blinked at him, surprised. A lopsided smile spread across his face, and he seemed to perk up a bit. “Wait, you mean like, actually??”

 

“Uh, y-yeah! I think it’d be fun.” _Wait, is he actually considering it?_

 

Naruto grinned and bounced a little in his seat. “Jeez! I’ve never had somebody over, y’know!”

 

_That’s… really kinda sad, actually. But! I got it to work!_

 

Kiba felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple, and he gave Naruto a shaky grin. “Th-Then it’s settled! So, uh, what time didja think--”

 

“Oh! H-Hi, N-Naruto! Kiba!”

 

Kiba frowned. _Hinata?_ And then his blood promptly turned to ice. _Wait… SHIT. I FORGOT ABOUT HINATA’S CRUSH-- Oh for_ crying _out loud…!!_

 

Naruto turned and grinned at her. “Hey Hinata, mornin!”

 

_Dammit… At least he seems happier, though._

 

Kiba grunted as he tried to ignore his pounding heart, and waved stiffly at Hinata. “H-Hey, Hinata, how are ya?”

 

“G-Good morning, Kiba.” She paused in front of the stools. “Uhm, m-may I join you two?”

 

“Uhhh, sure! I don’t see why not--”

 

“Oi, Hinata!” Naruto smacked the counter with unbridled enthusiasm, enough to make the bowls tremble. “Kiba said he wants to hang out at my place later! You wanna come too?!”

 

_DAMMIT! Naruto you idiot! Why are you doing this to me?!_

 

Hinata quickly and steadily turned bright red. “Y-Yo-Your hou-house…?!”

 

_..._ _Oh_ _no._

 

She stumbled a little as she sat down on Kiba’s other side, seeming dazed.

 

“Hinata?” Naruto waved a hand, lips pursed. “Hello? Hinata??”

 

Kiba weakly waved a hand. “N-Naruto, maybe you shouldn’t--”

 

“I-I-I. Uhm. I-I do-don’t. Kn-kno-know.”

 

Naruto leaned over the counter, peering past Kiba with a frown. “Hinata, you okay??”

 

“F-Fine!” Her voice was far louder than usual. “Just fine! I am p-perfectly okay!”

 

“Oh. Cool.” Naruto grinned. “So do you wanna come, or not?”

 

Hinata’s eyelids fluttered, and she fainted across the counter.

 

“Wh-- _Oi, Hinata!_ ”

 

Ayame snorted despite herself. “I-Is she okay?”

 

Kiba sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, she’s just...” _Hopeless._ “Anemic.”

 

Naruto leapt out of his chair and scrambled over to her side.

 

“Do you have an, um... a-a fan or something?”

 

Ayame thought for a moment, before reaching down below the counter and handing Kiba a paper menu mounted on a leather-wrapped board. “Will this do?”

 

“Ah, yeah, that’s perfect. Thanks.”

 

He started fanning Hinata with the menu glumly.

 

Naruto shook her shoulders gently, frowning as he supported her. “Y’know, this happened when I first came back, too...”

 

Kiba rolled his eyes. “You don’t say.”

 

“Yeah, for real, y’know! Is she okay?”

 

“She’ll be fine.” Kiba peered down at her. “Ah, I think she’s coming to now, actually.”

 

“Wh--” Hinata flailed gently as she wobbled in Naruto’s arms. “Whaa…?”

 

“Hey there.” Kiba pat her arm gently. “You all right, Hinata?”

 

“I’m...” Her eyes slowly opened, and she gazed at Kiba woozily. “Kiba… hhhi.”

 

“Hi. You okay?”

 

“Y-Yeah, I…” Hinata held her face, breathing softly. “I’m… so sorry about that.”

 

Naruto grinned at her. “You had us worried for a second there, y’know.”

 

Hinata squeaked as she realized that it was Naruto holding her up, and her flush returned. “O-Oh! I-I-I’m so sorry!”

 

Kiba sighed, and shook his head. _This is going nowhere fast._ “Hey, Naruto. I’m gonna take her for a walk and get her some air. That all right?”

 

“Uhh, yeah, sure.” He scratched his cheek. “You gonna be okay on your own? Is she gonna fall over again?”

 

“Nah, I think she’s good.” He dug some bills out of his wallet and placed them on the counter. “I’ll be right back. You can eat my ramen if it gets cold, Naruto.”

 

Naruto peered down at the peppers and corn remaining in the bowl with a wince. “Thaaankss...”

 

Kiba pulled Hinata away from the stand, arm firmly around her shoulder as they ducked around the corner.

 

“You all right?”

 

“I, uhm...” She swallowed. “I-I think so… Kiba, I’m so sorry--”

 

“Hey, hey.” He leaned forward to smile at her reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it, all right? I know it’s not easy.”

 

“Th-Thank you...” Hinata took a deep breath and pat Kiba’s hand gently. “I think I can stand now.”

 

Kiba let go of her, and she wobbled for a moment before finding her feet.

 

“So...” Kiba scratched his head. “Any thoughts on Naruto’s offer?”

 

Hinata clutched her chest. “I-I, uhm… I don’t know if I could handle that...”

 

“Really? I dunno, this sort of thing doesn’t come around that often...~”

 

She turned red and gently smacked Kiba’s chest. “K-Kiba, what are you saying?!”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, well~ You know.”

 

Hinata hid her face. _“_ _Kiba, p-p-please don’t say things like that…!!”_

 

“Relax, I’m kidding~”

 

“I...” She worried with her sleeves, wincing. “I’m just… not ready...”

 

“Hey, don’t tell yourself that. When stuff like this happens, you gotta seize the opportunity with both hands!”

 

Hinata grimaced at him miserably. “I know, b-but I...”

 

_Here I am, not even following my own advice…_ _But I can’t just_ _cut in front_ _like that. She’s been head over heels for Naruto since forever._

 

Kiba sighed. _I gotta think of a way around this…_

 

“U-Uhm...” Hinata tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry for, interrupting lunch anyway...”

 

“You really didn’t, Hinata.” Kiba scratched his cheek, thinking. “Listen, why don’t you come over to Naruto’s anyway? Nothing’s gonna happen, and maybe it’ll make you feel more comfortable around him.”

 

She looked like she was about to cry. “D-Do you r-re-really thi-think so?”

 

“Totally. Come on, you don’t wanna miss out.”

 

“W-Well...” Hinata screwed up her face and nodded. “Y-You’re right! I can d-do this!”

 

_I’m literally cutting off my own feet here._

 

Naruto brightened as they came back around the corner. “Oh, hey! You guys cool?”

 

“Yeah, we’re cool.” Kiba nudged Hinata gently with his elbow.

 

“U-Um!” She stopped and wrung the hem of her shirt in her hands. “N-Naruto, I-I...”

 

Hinata abruptly bowed at a ninety-degree angle. _“I think it’s really nice of you to offer and I would really like to see your house please!”_

 

Naruto grinned. “Aw, great! We’ll have a great time, y’know!”

 

Kiba smiled like he had a frog in his mouth. _Yeah, and I was hoping I’d be able to have a great time with Naruto on my_ own…

 

“Oh, Kiba, I ate your megamino. It’s good actually!”

 

“Wh-- That _fast?!_ We were hardly gone two minutes!”

 

Naruto pouted. “But you said I could eat it...”

 

“Yeah, if it got _cold!_ Jeez, Naruto!”

 

Naruto grinned and scratched his head. “Ahaha, sorry!~”

 

Kiba’s heart fluttered, and he turned his nose up, hoping he wasn’t blushing. “A-Anyway, it’s fine…!”

 

The three of them headed out. The part of Konoha they walked through on their way seemed less crowded, and perhaps a bit shabby. But Naruto was perfectly at ease, and Hinata didn’t seem to be at all worried.

 

“Ah, here it comes!” Naruto pointed at a five-storey building, with a slightly rusted water tank and bright red shingled roof. “We’re nearly there!”

 

“So this is it, huh?” Kiba looked over the place. “I didn’t think it’d be an apartment, but that makes sense actually...”

 

He and Hinata followed Naruto up the stairs to the top floor, stepping under the awning.

 

Naruto dug his keys out of his pouch and unlocked the door, and let them inside.

 

“Well, here we are, y’know!” He grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

 

Kiba sidled past him out of the cramped foyer, peering into the three rooms the apartment comprised. “This is it, huh?”

 

“Yup! This is home!”

 

Kiba slowly gave Naruto a smile, though it looked more like a wince. “You really live like this?”

 

“Wh- Hey, it’s a perfectly nice apartment!”

 

Hinata seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, and slowly walked in, glancing around. “It’s so small, though.”

 

Naruto drooped a little. “H-Hey, guys, c’mon...”

 

Kiba and Hinata paused, and shared a glance.

 

“...Well, you’re probably right, Naruto.” Kiba grinned and gave him a thumbs up. “It’s really clean, at least! Cleaner than my room, anyway.”

 

“I-I agree. You d-do a really good job, N-Naruto…!”

 

Naruto laughed awkwardly and scratched his head. “W-Well, y’know! I, uh, I try my best. It’s not _too_ dirty I guess...~”

 

Kiba smiled at his embarrassed acceptance of their praise, and gently punched him on the shoulder. “So, what’s the plan, boss man?”

 

“Huh? Oh, right! Well I uh, I got card games and a radio! And I can uh, make dinner...”

 

Kiba bit his lip, grinning. “Uhh, sounds great! What do you think, Hinata?”

 

“I-I think dinner and cards s-sounds fun.”

 

“G-Great!” Naruto scrambled to the cabinet in his bedroom. “Lemme just dig them out…!”

 

Hinata wandered back over to Kiba and leaned in towards him.

 

“You were right, Kiba,” she murmured, smiling faintly. “Th-Thank you for pushing me to do this.”

 

Kiba grinned back at her. But inside, he couldn’t help feeling conflicted.

 

“Hey, any time.”


	15. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's a little late today. Hope you enjoy!

Sariel sat, legs swaying, on a tree branch. She had a pair of binoculars and was studying several nearby training areas, unnoticed. Her vantage point offered a view of most of the village from the top, with only a few buildings taller than her eyeline. Exactly two dozen white doves littered the canopy around her, cooing.

 

...Until a sizeable snake snatched one, attempting to slither off with its meal.

 

Sariel clucked, and waved a hand lazily. “Columba.”

 

A brace of feathers whistled down from above, impaling the snake against the branch. Columba glided down to catch the dead dove as it dropped from the snake’s mouth.

 

Murmuring sadly, Columba held the dove to her breast, and it rippled into nothing.

 

“Don’t worry, lovey, she’ll be back soon.” Sariel pointed at the snake, grimacing. “ _Eaflamma.”_

 

The snake’s body suddenly began burning up, writhing into the air as its muscles contracted. Not a cinder remained as the last of it was consumed by the blaze.

 

Columba smiled gently and stroked Sariel’s hair as she glided back up into the treetops.

 

A gentle buzzing came from her pack.

 

Sariel sat up and quickly dug her hand mirror out of her pack. Her fingers sparkled as she gestured over her reflection. “Hello?”

 

The surface of the mirror darkened, and a reclining figure in silhouette became visible.

 

 _“_ _Sariel.”_

 

She smiled, but as she replied her voice was shaky and nervous. _“_ Lord Azrael! What can I do for you?”

 

 _“_ _What is the status of the Copy Wheel Eyes?”_

 

“Kakashi is as intractable as the last time we were here.” Sariel stuck her nose up and snorted. “The other one is a _nightmare_ to deal with. He tried to have me assassinated, you know!”

 

 _“_ _Spare me the details._ _There are no others?”_

 

She shivered slightly and felt sweat begin to bead on her brow. “N-Not in the village, it would seem! I could, try looking elsewhere! If you wanted…!”

 

A sigh and a slight chuckle came from the mirror. _“There’s no need. We’ve acquired_ _one. Damaged, mind you,_ _but still useful_ _._ _We are working on them, s_ _o_ _further_ _Eyes are_ _of a_ _lower priority right now.”_

 

“Oh! I see.” Sariel let out a sigh. “Well, that’s a relief!”

 

 _“_ _What is the status on our prospective_ _Eidolon_ _?”_

 

“Well… I’ve acted on a few hunches and they seem to be progressing quite quickly. The fox spirit is, of course, still leery of us. But, the boy seems pliable! Even if he doesn’t come to our side immediately, he could still be sympathetic to our goals in the long run!”

 

The silhouette shifted slightly. _“_ _I do not deal in sympathy.”_

 

Sariel winced and withdrew into herself a little. “Y-Yes, Lord Azrael.”

 

 _“_ _Continue your efforts. If he does not join willingly, you are to bring him in,_ _along with Kakashi_ _. We have alternative methods of contract that are more conducive to our timetable.”_

 

“Yes, Lord Azrael...”

 

 _“_ _I will be_ eagerly _awaiting your next report, Sariel.”_ The voice lowered, and the glint of a silvery eye could be seen through the mirror as the figure leaned in. _“Do try to_ _be punctual_ _.”_

 

The image on the mirror faded.

 

Columba frowned worriedly and pet Sariel’s shoulders gently, murmuring, _“Bad?”_

 

Sariel smiled tightly, and put a hand on Columba’s.

 

“...It looks like we’ll need to speed things up, lovey.”

 

~

 

Shizune drew the blinds. A trio of Anbu were applying talismans and painting sealing script across the walls, ceiling and floor at specific intervals.

 

Naruto regarded the work with confusion and mild unease. “So uh… we gonna talk or what, Granny?”

 

“We’ll get to that in a moment, Naruto. Don’t worry about them, they’re almost finished.”

 

Kiba folded his arms. “You guys are sure goin to a lot of trouble for _somethin,_ that’s for sure _..._ ”

 

Sakura and Hinata chatted quietly between themselves nearby, while Sai and Shino waited silently in the background.

 

“Hm...” Kakashi nodded as a few more lines of script were joined. “I think that should about do it, Lady Tsunade.”

 

“All right.” Tsunade nodded at the three Anbu as they hopped down in front of her desk. “Thank you for your work. You’re dismissed.”

 

They nodded as one, in silence, and vanished in plumes of smoke.

 

“Kakashi, Yamato; go ahead.”

 

Kakashi made a collection of hand seals, Yamato reflecting his actions on the other side of the room. They both placed a hand against the wall, each on a talisman, muttering under their breath.

 

The sealing script began to crawl along the wall, running over the talismans, which burnt up into blue flame.

 

As the script receded beneath Kakashi and Yamato’s hands, they stepped away from the wall. The final two talismans burst into flames, searing letters into the wall.

 

The rightward wall read ‘ _a_ ,’ while the leftward wall read ‘ _un.’_

 

“All right.” Tsunade folded her hands, regarding the two teams before her. “As of this moment, this space cannot be spied on or listened to. So, I can assume that I have your cooperation when I say that _nothing said in here from now on leaves this room._ ”

 

Sakura raised a hand, frowning. “This seems like an awful lot of trouble for a private conversation.”

 

“Since Sariel’s brazen actions have rendered the detection barrier meaningless, the Council has proposed a number of steps be taken to reinforce security.” Tsunade smirked, adding, “Also, this has the added benefit of eliminating _all_ eavesdroppers, not just her.”

 

“I see...”

 

“So why are we here, anyway?” Kiba spoke up now, arms still crossed. “We’re not exactly jounin.”

 

“As witnesses to Sariel’s first attack, you’ve all been given clearance to be here. This will, of course, require you to attend certain briefings, but other than that your responsibilities remain unchanged.”

 

Kakashi shifted where he stood. “Any of you who want to opt out, I’d suggest you do now.”

 

The six of them shared a glance, focusing on Naruto towards the end, and faced Tsunade as a whole.

 

“I believe,” Shino said, “that I speak for everyone, when I say that none of us feel the need to leave.”

 

Tsunade beamed at them, and nodded once. “All right then. Onto our first order of business.”

 

She took a moment to cast the Telescoping Technique, and adjusted the orb on her table. “Kyuubi, if you please.”

 

 _**“** _ _**I am here.”** _

 

Tsunade cleared her throat. “The Council has discussed your request for a physical body, and upon deliberation, has decided to approve it.”

 

A smug chuckle. _**“Good.”**_

 

“Research has been done overnight, and we think we’ve hit on an idea.”

 

 _**“** _ _**Well, by all means. Let’s hear it, then.”** _

 

Tsunade nodded to Shizune, who drew a scroll out of her sleeve. She spread it across the corner of the desk.

 

“Normally, shadow clones – and all clones, by extension – are perfect duplicates of the caster. Memories, personality, judgement, and so on. The problems posed by using one as a medium for _your_ consciousness are twofold. One – your chakra disrupts Naruto’s chakra within the clone, causing it to dispel.” She paused and glanced at both Kakashi and Yamato. “This has been observed on multiple occasions.”

 

“Two – since the clone _is_ a duplicate of Naruto, and not you, you will not be able to communicate without the usual degree of difficulty.”

 

 _**“** _ _**And your solution?”** _

 

Shizune perused further into the scroll. “Our theory is: by using the Third Hokage’s scrying orb, the Yamanaka Clan Body-Mind Transmission Technique, and minor sealing techniques detailed in the First Hokage’s scrolls _in conjunction_ , we will be able to create a shadow clone that is _essentially_ you.”

 

 _ **“**_ _ **I can see promise in that.”**_ The Kyuubi grunted, thinking for a moment. _**“**_ _ **What’s the catch**_ _ **?”**_

 

“One – we will be able to dispel the clone at any time. Naruto, Yamato, and Lady Tsunade will _each_ be given the means to release the effect.”

 

 _**“** _ _**Reasonable. Next.”** _

 

“Two – you will be escorted by an entourage of no less than six Anbu and will not leave the premises of the village at any time without prior unanimous agreement from the Konoha Council.”

 

The fox snorted. _**“I doubt that very much.”**_

 

Shizune ignored him and kept going, frowning. “Three – Konoha, as a whole, will be notified of your presence.”

 

 _**“** _ _**And you think this is a wise decision?”** _

 

“The terms are non-negotiable.” Shizune rolled up the scroll and returned it to her sleeve. “They were decided unanimously by the Council.”

 

Tsunade looked to Naruto. “Naruto? Do you find these terms acceptable?”

 

Naruto had a deep frown cutting across his face, and he chewed his lip as he thought it over. But a slow nod was eventually given.

 

“Yeah.” His voice was hoarse. “Yeah, I don’t see any problem.”

 

The Kyuubi scoffed. _**“**_ _ **Let’s journey into hell together, then, right? Fine. What’s the timing on this?”**_

 

“If neither of you have objections, we’ll start immediately.”

 

 _**“** _ _**I see. I’m ready.”** _

 

Naruto swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Me too, y’know.”

 

“All right.” Tsunade nodded to the rest of them. “We’re going to need space. The rest of you are dismissed.”

 

“What??” Kiba scoffed and threw an arm in the air. “You can’t be serious. Of course we’re gonna stay for moral support!”

 

“That’s appreciated, but we can’t entertain that notion at the moment. We’ll let you know when it’s done.”

 

“We’re not just gonna--!”

 

“Kiba.”

 

He paused, frowning as Naruto turned towards him.

 

“I can do this.” Naruto smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Kiba looked at him for a long moment, before sighing and shaking his head. “All right… All right.”

 

He pointed at Naruto as he turned to leave. “You’re joining us for lunch at Yakiniku Q. And we’re waiting for you no matter how long it takes.”

 

Naruto looked at his friends gathered in front of him, and he smiled wistfully. “...Yeah.”

 

One by one, they filed out of the room. Both Kiba and Hinata glanced at him one more time as they slipped out of the door.

 

As it clicked shut, Shizune pulled a brush from Tsunade’s inkwell.

 

“Let’s get started.”

 

~

 

“I don’t like it.”

 

Sakura sighed as she took her seat. “I know, Kiba, but there’s not much we can do about it. And it’s not like we can talk about it, either.”

 

Kiba sat with his jaw stubbornly stuck out and his arms folded tightly. “He shouldn’t be doin this alone.”

 

He calmed a bit as Hinata put a hand on his shoulder.

 

Akamaru, sitting beside Kiba as his doppelganger, grumbled wordlessly in agreement.

 

“Regardless of should or shouldn’t, we will be here when Naruto is finished.” Shino, in contrast, was the picture of calm. “He has our support.”

 

“Not to mention everybody’s going to know about _you know who_ by the end of today, anyway.” Sakura sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “We just have to grin and bear it for now.”

 

“I’m not sure I understand the problem,” Sai said, idly scribbling in a notebook. “Naruto will still be Naruto when he meets us here. Nothing will change.”

 

Kiba glowered at him, drumming his fingers on his sleeve. “Are you _dense?_ Or are you just being an insensitive jerk-off on purpose?”

 

Sai smiled icily. “Who knows? My stupidity might match even yours.”

 

Kiba snarled at him in reply.

 

Sakura glanced at the both of them disapprovingly. “Stop it, you two. Let’s just order.”

 

An awkward silence fell over the group. Kiba grunted and turned his nose up.

 

“I-I think…” Hinata began, mulling over her words carefully, “what’s most im-important right now, is being here for N-Naruto. Instead of arguing.”

 

Shino nodded slowly. “Agreed. Squabbling will achieve nothing.”

 

“Thank you, both of you.”

 

Kiba grumbled and continued to tap away on his arm.

 

~

 

Inoichi entered the room quietly. “Sorry I’m late. What have I missed?”

 

Shizune smiled tensely. “Not too much. We’re nearly ready.”

 

Naruto sat in the centre of the floor, shirtless and without his necklace. The words ‘two,’ ‘interior,’ ‘connect,’ and ‘consciousness’ were written on his back in ink.

 

Inoichi walked in front of Naruto and leaned on the wall, arms folded. “Hello, Uzumaki. I don’t believe we’ve met formally.”

 

Naruto smiled nervously. “I don’t think so, no.”

 

 _**“** _ _**As delightful** _ _**as this is, could we save th** _ _**e pleasantries** _ _**until after I’m out of earshot?”** _

 

Inoichi chuckled, though his expression was sour. “And I assume that’s the fox?”

 

 _**“** _ _**You assume correctly. Congratulations.”** _

 

“ _Gentlemen._ ” Tsunade glanced between Inoichi and the orb sternly. “We are on a schedule.”

 

“Right, right.” Inoichi extended a hand to Naruto. “If you please, Uzumaki.”

 

Naruto closed his eyes, and crossed one half-tiger seal over a second. A plume of smoke erupted behind him, and a second Naruto appeared from within the haze, facing the other direction.

 

“All right.” Yamato handed the clone the First Hokage’s necklace. “I’m ready on my end.”

 

Inoichi nodded. “Then all that’s left is me.”

 

He walked to Tsunade’s desk to stand between the two Narutos, and placed a hand on both their heads. Inoichi closed his eyes and began building chakra.

 

Naruto winced as the man’s consciousness suddenly poured into his mind. “Th-That’s a weird feeling, y’know...”

 

“Don’t worry.” Inoichi smiled confidently. “I won’t be here long.”

 

 _**“** _ _**Deeper. You’re not quite here yet.”** _

 

“...Forgive me, Uzumaki, I’m not familiar with this seal from the inside. You’re going to have to guide me.”

 

Naruto nodded, and focused on his mind’s eye. The senses of his body melted away, and as he opened his eyes he found himself in the flooded underground complex comprising the Kyuubi’s prison.

 

Inoichi was standing beside him, hands clasped behind his back.

 

Naruto swallowed past the lump in his throat, and nodded towards the mazelike hallways ahead of them. “This way.”

 

Other than the dripping and pouring of water in the background, the place was silent. Naruto found himself unnerved not to hear or feel anything of the Kyuubi.

 

As the halls opened up into a large atrium, a massive red gate loomed before them. The Kyuubi’s eyes glowed faintly in the dark toward the rear of the cage, burning red like coals.

 

Inoichi smiled at Naruto. “Thank you. I’ll be able to handle the rest from here.”

 

“Mn. Yeah.”

 

Without further ado, Inoichi walked into the Kyuubi’s cage and was swallowed by the darkness.

 

Naruto opened his eyes, returning to the office. He felt somewhat lightheaded.

 

“All right,” Inoichi said, hands tightening on Naruto’s scalp. “We can begin.”

 

Chakra rippled in the air. Naruto felt a queasy feeling in his chest and stomach, and his head was swimming. A shaky breath wheezed out of him. His clone behind him seemed to be in a similar predicament.

 

Inoichi inhaled deeply through his nose, and said, “ _Transfer.”_

 

The ink on Naruto’s back suddenly became searing hot, and his vision blurred. He was acutely aware of two sets of images imposed over each other. Every stimulus was doubled.

 

It was excruciating. He suddenly felt an urge to vomit, and swooned beneath Inoichi’s hand, clamping a hand over his mouth.

 

“Almost done.”

 

An all-consuming rage poured into him, from nowhere. But even as his body responded to the overwhelming emotion, like a wave it crashed against him and simply swept onwards, leaving a dull ache in its place.

 

Inoichi removed his palm from his head, and Naruto collapsed onto the floor.

 

Kakashi knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his arm. “Naruto?”

 

The clone behind him shifted, and then stood up. He was aware of a familiar presence, both distant and impossibly close, and he felt trapped inside his own body for a moment.

 

The clone rolled its shoulders, and let out a pleased grunt. While its voice was the same, its tone and timbre were completely alien. It was uncanny.

 

“Oh, _yes...”_ It bent over, grinning. “This will do nicely.”

 

Kakashi shook him. “Naruto.”

 

“Nnghn… Y-Yeah...” He weakly pushed himself up. “Yeah, I’m… here y’know...”

 

Tsunade stared at Naruto’s clone. “How do you feel?”

 

“Physical. Real.” The clone paused, and frowned, licking its teeth. “...The sensations will take some getting used to.”

 

“...And?”

 

“Hmm?” The clone turned to her and smirked. “Ah, I suppose you’re waiting for confirmation. Yes, I am the Kyuubi.”

 

Kakashi helped Naruto to his feet slowly.

 

The Kyuubi clenched and unclenched its hands, glancing at Naruto with a calculating eye. “I still look like you, don’t I? Hmm. Let’s fix that.”

 

Its face, quickly followed by the rest of its body, blurred and began to melt. Shizune and Inoichi stiffened in alarm, but the transformation was so quick they could hardly react.

 

A mane of red hair flopped against the Kyuubi’s back as he grinned down at himself, still testing his hands. “...Better.”

 

He still had similar features to Naruto in the face. But his chin was broader, he was somewhat darker skinned, and he was taller and more muscular. A dark red tail now swished behind him, a pair of fluffy ears twitched up behind the back of his head, and his feet ended in four clawed toes.

 

“I’ll probably need new clothes.” He looked down at himself in distaste. “But that’s a problem for later.”

 

Tsunade stared, flabbergasted, at him. “How did you _do_ that?”

 

“Hmm?” The Kyuubi smiled knowingly. “You mean, transforming? Why, I should think it’s quite similar to how you do it~”

 

“I think you know that’s not what I meant.”

 

“Techniques are to chakra as the body is to the mind. If the will exists, the power obeys.” He shrugged, chuckling. “The esoteric rituals you ascribe to it are somewhat frivolous.”

 

Tsunade sighed and put the scrying orb away, folding her hands in front of her. “Regardless. Now that we’ve succeeded, for the time being you are under my direct command. You report to both me and the Konoha Council, and you will follow our orders.”

 

The Kyuubi raised his head slightly, gazing at Tsunade down his nose. “I’ll take your requests under advisement.”

 

Her lip curled. “We can and will dispel this body if you test us. This is a privilege. It can be revoked.”

 

He yawned and inspected his nails idly.


	16. Antecedents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, picking up *right* where we left off...~

Tsunade pursed her lips and turned to Naruto. “Naruto, how are you doing?”

 

He was leaning heavily on Kakashi. He smiled weakly and raised a shaky hand. “F-Fine, y’know...”

 

“He’s looking a bit worse for wear than we initially thought,” Yamato said, stroking his chin. “I think we may need to double our original recovery time.”

 

The Kyuubi scoffed. “We’re doubly linked now. Of course it would take a heavy toll.”

 

Tsunade nodded. “Two days is still more than acceptable.” She paused, and frowned at the Kyuubi. “What do you mean ‘doubly linked?’”

 

“Isn’t it obvious? We were already sharing a body. Now that I’m in this shadow clone, he can feel my thoughts and experiences even more strongly than before. And to boot, there is now a physical connection as well.”

 

He pulled on his own hair harshly, and Naruto immediately winced and grabbed his head.

 

Tsunade grimaced a little. “I know that shadow clones relay _some_ haptic feedback to the caster, but this seems a little extreme.”

 

“The actual transference of the Kyuubi’s consciousness into the clone may have something to do with it.” Inoichi folded his arms. “It would be the simplest explanation.”

 

“This isn’t something we accounted for.” Tsunade bit the inside of her cheek, thinking. “...Will this impact further training?”

 

The fox shrugged. “Positively and negatively. To what degree I’m not sure, but the upshot is that it will take half the time and application.”

 

“And the drawback being that it’ll require twice as much effort and recovery...?”

 

“To put it succinctly, yes.”

 

Tsunade thought hard for a moment, still biting at the inside of her mouth. “...All right. We’ll try to factor that into our estimates.” She stood up. “In the meantime, Kyuubi, you’re coming with me. The Council wanted to speak with you.”

 

He flipped a hand and smirked. “I’m sure they must be quivering with anticipation.”

 

“Naruto, you have the next two days to recover. Kakashi, look after him until he can stand up on his own.” Tsunade strode out of the office, the Kyuubi following behind languidly. “The rest of you are dismissed.”

 

Inoichi shrugged. “Well, that’s me.” He nodded to Kakashi and Yamato. “Glad to be of help.”

 

“Thank you, Yamanaka.”

 

As the other two left as well, and Shizune began closing up the office, Kakashi tilted his head and looked down at Naruto. “Welp. Seems we’re joined at the hip for the time being.”

 

Naruto chuckled weakly and tried to stand on his own. “Don’t worry Kakashi-sensei, I can… haaandle--”

 

His eyes slid out of focus and Kakashi caught him before he could do more than slump.

 

“Now, now. Let’s not be hasty. Besides, orders are orders.” Kakashi’s eye crinkled into a smile. “It was Yakiniku Q, right?”

 

“Uhh...” Naruto rubbed his forehead slowly. “Yyyeah. I think.”

 

“Alrighty. We’ll take this slow. Let’s get your jacket back on.”

 

~

 

Kiba found himself becoming increasingly antsy. He was sipping on a cup of water as his foot thumped against the floor like a drum.

 

The five of them had paced themselves over the last hour, to avoid getting full before Naruto even arrived. All except for Akamaru, who was now lying on the floor behind Kiba and looking quite pleased with himself.

 

“How long is this thing supposed to take, anyway? It takes like two seconds to make a shadow clone...”

 

Shino tilted his head. “Kiba, there isn’t any point in worrying about it. It will be done when it is done.”

 

Kiba gulped down the rest of his water and folded his arms, pouting up at the ceiling. “I’m _not_ worrying.”

 

Sakura peered out the window, squinting. “...Oh! Here he comes now.”

 

Kiba crawled over to the window, frowning as he saw Naruto limp down the street on Kakashi’s shoulder. “What’d they even _do_ to him? He can barely walk!”

 

Hinata put a hand over her mouth. “I-Is he all right??”

 

“Now, I’m sure it’s not as bad as all that.” Sakura scratched her cheek. “Why don’t we go downstairs and meet him? He’ll probably need some help up the stairs.”

 

Kiba surged to his feet. “You got it.”

 

Sakura blinked at him, surprised, as he turned and stomped off. She scrambled after him, muttering, “What’s gotten into him...?”

 

The two of them came down to the lobby just as Kakashi and Naruto got through the door. Kakashi glanced at them and nodded. “Ah. Nice to see you.”

 

Naruto brightened a little, and grinned tiredly at them. “Hey, guys! Sorry I kept ya waiting. Is, everybody still here?”

 

“Yeah, no worries. We’re all upstairs.”

 

“Kakashi-sensei, will you be joining us, too?”

 

Kakashi smiled and pat Naruto’s arm. “I’m supposed to be looking after him, so I think you’re stuck with me for now.”

 

“Gotcha.” Kiba glanced back at the stairwell for a moment and grinned at both of them. “You need any help up the stairs?”

 

“I’d appreciate it, thanks.”

 

Kiba offered his shoulder, grunting as Naruto placed some weight on him. “All right, how do we figure this out…?”

 

It took nearly a minute to ascend the staircase, easing Naruto up sideways and coordinating all three of their footsteps. But as they made the landing and Sakura squeezed past him, they hobbled over to their table tucked away in the corner.

 

Hinata lit up as they came into view. “H-Hello, Naruto! Are you feeling all right?”

 

Naruto grinned as the rest of them offered their greetings as well. “Hey, guys. Yeah, I’m just tired, y’know?”

 

Kiba sat Naruto down across from Hinata, next to Sakura’s seat. “Well I hope you’re not too tired to eat! We still have a lot to order.”

 

Kakashi sat down next to Naruto. “Well, this is cozy.” He gazed at a menu stuck to the wall. “Hmm, expensive though...”

 

“Don’t worry Kakashi-sensei, we’re splitting the bill.” Sakura glanced at Naruto as she took a sip of water. “So um, Naruto, how did it go?”

 

“Oh, well. He’s uh, he’s out talkin to a bunch of other geezers with Granny Tsunade.”

 

Shino raised an eyebrow. “So, it ended up working after all.”

 

“Yeah. Kinda weird, but, hey. Not the weirdest thing that’s happened to me so far, y’know.”

 

“Hear hear.” Kiba raised his glass and jiggled the ice around. “Either way, who cares about the fox right now? Let’s eat!”

 

The time passed slowly, and Naruto felt at ease. He was with friends, eating good food. Despite the fatigue he still felt from Kyuubi’s emergence, he was beginning to relax and the burden on his senses was starting to settle.

 

Their orders came in waves over the next half-hour. Plates of ornamentally-sliced mushrooms ringed with bite-sized cuts of raw beef, and bowls heaped with raw vegetables.

 

Naruto eyed the greens suspiciously as he placed a couple of slices of meat on the grill.

 

“All right, all right.” Sakura took a sip from her glass, chuckling. “What’s the _weirdest_ mission you’ve been on?”

 

“Ooh, ooh, I got this one!” Kiba turned and grinned at Hinata. “Hinata, you remember the Daimyou’s fish?”

 

She clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

 

“Okay, so! Me an Shino an Hinata got sent off to catch this fish for the Fire Daimyou, right? Apparently his kid took it out of the fish tank--” He snorted and nearly cracked up as the rest of the table chuckled. “No, no, listen! His kid took it out of the fish tank and dumped it in the _river_. Apparently he thought it was lonely!”

 

“Yikes.” Kakashi pulled his mask slightly forward to tip a mushroom into his mouth. “That poor fish.”

 

“I know right? Anyway, we’re searching up and down the river looking for it; it’s this fat golden carp so we shouldn’t have any problem finding it.” He was struggling to keep his voice steady. “Apparently this thing’s been passed down through like the past five Daimyou so it’s really old--”

 

“K-Kiba, tell them the part where--”

 

“Hinata, whoa, don’t _spoil_ it! I’m trying to build _atmosphere_ here.”

 

Sakura gestured eagerly. “Get on with it, Kiba, what happened next?”

 

“Okay, okay. So we get to the river delta and there’s no fish in sight! But Akamaru comes running up the river bank _and he’s got the damn thing in his mouth!_ ”

 

Chuckling rippled along the table as Kiba tried to hush them. “So, so, I try to get him to drop it before it croaks and he trips, and he starts _choking_ on the thing. So me an Hinata are trying to get him to cough it out, and he’s got the fishtail sticking out of his mouth. And we _finally_ get it out, only to find it’s already dead!”

 

Kakashi snorted. “I thought this mission was a success when you reported it?”

 

“No, no, that’s the best part! We’re sitting there trying to figure out what to do when some travelling merchant comes along, and he shows us to this little village up in the mountains nearby--” He slapped his leg as he tried to stop giggling. _“And the entire place is_ filled _with fish that are exactly the same as the Daimyou’s!_ ”

 

It was hard to discern what expression Kakashi had in reaction, but it sure was something. “Oh _no.”_

 

“Right?! And the kicker! The kicker is, when we ask if we can buy one, the guy tells us, _people have been coming up the mountain every couple years to buy carp exactly like this!_ ”

 

Kakashi covered his face as the rest of the table burst into laughter.

 

“It’s a true story!” Kiba winked and took a gulp from his glass. “Anyway, I’m done. Who’s next?”

 

Sakura put a finger on her chin. “Hmm, well, I think I--”

 

_“_ _This is not a matter of discussion. From our perspective, your compliance is reparation_ _s_ _for your attack s_ _ixteen_ _years ago.”_

 

_The voice that came out of_ _the Kyuubi_ _’s mouth was_ _s_ _mooth and deep, with an edge of malice. “Your tone is awfully confident. I’d like to see you back it up.”_

 

_He could feel the muscles in his arms twitch. He could snap the old woman like a twig. If only he had the opportunity..._

 

_“As I’m sure Lady Tsunade has stated already, this form is a courtesy. If we see fit, it will be withdrawn.”_

 

_He yawned. “You can’t threaten me with a sentence worse than the one I’m currently serving. I don’t believe you have anything to bargain with.”_

 

_Shikaku clasped his hands in front of him. “You have to understand, this is a delicate situation. We’ve already met you half way. Now it’s your turn to deliver assurances.”_

 

 _“Met me half way?” Melodious laughter rang from_ _the fox’s_ _throat. “As far as I’m concerned, you haven’t even undone an_ iota _of the inconvenience you’ve caused me! Nearly sixty years I’ve been held prisoner here, since_ long _before you were even twinkles in your fathers’ eyes. Now here you are, trying to twist my arm to guarantee my compliance, after I’ve given you an offer that any reasonable person would consider gracious,_ _and you’re_ _trying to lecture_ me _on_ _good will_ _and courtesy?”_

 

_The air in the cramped meeting room was thick enough to cut with a knife. But the animosity and hate swirling around the Kyuubi was nothing compared to the contempt and disgust coursing through his heart._

 

_Homura shook his head. “I’m beginning to feel this was a mistake, Lady Tsunade. Perhaps we should pursue an alternative method of--”_

 

_His comment died on his tongue, and the rest of the table jumped as the Kyuubi slammed his fists down on it._

 

_He grinned at them, but his arms shook and his teeth ground against each other as he returned the Council’s stare._

 

 _“I._ Hate. _You.” His voice shook with the rage flowing through him. “You humans are all alike. You respect nothing. You understand nothing. I AM NOT A TOOL FOR YOU TO USE AS YOU WILL.”_

 

_He felt a sudden, sharp pain in his right hand. His fingers twitched._

 

_There was a long silence._

 

_The Kyuubi slowly straightened, taking a deep breath as he massaged his aching hand. “I believe we are done here.”_

 

 _Koharu was the first to respond, quickly regaining her composure. “We are done when_ we _agree this session is over. You may be used to the world revolving around you, Kyuubi, but in_ our _world there are rules that you must follow and consequences that are suffered if you do not.”_

 

_The fox shrugged and walked out of the room. “Your terms are meaningless to me. Accept my offer or don’t.”_

 

“Naruto?”

 

Naruto felt as though he had suddenly surfaced from beneath deep water. A long breath hissed in through his mouth. He blinked rapidly, and looked up.

 

The rest of the table was staring at him. He glanced between them, embarrassed. “Huh? Wh-What’re you looking at me like that for?”

 

He looked at Kakashi as he put a hand on his shoulder. “Your hand, Naruto.”

 

“Whaddaya mean my hand, I--” Naruto glanced at his hand, and then did a double take. “Whaa-?! _What did-- When did this happen??!”_

 

Shards of glass poked out of his shaking hand, and he was bleeding onto the table. The glass he’d been holding was in pieces beneath him, and the water it had been holding was all over his lap.

 

Kakashi sighed, and stood up. “Let’s find a washroom and get that glass washed out. Sakura, do you mind coming along?”

 

She nodded, climbing to her feet.

 

“I’ll ask for some towels.” Kakashi smiled weakly at the rest of them. “Sorry for the interruption, guys.”

 

Kiba watched, troubled, as Naruto was escorted off by the two of them, still staring at his hand.

 

Hinata slightly uncovered her mouth. “I-I… d-do you think he’ll be okay??”

 

“Naruto has recovered from greater injury in the past, Hinata. What bothers me is what led up to it.”

 

“I agree.” Sai tapped the table with one finger, thinking. “He didn’t look very happy just before the glass broke.”

 

“Understatement of the century. He looked like he was about to kill somebody.”

 

A waiter peered in, flabbergasted. “O-Oh my. Is everything all right in here?”

 

“Yeah, glass broke.” Kiba held out his hand. “You got towels for us, guy?”

 

“Uhh, yes, right here.” He handed him the towels quickly, biting his lip. “I’ll go get a dustpan.”

 

Kiba reached over the table to mop up the water and blood.

 

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi returned at around the same time the waiter did.

 

“I am _terribly_ sorry that this happened.” He knelt to sweep up both the towel and the fragments. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

 

Naruto waved a hand, chuckling weakly. “Aw, don’t worry about it. All better, see?” He showed off his healed hand and grinned at Sakura. “Lucky to have a top-notch medical shinobi, huh?”

 

“I-I, um...” Hinata shivered a little. “I think, it might be time for me to head out, a-actually.”

 

“Huh? Hinata, really, I’m fine.”

 

“I need to be going as well, actually.” Shino raised a hand. “Why? I’ve promised to run an errand for my father.”

 

Naruto drooped a little. “Guys...”

 

Kiba shrugged. “I ain’t doin anything today, Naruto, don’t worry about it.”

 

Kakashi nodded to the waiter. “I think all we’ll be needing is the bill, then.”

 

“Ah, yes, right away sir.”

 

They paid and emptied out of the restaurant. Hinata and Shino said their goodbyes and went off on their ways.

 

Kakashi turned to Naruto. “So. Where to next, Naruto?”

 

Naruto looked a little glum as he glanced at Kakashi. “Don’t worry about it, Kakashi-sensei, I can walk now.”

 

“Oh. Are you sure--”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. You don’t gotta babysit me anymore, y’know.” He smiled weakly. “I bet you’re pretty busy anyway, aren’t you?”

 

Kakashi let out a small sigh. But he nodded gently. “Well… all right then. Take it easy, Naruto.”

 

He walked off, digging his book out of his pocket.

 

Kiba frowned slightly.

 

“So, uh...” He folded his arms behind his head. “Your hand doin all right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Naruto rubbed it absently and sighed. “Y’know guys, I think I’m just gonna head home. I’m kinda tired.”

 

“Oh.” Sakura frowned. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” He grinned at Sakura. “Thanks again for fixing my hand, Sakura.”

 

“Oh, it’s no problem, Naruto.” She smiled gently. “If you’re sure, then I hope you get some rest and feel better.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sakura and Sai both split off from Naruto and Kiba as the road forked, leaving the two of them walking down the thoroughfare.

 

“...Y’know, Kiba, I can find my own--”

 

“Oi, shut up. That ain’t gonna work on me, Naruto.”

 

Naruto startled slightly, and quickly covered for it with an overly loud laugh. “What’s that? I-I don’t know what you’re talkin about, y’know?”

 

“I’ve got the entire afternoon to myself, so you tryin to ditch me would be really inconvenient.”

 

“Wh-- _Oi, Kiba, that’s not fair!”_

 

Kiba smirked. “I guess you’re just gonna have to let me walk ya home.”

 

Naruto grumbled and folded his arms. “Everybody else left...”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna get scared off by a little blood. How about you tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Naruto’s face fell. He rubbed his arm and glanced down at his feet.

 

“Kiba… you don’t gotta worry about me.”

 

“Yeah, well, maybe you should stop acting like somebody who needs to be worried over.”

 

Naruto didn’t reply. But he gave Kiba a shy smile.

 

“...The Kyuubi was talking to those old geezers and Shikamaru’s dad.”

 

Kiba frowned. “How’d you know that?”

 

Naruto just looked at him expectantly until it finally clicked. “... _Oh!_ Oh, right the whole, thing with the, yeah...”

 

“He’s even harder to block out now that he’s in a shadow clone, too...” Naruto gazed down at his hand, testing it slowly. “He was so… _angry._ And they were treating him like shit for it.”

 

There was a pause. Kiba couldn’t figure out what to say.

 

“...It’s just a lot, y’know? It’s almost too much.”

 

Kiba bit his lip, thinking for a moment. He slung an arm around Naruto’s shoulders.

 

“Well.” He leaned in and gave him a confident grin. “I don’t know about this whole Kyuubi business, but you don’t gotta worry about it. Nothin’s changed, and nobody’s gonna run off on ya.” He stuck a thumb on his chest and preened a bit. “I ain’t, anyway~”

 

Naruto laughed weakly. “I mean, I really am tired, but… maybe I shouldn’tve said anything.”

 

“The way I see it, tryin to make people worry less about ya just makes them worry more.”

 

“Yeah… Maybe, I should...”

 

He trailed off.

 

As they got into Naruto’s apartment, they slipped out of their shoes and Naruto headed straight for his bedroom, collapsing onto the bed with a sigh.

 

Kiba glanced around as Akamaru shouldered past him. His heart was beating a little fast, but he felt comfortable. So far.

 

“So, uh...” He gingerly sat down beside the bed. “What now?”

 

“Well, uh.” Naruto glanced up and smiled. “There’s always cards.”

 

Kiba smiled weakly. “Cards sounds great.”

 

The two of them sat in silence for a bit.

 

“Hey... Kiba?

 

Kiba swallowed. “Yeah?”

 

Naruto sat up. He seemed troubled. Or maybe it was just the window casting his face in shadow.

 

“...Mm. Never mind. It’s nothing.” He smiled at Kiba warmly. “You want some instant ramen?”

 

Kiba gave Naruto a lopsided smile, and nodded. “Sure.”

 

~

 

Tsunade grumbled as she organized the last of her papers.

 

“...Well.” Shizune tapped her chin. “Maybe it’ll work out better next time?”

 

“ _Tch._ Sure.” She huffed as she dropped the papers into her desk drawer and locked it. “The Kyuubi and the Council will work together when hell freezes over.”

 

“I know we’re in a bit of a tough spot, Lady Tsunade. I think all we can do right now is hope for the future.”

 

“They’re both belligerent and bullheaded!” Tsunade kicked her chair viciously. “The Kyuubi has valid reasons to be angry, and I would _almost_ agree with it if it weren’t so damn smug about everything! Meanwhile _those two_ are either intentionally inflaming the situation or are simply dense! Either way, they’re made for each other!”

 

“My my, it appears you’re having a hard time~”

 

Shizune and Tsunade both sprang into action to face the new voice. Sariel stood by the door to the office, smiling brightly.

 

Tsunade threw together a collection of hand seals, while Shizune drew up her sleeve to reveal her poisoned senbon launcher.

 

“Oh, don’t worry!” She grinned and raised her hands. “I’m here to surrender!~”

 

Both Tsunade and Shizune nearly fell over.

 

“Columba, play dead!” Sariel chuckled as Columba slithered out from around her legs, stretching out across the floor. “See? Perfectly safe.”

 

Tsunade grimaced at the girl’s strange manner. “Shizune… notify the Anbu on the roof, if you would.”

 

“Ah, y-yes. Right away Lady Tsunade.”

 

Shizune opened a window and hopped outside, disappearing into the evening sky.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Sariel tilted her head. “Didn’t I already say I was here to surrender…?”

 

“Excuse me if I don’t take that offer at face value.”

 

“Hmm.” She tapped her chin, frowning. “No, I suppose I’d find that a bit convenient, too… Oh! I know! I’m _defecting!~_ ” Sariel swung her arms in the air, putting on an exaggerated pout. “The Order doesn’t pay me enough, so I wanna join you guys instead!!”

 

Tsunade’s face looked like she had just eaten a bug. _Defective is more like it,_ she thought.

 

Shizune returned with half a dozen Anbu in tow. They quickly circled Sariel, all with kunai drawn.

 

“Oh good, you’re rolling out the welcome mat!” She waved at the Anbu enthusiastically. “Hi, everybody! I hope I won’t be too much of an inconvenience while I’m staying!”

 

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. “Escort this… prisoner, to Ibiki, please. I’ll deal with her tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, but Ms. Tsunade, I think you’ll be _very_ interested in what I have to say.”

 

Tsunade glanced at her. Sariel’s bubbly facade had dropped, and her smile had become sly and calculating.

 

She grunted. “Take her away. I’ll see what Ibiki has to say in the morning.”

 

“H-Hey, what? You’re not supposed to ignore me!” Sariel shot puppy-dog eyes at the two of them as the Anbu escorted her out of the room. “ _Hey wait, c’monnn!”_

 

Tsunade gripped her head with both hands. “This is a _nightmare._ ”

 

Shizune sighed, nodding in agreement. “I’ll inform the Council. Try to get some rest, Lady Tsunade.”

 

“Oh, I doubt I’ll be getting any for the next week. But thanks.”


	17. Fianchetto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is primarily going to be a Sariel chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

Tsume watched with morbid fascination as Kiba wolfed down his plate in twenty seconds flat.

 

“Thanks for the food, Ma.” He wiped his mouth, burping loudly. “I’m gonna head up and get clean real quick.”

 

She folded her hands, smiling awkwardly. “What are you in such a rush to do?”

 

“Huh? Whaddaya mean?”

 

Tsume gestured wordlessly at his plate with a snort.

 

Kiba glanced at his empty plate, and then pouted up at her. “Should I ask for seconds?~”

 

She threw up a hand, scoffing. “Go have your shower.”

 

Kiba grinned and deposited his plate by the sink. “Thanks Ma!”

 

She shook her head as he jogged out of the room. “What has gotten _into_ that boy?”

 

Hana had a suspicious look as she gazed after Kiba’s exit. But she said nothing, and continued eating her eggs slowly.

 

Kiba scrambled up the stairs and threw off his shirt and pants the second he got into the bathroom. He flipped on the hot water, and leaned against the bathroom counter as he waited for the water to warm.

 

He thought back to yesterday. He’d spent nearly six hours with Naruto, but it had felt like only minutes by the time he’d had to go. Remembering how happy Naruto had looked as Kiba had been leaving, and how enthusiastic he’d been when Kiba had suggested coming back the next day, set his heart aching to see that expression again.

 

_Well, today’s gonna be even better._ He sighed and closed his eyes, grinning like an idiot to himself. _I am gonna make his day_ so _good!_ _~_

 

He quickly put his bath cap and stepped into the shower, groaning as the hot water ran over him.

 

“Man,” he murmured, sighing dreamily as he leaned against the wall. “Is this how Hinata feels all the time…?”

 

~

 

Hinata sneezed as she paced at the bottom of Naruto’s apartment building.

 

“Oh no…!” She fanned her face, trying not to sneeze a second time. “Don’t tell me I’ve caught what Hanabi has!”

 

She had a small box in her hands that she kept glancing down at worriedly.

 

_What if he doesn’t like it?_ Hinata’s face was burning. _What if he’s allergic? What if-- I-- No! Kiba said I have to seize the opportunity with both hands!_

 

She sneezed again. But her resolve was steeled, and she began climbing the staircase on the outside of the building.

 

She stood on the outside of the penthouse, squirming in front of Naruto’s door with a pained expression.

 

_Come on…_ Hinata thought, biting her lip. _You can do it. Just like Kiba said._

 

She slowly raised a hand, and rapped the door with two sharp knocks.

 

For a moment, silence. Then came the muffled reply, _“Just a second!”_

 

Hinata jumped. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, and her heart began performing backflips in her chest.

 

Footsteps thumped over to the door, and Naruto pulled it open. His eyebrows rose as he met her eyes. “Oh, Hinata! Hey!” He smiled and leaned in the doorframe. “What’re you doing here?”

 

Hinata’s throat closed for a moment, as she struggled to think of what to say. She clutched the box to her chest, mouth quivering.

 

“...Uh.” Naruto scratched his head, smiling awkwardly. “So... What’cha got there?”

 

Her fingers tightened around the box, and she suddenly bowed deeply, shoving it into his hands. _“Um! This is for you!”_

 

“Huh? O-Oh, thanks, I--” He paused as he glanced inside at the box’s contents. “Skin cream?”

 

_“_ _It’s supposed to help healing! I know Sakura only closed the wounds so I thought this would help!”_

 

“Oh...” Naruto’s face broke out in a grin. “Hinata, thanks! That’s really nice of you, y’know.”

 

She froze for a moment as she straightened back up. Her breath caught in her chest.

 

“I-I. Uhm.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and bowed again, keeping her eyes on Naruto’s feet. “Y-You-You’re welcome, Na-Naruto…!”

 

They stood in silence for a moment. But unlike most times, it didn’t feel awkward.

 

“I, um.” Hinata poked her fingers together as she started to sidle away. “I-I hope you feel better…! I, need to go!”

 

“Oh, okay.” He smiled, and gave her a wave. “Come by again sometime, all right? It’d be nice to have you over again.”

 

She squeaked and scurried down the stairs. “ _Of course! Thank you! That would be great!”_

 

Naruto shook his head gently, chuckling, and went back inside.

 

One floor down, Hinata clutched her chest and stared off into the distance. But although her eyes were wide and panicked, her mouth was set in an ecstatic smile.

 

~

 

“Good morning, Ibiki.”

 

Ibiki turned, and nodded as he met Tsunade’s eyes. “Hello, Lady Hokage.”

 

Tsunade closed the door behind her. It was only her and Ibiki in the room. Sariel could be seen sitting in the interrogation room beyond, her white robe replaced with a shirt and pants made of grey cotton, eyes closed and smiling as she drummed the table patiently with her fingers.

 

“What do you have for me?”

 

Ibiki sighed, and leaned against the wall. “You’re going to want to sit for this one.”

 

Tsunade snorted and eased onto one of the metal stools lining the table. “It’s that bad, is it?”

 

“I’ll try to keep this brief.” He folded his arms, leather overcoat creaking softly. “Several members of the Yamanaka clan have been working on her all night with no success. I’d been under the impression that they were having difficulty penetrating her mental barriers, so I sent them home and took over since the early hours this morning.”

 

Tsunade nodded. “I assume you’re giving me this context to underscore what happened next?”

 

“You’d be correct in that assumption. I started with some psychological tricks, standard fare for interrogation. When she didn’t respond to them, I started using more rarefied tactics. Those didn’t work either.”

 

He tapped his boot against the floor, frowning sullenly. “Several hours ago, I started drugging her. Psychoactives had no effect, nor did sedatives.” He jabbed a thumb at the triple-locked door. “Forty-five minutes ago, I administered enough to kill an adult human three times over.”

 

Tsunade frowned at Sariel through the one-way window. “And yet she’s still perfectly fine.”

 

Ibiki leaned against the table, chewing the inside of his mouth. “Whatever’s in there isn’t human. And nothing I can do has any effect on her.”

 

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully, pondering the information Ibiki had provided her.

 

“...She wants to talk to you. Personally.” Ibiki glanced through the window over his shoulder. “Has no qualms about being observed and recorded. But whatever she says, she wants to say it to you directly.”

 

Tsunade huffed. “She sure is being difficult...”

 

She stood up.

 

“Call Kakashi for me,” she said, walking towards the door. “Let’s hear what she has to say.”

 

Ibiki nodded, and followed her to the padlocked door. He undid all the locks, and let her in.

 

Sariel’s eyes opened as Tsunade entered. She beamed up at her and waved daintily. “Oh, you’re here! Fantastic~”

 

Tsunade sat down across from her with a steely glare. “I’m told you wanted to speak to me.”

 

“Yes, yes, that’s right.”

 

She glanced around the room. “Where’s your pet?”

 

“Columba? Oh, she’s around.” A translucent wing melted out of the ceiling for a moment before quickly disappearing. “Don’t worry, she’ll behave.”

 

Tsunade grimaced and cracked her knuckles.

 

“I’m fairly confident when I guess that you could leave here at any time.” She steepled her hands and rested them against her nose. “So why are you here? What do you want?”

 

Sariel’s icy green eyes narrowed slightly, though her smile didn’t waver. “You’re really shrewd, lady.”

 

“You have to be when you have my job. I don’t have time for games.”

 

“Oh, all _right~”_ She stuck out her tongue, giggling. “Spoilsport.”

 

She folded her hands and rested her chin on top, looking at Tsunade down her nose. “I want to tell you about who I work for. The Order of the White Rose.”

 

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. “You’re not bursting into flames, but forgive me if I don’t follow suit so readily.”

 

Sariel laughed gently. “I didn’t think you would. But I assure you, you have my permission. This is a gift, freely given. As long as you’re talking to me, then you have nothing to fear.”

 

“Hmm...”

 

“Please. Ask me anything.” She grinned and wrinkled her nose. “Consider it a gesture of good faith.”

 

Tsunade thought for a moment, still not taking her eyes off of the girl.

 

“...Why did you kill six Anbu squads when you came here ten years ago.”

 

“Jeez, this again. Well, I guess I’d be angry if I lost a dozen apprentices too.” Sariel sighed, and glanced down at the table with a pout. “To be completely honest, that was an accident. The decision to make our history sacred came after an unrelated incident. It had nothing to do with you _or_ your village, and I’m sorry it happened.”

 

“What does that mean? ‘Making your history sacred,’ what do you mean by that?”

 

Sariel blinked. “Really? Huh. That wasn’t the question I was expecting you to ask.”

 

Tsunade gestured impatiently. “Are you going to answer or not?”

 

“Oh, no, no, of course. I just wasn’t expecting… well. Anyway.” Her relaxed smile returned. “When Master Uriel became the leader of the Order, he cast a spell of Silence over all the information related to it. It cannot be spoken, nor written, without the permission of a member.”

 

“Which is why we’re able to talk about it freely now?”

 

“For the time being, yes. Your interrogator in the next room is able to hear all of this as well. But, sadly, your machines will not be able to record any of it.”

 

Tsunade bit her lip, thinking. “What is your purpose here?”

 

“The Order’s? Or mine specifically?”

 

“The Order’s. I want to know what they’re trying to accomplish.”

 

Sariel smiled broadly and shrugged. “Nothing short of everlasting, global peace.”

 

“...You’ll have to forgive me if I think that sounds like a tall order.”

 

“Hmm, perhaps. But, try and follow along: In our opinion, suffering is often caused by an imbalance of power. Wielded by the wrong hands or for the wrong intentions, power is stripped from the righteous and collected by the selfish.”

 

“And I suppose the only ones who are fit to wield such power are you?”

 

Sariel laughed abruptly, waving a hand. “ _Wow,_ that one hurt! You really think we’d be that arrogant? No, no – what we want is to spread power among _everyone_.”

 

Tsunade paused, squinting. “...I don’t follow.”

 

“We collect knowledge. Secrets, esoterica, innovations – everything, really. In our hands, this knowledge remains safe, even if the original source is destroyed.” She grinned at Tsunade, spreading her hands. “We’re trying to spread this knowledge across the world. After all, knowledge is power, and if everyone has the same knowledge…?”

 

Tsunade nodded. “Everyone has the same power.”

 

Sariel clapped, giggling. “Exactly!~”

 

Tsunade smiled awkwardly. “I can’t say that’s not a noble goal. If, perhaps, overly lofty.”

 

“Perhaps. But even an oak tree starts as an acorn~”

 

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, mulling over Sariel’s information. “...I’m still thinking of another question, so is there anything you’d like to volunteer in the meantime?”

 

“Of course!” She clasped her hands together and leaned forward. “I can’t have you believing I’m not acting in earnest, can I?”

 

Tsunade frowned, but said nothing. Sariel’s manner was strange, and extremely direct. She found it off-putting.

 

“In general, Master Uriel’s directive instructs me to gather or record any and all knowledge I come across. I’m very interested in the magic you Leaf people wield, too. It’s interesting stuff!”

 

Tsunade frowned. “Magic…?”

 

“In addition to that, my secondary mission is to gather people with the Copy Wheel Eye.” Sariel sighed. “Although, I have to admit that they seem to be few and far between these days...”

 

Tsunade froze. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the table. “What do you know about the Sharingan?”

 

Sariel brightened a little. “Ooh, is that important?!~ I like that look you’re giving me; you’re interested, now!~”

 

“I asked you a question. You said you would answer them.”

 

“All right, all right, don’t get your panties in a twist~” She chuckled gently. “The Copy Wheel Eye, when supplied a suitable source of energy, causes a change in the iris that can hypnotize anybody the owner makes eye contact with, and also allow them to perceive and understand anything they see while it is active. After certain conditions are met it manifests a form known as the Ten Thousand Flowers Mirror, which can cast powerful illusions, kindle holy fire, and summon powerful Eidolons bound to the owner.”

 

Tsunade frowned at the word. _Aidoron? “_ I, see you’ve done your homework… although, I have to mention something.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“The word _mangekyou_ means ‘kaleidoscope.’ Not ‘ten thousand flowers mirror.’ Although, since it’s a composite word, each part of it separately would come out to mean that.”

 

“Oh… Oh, I see!” Sariel thumped her hand in her fist, beaming. “Thank you! I’ll be sure to remember that!”

 

The door opened behind them. Tsunade glanced over her shoulder at Kakashi as he slipped into the room.

 

“Oh, Mr. Kakashi! You made it!~”

 

He said nothing in reply, gazing down his nose at her.

 

“Ooh, are we all doin the spooky act today? Neat!” Sariel suddenly jutted out her jaw and crossed her eyes, frowning comically at him. “ _I can do shckary facshesh too…!_ _~_ _”_

 

“Let’s, try to focus, here...”

 

“Mm, all right.” Sariel smiled and waved a hand. “ _Sooorry~_ ”

 

Tsunade clasped her hands together. “You said you’re seeking the Sharingan. Why?”

 

“Well, I should think it’s obvious! It’s a powerful tool. If this land’s history is anything to go by, it’s been coveted by almost _everybody_ here. Just because we’re from a foreign country doesn’t mean we’d be any different~”

 

Tsunade and Kakashi shared a glance. “No, perhaps not...”

 

“Although, there’s also a certain rumour that the holders of the Copy Wheel Eye can control _gods...~_ ”

 

Sariel laughed as Tsunade and Kakashi stared at her, aghast.

 

“That would definitely be something we’re interested in, after all~”

 

Tsunade stood up. “...I think that’s all for today.”

 

“Oh, already? That’s too bad!” Sariel yawned gently. “Although, I’ve gotta say, I am _preeetty_ tired what with staying up all night keeping that creepy bald guy company. Either way, it’s fine! You three can have a nice conversation today, and then come back and talk to me tomorrow!”

 

Tsunade supported herself against the table as Ibiki locked the door behind them. Cold sweat was beading on her brow.

 

“They’re after the bijuu,” she muttered. “I should’ve known.”

 

“Funnily enough.” Kakashi folded his arms as he leaned against the wall beside her. “The answer Naruto arrived at instinctively turned out to be correct.”

 

“This just keeps getting worse.” Tsunade sighed. “We suspended missions to consolidate power back in the village, but the longer this goes on, the worse an idea that feels...”

 

“We can’t afford to second-guess ourselves here.” Kakashi tapped his chin, grunting. “As it stands, we should continue with our current policy and ensure that nobody else infiltrates the village. Now that we know they’re after the bijuu, we need to protect Naruto at all costs.”

 

“Agreed. Ibiki, we’ll have her transferred elsewhere. In the meantime, I want you to start doing some digging. Every hint, every whisper of white-robed foreigners from the Land of Water to the Land of Wind. We need more information.”

 

Ibiki nodded. “I’ll get on it. Do I have permission to class this as an S-Rank mission? Or is this strictly off the record?”

 

Tsunade’s face soured, and she sighed again. “For once, I think Danzou is going to come in handy… Work with Root. I don’t trust any of them as far as I can throw them, but at the very least they’re second to none at information gathering. And if Danzou thinks we’re keeping him in the loop, he’s less likely to start meddling.”

 

“Very well. I’ll update you daily.”

 

“Thank you.” Tsunade turned for the door. “I’ll be in touch.”


	18. Flashpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late, had some computer trouble. Please enjoy.

The Kyuubi sat on top of one of the water tanks, out of the many dozens arrayed on the south side’s rooftops. His new clothes ruffled in the breeze; a dark red high-collared shirt that was covered in swirls and reed patterns – and also somehow covered none of his chest or arms – overtop of form-fitting shorts and a long silk loincloth

 

He grunted, and rested his head against his fist. “Come out, Wooden Man, I know you’re there.”

 

Yamato alighted on the catwalk circling the base of the tank, folding his arms. “I’ll have to work on that, I guess.”

 

“And what do those geriatric trashcans want now?”

 

“Nothing. I’m just making myself known.”

 

The fox glared down at him. “How generous of you.”

 

“We’re going to be working together for a while, so we might as well try and get along.” Yamato sighed and leaned against the tank. “It’ll be smoother than arguing the whole time.”

 

“Being amiable is unnecessary. I train the brat, you step in if anything goes wrong.” The Kyuubi smirked, and chuckled gently. “Or if I try to go on another _rampage_. I’m a powderkeg waiting to explode, you know.”

 

Yamato shrugged. “If you say so.”

 

A crumpled frown grew on the fox’s face. He climbed to his feet and hopped down to the catwalk beside Yamato.

 

“I’m going to go for a walk.” He gave Yamato a sickening smile. “Tell the other five to keep a good eye on me. They don’t want me getting out of sight and mauling some child, after all~”

 

He jumped off the edge towards the streets below. Seconds later, five shadows darted after him, loping across the rooftops to keep him in their sights.

 

Yamato sighed, grumbling. “This is gonna be tough.”

 

~

 

Kiba bounced on his toes as he knocked on Naruto’s door. He held a pair of lidded plastic bowls in one arm.

 

_Oh I bet he’s gonna love this one...~_

 

Naruto answered the door, grinning as he met Kiba’s gaze. “Hey! You too, huh?”

 

Kiba held up the bowls with a bright smile. “I brought lunch.”

 

“Wh- _Whoa, whoa wait, what?!_ ” He laughed as he took the bowls. “You _brought_ me Ramen Ichiraku?! Kiba, thanks!!”

 

Kiba chuckled weakly as he slipped inside the apartment, Akamaru loping in with him. “I figured you’d be happy, since you only got the instant stuff here.”

 

Naruto jogged over to the table in his bedroom, setting his bowl down. “I was just about to have a shower, do you mind if I still hop in real quick?”

 

Kiba snorted and waggled his eyebrows to himself. “Go right ahead.”

 

“Aw, thanks Kiba!” Naruto shot him a grin over his shoulder as he ducked into the bathroom. “You’re the best, y’know!”

 

Kiba found himself blushing. He bit his lip, unable to keep a stupid grin off his face as he shrugged off his jacket.

 

Akamaru growled playfully from the corner of the room, flopping onto his side.

 

Kiba laughed and sat down in front of his bowl, right next to Naruto’s. “Shut up, man. You’re just jealous~”

 

Akamaru snorted and laid a paw over his eyes.

 

~

 

The Kyuubi stalked down one of the side streets of Konoha, head tilted proudly upwards and hands in his pockets. What few villagers were out this way scrambled to avoid him as soon as they saw him.

 

He felt a dull satisfaction to see them scurry away. It was fitting, after all. They had done the same when last he’d been in the village.

 

His lip curled slightly. Those were memories he did not wish to revisit.

 

A twinge of pleasure tingled at the nape of his neck, and the Kyuubi’s mouth suddenly began to water. He scoffed. Try as he might to suppress them, Naruto’s feelings and experiences still rebounded through their chakra link.

 

The Kyuubi shuddered and gagged slightly. _I will never eat that gunk,_ he thought, as images of miso poured into his head from Naruto’s.

 

Distantly, Naruto’s thoughts echoed in his mind. _**Eh? Oi, what did I tell you about insulting miso?! I can beat you up now!**_

 

The Kyuubi rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lovely.”

 

He came to the end of the street as it opened up into the main road. The Kyuubi glanced at several of the shops, grimacing as his stomach grumbled.

 

The passersby that noticed him gave him looks that ranged from fearful to murderous, and all those that had children pulled them away.

 

His mouth pulled into a wry smirk. But it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

The Kyuubi turned back into the alleyway, cupping his hands over his mouth and calling to the rooftops, “ _What_ _does_ _a_ _thousand-year-old demon_ _have to_ _do for some food around here?!”_

 

~

 

Naruto jogged back into the room, still dripping a little, in just his pants with a towel hanging around his neck.

 

“Ahh, it’s still hot!~” He giggled as he sat down beside Kiba. “Ahaha, I can’t wait!”

 

Kiba bit his lip gently as he stole a glance at Naruto’s chest. He quickly looked away and closed his eyes.

 

 _Am I actually shaking right now? God, this is embarrassing._ A grin slowly worked its way across his face, and he could feel his cheeks getting hotter. _I can’t say I mind too much, though...~_

 

Naruto peeled off the lid, and his eyes bulged as he viewed the contents of the bowl. “You even got chashu pork?! Kiba, how much did you _pay??_ ”

 

“Uhh, n-not much!” Kiba coughed as his voice cracked, and he rubbed his throat absently. “It, uh, doesn’t matter anyway! You get this a lot, so I know it’s your favourite.”

 

He glanced back at Naruto, and balked a little as he saw the blond’s misty eyes and wobbly smile. _Oh no, he’s not gonna cry is he??_

 

Naruto sniffed gently, and broke apart the chopsticks taped to the side of the bowl. “Kiba... You’re the best, y’know.”

 

Kiba stifled a snort and pat Naruto on the back. “Don’t worry about it dude, let’s eat~”

 

He let his hand remain for a moment, fingers twitching as he resisted the urge to slide his hand down Naruto’s skin. He slowly pulled away.

 

“So, uh.” Kiba broke apart his own chopsticks and grabbed a piece of pork. “How’s recovery goin?”

 

“It’s going pretty good! I think I’m almost back to normal.” Naruto grinned and slurped up a clump of noodles, chuckling. “At least I can walk around without falling over, now!”

 

“Oh, hey, great!” Kiba punched him gently on the shoulder. “You can get back to training in no time, huh?”

 

“Looks that way!” Naruto clenched his fist and turned his nose up triumphantly. “Now I can beat up that dumb fox for real, y’know~”

 

They both laughed.

 

About an hour passed as they ate slowly, chatting all the while. Kiba struggled to think up topics to match Naruto’s endless thirst for conversation, but though it was a challenge, he felt happy. Spending time with him like this; seeing him smile. Kiba felt at ease.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, smiling. _If it could just stay like this… Man, I wish I didn’t have to go home after._

 

When he opened them again, he found Naruto looking at him with an intense expression. Kiba felt his face burning at the sudden attention, and he laughed nervously. “Wh-What’s up...?”

 

Naruto glanced down for a moment into his lap, wringing his hands.

 

“Y’know, you’ve just been… real nice to me. Even back on the mission you were looking out for me, and. Even if we butted heads sometimes, you still didn’t care.”

 

Naruto looked up with sad eyes, and a hopelessly grateful smile. “I don’t, think… I mean, you’ve been real good to me...” He laughed and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t even know what I’m saying...~”

 

Kiba could not tear his eyes away from Naruto’s face. His heart was pounding in his head, his stomach was tying itself in knots, and his body trembled all over.

 

“I guess, what I’m tryin to say is...” Naruto scratched his cheek, grinning. “I really, appreciate you, y’know? Not a lot of people treat me like this, so it’s kinda… I feel like… I’m glad I know you?”

 

Kiba swallowed. His mind was completely blank, save for one, singular desire.

 

Naruto coughed, blushing. “W-Well! I hope that, didn’t sound too weird, ahaha…!”

 

Kiba leaned forward, placing his hand on the floor beside Naruto’s leg.

 

“Uh?” Naruto looked at him worriedly. “Are you o--?”

 

Kiba grabbed the towel around Naruto’s neck, pulled him forward, and kissed him.

 

~

 

The Kyuubi stumbled abruptly.

 

“Wh-What??!” He put a hand against his face, gritting his teeth. “He--?!”

 

A torrent of jumbled emotions flooded into him from Naruto. Confusion. Surprise. Embarrassment… and joy?

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. _You’ve got to be kidding me!”_ The fox gnashed his teeth and pounded his fist against the alley wall. “ _Again_ with this sappy garbage?!”

 

Naruto’s feelings were so powerful that even the Kyuubi’s body responded. His heartbeat quickened, sweat beaded along his brow, and certain… _other_ parts tingled in anticipation.

 

_No, not again! Not!! Again!!_

 

Someone landed on the ground behind him quietly. “Everything all right?”

 

The Kyuubi snarled over his shoulder at Yamato. “Did I ask for your asinine niceties? Leave me alone!”

 

Yamato raised an eyebrow, folding his arms. “Last I remember, you were complaining about being hungry.”

 

“Bah! And yet you’re here pestering me with no food! Leave! _Now!_ ”

 

Yamato rolled his eyes and huffed. “I’ll have something arranged, then. Do excuse me.”

 

He disappeared in a blur. The fox felt a bead of sweat roll down his temple, and he turned away.

 

 _Not again,_ he thought, grinding his teeth. _I can’t handle this again._

 

~

 

Kiba broke the kiss, panting. Somehow, he hadn’t been breathing the entire time.

 

He looked up. He was still holding the towel around Naruto’s neck.

 

Naruto stared back at him, wide-eyed. His breathing was shallow and his face was bright red.

 

Kiba returned his gaze as his own breathing began to calm. And slowly, all of the desire and happiness that had just been fit to burst from his chest began to curdle.

 

 _..._ _Why did I do that?_ He clenched his jaw to keep it from trembling. _Shit. Hinata…_

 

Guilt crept over him, and he slumped. He let go of Naruto’s towel.

 

“K-Kiba...” Naruto swallowed audibly. “You… Wh-What…?”

 

Kiba flinched, and quickly stood. “I--”

 

His voice was frozen in his throat. He panicked. And without another word, he turned and fled.

 

“Wh--!” Naruto scrambled after him, stumbling to his feet. “Kiba, wait!”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

Kiba grabbed his jacket off the floor and burst out of the door, scaling the railing and jumping off into the trees below.

 

Naruto reached the landing too late, and stared off after Kiba’s exit.

 

“Kiba...”

 

His hands tightened on the railing, and his face fell. And then he startled as he felt something brush his leg.

 

Akamaru looked up at him, tilting his head.

 

Naruto stared down at the dog. For a moment, they both stood there, locked in place. Then, Akamaru sneezed, churled loudly and pawed his nose, and began trotting down the stairs.

 

~

 

“Oh, hey Kiba.” Hana was sitting at the kitchen table. “How was your…?”

 

She trailed off, frowning, as Kiba tore off his jacket and stomped past her. “Kiba?”

 

He ignored her and moved for the stairs. Hana stood up and quickly caught up to him with long, loping strides, catching him by the arm.

 

 _“Kiba._ ” Her tone was stern, but not angry. “What’s wrong?”

 

He glanced down at her, but didn’t quite meet her gaze. “I’m fine, Hana, leave me alone...”

 

Kiba attempted to pull his arm away, but her grip remained firm.

 

“ _All_ _right_ , now I _know_ something’s wrong.” Hana scoffed and gently pulled him back down the stairs. “Out with it. I’m not letting this go until you tell me.”

 

Kiba looked away guiltily, and was quiet for a moment. With a sigh, he sat down on the stairs.

 

“I did something… bad,” he muttered.

 

Hana’s brow creased with worry. “Bad as in?? Do I have to bury a body?”

 

“S-Sis, no! It’s nothing like that...”

 

Hana’s frown slowly smoothed out. She bit her lip for a moment, thinking, and then fetched a chair from the kitchen table. She sat down in front of Kiba at an angle.

 

“All right.” She clasped her hands and tilted her head, trying to meet Kiba’s eye. “I’m listening, little brother. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

He glanced up at her worriedly for a moment, before returning his gaze to his feet.

 

“I… kissed, someone,” he said grudgingly.

 

“You kissed--” Hana suddenly clapped her hands, grinning. “Oh my god Kiba, _no!_ Really?!”

 

“ _Hana..._ ”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just! Aah, this is exciting!~” She stifled a laugh, bouncing in her chair. “Okay, okay, tell me!”

 

“Tell you what? I kissed somebody.”

 

“ _And??_ You’ve never brought anything like this up before, so it must be important!”

 

Kiba blushed and hid his face in his hands. “Arghrgh this is so embarrassing…!”

 

“Are the two of you, like… serious?”

 

“No!” Kiba bit his lip. “Yes? I mean, I _want_ to be but I haven’t… ugh! I don’t even know what I’m saying!”

 

“All right, all right. Calm down.” Hana pat him on the knee and squeezed gently. “Why is kissing them a _bad_ thing?”

 

Kiba’s head dropped, and he let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“...Somebody else really likes them, too.”

 

“Ahhh, I see how that could be a problem.” She tapped her chin with a finger. “Although, you know what they say: first come, first served.”

 

“I can’t just cut in front of Hinata like tha--” Kiba noticed his slip of the tongue and strangled the air. “ _Fuck!”_

 

“Hinata? You mean the pasty shy girl on your team?” Hana raised an eyebrow, smiling. “I didn’t know she was into girls… Huh.”

 

Kiba groaned and closed his eyes. His face was on fire. “I-It’s a guy! I kissed, a guy...”

 

“Oh-- _Ohhh._ ” Hana’s smile turned crafty, and she raised a hand to her mouth. “I _seeee~”_

 

“Hana, _please_ stop already.”

 

“What, can’t your sister have a little fun? Besides, I don’t see how it changes anything. It’s still first come first served.”

 

Kiba gripped his head, growling. “She already told me she likes him! She’s nuts for him! I’ve been trying to figure out how I, fuckin, move forward with all this and _not_ hurt her!”

 

Hana frowned, and said, quite simply, “You can’t.”

 

“Bullshit!”

 

“No, no, Kiba. Listen.” She sighed, and put an arm around him. “You both like this guy. The best thing you can do is ask him which one of you he likes more, and that’s a 50/50 chance of him picking Hinata instead. My advice is to just go for it and try to make up when the dust settles.”

 

Kiba hung his head, looking up at her miserably. “I can’t… Hinata’s one of my best friends. I can’t just do that to her.”

 

Hana shrugged with a sigh. “It’s your decision. What I do know, though, is that whatever decision you make, it’s the right one.” She smiled and ruffled Kiba’s hair. “So do what you think is best, little brother.”

 

“Yeah...” Kiba grumbled softly and gave her a quick hug. “Thanks, Sis...”

 

She stood back up, ferrying the chair over to the kitchen table again.

 

“So,” she continued, waggling her eyebrows, “who is this mysterious boy?”

 

He folded his arms and stuck his nose up. “Not tellin.”

 

“Oh, come on! Don’t make me guess; we just had a nice talk and everything!”

 

“If it works out, I’ll introduce you.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just don’t wanna think about it right now, all right?”

 

“All right, all right~” Hana laughed and walked over to the counter. “Mom’s going to be working late tonight, so you relax and I’ll let you know when dinner’s ready, okay?”

 

“Okay...” Kiba stood up and began trudging up the stairs. “Thanks, Sis.”

 

He slipped inside his room, leaning against the door and sighing as he heard Hana greet Akamaru downstairs. Kiba wandered over to his bed and sat down on it.

 

 _I gotta talk to her about it._ _There’s no other way to do this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can safely say that this slow burn has gone from 'tepid' to 'gentle simmer.' :}
> 
> Since we don't get much information on Hana in the series proper, I've decided to make her the cool and supportive older sister type.


	19. Naruto's Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post this yesterday. I had a busy afternoon and it totally slipped my mind. Please enjoy!

Early the next morning, Kiba got up and had only a single bowl of egg over rice before he was out the door. Not many people were out this early, mainly just shopkeepers and old folks.

 

The sparse passersby became even more scarce as he reached the hill near the east side of Konoha. Other than the Hyuuga clan estate, few people lived here.

 

Kiba climbed the winding path up the hill, hands in pockets. As he came over the crest of the hill, the walls of the Hyuuga compound became visible, along with the two Hyuuga clansfolk guarding it.

 

They straightened as he approached. The woman on the right bowed faintly. “Welcome. Do you have business with the Hyuuga?”

 

Kiba scratched the back of his head as Akamaru sat down beside him. “Am I supposed to give my name, or something…?”

 

“That would be helpful.”

 

“Inuzuka Kiba.” He found himself embarrassed at how formal he was being. “Is uh, Hinata around?”

 

The two guards exchanged glances, and the woman bowed. “I will convey your presence to Lady Hinata. Please wait here.”

 

She turned away and shuffled off.

 

It was about a fifteen minute wait. Kiba was too anxious to be bored, and found himself relieved to see Hinata join him at the gate.

 

“Good morning, Kiba.” She frowned worriedly as she noticed his expression. “Is, something wrong…?”

 

“Uhh, nah...” He rubbed his neck. “Maybe? A-Anyway, I wanted to talk with you about something important… Do you wanna, grab breakfast at Shushu-ya?”

 

“Oh. Of course.” Hinata turned to the woman, who had rejoined them at the gate. “Thank you. Please tell my father I’ll be back later.”

 

She bowed deeply. “My lady.”

 

The two of them, plus Akamaru, started back down the hill.

 

“It’s unusual to see you around here.” Hinata smiled gently. “I don’t think you’ve ever visited me at home before, Kiba.”

 

“Ah… yeah? I think you’re right, actually.”

 

“Not that I mind. It’s just a surprise.”

 

The two didn’t talk much as they descended back down the hill. Kiba responded to Hinata’s small talk but was too consumed in his own thoughts to really reciprocate in the conversation.

 

Shushu-ya was a bit out of the way, unlike most other restaurants which were packed into the centre of the village to compete for foot traffic. The bulk of its patronage typically came at night anyway, since it served alcohol.

 

As Akamaru left them at the entrance to laze in the morning sun, Kiba and Hinata were greeted by a friendly waitress, who escorted them to a booth in the back of the restaurant and left them with a menu.

 

“Thank you for treating me, Kiba.” She smiled up at him briefly as she pored over the menu. “I haven’t come here before, but everything looks so good!”

 

Guilt crept up the back of Kiba’s neck. He gazed down at his menu miserably, muttering, “You don’t have to thank me,” softly.

 

Hinata glanced at him worriedly.

 

The waitress returned with a tall glass of water and a small ceramic cup filled with steaming green tea. She set them each down in front of Kiba and Hinata, respectively, and smiled brightly at them. “Have you found something you like?”

 

“Uhh, yeah. I’ll have four orders of the chicken skewers.”

 

“Excellent.” She turned to Hinata, scribbling on her notepad. “And for you?”

 

“Um, a bowl of r-rice, please… and, o-one of the fish skewers, please.”

 

Kiba laughed weakly. “Hinata, you can order more, y’know.”

 

She blushed faintly and waved him off. “N-No, I’m all right…!”

 

The waitress bowed and walked off.

 

“I w-wouldn’t want to cost more than what you’re already o-ordering...” Hinata chuckled and blushed a little deeper. “Th-That would just be rude…!”

 

“Huh. Well, I guess I’ll have to just order twice as much as you, then.” Kiba snorted, adding, “That way you’ll actually be able to eat until you’re full.”

 

The both of them laughed gently.

 

Their orders came in under ten minutes. Kiba had eight skewers of yakitori arranged in a fan on a large plate, and Hinata had two roasted fish artfully leaning across her rice bowl.

 

Hinata plucked a clump of rice with her chopsticks, and took a bite. She smiled and shivered a little. “Oh, this is so nice...~”

 

Kiba easily cleaned two of his skewers, one right after the other. He smiled. “Oh, yeah? Good.”

 

Hinata took a small bite of one of the fish, savouring the flavour for a moment.

 

“So um, Kiba...” She leaned into the table, tilting her head. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about, exactly?”

 

Kiba stared down at the table, a slight frown creasing his brow. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

 

_It’s now or never…_

 

“I wanted to talk to you about...” He glanced at the wall. “About Naruto.”

 

“O-Oh...” Hinata went red as a beet, and brought a hand to her mouth. “W-Well, um. What about N-Naruto, did you want to talk about…?”

 

“I, uhm...” He scratched the back of his head, blushing. “I’ve been, thinking a lot of stuff lately. And I don’t, really know how to say this, so… I’ll just say it.”

 

Kiba sighed and looked down at the table. “...I kissed Naruto yesterday.”

 

A moment passed in silence. Then two. And then, slowly, Hinata’s chopsticks slid out of her hand and clattered against the table.

 

Kiba glanced up at her. And felt his gut clench as he saw her expression. Eyes wide, lips parted; she was crushed.

 

“You...” Her voice came weakly from her throat, cracking as she spoke. “You what?”

 

“I-I didn’t mean to, it was a heat of the moment thing.” The words came tumbling out of Kiba’s mouth now, too fast and desperate to be stopped. “That’s why, I wanted to talk to you about--”

 

 _“_ _There is nothing to talk about!”_

 

Silence fell over the restaurant for a moment. Even Hinata seemed startled by the volume of her voice, and she clapped her hands over her mouth in horror.

 

“I’m sorry…!” Tears started streaming down her cheeks. “I-I’m s-sorry!”

 

She tried to push herself up to leave, but Kiba grabbed her arm.

 

“Hinata, w-wait...”

 

Hinata stared down at him, confused and hurt. But she didn’t try to pull away.

 

“Do you really think I’d just try and go for him after everything you’ve said? After everything you told me about how he makes you feel?”

 

“I-I...” She closed her eyes and turned her face away. “It w-would b-be-be... selfi-fish of m-me, t-to--”

 

“ _No_.” Kiba pulled on her arm gently. “No… Hinata. Listen to me. Please.”

 

Slowly, she slumped back down into her seat.

 

“It’s not fair for me to just jump in between the two of you.” Kiba rested his head in his hand, sighing. “So… I figured, we tell him how we both feel. Together, at the same time.”

 

“I… I-I don’t understand...”

 

“You tell Naruto how you feel. I do too.” He shrugged, gazing down at the table with hollow eyes. “And then, he gets to decide. It’s the only fair thing to do.”

 

Hinata’s eyes struggled to remain open. She shook her head. “K-Kiba… If, you’ve… already...”

 

She put her face in her hands. _“If you’ve already… then how can_ I…??”

 

“I told you.” Kiba put his hand on her shoulder. “You gotta seize the opportunity with both hands. I know how you feel.” He winced, and looked away. “I think, right now, I know how you feel better than anyone… So you can’t just let it pass right by you.”

 

Hinata peeked up at him between her fingers, struggling not to cry.

 

“...O-Okay.”

 

~

 

**_All right, boy. It’s time I showed you how to do this properly._**

 

Naruto gazed off into the distance. He was calm, but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

 

The Kyuubi’s lip curled, and he folded his arms. “Oi.”

 

“...Huh?”

 

_**If you’re not going to pay attention, then I don’t have time for you. Get your head together, or I’m leaving.** _

 

Naruto’s brow creased slightly, but other than that seemed unbothered by the Kyuubi’s belligerence. He shrugged, and slid his feet out into a shoulder-wide stance. “All right, I’m ready.”

 

The fox said nothing, but he felt a flicker of unease.

 

 _ **Very well.**_ He took the same stance as Naruto, and within seconds, vibrant red chakra exploded up from his feet, engulfing him in a fiery red aura.

 

_**Starting from the top: this is First Cloak. It comprises the first three tails. You know this one well. Perform it.** _

 

Naruto clasped his hands together, and closed his eyes. Red chakra began to bubble up around his feet and up the backs of his legs, though it took much longer to fully envelop him.

 

 _ **Good**_ **.** The Kyuubi spread his hands, and the red aura coalesced around him tightly, his eyes glowing a bright white as the chakra shell formed. _**This is Second Cloak.**_ _ **It comprises the fourth, fifth and sixth tails.**_

 

 _Do you have to talk_ only _in my head?_ Naruto grumbled.

 

 _**I will train you in whatever manner** _ **I** _**decide is appropriate. Words contain falsehood; thoughts, only truth.** _

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, and focused on the chakra boiling around him. _Maybe y_ _ou should drop the_ _demon_ _shtick and be a poet instead, y’know…_

 

**_Shut up and focus._**

 

A deep frown cut across Naruto’s face, and he pulled the chakra in close around himself.

 

**_By now you must have noticed that, in_ _comparison_ _to our earlier attempts,_ _you and I share a deeper link. You feel what I feel, and vice versa._**

 

 _Yeah…_ Spikes of worry punctuated between Naruto’s thoughts. _It’s kinda… overwhelming._

 

**_Don’t complain, it’s not easy for me either. But more importantly, you now know what this form feels like; what it takes to enter, and what it takes to maintain._ _Now, when I enter Third Cloak, you will be able to experience it through me and learn its requirements._ **

 

The Kyuubi’s chakra became denser and denser, before suddenly bursting upwards, like the fountain he’d told Naruto to envision. It quickly swirled down to his feet, folding in on itself and becoming a charged circuit of energy.

 

The dull red chakra shell flared for a moment, becoming bright scarlet, and then gold. The Kyuubi was again visible, and thick black lines extended across his body, circling around his stomach, extending down his limbs, and flowing behind him into nine, billowing tails of chakra.

 

 _ **This is Third Cloak.**_ The Kyuubi’s voice – or rather, his thoughts – seemed floaty and detached, lacking most of the venom it usually had. _ **This is the final transformation, and comprises the seventh, eight and ninth tails.**_

 

For a moment, Naruto felt a peculiar mix of contempt and melancholy from the fox, before he pushed the emotions down. Other than that, the energy that surrounded the Kyuubi felt light and free, in stark contrast to the usual crushing, stifling feeling that accompanied it.

 

**_Up until now, you have been using anger to breach the seal in order to call on me. While this is effective, it will not work for Third Cloak._ _You will have to reach this point through focus alone._**

 

Naruto gazed at the Kyuubi’s form, and tried to envision it. He felt angry, and through his training he’d come to recognize that it wasn’t just his own anger, but the Kyuubi’s as well. It was going to take a lot to push it down.

 

Naruto slowly breathed in, and slowly breathed out. He reached down into himself, and his mind’s eye he pictured himself entering the Kyuubi’s cage.

 

He felt a twinge of discomfort from the fox, just for a moment, before his usual apathy and contempt returned. While a muted rage began to churn in his gut, power flowed through him and out of him.

 

Naruto pushed it up and out. His anger and irritation continued to build, but he desperately focused on the task at hand.

 

He could feel it. He was just on the cusp of breaking through. He was _so close._

 

Two more tails splurted out behind him, and bones began to form across the cloak. His vision began to darken, and he felt a sudden feral urge to rip something apart.

 

Screaming in frustration, Naruto released the Cloak.

 

 _“_ _Damn it!!”_ He fell to his knees, slamming his fists against the ground as his chakra stabilized. “What am I doing wrong?!”

 

The Kyuubi sighed, and released his Cloak as well. _ **You were a lot closer this time.**_

 

 _“Shut up, Kyuubi, you’re not--!!”_ Naruto spluttered, and made a hoarse noise as he reined his emotions back in. “Gguh...”

 

The Kyuubi folded his arms and waited. Yamato stood by, puzzled, as he watched Naruto slowly collect himself in the dirt.

 

“Hhhhh…!” A breath hissed in between Naruto’s teeth, and he slowly began to push himself up. “I’m f-fine… I’m fine.” He crawled to his feet, wincing at the Kyuubi. “Sorry.”

 

The fox shrugged. _**It is what it is.**_

 

“We’ll be taking a break here,” he continued verbally, turning to Yamato. “He’ll need some time to recompose himself. I suggest we reconvene tomorrow.”

 

Yamato slowly released his stance, frowning. “Our training sessions have gotten shorter and shorter. Forgive me, but shouldn’t we try and continue?”

 

“It would be fruitless. We can put in more time _after_ we proceed past this step.”

 

“...All right.” Yamato put a hand on his hip, sighing. “Naruto, that’ll be all today. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah...” Naruto scowled, and kicked the dirt. “See ya tomorrow.”

 

Yamato frowned worriedly between the two of them, before leaving into the trees.

 

_**There’s something we need to discuss.** _

 

Naruto pouted and folded his arms. “What’s that?”

 

_**Your mind is focused on something else. It’s impacting your training.** _

 

“Oi, I’m gonna get it right, y’know! I’m not givin’ up!”

 

The Kyuubi walked over to him languidly, hands on his hips. _**That much is not up for debate. But you need to be focused on the present moment, not on things that happened yesterday.**_

 

Naruto blushed a bit. “H-How do you mean?”

 

 _**...** _ _**Really?** _

 

“O-okay, okay, fine! But, it’s not gonna be a problem!”

 

The fox huffed and raised an eyebrow. _**Pursue him or don’t; just get it dealt with. I don’t have any patience for indecision.**_

 

Naruto stuck out his jaw and turned his nose up. “I didn’t need you to tell me that!”

 

The Kyuubi scoffed. _**Then I expect it to be done with by tomorrow.**_

 

“Wh-- I can’t move _that_ fast, gimme a break--”

 

He ignored Naruto and jumped into the trees.

 

Naruto scowled and shook a fist in his direction. “Ugh! _Fine!_ Be that way!”

 

He stomped off, out of the training grounds and back towards the village.

 

 _Stupid dumb fox..._ Naruto was acutely aware of the suspicious glances and worried stares directed at him as he passed people by, but was too focused on his own feelings to care. _Where’s he get off talkin like that anyway?! I can’t just_ deal _with, Kiba..._ He winced as Kiba’s face came to mind, and the kiss, and he shook his head. _Wh-_ _Whatever,_ _I don’t care! He’s not the problem anyway._

 

Naruto stalked down the roads with his hands in his pockets, ignoring the dirty looks from passersby as he made his way into Konoha proper. It was getting close to noon, he was tired, and he was hungry. A visit to Ichiraku would probably sort him out.

 

As he got to the main street and walked towards the shop, he frowned as he saw Kiba and Hinata loitering outside. Some of his irritation immediately melted away. But the sudden nervousness that replaced it was hardly better.

 

“Uhh… Hey guys!” He scratched the back of his head as he came up to them. “Y-You weren’t, waiting for me, were you?”

 

“Oh. Naruto.” Kiba shared a glance with Hinata, and nodded at her as she shrank a little against the wall. “Hey.”

 

Naruto frowned at the both of them. “...Is somethin up with you two?”

 

“Uhh, yeah. We wanted, to talk to you about something.”

 

“Well, I’m listening, y’know.”

 

“You wanna, come over here a bit?”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes and followed Kiba and Hinata into the back street next to Ichiraku.

 

As they settled in the alley, Kiba and Hinata glanced at each other again. Slowly Hinata gave a shaky nod.

 

Kiba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s about yesterday.”

 

“Oh. That.” Naruto blushed a bit, and rubbed his neck. “Do we really, gotta talk about that in front of Hinata…?”

 

Hinata cringed and tried to shy away, but Kiba firmly put an arm around her shoulders to keep her in place.

 

“She already knows, Naruto.”

 

“O-Oh...” He folded his arms and pouted. “W-Well, uh, cool!”

 

Kiba rolled his eyes. “All right, this is going nowhere, so I’m just gonna say it. Naruto, I like you. Hinata likes you too.”

 

She shriveled up as Kiba said it, hiding her face in her hands with a whimper.

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I like you guys too. You’re pretty great.”

 

“No, I mean, we both _really_ like you.”

 

“...Yyeeeah, and?”

 

Naruto flinched a bit as Kiba leaned in with an intense frown. “Naruto, you were obsessed with Sakura for like the whole time at the Academy, don’t tell me you have _no idea_ what I’m talking about.”

 

“Wh-What does Sakura have to do with--” Naruto thought for a moment, and as it dawned on him, he turned red and his mouth fell open. “ _Y-You mean like that??!”_

 

Kiba’s face fell flat. “Yeah. Like that.”

 

Naruto stared at one and then the other, flabbergasted. “Wh-Why, how, you--” He jabbed a finger into his own chest. “ _Why me??”_

 

“How am I supposed to know, it just happened.” Kiba shrugged and glanced down at Hinata. “She’s been feeling like that for years, though.”

 

Hinata continued to hide from Naruto’s amazed stare.

 

“I don’t-- What-- Why--”

 

“So.” Kiba put his hands in his pockets and looked away, gazing off into the distance. “Which one of us do you want?”

 

“Wh--” He shook his head, scoffing. “Whaddaya mean _which one??_ ”

 

Kiba balked. His resolve was quickly slipping in the face of Naruto’s dogged ignorance. “Y-You’re supposed to, choose or something, I don’t fuckin know!”

 

“That’s _dumb!_ Kiba, that’s dumb!!”

 

“Well, I don’t make the rules!”

 

Naruto folded his arms, stuck his nose straight up, and pouted deeply at the both of them. “Well, how about I just choose both of you!”

 

Kiba nearly fell over. Hinata actually did fall over.

 

“Wh--” He stared at Naruto, aghast. “What do you mean _both?_ You can’t just--” He paused and glanced away, frowning. “ _Can_ you do that??”

 

“Well I mean, yeah!” Naruto grinned awkwardly and scratched his cheek. “I mean, i-if you’re both okay with it, anyway...”

 

They both paused, and looked down.

 

Kiba scratched his cheek. “...Hinata, are you okay?”

 

She was staring, wide-eyed, straight up into the sky.

 

“Th-This is...” Her voice was breathless and small. “This is t-too… too much…!”

 

Naruto squatted down beside her. “Well, I mean… Everything’s sorta just _happening,_ y’know? I guess it’s a lot...”

 

He offered her a hand. “But, choosing both of you is okay, right?”

 

Hinata gazed up at him sadly. She slowly took his hand, and Naruto helped her to her feet.

 

“I-I don’t...” She withdrew into herself, and couldn’t meet either of their eyes. “I don’t kn-know… I need to be… I-I have to think about it.”

 

She glanced at Kiba, and though there wasn’t any anger in her eyes, he could see the pain on her face.

 

“Hinata...” he reached out a hand. But she pulled away and shook her head.

 

“...C-Can I. Um.” She looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. “Can I be a-alone? For a little?”

 

Naruto gave her a small smile and nodded. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” He laughed weakly and folded his arms. “You know where I live now, so you can find me any time, right?”

 

She backed away from them, sighing, and slowly turned to leave.

 

Naruto’s smile faded, and he glanced at Kiba. “...She gonna be okay?”

 

“I don’t know.” Kiba grunted and kicked the wall irritably. “I feel like an ass...”

 

“Well, uh. I don’t really, know about this stuff, y’know.” Naruto shrugged and leaned on the wall next to him. “But, if you guys really feel the same way? I think it’ll work out.”

 

Kiba sighed. “I hope you’re right.”

 

“You wanna get some ramen?”

 

“...Yeah, sure.”

 

The two of them started walking back out of the alley.

 

“Hey, by the way, where’s Akamaru?”

 

“Oh. He was being real sassy about me and Hinata and you on the way here, so when I told him to quit it he just went home by himself.”

 

“Really?” Naruto laughed. “I thought you were supposed to be a super dog tamer or somethin~”

 

“So did-- _Oi, I_ am _a super dog tamer.”_


	20. Natural Progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not seem like it, but this chapter picks up exactly where the last one left off. Please enjoy.

Sariel sat in her dark new room, tapping her finger. It was a far sight better from the interrogation room. A spartan bed, the table she sat at; there was even a single bookcase standing against one wall, and a separate bathroom.

 

The shinobi sitting across from her threw down her hand of cards with a sigh. “This game doesn’t make sense, lady...”

 

“Oh, are you giving up? That’s too bad.” Sariel leaned back with a huff, dropping her hand as well. “One more?”

 

“No, I think that’s enough.” The shinobi stood, adjusting her vest. “My replacement is due any--”

 

The door behind them opened. A man walked in, wearing sunglasses despite the low lighting of the room.

 

“...second.” She smiled as she passed by him. “Have fun, Aoba.”

 

“Mm.”

 

Sariel smiled at him as he sat down. “Wow! That’s the third guard change already! Am I really that important?”

 

“I should think the answer to that question is obvious.”

 

“Aww, you really know how to make a girl feel special, don’t you?~”

 

Aoba’s frown deepened slightly, and he pushed up his glasses without a word.

 

“...Say! Do you play cards?”

 

“I do not.”

 

Her sly grin deflated and fell flat. “Ugh. You’re just no fun, are you? Well, I can always play alone~”

 

She pulled a pen out of her sleeve. “Regular _Gamyndt_ is too easy, so I want a challenge this time. _Especially_ if you’re not going to talk.”

 

Aoba’s brow furrowed.

 

Sariel, grinned, and flipped over a pair of cards. One had two circles, while the other had three horizontal lines. “You flip cards face up and then back down until you get the same number, when you remove them from the board. Since there’s four suits, there’s two pairs of each number. When you remove every single card, you win.”

 

“The report didn’t say anything about you having objects confiscated. Where did you get those?”

 

Sariel grinned, and her fingers sparkled slightly as she wiggled them at him. “Oh, I can do all _sorts_ of neat things~ Don’t worry, I made them. Well, I got the pen from the nice lady before you, but I made the cards, anyway!”

 

Aoba settled uncomfortably in his chair, folding his arms.

 

Sariel flipped up another two cards, one with two vertical lines, and another with six Y shapes on them. She clucked, and flipped them back over, drawing a half circle on one card and a line on the other.

 

All the while tapping away with her finger.

 

~

 

“So,” Naruto glanced at Kiba, arms folded behind his head. “Does this mean we’re on a date right now?~”

 

“Wh--” He scoffed, blushing. “What makes you say that??”

 

“Well I mean, you said you liked me, right? And we’re hangin out now, so...”

 

“Y-Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we’re on a date!”

 

“Oh.” Naruto hunched and rubbed his chin. “What’s the difference between going on a date and hangin out, then?”

 

“How am I supposed to know? This is the first time I’ve done this too…!”

 

Naruto sighed softly.“Well, we got ramen… so, what’re we doin now?”

 

Kiba thought, frowning, as they continued to walk down the street. His heart was still pounding in his chest, despite Naruto having taken his confession well.

 

_I wasn’t expecting it to be this easy. Shit, what_ do _I do now??_

 

“Hey, Kiba, I’ve been meaning to ask you, actually...”

 

Kiba shook his head, trying to focus. “Uh, yeah? What’s that?”

 

Naruto folded his arms. “Why’d ya think I had to choose between you and Hinata, anyway?”

 

“...Huh?”

 

Kiba stopped in his tracks. He hadn’t been anticipating a question like that at all.

 

“W-Well...” He scratched his head, frowning. “That’s sorta how it’s always been, hasn’t it?”

 

“Really?” Naruto turned his nose up and chuckled to himself. “That sounds like a dumb reason...”

 

“H-Hey, well, Ma and Dad got married, a-and everybody else’s parents got married, too! So I’m not the weird one, here!”

 

“I’m not sayin it’s weird, I’m sayin it’s _dumb._ An if they all had to choose between somebody and somebody else, then that’s not fair to the other guy.” Naruto shrugged. “Isn’t that why Sakura and Ino were like that at the Academy? ‘Cuz they were all fighting over--” He paused abruptly. “Sasuke...”

 

Kiba winced as Naruto’s face fell. He walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Hey, listen.” He smiled confidently as Naruto glanced back at him. “I’m not sayin you’re wrong, here. Hell, that’s why I told Hinata before we saw you today. It’s not fair to her if I swoop in after she’s been crazy for ya since forever.”

 

Kiba jabbed his thumb against his chest and winked. “I just wasn’t expectin ya to just _not choose_ , is all. But, that’s Konoha’s Number One Maverick Shinobi for ya. Leave it to you to figure out a third option.”

 

“Huh.” Naruto chuckled weakly. “Well thanks, Kiba.”

 

“So, uhh...” Kiba scratched his chin. “We already had lunch, so what should we… do now?”

 

Naruto smiled, and wrapped an arm around Kiba’s back. “I’m fine just walkin with ya.”

 

Kiba blushed, but he grinned and squeezed Naruto’s shoulder, chuckling. “M-Man, you really are unpredictable, huh?~”

 

Naruto laughed, and tightened his hand on Kiba’s waist.

 

~

 

“...Aaand, done~” Sariel flipped over the last two cards, marking them with intersecting diagonal lines. “ _Phew_ , that was a hard one!”

 

Aoba seemed interested in the game somewhat, but was trying to hide it. He was also a little antsy, and kept shifting in his chair.

 

Sariel was still tapping the table with her nail as she stacked the last cards back on top of her deck, and placed her hand on top of it.

 

Her finger came to an abrupt stop. “Well, it’s about time anyway.”

 

Aoba sighed, relieved to be free from the incessant tapping. “Time for what?”

 

Sariel grinned, and lifted the deck as it glowed brightly. “This.”

 

Aoba stiffened, and reached for a kunai in his holster.

 

_“_ _Easluifa._ _”_

 

The bottom of the deck shone with balmy yellow light, and Aoba’s eyes slowly rolled back into his head. He sank to the floor with a groan.

 

The smell of ozone lingered in the room for a moment before fading. Sariel stood up, sighing. “Columba, dear, could you bring him to the bed, please?”

 

Columba phased upwards through the floor, giggling as she picked Aoba up like a ragdoll. _“_ _Sleepy?_ _~_ _”_

 

Sariel put the deck back down on the table, spreading it in a circle, and held her hand overtop.

 

_“_ _Eakomma, mainat Hringen.”_

 

The centre of the circle glowed white-hot, before fading to a cool blue, and then nothingness. Two silver rings shimmered into existence.

 

Sariel smiled, and slipped one ring onto her left hand, taking the other one to Aoba and putting it onto his. Then, she spread her hands, and took in a deep breath.

 

_“_ _Wither des Glamer, Tu lokvill Wuun et Wuun lokvill Tu_ _._ _”_

 

Her form rippled, shortly followed by Aoba’s, and slowly it was Aoba who was standing over the bed and Sariel who was asleep atop it. Or so it appeared.

 

“Great.” Sariel paused a moment, frowning as her recognizable tone came out of Aoba’s voice. “Uh, I mean… Good.”

 

She gathered up her cards and pen walked over to stand by the door. Two minutes, and another shinobi came through. As well as their dog.

 

“Hey, Aoba.” Tsume put a hand on her hip. “You can get outta here, it’s our turn.”

 

“Thanks.” Sariel raised a hand and walked right past her. “Have fun.”

 

“Psh, yeah _right_. Looks like a boring hour to me.”

 

Sariel closed the door behind her, and as she walked away from the room, she slowly smiled and rubbed her hands. Behind her, she could hear Tsume’s muffled voice exclaim, “ _Ugh, what_ _a smell!_ _”_

 

As she came out into the sunlight, she took stock of her surroundings. She appeared to be in the northern half of the village, not far from the Hokage building.

 

She continued on down the street, unchallenged by the guards posted by the entrance, walking for a few minutes before ducking into an alley. With a flourish of her hand, the illusion dispelled.

 

Sariel took the deck of cards out of her pocket and placed them against the wall. _“Eafestena.”_

 

As she slid the cards across the wall, they stuck in place and glowed softly. In seconds, she’d created a perfect circle.

 

“ _Eakomma, mainat Relikuar._ ”

 

The air stank with ozone again for a moment, and the circle glowed brightly. Shapes danced within its confines. Then, with a light, rippling breeze, Sariel’s bag shimmered into existence and dropped into her hands.

 

“Perfect!” She belted her satchel around her waist, letting it rest by her left hand. “Now we can _really_ get some work done~”

 

She raised her hands, and once again her form rippled like water. But rather than changing her appearance, she simply improved her clothes. The rough cotton swirled into fine silk brocade: a dark blue kimono lined with flashes of gold thread, and decorated all across with doves and arum lilies.

 

“Alrighty, dear!” Sariel extracted a long silver pin from her bag, tying up her hair with it. “Try to keep a low profile, all right? I’m going to have some fun!~”

 

Columba hummed gently and faded out of visibility above, as Sariel slipped into the crowd.

 

~

 

“Man,” Kiba grunted as he squeezed between another clump of people. “Crowd’s been getting kinda thick. Maybe we should call it a day?”

 

The two of them had been walking around the village centre for a few hours. They stopped in at a few places for snacks, but other than that had mainly just been walking and chatting.

 

“Yeah, probably...” Naruto folded his arms behind his head with a sigh. “You wanna head back to my place and play cards or somethin?”

 

Kiba blushed, and he snorted in reply. “Uh, s-sure! That’d be fun~”

 

Naruto tilted his head, puzzled by Kiba’s reaction. But he didn’t comment.

 

The two of them could hear enthusiastic shouting up ahead as the crowd continued to build.

 

“Is somethin going on?” Naruto squinted off into the distance, standing on tiptoe to try and peer over the heads of the people in front of them.

 

“I dunno, but it sounds exciting.” Kiba put his hands on his hips. “I guess we could check this out before we head ba--”

 

He abruptly stopped.

 

Naruto glanced at him. “What’s up.”

 

Kiba sniffed the air, frowning. “...Haven’t I smelt this before?”

 

“Smelt what?”

 

“I don’t, know...” He grunted, and scratched his head. “Dammit, I _know_ this scent…!”

 

Naruto shrugged. “You wanna head up to the roofs and get a better look?”

 

“Mm, yeah, I guess.” Kiba grumbled to himself gently. “Man, what a time not to have Akamaru...”

 

“C’mon, already!” Naruto grinned at him over his shoulder, before jumping away up one of the nearby buildings.

 

“Ugh, I can barely keep up with you as it is...”

 

The two of them hopped up on the rooftops and peered down into the crowd. They were gathered around a small mat in the middle of the road, where a woman sat, manipulating a trio of porcelain dolls.

 

“A puppeteer…?” Kiba frowned. “Since when do we have those in Konoha?”

 

Naruto squinted down into the gap in the crowd. Then his eyes widened.

 

“Kiba. Kiba it’s her.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Naruto pointed down at the woman. “It’s that Sariel chick! It’s her!!”

 

Kiba paused, and he groaned, slapping his face. “Oh, I _knew_ I recognized that scent!”

 

“She’s here _again!_ Kiba, let’s get down there!”

 

“H-Hey, hey hold on.” He put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Maybe we should get Kakashi-sensei or something?”

 

“What’s the point?! We’re here right now, so let’s take her down!”

 

“Naruto, wait--!”

 

“Ugh, I should’ve figured you two’d be here.”

 

Tsume and Kuromaru alighted on the rooftop beside them, Kakashi not far behind. “Snoopin again, huh?”

 

Kiba raised his hands and cringed away from her. “W-We weren’t poking our noses nowhere Ma, h-honest!”

 

She huffed and folded her arms. “I know that. Don’t worry, I’m not here to chew ya out this time.”

 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her as he landed beside her. “ _This_ time?”

 

“Gh-- D-Don’t worry about it, Kakashi.” She gestured at the crowd below. “More importantly, ain’t we gotta do somethin about this?”

 

“We already have two squads of Anbu breaking up the crowd. They’ll be in the thick of it any second now.”

 

Sariel suddenly stood. She bowed to the crowd, to mild cheering and applause, and exploded in a plume of glittering smoke.

 

Kakashi’s eye narrowed as he looked down at the crowd, and he folded his arms.

 

“ _Whew!_ It’s always fun playing for an audience like that~ What a rush!~”

 

Naruto and Kiba spun around, only seconds behind Tsume and Kuromaru. Sariel stood a metre or two away from them, still holding her puppets and with her carpet draped over her shoulder.

 

She smiled at Tsume brightly. “You caught on a lot faster than I thought you would! I barely got an hour!”

 

Tsume growled, but her smirk couldn’t be hidden. “I thought it was funny I kept smelling Aoba after he left. But your scent just kept getting weaker. Just your luck I guess.”

 

“Well, what can I say! I wasn’t expecting such a skilled tracker to be relegated to _guard duty_.” Sariel guffawed and put a hand to her mouth. “I’ll have to watch out for that next time~”

 

Kakashi slowly turned to face her as the Anbu joined them on the roof. “What are you trying to achieve, here?”

 

She began stuffing her dolls and the carpet into her bag. “Well, I was starting to get bored, honestly. There’s only so much you can do in a room with two people, you know?”

 

Kakashi clucked his tongue. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

 

She shrugged, smiling flippantly. “Who knows? I just wanted to have some fun.”

 

Sariel pulled the pin out of her hair and tossed it into her satchel. With a clap of her hands, it fizzled out of existence along with her kimono, leaving her in her cotton uniform once again.

 

She grinned and held her hands out. “I’m done now, so won’t you take me back?~”

 

Tsume scowled. “Listen, lady, I don’t think you understand what--”

 

“Don’t bother, Tsume. At least nobody was hurt.”

 

She glanced at Kakashi, troubled. “Well yeah, but...”

 

He sighed as one of the Anbu squads surrounded her. “I’ll take care of escorting her back. Can you handle reporting this in to Tsunade, Tsume?”

 

“Sure thing, Kakashi.”

 

Sariel smiled at both Naruto and Kiba as she was marched past them. “It was nice to see the two of you again! I hope you and Young Mister Kiba enjoyed my little show!~”

 

Naruto stared at her with an expression that was half way between disgust and fear. Kiba, meanwhile, only had eyes for him.

 

Kakashi led the group off without another word.

 

Tsume sighed, scratching her head. “Well, I’m out. Kiba, can you feed the dogs when you get in?”

 

“Uh, y-yeah.” He rubbed his neck. “Sure thing, Ma.”

 

“If you two keep lookin for trouble, it’s gonna find ya.” She shrugged, and smiled halfheartedly. “But either way, nice to see ya again, Uzumaki.”

 

She jumped off, taking the rest of the Anbu with her, and Kiba and Naruto were left alone on the roof.

 

Kiba slowly glanced at him. “So uh… Guess we should be heading back, huh?”

 

Naruto didn’t respond immediately, and when he did it was only a shaky nod.

 

Kiba gazed at him worriedly for a moment. But he couldn’t think of what to say.

 

Their walk back to Naruto’s apartment was silent, and lacked the cheer of the time they’d spent earlier. Kiba spent the time thinking; what to ask Naruto, and how to ask it.

 

They paused as they got to the stairs at the foot of the building. Naruto’s hand was on the railing, his knuckles white from the strength of his grip.

 

“...So, uh.” Kiba put his hands on his hips as he stood next to him. “She’s pretty uncomfortable, huh?”

 

“...Uh?” Naruto glanced up at him, dazed. “Who?”

 

“That Sariel chick. Gives me the heebie-jeebies.”

 

“Oh.” He looked away again. “Y-Yeah, I guess.”

 

Naruto was completely out of it. Kiba pursed his lips and huffed gently. But a sly smile crawled across his face, and he scooched a bit closer to him.

 

“Well, I’m not worried about her.” He put his hand on Naruto’s firmly, rubbing with his thumb. “Ma’s pretty strong, and so is Kakashi-sensei. I’m sure they can handle her.”

 

That broke Naruto out of his trance. He balked slightly at Kiba, blushing. But he didn’t pull his hand away.

 

“You still wanna play cards, or are you too tired?”

 

Naruto blinked, stammering. “U-Um, well I, don’t know, ahah...”

 

Kiba smirked. “Well, how bout you spend the night relaxing, and we’ll meet up again tomorrow? Sound good?”

 

“Uh, y-yeah! Sure, that sounds great.”

 

Kiba inched a little closer, grabbed Naruto’s waist and kissed him. Delight rushed through him as he heard Naruto’s surprised grunt, and then the soft sigh that followed as he relaxed into Kiba’s embrace.

 

After a long, intense moment, Kiba broke contact, and rested his forehead against Naruto’s.

 

“I had a lot of fun today.” He gave Naruto a brash grin, unashamed of the deep blush on his face. “And I’m really glad you made the choice that you did.”

 

Naruto stared back at him, transfixed and equally red. “Y--… Y-Yeah.”

 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Yeah...” Naruto’s voice was soft and uncommonly gentle as he replied. “Sure thing...”

 

He slipped his hand out from under Kiba’s and, after a moment’s hesitation, placed them on either side of his jaw and leaned forward to kiss him again.

 

The two of them stayed like that for a while, holding each other tenderly. Kiba eventually pulled away, wearing a breathless smile and hungry eyes. He laughed, and waved a hand as he turned away and jogged down the road with a spring in his step.

 

Naruto gazed after him as he left, feeling an intense warmth in his chest that he’d never known, and a deep peace chasing away the unease Sariel had left him with.


	21. Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I thought I'd let you know that, since my posting is catching up to my writing, I'm going to dial it back to one chapter every two weeks for a while until I can build up a buffer again. I'll let you know how things progress and when I can go back to weekly posting. That said, hope you're all enjoying so far!

“Just what are you trying to do, here?”

 

Sariel beamed at Tsunade and Kakashi, her hands clasped neatly in front of her. “Trying to _do?_ I don’t know how you mean. You’re going to have to be a bit more clear.”

 

“You escaped to, to...” Tsunade scoffed, flabbergasted. “To put on a puppet show?!”

 

“I was bored. There’s not much stimulation in here.”

 

Tsunade slammed a hand on the table. “Don’t bullshit me!”

 

Sariel’s smile dropped, and she gave Tsunade a tired pout.

 

“I am perfectly aware that you can leave here at any time and are staying here of your own volition.” Tsunade shoved a finger in Sariel’s face, nearly touching her nose. “But if I even get the _slightest_ inkling that you’re here to harm my village, a little glass box and some gusts of wind will not protect you from _me.”_

 

“...Look, I think we’re getting off on the wrong foot, here.” Sariel leaned back with a sigh, gently pushing Tsunade’s hand away. “I’ve already explained our goal to you, and I’ve done nothing to directly harm any of you during my stay here.”

 

Tsunade’s lip curled, and she cracked her knuckles. “You’ve _assaulted_ four of my shinobi.”

 

Sariel snorted gently, hiding a laugh behind her hand. “Assaulted?~ I only played with them a little. But, you know, I’d be happy to work toward repairing any emotional damage~”

 

“If you’re not going to tell us any more, then we’re leaving.”

 

“Oh, w-wait, wait wait wait!” She smiled awkwardly. “All right, all right. Tell you what-- I’ll answer _three_ questions for you.”

 

She pulled a deck of cards out of her shirt, and laid them on the table. Unlike the homemade deck she’d had earlier, these were clearly made by an artisan.

 

“But _only_ if I can read your fortune~”

 

Tsunade frowned down at the cards, but she settled back into her seat. “My fortune?”

 

“Yes! I do a reading of the cards, and I just give you some of the impressions I get from them. I can tell you about your future, your past, or even answer simple questions!”

 

Kakashi folded his arms. “Why don’t you read one for me?”

 

“Sure!” She began shuffling the deck eagerly. “Do you have a specific question in mind, or do you just want to know what the future holds for you?”

 

Without missing a beat, Kakashi replied, “Will I kill you?”

 

To Sariel’s credit, her smile didn’t slip an inch. She raised an eyebrow, finished shuffling, and laid three cards on the table, face down.

 

“My, that’s spooky~” She put a finger delicately on the first card, smiling up at him expectantly. “Now, are you sure you want to go through with this? You might not like the answer to your question.”

 

Kakashi said nothing, but he made an impatient gesture with his hand.

 

She sighed, and turned over the first card. It showed a single sword, held at the bottom by a hand, and ringed at the top by a crown.

 

“...Yes.”

 

Kakashi’s eyebrow rose slightly.

 

Sariel turned over the second card. This one depicted three swords impaling a heart. “It will come at great cost to you, however, and you will suffer losses that you grieve.”

 

She turned over the third card. It showed a woman standing by a river. On her right stood two cups, and on her left another three laid on their side. “Ultimately, you will be dissatisfied with the result.”

 

Kakashi tapped his finger on his arm, gazing down at her with a narrow eye. “Is that supposed to scare me?”

 

Sariel shrugged, sticking out her tongue. “Who knows?~ It was a scary question.”

 

She gathered up the cards with a chuckle, and began shuffling the deck again.

 

Tsunade, despite herself, seemed fascinated. She still had a frown on her face, but was watching the deck carefully.

 

“Now, I can _already_ feel the skepticism coming from you guys, so here.” She placed the deck neatly in front of Tsunade. “You can shuffle it as much as you want, and even deal the cards.”

 

Tsunade hesitantly picked up the deck. “You’re very keen on selling this, aren’t you?”

 

“Oh, I just happen to take my work seriously is all.” Sariel winked and leaned back in her chair. “If you don’t believe in it, then there’s no point right?”

 

Tsunade glanced down at the cards in her hand, biting the inside of her cheek. “...Why don’t you tell me about my life, then? That should be easy for you, shouldn’t it?”

 

Sariel laughed and nodded. “A full reading, then. Lay them out in three rows of three, and then put an extra down in the corner.”

 

Tsunade laid out ten cards, as instructed, and put the deck down to the side. Sariel leaned back over the table.

 

She turned over the first card. It showed a man and a woman, both unclothed, being watched over by a winged woman with no face.

 

A warm smile spread over her face. “You were well loved.” She looked up. “A large family? Or a passionate lover, perhaps?”

 

Tsunade’s gaze was unwavering. These were generalizations, after all. They could apply to anyone.

 

Sariel flipped over the second card, and she giggled as it revealed a man and a woman, arms entwined and each holding a cup. “A loving family _and_ a passionate lover! I see, I see!~” She flipped over the third card, still chuckling. “I suppose you must have a lot of child--”

 

She abruptly stopped. Her hand twitched away from the card, as if it were poisonous.

 

“I--” She swallowed, eyes fluttering. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Tsunade frowned at her, and glanced down at the card. It depicted a tall stone tower, windows aflame and lightning striking the apex.

 

“...What?” Her frown deepened as Sariel pulled away from the card. “What is it?”

 

Sariel glanced up at her with a wince. “You lost… everything.”

 

Tsunade’s eye twitched. Her face let on to nothing more than that, but inside, her gut clenched.

 

Sariel turned over the next card, wincing again. It showed a family, sitting beneath a tree next to a cottage. The image was ringed with ten stars, each of them circled. However, the card was upside down.

 

“Since then, you’ve had great financial difficulty. Up until quite recently, in fact.”

 

She turned over the next card. And then frowned slightly.

 

“But… everything’s all right now.” She looked up at Tsunade, looking to ask something. But Sariel said nothing, and slowly looked back down at the card.

 

It was a sun, with a gently smiling face. It shone down on a pair of children, playing beneath it.

 

“You found something that you thought you’d lost.”

 

Tsunade gazed at her with implacable eyes as she turned over the next card. It showed a trio of women, each holding a cup and sharing a toast.

 

“Lately, you’ve had no lack of friends and companions, and you are once again surrounded by loved ones.” Sariel quickly flipped over the next three cards in succession.

 

The first, upside down; a man, holding a candle high, his head circled with a halo. The second, a woman on a mountain, brandishing a torch against six spears pointed at her. The third, a nude woman, holding two candles and wrapped in silk, standing on a mountain dividing water and fire.

 

“...Other than dealing with a liar in the future,” Sariel concluded, peering down at the upside-down man, “Your life will bring you challenges, and you will be left with few regrets.”

 

Tsunade stared back at her. Her jaw was set and her mouth was a trembling line.

 

“What are you trying to pull here?”

 

Sariel frowned. “I don’t place the cards, I just read them. I’m sorry if it was hard on you.”

 

She flipped over the last card, quickly. It was a man in front of a ship’s wheel.

 

“...Whatever you decide. Your luck will pull you through.” Sariel sighed and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms. “I don’t know if that’s a blessing or a bane to you, though, so I’d take it with--”

 

Tsunade stood up and flipped the table.

 

Sariel continued to sit, unfazed. She had a droopy pout on her face as she glanced at the cards now scattered across the floor.

 

“I’ll be back for those questions later,” Tsunade said hoarsely.

 

She stormed out of the room.

 

~

 

The Kyuubi lounged on a roof, staring up at the sky with a bored expression. The sun had already set, and other than a few streaks of orange and yellow at the edge of the western sky, night had fallen.

 

His stomach growled loudly, but he winced and did nothing, continuing to gaze up at the stars.

 

He could feel Naruto distantly. The boy was overflowing with new feelings and was consumed with curiosity. It was overwhelming.

 

“...What do you want?” he said, ears flicking grumpily.

 

Yamato landed a short distance away from him. “Evening.”

 

The Kyuubi could smell the scent of something delicious coming from him. He chewed the inside of his cheek, but didn’t say anything.

 

“I’ve been talking with the Council, and something’s occurred to me.” Yamato revealed a bento from behind him, wrapped in a white cloth. “You have physical needs now like the rest of us, but we’ve neglected to pay you or ensure you have room or board. So I’ve brought you a meal.”

 

The Kyuubi glanced at the bento, raising an eyebrow. “And?”

 

Yamato pursed his lips, but placed the bento beside the fox. “We are looking for a place to give you temporary lodging, but as of yet we have not found--”

 

“I require none. I did not use the trappings of humans before my imprisonment, and I will not use them now.”

 

Yamato was silent for some time. After a long moment, he simply nodded once and began to leave.

 

“Enjoy your meal, then.”

 

The Kyuubi eyed the man with distaste as he disappeared back into the evening. But his stomach growled again, and after peering down at the box for a few moments, he took the bento in his hands and unwrapped it.

 

Four onigiri and a heap of raw salmon were packed into three quarters of the box. The remainder of the space was occupied by a single tomato, sliced into wedges.

 

Though the contemptuous grimace on his face remained, his eyes became downcast. Slowly, he took one of the rice balls and bit into it, grunting as his body immediately craved more. He devoured the rest of it, quickly sucking up the errant grains of rice it left on his fingers.

 

_How mortifying,_ he thought glumly. _I’m reduced to taking scraps from humans._

 

He sighed, and plucked another rice ball from the box.

 

_If Shukaku knew, he’d never let_ _me live it down_ _..._

 

~

 

Sariel tapped her fingers on her arm. “She sure has been taking a long time.”

 

Kakashi sat across the newly righted table, staring at her coolly.

 

“I mean, I don’t blame her. Most people react that way to full readings.”

 

“...You said you’d grant her three questions in exchange for doing that reading. Does that same offer extend to me?”

 

Sariel refocused on him, a sly smile slowly spreading across her face. “Hmm, well, I don’t see why not. Especially since it’s just us.”

 

He leaned back in his chair. “What do you want with Naruto?”

 

She nodded slowly, rubbing her hands against one another. “Good question to start with. Something that’s hard to lie about.”

 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “My, it seems I’ve been found out.”

 

“Don’t worry too much about it. I’d do the same in your position.”

 

“Well? Are you going to answer?”

 

Sariel scoffed at him. “I don’t go back on my word as easily as some. I won’t lie either...” She paused a moment, and then tilted her head. “Who’s Nartto?”

 

Kakashi’s face remained stoic, but he winced internally.

 

“ _Na-ru-to_ is the one whose room you intruded in a few days ago. Remember?”

 

“Oh, him! I’m sorry, I didn’t know his name.” She smiled as she rolled the name around in her mouth. “Na _ru_ to, got it… Oh, right, your question.”

 

She cleared her throat. “Being quite honest, I feel like he’d be an asset to the Order. He has a powerful spirit in his service, and he seems like a fighter.”

 

Kakashi steepled his hands. “You want _him,_ and not the bijuu?”

 

“Is that what they’re called here? Interesting.” She shook her head. “Anyway, yes, my standing orders are to recruit any suitable prospects into the Order, as well as to drum up interest.”

 

She smiled as Kakashi thought to himself. “You still have two questions, by the way. I’m not counting clarification.”

 

“Ah.” He stroked his chin. “You’re being awfully generous.”

 

Sariel shrugged. “I have to be trustworthy to build trust.”

 

“...In that case, why are you trying so hard to seem nonthreatening? One would think that you’d have been able to just take what you want without consequence.”

 

“Oh! I didn’t think of it that way! You’re right, I should just take him _and_ you and be on my way~” As Kakashi tensed slightly, she snickered and gave him a flat smirk. “...Is what you _want_ me to say, right? Of course I know that. That’s why it’s all the more important to do things the right way. Ruling by power breeds fear and envy.” She flipped her hair. “It’s the same for you, right?”

 

“But if you are desperate enough to attack and kill--”

 

“Um, _retaliate_ and kill. I know you don’t believe me, but I really am sorry for the casualties you suffered as a result of Master Uriel’s spell. Besides, aren’t you being a bit hypocritical?”

 

Kakashi balked. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“I’m completely serious. Throughout your history, shinobi have killed each other for reasons far pettier than self-defense.” She steepled her fingers, gazing at him analytically. “So if you can just take what _you_ want without consequence, why don’t you?”

 

“We are dedicated to de-escalation, if not outright peace. Nobody who remembers war wants a new one.”

 

Sariel smirked viciously. “Then why would we?”

 

Kakashi found himself at a loss for words. But also, distantly, noted the first real emotion he’d ever seen on Sariel’s face.

 

She laughed, and it was gone. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry~ That was mean of me, wasn’t it?”

 

“...I wouldn’t say that. Although, I think I’m beginning to understand something about you.”

 

“Oh?~ What’s that?”

 

Kakashi’s eye narrowed. “You’re a skilled manipulator. You only lie when it’ll advance your agenda. The same goes for the truth. But no matter what your agenda is, you can’t resist the thrill of showing someone up.”

 

Sariel leaned back into her chair and laughed. It was melodious and rich, and went on for entirely too long. But there was no question she was amused.

 

“Where is your base of operation?”

 

She pushed down her last few chuckles. “N-Now, are you sure that’s what you want to go with? This is your last question~”

 

“I’m sure. Answer the question.”

 

She leaned forward on one arm. “The same place it was last time~”

 

“You… Why wouldn’t you move it to a new location after we found it??”

 

“Oh, come now. It’s not like you were even able to get in the first time~”

 

Kakashi scoffed and got out of his chair. “We’re done here.”

 

“Alrighty! Oh, and by the way, _please_ let Boob Lady know that I’m going to be going out again tomorrow at around the same time! I don’t wanna take anybody by surprise again~”

 

Kakashi gave her a disgusted look over her shoulder as he left the room, letting a pair of Anbu in to guard her as he exited.


	22. Growth

Hinata sighed as she dressed slowly, sunlight streaming in through the window. She’d had restful sleep, and a good breakfast. But her eyes were heavy, and her stomach felt hollow.

 

_“_ _I kissed Naruto yesterday.”_

 

Only one thing in her life had changed, and it was affecting her this much?

 

She and Kiba had been on a team for nearly three years now, and they had known each other since they were very young. He’d mentioned his wide-ranging attractions before during casual conversation, and she’d accepted that. It didn’t make any difference to her who her friends liked. It shouldn’t have surprised her that he’d fall for Naruto. To be honest, she wouldn’t be surprised if _anyone_ else had fallen for Naruto. There was a lot to like.

 

_“_ _There is nothing to talk about!”_

 

Ugly thoughts surfaced in her head. Hinata closed her eyes and gently pressed her palms against her temples, pushing them down firmly until they quieted once again.

 

It was ridiculous, how hurt she was acting. She didn’t even have a claim on Naruto, as silly as that sounded. If she had been his wife, or even just his girlfriend, then that would have been fine. Her feelings would be reasonable in a situation like that. But she hadn’t even _implied_ her feelings to Naruto, not once. And Kiba had gone as far as kiss him.

 

As always, Naruto had responded with the exact opposite of everybody’s expectations. He’d acknowledged Hinata’s feelings while sharing Kiba’s, everyone else be damned.

 

_“Well, how about I just choose both of you!”_

 

...So why did that only make her feel worse?

 

Hinata brushed her thoughts aside as she finished getting dressed. She couldn’t afford to let herself get lost in her head so early in the day.

 

She excused herself quietly as she passed her family. Hinata caught the worried glance that her father and her sister shared as she walked by. They’d been concerned about her since she’d come home yesterday.

 

Well. It didn’t matter. Everything would be fine. Her priority right now was supporting Naruto.

 

Everything else was secondary.

 

~

 

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He did not like this one bit.

 

Kyuubi and Tsunade were both on edge. The latter was tapping her foot while Shizune whispered incessantly into her ear, the former was staring off into the ether looking like being here was the last thing he wanted, and neither of them were paying a whit of attention to him.

 

There were also a pair of Anbu lurking off by the trees, totally implacable. Tsunade seemed particularly bothered by them, though Naruto had no idea why.

 

“Oi, Naruto!”

 

Naruto felt his face light up, and he turned towards Kiba with a smile. “About time you got here, y’know! I bet you’d feel pretty dumb if you missed all of it, Kiba.”

 

“Pfft. I don’t see Captain Yamato anywhere.” Kiba folded his arms and smiled, gesturing back to him with a slight flick of the head. “So, feeling any better after yesterday?”

 

“Y-Yeah, a lot...” Naruto tilted his head, glancing off to the side with a dumb grin plastered on his face. “B-But anyway! Since I’m feeling so good today, I know it’s gonna go great!”

 

He could feel a stream of mild annoyance from Kyuubi, but couldn’t muster the effort to be bothered by it.

 

Hinata came through the trees a few moments later. Naruto turned his radiant grin on her and waved her over. “Mornin, Hinata!”

 

She glanced at him and gave him a quick, crumpled smile.

 

“So, is anybody else comin?”

 

Kiba shrugged. “The rest of Teams Seven and Eight were told apparently, in addition to a couple other people. They’ll probably start showing up in a bit.” Kiba glanced past Naruto’s shoulder and frowned slightly. “Heads up, by the way.”

 

Naruto turned to follow Kiba’s gaze, and saw Tsunade walking up to the three of them with a worried scowl.

 

“Hey, Granny.”

 

“Naruto.” She clasped her hands across her stomach. “Can we talk for a moment?”

 

“Uhh, yeah, sure. What’s up?”

 

She glanced at Kiba and Hinata for a moment. “Yamato will be here inside of thirty minutes, and the rest of the people involved will probably be showing up at around the same time. We’ll be starting shortly after that.”

 

“Granny Tsunade, even _I_ coulda figured that out, y’know.” Naruto pouted at her playfully and leaned forward into his response. “I’m not _that_ dumb--”

 

“I can’t stress how… _important,_ the results of today’s exercise will be.”

 

His smile dropped at her tone. Naruto straightened up again and gave her what he hoped was a confident look. “Don’t worry, Granny. Everything’s gonna go great. I promise.”

 

A reluctant smile crawled over her mouth, and she let out a sigh. “I’ve got a lot riding on this bet, Naruto. But you’ve never let me down before, so… All I can do is wish you good luck.”

 

She pat his shoulder, once, and turned away to rejoin Shizune.

 

Kiba blinked, flabbergasted. “That was weird.”

 

“Nah, Granny’s like that all the time, y’know.” He scratched his chin. “But, I guess she was kinda nervous...”

 

“Yeah, no kidding. No pressure or anything.”

 

As he and Kiba shared a chuckle, Naruto didn’t notice Hinata’s eyes flicker towards the ground.

 

Kiba glanced at her for a moment, biting his lip.

 

~

 

“All right,” Yamato said, sliding his foot backwards. “We can begin.”

 

Sakura, Sai and Shino had shown up at around the same time as Yamato. Before them, Shikamaru’s dad, the two old fogeys from the meeting with Kyuubi, and one other had trickled in to join them as well.

 

The old man leaned lightly on a cane and didn’t leave the side of the two Anbu that flanked him. Naruto didn’t know his name, but had an inherent distrust of him, squinty eyes and all. The periodic death glares directed at him by Tsunade and Sakura probably informed a lot of that.

 

Kyuubi’s voice rang out as he explained the goal and process of the exercise. Something that still felt foreign to Naruto, since Kyuubi always preferred speaking to him through their link.

 

_**All right. Ready?** _

 

Naruto could feel the worry in the fox’s tone, but decided not to comment on it. He gave Kyuubi a winning smile and nodded. _Ready._

 

Kyuubi sighed, and focused his chakra. It bubbled up from around his feet, forming the Cloak within seconds, Naruto matching him with only a few moments’ delay.

 

They continued into Second State, while their audience watched with a confused mix of emotions. Wariness. Curiosity. Assurance. Expectation.

 

_**You’re doing well today,**_ Kyuubi commented. It was meant to sound like idle conversation, but Naruto knew by now that the fox never used words idly. The woodenness in his tone stuck out like a sore thumb, too.

 

He offered him a grin. _You okay? You sound like somebody stole your breakfast, y’know._

 

Kyuubi grunted, and the irritation Naruto was familiar with returned. _**I don’t require your pity. Focus on the task at hand.**_

 

Naruto chuckled. _All right, all right._

 

Maybe it was Kyuubi, or maybe it was Naruto, but the anger churning in his guts felt blunted today. It still felt awful, but distant. Not so much that it had been pushed down, but out; as if something had taken its place.

 

Kyuubi let out a long breath, and moved into Third State.

 

_**All right. This is it, brat. Time to see if you have what it takes.** _

 

Naruto took a moment to glance at the people watching him. His peers were consumed, each in their own way, and his elders watched on expectantly. Tsunade and Shizune stared at him with neutral expressions but wild eyes, silently cheering him on. Shikaku had a hundred ideas swirling behind the weathered stone of his face. And even the old fogeys had abandoned their pretense at dismissal, watching him now with focused, calculating eyes.

 

Naruto turned his eyes once more to Kiba and Hinata. Kiba had that scowl on his face he always got when he was invested in something. Fists balled up, like he was ready to throw a punch. He was cheering Naruto on, too.

 

Hinata had her hands clasped in front of her throat, and was hunched into herself as usual. But her gaze held his, despite her closed-off body language, and her eyes held absolute confidence. There was no doubt in her at all.

 

Looking at the two of them, Naruto felt a warmth blossom in his chest. He closed his eyes, and smiled.

 

This time, when he focused on the image of the fountain, Kyuubi’s chakra came forth easily and without resistance. And as it swirled back down to his feet, swelling back into him and through him, the heavy armour of the Cloak became lighter than air.

 

All of a sudden, new perceptions poured into him. The emotions of his friends, the people around him, and even most of the village, surging through him. Naruto’s head swam, and he took a step to steady himself.

 

_**I know it’s a lot. Try to filter it out a bit.** _

 

Kyuubi’s voice rang out like a shot in Naruto’s head, despite being calm, and almost even reassuring. It drew his focus to the fox, and as soon as it was, he could feel it.

 

The foremost at Kyuubi’s mind was a strange mix of satisfaction and resignation. There were a few other trifling feelings behind that, but at the very back, flowing underneath everything else… was rage and hate.

 

The ones who had used him, who were using him, who inevitably will use him. All of them examining him like a trinket or pretty bauble. All of them with the same eyes. ‘You are a tool. You are a weapon. You are mine to use and throw away.’ All of this running on repeat inside his head.

 

Kyuubi closed his eyes and smirked, but the curl of his lip communicated nothing but pain.

 

_**I suppose you think you understand me now?** _

 

Naruto stared at him, unable to respond.

 

_**Don’t bother.** _

 

The fox abruptly dropped out of the Cloak, folding his arms, and turned to Tsunade and the assembled Council expectantly. “This is what you wanted when we embarked on this, yes?”

 

Both Homura and Koharu nodded enthusiastically. Though he could feel a slight undercurrent of greed, the main emotion Naruto felt from both of them was relief.

 

“Yes, I think this has concluded satisfactorily,” Koharu said, smiling lightly.

 

Abruptly, her emotions changed. Sudden confidence, and dismissal.

 

“I believe that we can now continue Uzumaki Naruto’s training without the Kyuubi’s aid.”

 

A flash of murderous rage, throttled back, replaced by contempt. Kyuubi snorted and shook his head. “Thought so.”

 

Tsunade glanced at the two of them in alarm. She was confused, and wary. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“The boy has finally demonstrated control over the Kyuubi’s powers. Therefore, we no longer need entertain its demands.” The old woman clucked, folding her hands. “It’s an unpredictable factor anyway, Lady Tsunade. It would be safer to return it under seal.”

 

Doubt and confusion radiated from Homura, but he bowed his head nonetheless. “I am inclined to agree, Lady Tsunade. By your own admission, the Kyuubi has been extremely fickle up to this point.”

 

Naruto’s stomach clenched. While he didn’t quite hold any affection for Kyuubi, he was still familiar now. And this bothered him. It made no sense.

 

“Why don’t you say what you’re really thinking?” he grunted, a little surprised at the venom in his voice.

 

Shock, and then hurried calm. Homura turned to Naruto, flabbergasted. “Excuse me?”

 

“You’re only agreeing with the old lady because you think you have to, right?” He threw a hand up, scoffing. “You’re just as bothered by this as everyone else.”

 

He could feel Kyuubi’s interest, despite the fox’s efforts to hide it. _**Do you know what you’re doing…?**_

 

Naruto ignored him. “So? Am I right?”

 

Homura was deeply disturbed, as were the others to varying degrees. “Ridiculous. These assertions are baseless.”

 

“Don’t bother lying, y’know. I can feel what you’re feeling right now.” He glanced at the rest of the Council for a moment. “All of you.”

 

Their reactions were muddled and disparate. Shikaku, face still impassive, was deeply fascinated. And unlike the others, lacked even an ounce of reservation. His interest was wholehearted and genuine.

 

Distantly, Naruto realized a respect for the man and shelved it.

 

The old man tapped his cane. “So the Kyuubi has the power to read people’s hearts? Very fascinating.”

 

Naruto rolled his shoulders, suppressing a shiver. The man’s words didn’t even remotely match his temperament. It was unnerving.

 

Foremost in the man’s mind was greed, but beyond that was an icy… calm? Hate? Naruto couldn’t figure the emotion out. It was foreign to him, even alien. But behind all that, suppressed, was indignation. At… being cheated? Betrayed?

 

It made no sense. All Naruto could tell was that he was lying straight through his teeth.

 

“...Regardless,” Koharu finally said, regaining her composure, “I am still convinced that the Kyuubi is no longer necessary to Uzumaki’s training.”

 

Kyuubi had a mild sort of glee as he cleared his throat and finally made the move he’d been pondering. “I might point out that all this is only possible through my cooperation. It can be easily withdrawn.”

 

Koharu thought, rubbing her chin. Strangely, she seemed untroubled by the fox’s rebuff. And yet Danzou, who had not voiced any opinions at all, was the one becoming irritated.

 

This was getting weirder by the minute.

 

“...Perhaps, I may have been overly hasty in my suggestion.” Koharu bowed slightly at Homura and Tsunade. “I will retract it for now.”

 

Tsunade folded her arms. She didn’t like whatever was going on, either.

 

“Either way… I think we can call this a success.” She smiled tightly at Naruto. “Good job, Naruto.”

 

For the first time, he recognized that expression as something other than disapproval or grudging acknowledgement. The relief and satisfaction and… sheer _pride_ she was hiding behind it was overwhelming.

 

He could feel himself blushing, but he didn’t care. He was too damn happy.

 

“Thanks.” He scratched the back of his head, grinning. “Thanks, Granny.”

 

“Well.” The man tapped his cane once again. “If that is all, I have business to attend to.”

 

“Ah, of course.” Homura bowed slightly. “Until next time, Danzou.”

 

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as he followed the man’s retreating back, flanked by his two Anbu. So that was Danzou. Sai’s superior, and the founder of Root.

 

He didn’t like him one bit.

 

Naruto sighed, and released Kyuubi’s chakra. With what felt like a puff of air, it dissipated, retreating far more easily and cleanly than it ever had before.

 

He felt… calm. Peaceful. Free.

 

_Y’know…_ he began, putting his hands on his hips. _Do you wanna join us for lunch?_

 

Kyuubi scoffed in his mind. _**Just because you’ve stolen a glimpse of my emotions does not make us friends, brat. We’ll be continuing tomorrow just the same as always.**_

 

_I dunno. I think I’m starting to understand you a little, y’know._

 

Whether it was fear or embarrassment that Kyuubi quickly hid, Naruto couldn’t tell. After the flood of perception Third State had granted him, his regular senses felt dull.

 

_**You shouldn’t have tipped your hand so early. It was a stupid decision.** _

 

Changing the subject. Definitely embarrassed.

 

Naruto shrugged and folded his arms behind his head. _Meh, I dunno. Maybe they’ll think twice next time before opening their stupid mouths about us like that._

 

He could feel a slight… wistful gratitude, from the fox, before he quickly hid that as well.

 

**_Either way._ _We’re done here for now._**

 

Kyuubi escaped into the trees before the conversation could continue any further, and Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

As he joined his friends, who gathered around him excitedly, he felt happier than he had in a long while.

 

~

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe those guys. Politics suck!”

 

Sakura’s voice was by far the loudest of the group as they enjoyed their celebration lunch at Yakiniku Q. Since they had one of the big corner booths again, it probably wasn’t a problem.

 

“Yeah, but they looked pretty stupid when ol’ Kyuubi showed them up.” Kiba snickered, taking a sip of his drink. “Man, that was priceless!”

 

Hinata watched the rest of her friends exchange opinions and banter, holding a cup of tea in her hands placidly.

 

She was aware that she was somewhat distant from the conversation at hand, but that was fine. Nobody seemed to notice the difference, and it wasn’t out of her character to remain quiet.

 

Kiba was sitting directly next to Naruto at the head of the table, laughing, leaning into his side with an arm slung around him. Hinata had sat in the middle of the table a few seats down, between Sakura and Shino. She hadn’t wanted to seem untoward, but she was beginning to regret that decision. Especially since Kiba seemed to have no problem behaving as such.

 

She closed her eyes, trying not to frown.

 

_This is not the time,_ she thought, gripping the hem of her sweater below the table. _Thoughts like this have no place when I am with friends. Just because Kiba is behaving crassly does not mean-- Wait, I mean-- No--!!_

 

She abruptly stood up, biting her lip.

 

“I, u-uhm, excuse me...” Her voice felt cold and foreign coming out of her mouth. “I-I, need to go to the bathroom.”

 

Out of everyone at the table, Sakura and Kiba were the worst threats to her continued stability at the moment. Sakura had both a keen intellect and a dangerously sharp intuition. While she didn’t have any insight into Hinata as a person, she could often make leaps of logic that hit remarkably close to home.

 

Kiba, meanwhile, was the opposite. He wasn’t particularly brainy, and he wasn’t particularly intuitive. But he had a knack for understanding _people_ just through talking with them, and the longer he talked, the more he understood. Hinata could see from his face, _right now_ , that he could tell what was really going on in her head.

 

He could always tell.

 

Naruto waved her off with a grin. “Did ya eat something bad, Hinata?”

 

“U-Uhm, n-no!” She quickly thought of a plausible lie. “T-Too much water, I think...”

 

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t I know _that_ one...”

 

Kiba continued to stare at her as she scuttled around the opposite end of the table. She’d nearly made it to the hall when she heard him smack his leg and get up with a groan.

 

“Y’know, might as well go, too.” Her hands curled up into fists as she heard him laugh behind her. “I’ve been holding it since I got up, haha~”

 

“Urgh, Kiba, gross!” A clap of skin on leather, then stumbling feet and chuckling. “Get outta here!~”

 

Hinata swallowed and stalked off towards the bathroom. Kiba wasn’t far behind, and was quickly closing the gap.

 

She ignored him and didn’t look back. The washrooms were coming up just ahead. A few more steps and--

 

Kiba cut her off, staring her down worriedly.

 

“You okay?”

 

Of course she wasn’t. In what world was she okay right now?

 

“I am fine.” Hinata resisted the urge to wince at the cold and dismissive tone she spoke with. “You didn’t lie just to check on me?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Kiba sighed, and slouched a little, reaching up to scratch his head. “I can tell something’s up.”

 

Hinata blinked slowly. Measured. “I wouldn’t know where you got that impression.”

 

Kiba winced and looked away, and Hinata could feel her heart breaking. She didn’t want to speak to him like this. She didn’t want to treat him like this. Everything should be _fine._

 

I _should be fine…_

 

“L-Look...” Kiba put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled gingerly at her, with pleading eyes. “I get that you’re still mad. Can you just… tell me what you’re feeling? I swear I don’t mind.”

 

He continued, glancing down at their feet. “I know, I kinda dropped the ball here...”

 

Hinata smiled. But her eyes, like the rest of her, just felt cold and dead.

 

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Kiba. You have to chase what you want and take it with both hands. Right?”

 

Kiba didn’t reply. But the look on his face was response enough.

 

Hinata gently removed Kiba’s hand from her arm, and brushed past him. “Excuse me.”

 

Kiba just stood there as Hinata left him and hid herself in the bathroom.

 

It was funny, to her. The Byakugan and the Hyuuga Clan were renowned the world over for being able to reveal the truth. And yet for as long as she could remember, she had used her eyes far more effectively to _conceal_ what she felt.

 

She hated it.

 

She hated hiding. She hated hurting her best friend. She hated not being able to even talk to the man she loved, more than anything else.

 

_But I don’t know… what else to do._


	23. The Magician, Reversed

Sariel lounged in her bed, legs crossed. She glanced up for a moment when the two masked men guarding her abruptly left to answer a knock at the door, but she paid it little mind.

 

Her preparations were almost complete. It irritated her to have to go through the same spiel _every single time_ she wanted to take a walk. But, such was the path she had chosen.

 

The door opened again, and as Sariel glanced up, she smirked. She sat up on the bed.

 

“Well he _llo~_ ” She raised a curious eyebrow and rested her chin on one palm. “What brings you here?”

 

Danzou closed the door as he entered the room, alone. He glanced about, always with his trademark squint, before pulling out a chair and sitting down.

 

“...Man, what is it with you guys and the _spooky_ act, seriously.” Sariel huffed and kicked her legs restlessly. “It gets old real fast, y’know.”

 

“I have questions,” Danzou replied, unmoved by her petulant demeanour. “I have heard that you are unusually forthcoming.”

 

“Sure am!” She hopped to her feet and stretched, tottering over to the other chair at the table. “What do you want to know?”

 

“First things first.” Danzou leaned against his good hand, obscuring the lower portion of his face. “I would like to offer you a deal.”

 

“A deal!” Sariel chuckled. “Now this should be interesting~”

 

“You have offered alliance in the past. If that offer is still available, I would require you to do something for me first before I even consider accepting it.” Danzou’s pretension at feebleness had vanished, as had his squint. “Think of it as a gesture of good faith.”

 

“Well, you certainly know how to get to the point. What’s this favour you’re asking of me, then?~”

 

Danzou placed a slip of folded paper on the table and pushed it towards her.

 

“Tell me,” he said, gazing implacably as she unfolded it and examined the pattern within. “Are you familiar with this seal?”

 

Sariel’s brow furrowed, but a smile continued to play at her lips. “I can’t say I am...”

 

“It is of my own design. It is called a Cursed Tongue Eradication Seal.”

 

A look of hunger entered Sariel’s expression as she continued to study the hexagram.

 

“If any information regarding me or my organization is leaked, the bearer of the seal is totally paralyzed.” He shifted in his chair, watching her intently. “Allowing either myself or a subordinate to collect and dispose of them.”

 

“Hm. It could be more efficient… but, this is a strong design.” She folded her hands and rested her chin atop them, leaning forward into her words. “I think I have an idea of what you want. But let’s hear what you have to say, first~”

 

“I am told that it is quite similar to a method that _your_ organization uses. Since you can appreciate such strategy, my offer is this: accept the seal, and I will give you information.”

 

Sariel’s eyes glinted as she smiled.

 

“How charming.” She raised her head, opening her mouth wide as she added, “Go right ahead, then~”

 

Danzou made roughly a dozen hand seals with his left hand. Shortly after, blue chakra ignited on his thumb, and he reached forward, pressing it down onto Sariel’s tongue. A hiss of steam issued from her mouth as the seal burned into place.

 

She smacked her lips, frowning, as Danzou removed his hand from her mouth. “Hmm. That’ll take some getting used to.”

 

Danzou leaned back into his chair. “Now, I am aware you are fond of games. Shall we take turns asking questions?”

 

“That sounds like a perfectly fine arrangement. Ask away.”

 

“How do you know of the Sharingan in my possession?”

 

Sariel laughed gently and shook her head. “Yeah, I guess I read you right, after all...~ Well, this _may_ be a bit confusing until you ask your next question, but I found it using scrying magic!”

 

Danzou’s eye narrowed, but he did not comment.

 

Sariel took his silence as a sign to continue. “The spell allows me to see the locations of distant objects. It requires a reflective surface and foreknowledge of the object in question.” She giggled and cocked her head. “Other than that, anybody can use it!”

 

Danzou, again, remained silent. However, he nodded as he mulled over the information, and gestured to her with a wave of a hand.

 

“My turn? Right...” She tapped her chin for a moment. “What, exactly happened, to the other Copy Wheel Eye bearers in this area?”

 

“The Uchiha Clan was massacred ten years ago, only a few months after your Order vacated the Fire Country. Only I, Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Sasuke remain, to my knowledge.”

 

“Ahh, I see. That’s a shame.” Sariel smiled sympathetically. “That’s only a total of four eyes between the three of you, that’s really sad.”

 

Danzou blinked impassively. “Is that all?”

 

“...Yeesh, you’re fun.” She flipped a hand, scoffing. “Yeah, go ahead.”

 

“You have mentioned ‘magic,’ before, both in reference to your own techniques and to ours. How does it work?”

 

“Ah, a big one. All right, this may get a little complicated, so stop me if I get ahead of you, all right?”

 

Danzou gestured impatiently, crossing his legs.

 

“Magic refers to the energy of the caster, focused by the will to fuel spells. It is the imposition of the caster’s will on the world.”

 

He frowned, stroking his chin. “...Are there limits to this imposition?”

 

“Only the caster’s will and creativity. Strong magic requires a strong will, but strength isn’t always necessary to accomplish one’s goals.”

 

She gestured with her hands as she continued. “Say, for example, that you want to move a body of water. There are a myriad of ways to accomplish this, the most obvious being simply to levitate the water from the old location to the new. But this would require at least a dozen channellers and four skilled mages working in concert and would be very slow. An easier method would be to contain the water in a vessel and summon it to the target location, or perhaps simply gouging a hollow into the ground if you’re lucky enough to be uphill of the destination.”

 

Danzou mulled over this for a while, frowning deeply. Sariel watched him closely, with a satisfied smile and hooded eyes.

 

When enough time had passed, she cleared her throat. “May I ask a question, now?”

 

Danzou gave no more than a grunt and a slight nod in response.

 

“Perfect. In that case...” She suddenly grinned and clapped her hands. “Tell me about this Naruto kid~”

 

Danzou’s eye rolled back into focus, narrowing sharply. “...What do you wish to know?”

 

“Why do the peoplehere hate him so?”

 

“He is a Jinchuuriki.”

 

A frown tugged at Sariel’s lips. She tilted her head. “I don’t understand.”

 

“He contains a bijuu,” he said simply. “If improperly used, he is a threat to everything around him.”

 

Sariel’s lip curled lightly, but other than that her face remained neutral. “Despite your explanation, I fail to understand why such a distinction exists.”

 

Danzou did not chuckle, but the corner of his mouth turned upwards lightly. “I doubt that you even could.”

 

There was a tense silence between the two of them for a few moments. When Danzou finally spoke again, he uncrossed his leg, and reached for his cane.

 

“One, _last_ question,” he said, climbing to his feet. “Or rather, a request.”

 

“Oh? Do tell.”

 

“I would like you to teach me your _magic_. That is, if you can.”

 

Sariel smirked, and leaned back into her chair. _“Eakomma, main_ _at Relikuar.”_

 

Danzou stiffened, and his right arm shifted in his cloak as Sariel’s hand glowed gold, and the air began to smell of ozone. But as a bag shimmered in the air and plopped unceremoniously on the table, he calmed again, watching warily.

 

Sariel dug in the bag for a moment, pulling out a thin booklet, handing it to him.

 

Danzou scowled as he flipped through the empty notebook. “Explain.”

 

“It’s as simple as coming up with an idea and speaking it aloud.” She grinned as she, too, stood up and put the bag’s strap over her shoulder. “Now, you _may_ feel a bit foolish at the beginning, but train diligently and you’ll be casting before you know it.”

 

She frowned for a moment, tapping her chin, before lighting up and digging in one of the side pockets. “You’ll need this too.”

 

She put a silver ball, no larger than a fingernail, on the table and rolled it towards him.

 

“This will store and condense your energies. Try to channel a little every day!”

 

He peered down at the ball, unimpressed, before squinting up at her. “...And that is all it takes?”

 

“If you can craft a spell on your own, _then_ we can talk about mentoring.”

 

“I see.” He pocketed both the ball and the notebook, and took up his cane. “In that case, I shall take my leave. We will be in touch.”

 

“No doubt.” Sariel winked and blew a raspberry at him, before clapping her hands and fading out of vision. “Good luck!”

 

To Danzou’s credit, he didn’t seem particularly alarmed as she vanished. Moreso just irritated.

 

~

 

Naruto strutted down the main street of Konoha, arms folded behind his head and facing the afternoon with a blinding grin. He was still basking in the warmth left in him by the impromptu party at Yakiniku Q.

 

Hinata and Kiba followed him a few steps behind. Both of their moods had soured since the party, and though Naruto had no idea why, he figured it was more productive to reverse that than speculate on why it happened in the first place.

 

He could feel Kyuubi shadowing them from not far off, which also contributed to his fine mood. Despite his blatant refusal earlier, the fox seemed reluctant to actually be alone. Whether or not Kyuubi _knew_ that he knew this, of course, was the question. Because if he did, that just made it even funnier.

 

Naruto pranced backwards to fall in step with Hinata and Kiba, putting an arm over each of their shoulders. “Hey, hey guys! You still hungry after Yakiniku Q? Wanna grab some ramen?~”

 

Despite his poor mood, Kiba gave Naruto a weak smirk. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, c’mon! I can go for some more, and, and Hinata, you hardly ate a thing!”

 

She seemed flustered by Naruto’s newfound physical familiarity, and glanced away.

 

“...Y’know, I’m not really all that hungry.” Kiba scoffed lightly and shook his head. “I dunno how you can just keep going like that.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Well, it’s fine, y’know. I can wait.” He glanced eagerly between the both of them, flashing a blinding grin. “Anything you guys wanna do, then?~”

 

Naruto tried his best to keep a smile on his face as Kiba and Hinata glanced at each other, and then looked away.

 

“You guys _really_ aren’t making this easy, y’know.”

 

Hinata went beet red and began to stammer an apology. But Naruto just laughed and ambled on ahead, chin up and arms out.

 

“C’mon, I got a place I wanna show ya~”

 

The three of them continued through the village, gradually circling back around and heading to the northeast side. The buildings slowly became sparser as they walked, before finally giving way first to a woody park, and then more densely packed forest beyond.

 

Kyuubi had stopped following them as they neared the border of the village. Despite muted interest, it wasn’t enough to push him into accompanying them further.

 

Kiba winced as he narrowly avoided a branch whipping towards his face. “Some place, huh?”

 

“Hey c’mon, we’re not even there yet! It’s my favourite spot in the village, y’know.”

 

“Ugh, but it’s so remote! What’s the deal, anyway?”

 

Behind them, Hinata chimed in softly. “I’m excited t-to see it...”

 

Kiba glanced back at her, somewhat cowed, as Naruto chuckled.

 

“I promise it’s gonna be great! We just gotta do a bit of climbing in a minute, and then we’re there.”

 

“Climbing?!” Kiba groaned and slumped a little. “What a day not to have Akamaru…!”

 

Naruto laughed and continued blazing a trail ahead of them. And despite herself, Hinata laughed too.

 

~

 

Genma grumbled to himself as he landed on the rooftop and scanned the streets below.

 

“This is miserable, eh?” Raidou quipped as he alighted beside him.

 

“No kidding.” He sighed and stood up with a shake of his head. “She’s got us running in circles.”

 

_“This is Squad 4. We’ve located the target.”_

 

Raidou touched the radio transmitter on his neck. “Where?”

 

_“Due south from village centre, 40 metres.”_

 

“Roger. On our way.” He chuckled weakly as he crouched, and then streaked back into the air towards the next building. “Man, I hope she finally lets us catch her this time. I don’t wanna be here another two hours.”

 

“Quit complaining.” Genma sailed beside him, looking bored. “At least it’s something to do.”

 

The pair converged on the rendezvous point and peered down over the rooftops. Two other squads mirrored them at intervals of thirty degrees.

 

Sariel was, once again, surrounded by a crowd of civilians who were in awe of her performance. The cheering seemed more enthusiastic than the last time, and a gaggle of children were gathered directly in front of her, entranced by the trio of puppets.

 

“This could get messy...” Raidou reached for his radio again, sighing. “Okay, what’s the plan here? Do we break up the crowd, or just go right for--”

 

His question died on his tongue as she abruptly looked directly up at him, smiling and batting her eyes. Raidou stiffened and balked a bit.

 

“She knows,” Genma muttered.

 

_“_ _Th--... Th-This is Squad 9. We’ve found her. Northwest quarter, walking towards the west gate. ETA 3 minutes.”_

 

Raidou snapped out of his daze and pressed the transmitter. “Squad 9, confirm? We have her close the village centre.”

 

_“_ _It’s definitely her. But, that doesn’t make any sense, how is she--”_

 

_“This is Squad 6. We’ve found her… again.”_

 

Raidou grunted and pulled at his hair. “This is _crazy!_ ”

 

Genma shrugged. “Running in circles, indeed.”

 

The Sariel below them clapped her hands, laughing as she refocused on the crowd, and chestnuts began to drift down from the sky, received with excited murmurs and a smattering of applause.

 

“Bit early for chestnut season,” Genma said idly.

 

“A bit early for-- _Genma, be serious, here!”_

 

He shrugged. “I’m not busting my ass over what may or may not be a shadow clone or genjutsu. I’m waiting for a sensor.”

 

Raidou fretted for a few moments over the situation, before finally caving and collapsing into a cross-legged position with a huff.

 

~

 

“Here we are!” Naruto grinned and put his hands on his hips. “Best spot in all of Konoha!”

 

Kiba collapsed, panting, swaying with his hands on his knees. “You’ve gotta… be kidding me! Are we even still… in the village??”

 

“Yyyyyeah? More or less.” Naruto shrugged, adding, “The Hokage Rock is pretty close by, anyway.”

 

“It’s very peaceful,” Hinata remarked, wandering past the two of them. “I-I wouldn’t think many people would come out this way...”

 

“Yep, that’s right! Me and Old Man Third used to eat out here a lot.”

 

“You? And the Third Hokage? Yeah, right!” Kiba snorted and sat up. “What’d you _actually_ do here?”

 

Naruto shot a frown at him. “Oi, I’m not lying! We really did eat here...”

 

“All right, all right, I’m sorry. Don’t pout at me like that.”

 

Naruto’s pout, in fact, only worsened in response.

 

Hinata glanced between the two of them. “...N-Naruto, were you thinking of, um, h-having a picnic?”

 

“Oh! Hinata that’s a great idea!”

 

She blushed and muffled a laugh as Kiba rolled his eyes.

 

“We should think of stuff to bring! Or we can just go fishing and stuff here, y’know.” Naruto had his hands balled into fists and a twinkle in his eye. “Ahh, it’s gonna be great!”

 

“So, Mister Picnic Planner, did you bring us all the way here just to wax lyrical about food, or are we actually gonna do something?”

 

Kiba snickered as Naruto sent him an even gloomier pout.

 

“Don’t worry, N-Naruto. I think it’s a lo-lovely idea.”

 

“You’re right, it sounds like _tons_ of fun~ Do you think you’d have room for one more?”

 

The three of them froze for a moment. Then, Kiba sprang to his feet, Naruto tore a kunai from his thigh pouch, and veins throbbed across Hinata’s face as her Byakugan activated. The three of them turned, taking formation as they faced Sariel.

 

“Whoa, talk about a welcoming party!” She backed up a few steps, retreating into the foliage with her hands raised. “I’m really not here to fight, honest!”

 

Kiba grumbled under his breath. “We’re a bit short-handed, here...”

 

Naruto raced to think of a solution. He could feel wary curiosity emanating distantly from Kyuubi and, suddenly reminded about his tenant, hit on an idea.

 

He leaned forward, grabbing the other two by the shoulder and keeping his voice low. “Buy me a minute or two.”

 

Kiba muttered something in reply, but nodded along with Hinata as Naruto stepped back.

 

Naruto placed his palms together and spread his feet out, calling on Kyuubi’s chakra as quickly as he could.

 

The fox’s curiosity quickly changed to incredulity, as he lightly tugged back against Naruto’s pull. **What** _ **are you doing?**_

 

_That weirdo Order broad is here. I need some help._

 

Alarm bells went off in Kyuubi’s psyche, and he relinquished his hold. _**I’m on my way. Don’t do anything stupid, brat.**_

 

Naruto snorted as he began moulding the fox’s chakra around his feet.

 

“Ugh, what _is_ it with you guys and not taking anything I say at face value?!” Sariel threw her hands up and scoffed in an exaggerated fashion. “I _just. Want. To TALK.”_

 

“Listen, lady, maybe you shoulda thought of that before you started attacking people,” Kiba spat.

 

She huffed and mimicked him with an unflattering face. “ _Maybe you should have thought of that before you started attacking people!~_ Look, I’m _sorry,_ I really am! So let me _apologize_ so we can at least talk things out! Right?? Isn’t that the reasonable thing to do?!”

 

Naruto growled as Kyuubi’s chakra flowed through him and around him, and as the Cloak finished forming, he leapt forward with a fist at the ready.

 

All emotion dropped from Sariel’s face, and her head lolled to the side as she shrugged flatly.

 

Columba materialized as Naruto came within a foot of Sariel, and batted him with a trio of wings. It didn’t stop him, but it was enough to alter his trajectory. He went careening off to the left, knocking down several trees.

 

Naruto snarled as he crawled out of the wreckage on his knees.

 

“Every time… Every _fucking_ time I start feeling okay again, you show up!” He pointed at her with a condemning finger, gnashing his teeth. “It’s Akatsuki, or some Order, or whoever! Well _I don’t care!_ You’re not getting what you want, you’re not getting Kyuubi, so _leave me alone!!”_

 

Sariel folded her arms and chewed the inside of her cheek idly, staring at him down her nose. “I don’t care about the fox. I already told you.”

 

Naruto seethed with anger as he stumbled to his feet. But her words put a pit of unease in his stomach. With the Cloak active again, he could feel Kiba’s and Hinata’s emotions, and distantly those of the village. But he could feel Sariel’s as well.

 

And she wasn’t lying.

 

“Y-You--” He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. “What do you want from me?!”

 

“I’ve already told you _that_ , too!” Sariel huffed and placed a hand on her hip. “Honestly, it’s like talking to wall with you gu--”

 

Her exasperation was abruptly silenced, and both her and Columba’s faces snapped to the left, staring in the direction of the village. Sariel stepped back and spread her hands, glowing circles scrawling into focus inches above her palms.

 

Naruto balked and took a defensive stance. “I asked you a--”

 

Columba moved in front of Sariel and crossed all six wings in a lattice. And then, not seconds later, something gold-orange slammed into the winged woman with a resounding boom and a gust of wind.

 

The ground shook slightly, and Naruto could hear both Hinata and Kiba yelp as they were knocked back. He struggled to find his own feet, and glanced over his outstretched arms.

 

Kyuubi stood, poised and perfectly balanced on Columba’s shivering wings. The Cloak swirled around him, brightly aglow.

 

He grinned savagely at Sariel, tilting his head. “ _Hello.”_

 

She frowned, and crossed her arms, more circles shimmering into existence and layering over one another.

 

“Wh--?!” Naruto stared at the two of them, aghast. “Kyuubi, what the hell?!”

 

_**Don’t interfere.** _

 

The… delight, and bloodlust radiating from his connection with the fox filled Naruto with unease. After a tense moment, he scrambled over to Kiba and Hinata to ensure they were fine.

 

“Well.” Sariel raised an eyebrow, looking impressed. “This is a change from last time. Getting used to your new residence?”

 

Kyuubi snarled, and jumped upwards, only to flip and come down with a jumping axe kick. Columba’s wings remained steadfast, only bending slightly under the impact, but she made a slight noise of distress.

 

Sariel’s gaze hardened, and she swivelled one of her circles to face Kyuubi.

 

_“_ _Ingeftyng forduz.”_

 

Kyuubi’s eyes narrowed, and then widened as he was thrown back, spinning, into the air.

 

Naruto knelt down and shook Kiba, and then Hinata. “Guys. Guys wake up.”

 

The both of them were dazed from the shockwave Kyuubi’s landing had produced. Naruto felt his breath freeze in his throat, and he shook them again, harder, voice cracking as he repeated, _“Guys.”_

 

Hinata wobbled into a sitting position, groaning. She was clearly woozy, but she still gazed back at Naruto with a determined squint. “I’m… fine...”

 

Kiba grunted and tried to sit up as well, failing miserably.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Hinata massaged her temples. “I will be.”

 

“Ugh...” Kiba groaned and blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus. “What happened…?”

 

The fox crash-landed close to them, swearing under his breath as he quickly rolled back to his feet. He glared at Sariel, who maintained the distance between them without backing down.

 

Naruto glanced back at him grimly. “Kyuubi’s here.”

 

Kiba snorted flatly and attempted to crawl to his feet. “Is _that_ what hit me.”

 

Sariel gazed at the haggard group and winced. “...I’d suggest you tone it down a little before we do something we both regret, little fox.”

 

Kyuubi smirked back at her, ears flicking. His shoulders rolled in their sockets, cracking and popping lightly as they settled into place, the corners of his mouth lifting to bare his teeth.

 

“It sounds to me like you already have regrets.”

 

He charged Sariel, several large arms constructed of chakra surging out from among his tails. She deflected most of them, muttering under her breath as Columba blocked the two she missed.

 

Hinata reactivated her Byakugan, taking in the battle. “Is there a plan, Naruto?”

 

“I-I don’t know.” Naruto pushed himself up, standing protectively in front of them. “Maybe I can stop them if I get in between them, but… what about you guys?”

 

Hinata and Kiba shared a glance as Naruto stared back at them, uncertain.

 

“Look, man, we’ll be fine.” Kiba, once again, tried and failed to stand. “Don’t worry about us.”

 

Hinata glanced at Kiba and winced. “Kiba, you should stay down...”

 

He shot her an irritated look. “Hinata, I’m fine.”

 

“You have a _concussion_.”

 

“So?”

 

The three of them winced and braced themselves against a sudden gust of wind.

 

Kyuubi’s chakra flared around him, steadily growing. The outlines of a canine skull were beginning to form, and in the centre of the roiling energy his face was filled with excitement and hunger.

 

Sariel, not far away, stared him down with an increasingly icy expression.

 

The skull, now a fully-formed fox head, opened its jaws. An eerie whistle shivered in the wind as bubbles of chakra formed and were pulled into the maw, slowly coagulating into a dark, dense ball.

 

Naruto’s eyes bulged. He recognized the technique, and he knew what would ensue shortly.

 

He thought back to when Kyuubi had ran at Sariel, with those big chakra hands. He stared down at his own hands, mind racing, and began moulding chakra.

 

A pair of hands – smaller than Kyuubi’s, but still large enough for Naruto’s purposes – extended from the back of his shoulders, quickly wrapping around Kiba and Hinata. His natural arms, meanwhile, now had a large chakra shell of their own as he crossed them in front of himself defensively.

 

Sariel glanced at him, lip curling, and combined a few of her circles as she refocused on Kyuubi and raised a hand dispassionately. _“_ _Eahalta et einflecta.”_

 

The fox roared, and the orb of chakra abruptly imploded into a tiny bullet and shot forward. The firing pushed Kyuubi back several metres, and Naruto struggled to form chakra around his feet as the wind produced by it buffeted him.

 

The impact of the bullet shook the ground and sent an even greater gust of wind surging through the woods, enough to whip the trees and tear branches right off the trunk. Naruto bore the brunt of the shockwave, but his his feet remained firmly stuck, and Hinata and Kiba escaped most of it.

 

The bullet had stopped hardly a foot away from Sariel’s hand, whining softly as it ground against an invisible force.

 

She flicked her hand upwards, and the bullet went sailing straight up into the air. Several seconds later, the daylight faltered as the bullet’s explosion flashed in the sky, obliterating the nearby clouds and leaving a perfect ring of undisturbed blue sky as it petered out.

 

Kyuubi snarled, and he began to charge another attack.

 

Sariel dissolved one of her circles and closed her outstretched hand in the fox’s direction, quickly making a pulling motion.

 

_“_ _Eattlyga et_ _eadranya.”_

 

The fox grunted in surprise. The bullet faltered and then fizzled away like smoke, and he fell to his knees, his chakra construct groaning and roiling uncertainly.

 

Sariel took a step forward, and then glanced to the side, squinting as she heard a loud bang. She hopped a step back as a shadow clone of Naruto leapt defensively in front of Kyuubi.

 

_“_ _Enough_ already!” He snarled at her and swiped a hand through the air. “ _Both_ of you, stop!”

 

Kyuubi growled, struggling to even hold himself up off the ground. “Iii… wwon’t…!”

 

“Kyuubi, I _really_ will punch your lights out. Sit down.”

 

Sariel sighed, and lowered her hand a fraction. _“_ _Finally._ ”

 

“Oh, don’t you dare think for even a second I’m about to listen to you, lady,” Naruto’s clone spat. “I told you to leave us _alone!”_

 

She scoffed, and crossed her arms. “I’ll leave you alone when I’m good and ready. I’m not even asking that much, so stop being unreasonable and just hear me out for a minute.”

 

_“I’m_ unreasonable?! My friends are getting thrown around like fish in a net while you two fight, y’know! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!”

 

_“I_ am defending myself!” Sariel jabbed a thumb against her collarbone. “From the very beginning I have only been looking to gauge your abilities and broker peace, and every step of the way you and yours have been resisting as much as you can! I am _not_ your enemy!”

 

The clone clutched his head and stamped his foot against the ground, screaming with Naruto’s pent-up frustration.

 

“Then _stop_ fucking acting like it!!”

 

Sariel paused, and balked slightly. Her lips parted for a moment as she squinted at the clone, flabbergasted. “I-I’m not trying to--”

 

Both she and the clone faltered, and glanced to the side as they heard a groan.

 

Naruto, too, had fallen to his knees. Kiba and Hinata were slowly slipping out of his hands, legs dangling just above the ground, as the Cloak sputtered and snapped around him like a guttering candle, some sections snuffing out entirely.

 

His stomach was churning around an icy pit, and he gasped as he fell forward onto his hands, like Kyuubi before him. Hinata and Kiba fell to the ground behind him as the Cloak fully disappeared.

 

Sariel stiffened in surprise, and made a cutting motion with her hand as the clone was affected as well and dissipated. Her hand glowed for a moment, and the roiling cold in Naruto’s stomach subsided. He felt like he could breathe again.

 

“I--” He looked up, startling as Sariel leaned in towards him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t, realize that you’d be affected. It wasn’t my intention.”

 

Naruto stared up at her in disbelief, comprehending the concern in her eyes; the regret.

 

She smiled weakly. “...I promise. I am not your en--”

 

Her words died on her tongue, choked down by a gasp, and then a cry of pain. The dull crunch of a breaking bone echoed sharply in Naruto’s ears as he struggled to keep pace with what was happening.

 

Slow, laboured breathing came from behind Sariel, in contrast to her panting. Naruto stared up at her shirt, scrunched near the shoulder by a gnarled and bloodied claw digging into her bicep. His eyes wandered down the arm, to Kyuubi’s face, twisted into a malicious and bloodthirsty grin.

 

“Unfortunate,” he spat, leering down at her as he began to raise his other hand. “I was hoping this would last longer. Oh well.”

 

As she turned towards the fox, Naruto saw the change in her face. The compassion and worry melted away as her mouth twisted in disgust, and her eyes blazed with indignation. The hateful stare she now directed at the fox was a complete turnaround. It was unrecognizable.

 

She raised a hand, and the rest of her magic circles layered into a golden, shimmering disc.

 

_“_ _Wuun pulz_ _a_ _Tu aveg.”_

 

Kyuubi smirked and dug deeper into her arm, preparing for the killing blow. But as his claw descended towards her throat, he froze, and a look of confusion crossed his face.

 

“WwWhaAat--” His voice rippled a moment as a shudder ran through his body. “YoU--”

 

Faster than Naruto could blink, he was gone, a blistering snap of displaced air the only indication of the speed at which he was propelled away.

 

He doubled over as pain suddenly wracked his body in large splotches, synchronized with the sound of trees groaning and splitting as they were struck forcefully by a heavy object. It radiated across his arms and legs; down his back; in a phantom space somewhere below his tailbone that sent unpleasant shocks up his spine. It bounced across the inside of his bones, like _they_ were the ones that were breaking instead of Kyuubi’s.

 

A hand laid on his shoulder as tears began to well in his eyes, and he gasped as he collapsed onto his front.

 

_“Athad smaethan armyuna.”_

 

Naruto’s bones buzzed uncomfortably, followed by his muscles, and both began to slowly relax. While not gone, the pain was… bearable.

 

He pushed himself up, wincing, and saw Sariel’s face gazing down at him. The fury and contempt had vanished, once again hidden by warm green eyes and a sad smile.

 

Her eyes crinkled as she grimaced slightly. “Is that any better?”

 

Naruto made an unwelcoming noise as he threw himself backwards, groaning as his aching body complained against the sudden movement, but powering through it with adrenaline.

 

“Sstay awwah...” His voice was slurred as he crawled back, towards a semiconscious Kiba and frozen Hinata. “Yoou stay awwaay… frrom mme.”

 

Her face became pained, but Sariel made no attempt to close the gap again as she stood up.

 

Her left arm sat oddly in its socket, strangely low compared to its sibling, and halfway down towards the elbow her mangled sleeve revealed a savage gash into her bicep. A spear of bone jutted out, and Sariel’s ruined arm creaked as she gently covered it.

 

Naruto stared at her, hostile and vulnerable. But neither of them said a thing.

 

The trees rustled as six shinobi abruptly broke through the foliage, landing in a crouch scattered in front of the trio.

 

“Naruto,” Yamato barked, eyes fixed on Sariel. “Are you all right?”

 

His head was swimming as he registered the new arrivals. “Yamato-sensei...?”

 

He felt an arm drape across his shoulder, and Hinata’s voice answered murkily somewhere from his left. “Captain Yamato, thank goodness you’re… H-How did you find us?”

 

“When the Kyuubi shot off without warning, we had to follow as fast as we could.” He scoffed for a moment. “It’s a good thing we got here when we did. Where is he?”

 

Naruto was finding it increasingly hard to focus. “He’s… a liiittle over theere...” He flipped a hand halfheartedly. “I think’ees knocked ouut...”

 

Yamato grumbled under his breath and made a collection of hand seals.

 

_“Wood Release: Sapling Encroach--!”_

 

“Columba, _ar_ _weara_ _Wuun_ _.”_

 

A noise like a mourning dove mixed with the laugh of a woman came from above, and a bolt of lightning struck the ground not inches from Yamato’s hands as he placed them against the ground. Despite his training, the unexpected reply gave him pause.

 

Sariel’s voice was even and neutral as she spoke, staring down her nose at him. “I need a little time to recover. I’d love to continue humouring you guys, but as you can see, I’m in neither the state nor the mood.”

 

She paused and pursed her lips, throwing her good arm to the side and adding a curt “Sorry.”

 

Yamato grimaced and attempted to weave his technique again. But Sariel’s hand was already in her bag and pulling out her mirror.

 

_“Duhr.”_

 

_“Wood Release: Sapling Encroachment!”_

 

Vines sprang from the ground and twisted through the air as blinding light reflected from the mirror. But they closed around empty air, as the shine faded and Sariel was already gone.

 

Yamato slapped the ground, grimacing. _“Damn_ it.”

 

The other five shinobi, Anbu by the look of them, stood up, taking stock of the area. One started picking through the path of destruction left by Kyuubi’s unceremonious exit.

 

Naruto’s vision began to darken as he gazed up at Hinata and the sky behind her.

 

She glanced down at him, alarmed by his glassy eyes and slack jaw. “N-Naruto?”

 

Yamato glanced back, frowning at her tone. He stood to come over.

 

Naruto chuckled weakly. “Donn wurry Hnada, I’mm, Ii’m finne… Mm, fiiih--”

 

His vision wavered. Yamato was standing over him. Both their voices were muffled.

 

Naruto’s world turned black, and he sank into warm water as he closed his eyes.


	24. Stress Fracture

“This is _unacceptable!!_ ”

 

Tsunade found herself sharing a dry look with the Kyuubi, of all people, as Koharu’s tirade dominated the room and shook the dust from the ceiling. The aforementioned, along with Homura, Kakashi and Yamato were gathered in the Hokage’s office.

 

“Both the Kyuubi _and_ Uzumaki Naruto so near to the village borders?! In the middle of a siege laid by an untraceable enemy, who has stymied even our most elite _jounin_ at every opportunity?! Tsunade, we shall not stand for this! This lapse in vigilance is unforgiveable!”

 

Even Homura seemed somewhat perturbed by her livid demeanour, but as usual said nothing out of turn.

 

“We are working _very_ hard to tighten security.” Tsunade gazed back implacably over her knitted hands. “All our Anbu and most of our jounin are patrolling the village in tight groups. I have Kakashi, Ebisu and half of Ibiki’s division working round the clock on research alone. Once we’ve figured out her weakness--”

 

“And then what? Hm? How long will this take? Will you still be perusing through scrolls when Uzumaki sneaks off a second time? If and when our adversary succeeds? What then, Tsunade?!”

 

“I don’t hear you coming up with any suggestions.”

 

Koharu took a calming breath, smoothing the rumples out of her robe.

 

“...Uzumaki Naruto must be kept under guard. He must be supervised at all times of the day and made _unable_ to embark on another disastrous excursion.”

 

Tsunade scoffed gently. “And where are these teams of shinobi materializing from? We’re already stretched thin as it is. I will talk to him about what happened today, you have my word.”

 

Koharu strode to the desk and slapped her hands against the surface, matching Tsunade’s contemptuous gaze unflinchingly. “Your word is not _good enough, Tsunade!_ You will reassign shinobi from your research efforts or from patrols – I do not care which – and you will keep Uzumaki _under control!_ ”

 

“I will do no such thing.”

 

Tsunade leaned back into her chair somewhat, unmoved by the elderly woman’s rant.

 

“Naruto is a capable shinobi, as he has demonstrated today and _repeatedly_ in the past.” Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed gently as she continued, “I will not treat him like a prisoner in the name of protecting him. We’ll find another way.”

 

A vein throbbed in Koharu’s temple. “The entire Council will back this, Tsunade. It would not be wise to oppose our decision.”

 

She flinched slightly, a minute twitch of the fingers, as Tsunade abruptly surged to her feet and glared her down. _“_ _N_ _or would it be wise_ _to t_ _hreaten me, Koharu_ _.”_

 

Homura butted in before any more could be said between them. “Lady Hokage, and my esteemed colleague… There is little to be gained from infighting.”

 

“Say your piece and be done with it, Homura.” Tsunade’s nose wrinkled with disgust as she turned to him. “I’m getting tired of this.”

 

“The solution to this, is compromise.” He gestured to Koharu with one hand, and to Tsunade with the other. “Rather than drawing resources from those allotted to guarding the village or researching avenues of counterattack, we will assign the remaining jounin and tokujou currently waiting in reserve, to protect Uzumaki Naruto in shifts.”

 

Tsunade folded her arms and scoffed again. “Ridiculous. That’s completely unsustainable.”

 

“Ordinarily that would be true. However, since the village is maintaining a state of emergency, we can defer payment until after it ends. And as we are keeping them on indefinite standby already, it would be more efficient to see some use out of them.”

 

Koharu did not reply. However, her temper seemed to have cooled somewhat, and she listened to Homura thoughtfully.

 

“This addresses both your concerns. I view it as the best possible option under the current circumstances.”

 

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. But after a few moments of tense silence passed, she snorted and waved the both of them off with a hand. “I’ll consider it.”

 

Homura smiled and gave Tsunade a deep bow. “My thanks, Lady Hokage.”

 

“Consider quickly,” Koharu snapped. “Our patience has limits.”

 

Tsunade’s lip curled as she drummed her fingers against her arm. “Was there anything else? Or are you done?”

 

Koharu bit at her scowl, and glared at the Kyuubi out of the corner of her eye.

 

“...Should this happen again, I expect the protocols we agreed upon to be _followed._ And if _you_ will not enact them, Tsunade, I will _order_ Yamato to do so.”

 

“I’m sure you will. Now, if you’re quite finished, I’m going to be very busy figuring out the logistics of your _request.”_

 

Koharu paid little attention to the snide emphasis Tsunade placed on the word, and stormed out with her nose turned up. Homura bowed once again, and shuffled out after her with murmured thanks.

 

Tsunade placed her hands against the desk and sighed deeply, hanging her head. She remained silent for several minutes.

 

Shizune glanced at the other occupants of the room with a wince. “Uhm… Lady Tsunade--”

 

“Stop.” She sighed again, chuckling faintly. “Stop...”

 

Tsunade glanced up. Her eyes were tired, and her mouth was set in a grim line.

 

“...Kakashi,” she finally said, turning to him. “What’s the progress on our research?”

 

“It’s slow going, especially since there’s no record of Them, for obvious reason.” He scratched his head. “We’ve turned to some older manuals regarding spiritual energy moulding, including documents from the Fire Temple and some from the Warring States Period.”

 

“It sounds like we’re grasping at straws.” Tsunade snorted softly and shook her head. “But, that’s as good a direction as any.”

 

“With your permission, I’d like to talk to some of the sensors and have them adjust for measuring solely spiritual presence, rather than chakra signatures. It’s a long shot, but short of contacting what’s left of the Ninsou, there’s not much else we can do at the moment.”

 

“Of course. Do what you think is best.” She glanced to Shizune as she continued. “Do we have any word on Naruto yet?”

 

“He’s still unconscious. His chakra was almost entirely depleted during the encounter with Sariel, so it’s not surprising.” She sighed and shook her head. “Knowing him, though, he could be up by the end of the day.”

 

“All right...”

 

Tsunade straightened up, and slowly walked around the front of the desk. She stood there for a moment, biting her cheek and once again tapping away at her arm.

 

“...Kakashi, continue with the research effort. Keep me updated and let me know if your lead bears any fruit. Shizune, I’d like you to ask the office staff to assist Kakashi for now, and to go check on Naruto when you’re done.”

 

Shizune nodded. “Of course.”

 

“Good, good.” Tsunade sighed and waved them off. “That’s all for now.”

 

As the two of them left the room, she looked up at the Kyuubi, still leaning with his weight on one leg in the middle of the room.

 

Through all of Koharu’s rant and also Tsunade’s subsequent meeting, he’d had a disinterested, almost irritable expression on his face, as if he’d had somewhere else to be. And yet now that it was just them and Yamato, the Kyuubi still made no move to leave, or even announce his intention to do so. Tsunade was fairly certain that he hadn’t suddenly gained some respect for her, so it made her curious.

 

She walked up to him, lifting her chin and peering him up and down. The fox raised an eyebrow and gave her a quizzical look.

 

“Yamato tells me you ran off to Naruto’s rescue.”

 

He scoffed softly. “And?”

 

“Despite what Koharu may think, I believe it was a good choice. And I want to thank you for it.”

 

The Kyuubi smirked at her, but it rather than being smug or cynical he just seemed flabbergasted. “Is that _all?_ ”

 

“No. No, it isn’t.” She sighed, finally allowing herself a weary smile. “Come with me.”

 

The fox was wary, but ultimately his curiosity won out as he followed Tsunade out of the Hokage’s office, Yamato trailing behind them.

 

They journeyed through Konoha in full display. Either Tsunade didn’t notice the worried looks from the people they passed or, more likely, she didn’t care. The Kyuubi sneered proudly at the townsfolk who glared back at him as he passed. But as they walked, either his grandstanding or Tsunade’s implacable boredom – or perhaps a mix of the two – dissuaded any of the usual muttering commanded by the fox’s presence.

 

The three of them came to Shushu-ya, and Tsunade strode in without a second thought. The Kyuubi paused outside the entrance, frowning uncertainly. But as Yamato slipped past him into the restaurant, the fox bit at his lip and hesitantly followed them inside.

 

The waiter was chatting Tsunade up with a saccharine smile, which quickly crumbled away as the Kyuubi entered.

 

She smirked at his aghast expression and folded her arms. “Actually, it’ll be a table for three.”

 

The man swallowed, still staring bug-eyed at the Kyuubi, and nodded shakily. “R-Right this way, Lady Hokage.”

 

The patrons fell silent as the group passed each table. The Kyuubi could feel eyes on him and he itched to react to it, but Tsunade’s calm and confident demeanour had disarmed him. At the very least, he was curious to see where this was going.

 

The waiter scurried away as he showed them their table, and Tsunade took a seat. The Kyuubi stiffly imitated her once he was certain that Yamato was not going to try to sit down beside him.

 

“Order what you want, I’m paying,” Tsunade said lightly, as she perused the menu.

 

The Kyuubi leaned back into his seat, folding his arms. “I can only wonder why you’re being so charitable.”

 

“I mean, you _could_ just sit there and look pathetic while I eat and you starve. But I don’t think anybody would be happy then.”

 

The fox grumbled to himself and gingerly picked up his menu.

 

The waiter returned, wearing a simpering grimace. “What, may I get you today?”

 

“A bottle of sake to start would be nice.”

 

The man’s wince curled in on itself like a dying spider, and he shuffled away.

 

The Kyuubi quashed the smirk threatening to play at his lips and tapped his chin with a finger.

 

The waiter returned with a bottle of sake and two cups, setting one down in front of each of them. As he left, Tsunade uncorked it and immediately began draining it of its contents. This time the fox couldn’t resist a wry grin, and he let the menu drop to lean on his hands.

 

“Is that _all_ for you?”

 

She polished off the bottle and set it back down, perhaps with a little more force than necessary, and wiped her mouth. “Yeah. I came here to get hammered, after all.”

 

The Kyuubi snorted and shook his head. “At least you’re honest...”

 

“Drink with me. It’s not fun if I’m the only one getting drunk.”

 

“I could probably drink you under the table, but I’ll gladly humour you, since you’re being so generous.”

 

Tsunade snorted. “Not with a sixteen-year-old’s liver, you won’t.”

 

Yamato suppressed a wince.

 

The waiter poked his head in. “Ah… m-may I get the two of you, anything else…?”

 

“Another bottle of sake.” Tsunade slid the empty bottle over to him. “And some nattou and a bowl of oden.”

 

“Make it two bottles,” The Kyuubi added. “And two plates of cold tofu and five plates of mackerel sashimi.”

 

Tsunade gave him a smirk and crossed her arms as the waiter slinked away. “You’re not reserved at all, are you?”

 

The fox shrugged. “You said you were paying. I intend to make use of it.”

 

“Good. Maybe you’ll actually keep up with me.”

 

The Kyuubi sat back in the booth, folding his arms. His surly expression and closed-off body language, Tsunade found, was eerily similar to Naruto in that moment – or perhaps a younger Naruto, back when they’d first met. Considering that the fox’s body was simply an altered shadow clone, it shouldn’t have been surprising to her. But seeing familiar habits from an otherwise wholly unknown party was somewhat jarring.

 

“So,” the Kyuubi said, eyes flicking about the booth. They were searching for something to focus on, settling anywhere except on Tsunade. “What do you want?”

 

She snorted. “I don’t follow, I think.”

 

“There must be _some_ reason you’re doing this. Trying to establish rapport? Gauging my reactions? Feel free to stop me when I get close.”

 

The waiter arrived with their dishes, silently serving them as Tsunade mulled over her answer. His hands shook a bit as he set down the Kyuubi’s portion, and he hurried away again.

 

Tsunade poured a bit of soy over the beans and began mixing them into a froth with her chopsticks. “Well, establishing a rapport… maybe. I _will_ admit that it would be nice to actually talk to you on a reasonable level.”

 

The Kyuubi snorted, smirking. “Of course.”

 

“But, frankly? I’m a bit insulted that you think I have an ulterior motive.”

 

He shrugged. “Humans always have an ulterior motive. It’s their nature. Everything they do is in service of something they want.”

 

Tsunade shook her head as she topped her nattou with mustard and scallions. “Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out.”

 

The fox’s lip curled slightly, but he said nothing.

 

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I do want something.” She quickly gulped down a quarter of her bowl and took a long draught from her sake bottle. “Right now, what I want is somebody to get drunk with. If you don’t like it, then get out.”

 

The Kyuubi had a miserable expression as he sat there, staring back at her. After a long pause, he sighed and plucked two slices of mackerel off one of his plates and slurped them up.

 

“I’ll stay,” he grumbled. “If only to see you make a fool of yourself, I’ll stay.”

 

Tsunade snorted, and downed the rest of her bottle. “I’m not going to be the only one, buddy.”

 

~

 

_“-doing?”_

 

_“The do… ays… able. I… king after...”_

 

_“You don’t… to do that, Hi...”_

 

_“I know… pr_ efer to.”

 

“Well, as long as you-- Oh, Naruto…!”

 

Naruto blinked owlishly, groaning softly. “Good morning?”

 

He threw an arm over his face to block out the blinding light shining down from the stark white ceiling. He tried to sit up, but a shock of nausea rippled through him and he collapsed.

 

Hinata leaned over him worriedly. “N-Naruto, don’t try to get up…!”

 

“I have, ttoo...” He grunted, clutching his head as he fought against Hinata’s arm barring him. “Where’s…??”

 

“Chill dude, I’m right here.”

 

Naruto heard Kiba’s voice, and slowly relaxed. “You’re both here...” He sighed, and let Hinata push gently him back down. “You’re both here.”

 

“Well duh. At least I only got a concussion.” The laugh came over from his right, now that he could place it. “You drained all of your chakra, dumbass.”

 

Naruto caught the nasty look Hinata gave Kiba, and he frowned. Apparently _that_ hadn’t changed while he was out…

 

“Well, I’m relieved.” A third voice approached from Naruto’s left, and Shizune’s head leaned into his view. “How are you feeling Naruto.”

 

“Great, just peachy…!” He sighed again and rubbed his head. “Okay, maybe I’m lying and I feel awful, but that doesn’t matter, y’know. I’ll be fixed by tomorrow.”

 

Shizune shook her head, but her smile spoke of her relief. “Your doctor said you’ll be staying the night for observation, along with Kiba. I don’t doubt that you’ll be ready to go by tomorrow, but please at least _try_ to rest while you’re here tonight.”

 

Naruto huffed and folded his arms. “I _hate_ restinggg...”

 

“I know, I know. But it’s only one night.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I got it, y’know.” He rubbed his chin, frowning. “What happened to that Order lady? And where’s Kyuubi--”

 

Naruto paused for a moment, and his nose wrinkled as a confused wince crossed his face. “Granny…? Wait, what the hell is he _doing??_ ”

 

Shizune smiled awkwardly. “Lady Tsunade… took him out to dinner.”

 

Naruto suppressed a shiver and scratched his nose. “Is _that_ what that is.”

 

“As for Sariel, she’s vanished without a trace. We’re not happy about it, but Kakashi and the others are working on a way to track her reliably.” Shizune sighed and folded her hands. “In the meantime, we have some Anbu and jounin stationed in and around the hospital. She won’t be troubling you again, I promise.”

 

“Great...” Naruto sighed and stretched, arching his back. “Thanks, Shizune. You didn’t have to check up on me, y’know.”

 

“It was Lady Tsunade’s orders, actually.” She winked and shot him a smile as she turned to leave. “But don’t worry, I would’ve come to see you anyway. Get some rest, Naruto.”

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Naruto groaned and flopped back onto the bed, looking between Hinata and Kiba lazily. “So, what’re you guys in for?”

 

“Same as you, I’m stuck here for the night.” Kiba folded his arms behind his head. “Hinata’s just here to look after you. She was worried when you passed out like that.”

 

“Huh...” Naruto smiled at her, though it looked more like a wince. “I’ve been through worse, Hinata, you didn’t have to stay just for me.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Naruto, of _course_ I’m going to stay for you.”

 

He blinked.

 

“You _passed out._ You have a gigantic pool of chakra, and you passed out. What am I supposed to think?” Hinata wrung her hands in her lap and let out a sigh. “I’ll take you at your word that you’ve been through worse, but don’t expect me not to worry just because you’ve said that.”

 

Naruto’s jaw hung open like a shocked fish. “I… S-Sorry, Hinata, I...”

 

Kiba snorted from off to the side. “Hinata, quit babying him, he’s fine.”

 

Hinata’s eyes, focused and worried, suddenly flashed with contempt as she turned to him. _“_ _One_ of us needs to be reasonable about this.”

 

“You’re not _being_ reasonable, Hinata. You’re not his mom, tone it down a bit.”

 

“How can you just-- Kiba, it’s like you’re not even worried at all!”

 

He folded his arms. “I’m not. Naruto can handle himself.”

 

“I-I never said he couldn’t!”

 

“Then _chill._ You know he’s on top of it.”

 

Naruto glanced between the two of them with a deep frown cutting across his face. “Guys…?”

 

“You can’t be _‘on top of’_ chakra exhaustion, Kiba!”

 

_“_ _Yeah,_ but you literally just said he has a huge reserve. That means it’s not a problem for him.”

 

“The fact that he _has_ that large a reserve and still suffered exhaustion _is_ the problem!”

 

“Guys--”

 

“You’re worrying over nothing. He’ll be fine in the morning.”

 

“Don’t tell me I am worrying over nothing! Both of you got hurt!”

 

“Hinata, seriously, you’re overreact--”

 

“No I am not! I don’t understand how you can be so-- so-- so _flippant about this!_ You _always_ do this when you get hurt!”

 

“Oh yeah, here we go.”

 

“I’m not going to be heartless just so it’ll be easier on you, Kiba!”

 

“Cool. Didn’t know I was heartless--”

 

_“WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP?!”_

 

Kiba and Hinata froze a moment, shocked, and each turned to face Naruto. He was sitting up in his bed, arms and legs crossed, with a scowl on his face as he drummed his fingers across his arm.

 

“What’s _wrong_ with you guys? You’ve been like this since we talked about dating.”

 

Kiba scoffed, though Hinata’s eyes fell as he pointed at her. “I haven’t been like anything! _She--”_

 

“Kiba, shut up, y’know.”

 

Kiba threw his hands up in the air and turned to face the window.

 

“I know I’m pretty dumb, but you can’t tell me I _imagined_ my friends – who’ve been best friends with each other for like ten years, by the way – suddenly not talking to each other after they both said they liked me.”

 

Naruto frowned at one of them, and then the other. Kiba was on his side, arms folded, head firmly hunched between his shoulders as his foot tapped away at the bed. Hinata gazed at her feet, eyes hollow and hands fidgeting in their usual spot below her chin.

 

He groaned and slapped his legs. “I don’t get it! I thought I was doing a good thing by saying I’d date both of you.”

 

_“I_ thought you were...” Kiba muttered.

 

There was a tense silence between the three of them for a moment.

 

“Am I...” Naruto’s voice was hoarse as he glanced down into his lap. “Am _I_ making you guys feel this way? Did I, make a mistake…?”

 

Kiba let out a disgruntled sigh as he sagged onto his back to frown up at the ceiling. “Don’t think that, Naruto.”

 

“Well why shouldn’t I?? Everything was fine before this!”

 

“Everything was _not_ fine and none of this is your fault.”

 

Hinata slowly sat down on the bed, facing away from the both of them.

 

“...I’m sorry, Kiba.”

 

He didn’t look at her. “For what?”

 

“This is happening… because I am weak. I thought, that I would be able to control my negative feelings. But the more I try, to push them back… the more I end up hurting you.”

 

Kiba shrugged, blowing a raspberry. “Cool.”

 

Naruto shot him a disapproving frown. “Kiba...”

 

“Don’t ‘Kiba’ me! I’m out of nice juice for the day, okay?!”

 

Hinata sighed, and slumped where she sat. “It would be better if… I just let the two of you--”

 

“Oh come _on._ Gimme a break, already!” Kiba scowled at her with a curled lip. “You haven’t even tried to _do_ anything!”

 

“H-How am, I supposed to compete--”

 

“ _I don’t care_ , Hinata. We’re _supposed_ to be doing this together. I’ve spent like three days hanging out with Naruto; you’ve spent like, what, an hour? Nothing’s gonna happen if you don’t let it!”

 

She shrank a little bit on the bed, and remained silent.

 

“Yeah, and there you go running and hiding.” Kiba hauled himself into a sitting position, glaring at the back of Hinata’s head. “If you have bad feelings about me, so fucking what?! Own them! They’re yours! Tell me you hate me and get it fucking over with!”

 

_“I don’t hate you, Kiba!!”_

 

He paused at the tortured sound in her voice.

 

“I d-don’t want to hu-urt you...” she mumbled, cupping her face.

 

Kiba sighed and looked away. He ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Well… you are.” He sighed, letting his head drop. “So I wish you’d just cut the crap and do _ehyegh--”_

 

He let out an awkward yelp, followed soon after by a distressed noise from Hinata, as he was abruptly pulled into a standing hug by Naruto, who had an arm wrapped tightly around each of their waists.

 

“Na--, Na-Naruto?!”

 

Kiba grunted as he tried to escape the three-way embrace and found himself locked in an iron vise. “H-Hey, there buddy, gimme some room.”

 

“No.”

 

The implacable, baby-like tone in Naruto’s voice worried him. “R-Really, Naruto, it’s kinda tight--”

 

“Nobody’s hurting anyone,” Naruto mumbled, squeezing them for a moment. “I gotta help fix this mess too, y’know.”

 

Hinata was still crying a little. “N-Naruto, no-none of this is your, your fau-ault...”

 

“Don’t care. Still gonna help fix it.”

 

“Naruto… getting, kinda dizzy, here.”

 

Kiba was released unceremoniously, and quickly crumpled back onto the bed. Hinata, meanwhile, yelped as Naruto spun her around and gripped her shoulders, startling her with an intense gaze.

 

He blinked at her, once. “When do you wanna go on a date?”

 

A quiet, choked noise escaped from her throat as her mouth formed a tiny o. Her face was slowly turning deep pink.

 

Naruto shook her gently. “Hinata when?”

 

Her eyes slid out of focus a little. “Yes.”

 

“What day?”

 

“I-I… Tomorrow!”

 

He nodded, releasing her shoulders. “Tomorrow. Okay.”

 

Naruto crossed his arms and half-turned, glancing back and forth between them with a worried expression. “I want you guys to talk to me, okay? I don’t like what’s been happening between you two, y’know.”

 

Hinata, still red-faced, looked as if everything inside of her head had been replaced with just air. Kiba seemed surly, but no words escaped through the lip he was chewing on.

 

“...Guys, _please_.”

 

“Okay.” Kiba sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Okay...”

 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I want this to go smoothly, too. I’m not… the _greatest_ at the mushy feelings crap. But I’ll give it a try.”

 

Naruto lit up and basically launched across the room to tackle Kiba into a hug. “Yes! Thank you, Kiba!”

 

“Ugh, dude, get off!”

 

Naruto grinned up at Hinata as Kiba struggled vainly to unclamp him from around his waist. “Is that okay with you, Hinata?”

 

She looked between the two of them in a daze. Hinata’s jaw hung slack for a moment, leaving her looking a lot like a fish. But she couldn’t stay unhappy faced with Naruto’s enthusiasm and Kiba’s grudging embarrassment.

 

She smiled wistfully, and nodded. “O-… O-Okay.”

 

“Aaa, yes okay this is gonna be awesome. So! Date with you tomorrow!” Naruto scratched his chin. “Man it’s so weird to say that y’know, I never really thought about going on a date with somebody. That’s what people do though, isn’t it?”

 

As he continued babbling, Hinata and Kiba looked at one another. Although he was wary, seeing her guard drop for the first time in almost three consecutive days was a load off.

 

They smiled to each other. Perhaps not excitedly, but at least in the spirit of drawing a truce.


	25. Thaw

Sariel winced as she collapsed against the tree branch, hissing a curse under her breath as her mutilated arm was jostled.

 

Columba was snaking around the foliage, growling and arched like an angry cat. The silken material that ordinarily fluttered about her was flapping as if buffeted by a strong wind.

 

Sariel rummaged in her pack for a moment, pulling out a fistful of silver-capped sticks etched in flowing script.

 

“Leave it, lovey,” she grunted, putting one between her teeth. “Grumbling won’t help.”

 

Columba made an irritated noise, but her personal storm began to calm, and she coiled about the branch next to Sariel with a scowl.

 

Sariel snapped the stick in half, untroubled by the flurry of gold sparks issuing from the end still in her mouth. She quickly did the same with three more, placing the inert halves in her lap.

 

Taking the sputtering twigs into her hand, she pulled her hair up and bundled it into a mass, which she stuck in her mouth.

 

She snarled, and her hair squeaked as her teeth ground against it as she jabbed the first stick into her mangled arm. Sariel took a moment to recompose herself and then began to jab the other three broken, sparking sticks into her skin.

 

As a dull gold glow began to suffuse under her skin, Sariel leaned back and sighed. The pain in her limb was receding into a dull ache, and then floaty nothingness. She burnt the leftovers with a mutter and began swirling her hand in the air, creating a lazy circle.

 

As script and shapes began to flow into existence, she pulled the circle over to her arm and left it there. She seemed untroubled as her bones cracked and shifted, first relocating her shoulder and then joining her fractured humerus back together.

 

“Columba, I need a sounding board.” Sariel sighed, and leaned into her good hand. “I need _ideas…_ Who do you think I should talk to?”

 

Columba’s mood seemed to lighten at the attention, she smiled and slithered up to Sariel’s side, nuzzling into her thigh.

 

She giggled gently and pat the branch with her hands. _“Me!”_

 

Sariel snorted and shook her head. “No, I _know_ , lovey, I know. But, I really need help, dear. Do you have any ideas?”

 

Columba tilted her head for a moment, and thought.

 

After a long moment, Sariel sighed again and dug back into her bag. “It’s fine, lovey, I’ll think of something. Maybe Gabriel will have an id--”

 

 _“_ _Leo?”_

 

What words remained on Sariel’s tongue got caught there. She spluttered and gave Columba an alarmed frown.

 

“Columba.” Her voice was sharp. “That is _not_ a funny joke.”

 

 _“_ _Not joke! Leo!”_

 

“Leo’s dead, Columba!!”

 

Columba slumped against the branch, making a depressed noise. _“Leo...”_

 

Sariel opened her mouth to reply, and stopped as she heard a faint buzzing. A knowing scowl creased her brow, and she pulled out her gently vibrating mirror.

 

“And that’s probably Lord Azrael again...” She waved her hand over the glass, and it abruptly ceased its movement. “Ugh, I do not have the _time_ for this!”

 

She threw the mirror into her bag and massaged her temple, biting her lip. This was getting her nowhere.

 

Columba placed a gentle hand on her arm and hummed sadly.

 

Sariel scoffed. But she put her own hand over Columba’s, glancing down at her healing arm. The flesh had nearly finished knitting itself back together.

 

“I know, sweetheart. I know.”

 

She tied her pouch back onto her waist and stood up slowly.

 

“I think it’s time to get serious and quit the games.”

 

~

 

Yamato grimaced as the Kyuubi nearly caused the both of them to trip, yet again. “Oh, no you don’t. You’re not sleeping on the stairs or Lady Hokage will have my head in the morning.”

 

The fox laughed, far louder than was seemly. “Serves you right. I am the Kyuubi! I can sleep anywhere I want.”

 

This had been the last forty-five minutes of Yamato’s night thus far – shuffling the Kyuubi along as the fox subjected him to his odd mix of jovial spite. Luckily the crowd had given them a wide berth, since the village was still leery of the Kyuubi’s presence. That had made the trip relatively easy up until this point.

 

Yamato grunted as he made it to the third-floor landing. His apartment was four doors away.

 

“This was a mistake,” he muttered.

 

“Pfft! I am perfect and cannot make mistakes~ You can’t fool me, wooden man.”

 

Yamato gritted his teeth and started hobbling over to his door. “Is that so.”

 

“Yes. I am… the Kyuubi!”

 

He laughed again. He kept laughing as Yamato stopped by the door to dig his keys out of his pouch.

 

It was a spartan apartment. It was less that Yamato liked it that way and more that, with so many places to be, he simply didn’t have the time to decorate. The empty walls reminded him more of his time in Root than he liked, which simply amounted to yet another reason he avoided being here.

 

The fox crumpled to the floor as soon as Yamato left him to stand on his own. He sighed and shut the door behind him, locking it as the Kyuubi continued to giggle on the floor.

 

“I’m not surprised that you couldn’t keep up with Lady Hokage,” he muttered. “You’re in a shadow clone of Naruto, after all.”

 

“Pah! A handicap in her favour, then. Kitsune _are_ , after all, famously generous~”

 

“Hm. And is this the part where my money turns into leaves?”

 

The fox cackled and pointed at Yamato, though his hand ended up being almost a foot away in the wrong direction. “You. I like you. You’re funny for a human, wooden man.”

 

Yamato rolled his eyes and heaved the Kyuubi back over his shoulder. “I do try my best.”

 

The Kyuubi burped as he was set down on the couch only a few moments later. “This is comfy. I have decided I will sleep here.”

 

“Well now, don’t let me pressure you into it.”

 

“Foolish human! I make my own decisions! I am… _the Kyuubi!_ You can’t trick me into giving up this… what, is this?”

 

Yamato strolled into the kitchen, removing his headband. _“Nothing_ gets past you. I apologize.”

 

“Hah! I win again~”

 

As soon as he was concealed behind the wall, Yamato pinched his nose and finally let out the sigh he’d been holding in for the entire way home. He had not signed up to babysit a drunkard. And yet, he ended up doing that more often than not anyway, at least whenever Tsunade felt her time was better spent out of office. He may have become adept at dealing with lushes, but still. This was not how he’d pictured his day ending when he’d gotten up that morning.

 

Tsunade had promised him double pay for the night when the Order crisis was over. Yamato wasn’t even sure _triple_ pay would rectify this… embarrassment.

 

“Oi, wooden man!” the fox drawled from his couch. _“Wooden maaan…!”_

 

“I have a name, you know,” Yamato snapped.

 

“Pah. Of course you do. Anybody who’s worth anything has one.” The Kyuubi’s tone became high and whiny as he continued. “But why should I afford you that respect when nobody calls me by _my_ name?”

 

Yamato frowned for a moment. “You… have a name.”

 

It hadn’t occurred to him, but it made sense. There was no reason that the Kyuubi _shouldn’t_ have a name.

 

“Why don’t you tell it to me, then? And then I can show you the… _proper,_ respect.”

 

“Pah! So ignorant~ My name used to be feared by humans and was spoken throughout the land! After all, I am the great…!”

 

He trailed off. His voice was becoming uncertain, sullen. “I am… I’m, the great… I’m...”

 

The Kyuubi grumbled and fell silent.

 

Yamato chewed on his lip. He ventured back outside the kitchen to find the fox hunched into himself, arms folded and once again mirroring one of Naruto’s expressions.

 

“...You are The Great What, exactly?” Yamato placed a hand on his hip. “Is there more to that?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The Kyuubi turned up his nose and thrust out his lower jaw. “Bring me more sake.”

 

Yamato sighed and shook his head. It was late, and he’d had just about enough. “If you want sake, you’ll have to walk to a shop yourself. All you’ll find in this house is water.”

 

The fox growled and hunched in a little more. “Fool. I will destroy you.”

 

“Destroy me in the morning, then. I’m going to bed.”

 

The Kyuubi snorted, but said no more. After a pause, Yamato turned away and walked to his room. He had to be up early the next day, so it was important that he got all the rest he could manage.

 

He sighed as he left his flak jacket and bandages on the floor and slipped into the futon.

 

“This is a mess,” he muttered. “Absolute mess.”

 

 _I’m not letting those two drink together ever again,_ he thought.

 

~

 

Sariel tapped her arm idly as she examined her mirror, various images flashing past with flicks of her hand.

 

Danzou was standing in the corner of a bedroom, alone. He was staring, or more rather glaring, at the ball of etched silver she had given him, and while Sariel couldn’t hear him at all he was clearly muttering under his breath.

 

She allowed herself a small smile. Despite his unwavering skepticism he was actually giving the Craft a try. If he managed to cultivate even a small amount of magical prowess, then he wouldn’t be a total waste after all. He’d at least be _useful_ to the Order, if not exactly helpful.

 

She swiped her hand across the glass.

 

The fox sprawled across a couch, still wearing his torn-up clothes from earlier in the day and lying with folded arms and a scowling face. _Swipe._ Kakashi was bent over a messy collection of scrolls, leaning into one of his hands while two smart-looking assistants dozed, drooling, on the table beside him. _Swipe._ Tsunade sat in her office, bathed in the light of the waxing moon and gazing sadly out of the window, swirling a cup of sake in one hand. _Swipe._

 

Naruto laid in a hospital bed. He glanced to his side every so often with a light smile, chatting with someone out of view of the spell – probably either the boy or the girl who was always with him, Sariel thought – but when unfocused on what was at hand, he stared up at the ceiling with a dead-eyed frown.

 

Sariel felt her brow crease as she squinted at the blond boy’s bright blue eyes. Out of everyone in this gods-forsaken village, he was what most escaped her. Naruto was an enigma. From what she could tell, he accepted and followed only his own rules and motivations. But what those were, she couldn’t fathom.

 

He was unpredictable. And unpredictable was dangerous.

 

Divorced from her usual antics, Sariel flitted through the village beneath a shroud of invisibility. All sight, sound, and even scent of her were muffled. Her highly-trained opponents still reacted to her presence, but with no stimulus to back up their intuition, they were left able to only glance about with confusion.

 

Sariel let herself into Naruto’s apartment with a murmured phrase and quickly shut the door behind her. She took in the spartan accommodations and frowned. Why would such an important asset to the village be kept in such dilapidated housing, anyway? The treatment was completely at odds with his supposed value.

 

She clucked her tongue and put the thought aside. There were more important things to focus on at the moment. Sariel placed her hand on the door and closed her eyes. Gold light spread from her palm, drawing curlicues and lines in the surface of the wood.

 

_“Einweara Wuun del doet negeftyng geage, eaparra doet negeftyng geseethe.”_

 

The suggestion of a circle shone against the wood for a moment before sinking into the grain. Sariel continued through the apartment, repeating her incantation and ritual for every window she passed, leaving no trace of her work but the scent of burning air and crackling energy. She laid an additional pair on the inside walls, one on the ceiling, and a final three circles in the floor of each room before she was finished.

 

Sariel breathed in, and let out a sigh as she appraised her work one final time before leaving, back out into the moonlight. She glanced down at her mirror again, chewing her lip.

 

He’d said she was acting like an enemy. If she was going to get him to open up, then she needed to start acting like a friend. Someone he could talk to. Someone he could trust. Her employers would complain about her tardiness, no doubt, but despite their irritation with her methods, they’d never complained about her results. And it was very like Leo to befriend new recruits, wasn’t it?

 

Ah, again… now why did Columba have to go and bring him up? Whenever he got on her mind, she had a hard time getting him out again.

 

Sariel snorted and shook her head. There was time enough to reminisce later. For now, she needed to be watchful and patient. She was rusty when it came to being genuine, but if that’s what Naruto wanted, it was what he was going to get. She just needed to get him alone...

 

~

 

Kiba sniffed and scratched his nose. He was awake. Again.

 

A glance at the window told him it was still the middle of the night, if not the early morning. This was the fourth time he’d woken up in about as many hours. Whatever sleep he got was fitful and dreamless, and he was finding himself crankier and crankier every time he found it wasn’t morning.

 

He sat up, and immediately grabbed his head. A groan escaped his mouth, but a quick glance confirmed that Naruto was still asleep.

 

Kiba struggled to his feet, gritting his teeth as he clenched his hand around the steel bedpost. The last time he’d suffered a concussion was when he was six, when he’d fallen out of a tree. He didn’t remember much of the experience afterwards, and he was beginning to realize why.

 

He took his hand from the steel frame and stood for a moment, finding his balance and seeing if he could maintain it. He was a little wobbly, but his feet felt sturdy enough. He breathed out slowly and took a step. And then stumbled into Naruto’s bed as the floor tilted thirty degrees to the right.

 

_God dammit._

 

Naruto snorted and mumbled something, shifting under his sheet and sitting up a little. That had been enough to wake him, apparently.

 

“Kiba...?” He grunted and rubbed one eye. “Y’okay??”

 

He grunted and forced himself up to his feet, gritting his teeth as the floor rolled to the left. “I’m good, Naruto. Didn’t mean to wake ya.”

 

Despite that, it looked like Naruto was fully awake pretty quickly. He gave Kiba a look, up and down, and then that awful sympathetic smile he was so good at. “Bathroom?”

 

Kiba’s attempt to keep his face perfectly neutral seemed to be failing, if Naruto’s growing grin was any indication. “No. No, I’m good.”

 

Naruto sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “Here, lemme--”

 

“Naruto, Naruto I’m _fine, don’t--!!_ ”

 

But he was already propping Kiba up over his shoulder.

 

Kiba smacked a hand across his face. “Naruto, I coulda managed it…!”

 

“Oi, it’s fine! ‘Sides, doctor said you’d be dizzy for a while, right? I don’t mind, y’know.”

 

Kiba sighed, and slowly let go of the bed frame. “...Okay. I really didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“Shut up and let me carry you, tough guy~”

 

They hobbled out of the room towards the toilets at the end of the hall. Though his wounded pride whined at him below the surface, the rest of Kiba definitely wasn’t complaining about having Naruto holding him up. Especially with one hand squeezing his right pec and the other straddling his abs. Was it sadder that this was the furthest he’d gotten with Naruto so far, or that he was getting hotter off of this lovey-dovey garbage than from his daydreams?

 

Kiba bit his lip. Maybe now wasn’t the best time to go there.

 

After actually getting into the bathroom, the rest was easy. The walls were close and Kiba could use the sink or the toilet tank to hold himself up if he suffered another dizzy spell.

 

Having finished and washed up, Kiba leaned himself across Naruto without complaint, and the two began to trek back to their room.

 

“Sooo...” He wanted something to break the ice. Anything. Silence made him uncomfortable. “Been a while since we been this hands-on.”

 

“Uhh, I guess so.” Kiba bit his lip and couldn’t help grinning as he caught Naruto’s blush. Naruto chuckled gently and tilted his head. “Where’d that come from?”

 

“You’re practically groping me right now, can ya blame me?~”

 

Naruto spluttered a bit and Kiba found himself exulting in the blond’s confusion. “I-I’m not _trying_ to, I’m just--!”

 

“Hey, hey, relax~ I’m just razzin ya.”

 

There was something about Naruto’s pout that excited Kiba. Maybe it was just the fullness of his lip or the desire to kiss it, but seeing it always made him want to double down on whatever he was doing to make it happen. And then maybe make it disappear afterwards.

 

“I can still let you crawl back to bed on your own, y’know.”

 

Kiba snorted. “Hey now, is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?”

 

And, like magic, there it was. Like thunderheads clearing after a storm. The pout rolled away and was replaced by a stupid, giddy grin.

 

“...You’re right, y’know.” Naruto sighed with that playful tone to his voice, and rested his head against Kiba’s. “I should be _carrying_ you to bed when you’re feelin this bad~”

 

Kiba snorted. “You can’t lift me the rest of the way there.”

 

Naruto’s grin broadened and he crossed a pair of tiger seals. “Wanna bet?”

 

A flare of chakra and a puff of smoke, and suddenly another Naruto was pulling Kiba up by the legs and holding him up by his rump.

 

Kiba coughed and shifted his arm around Naruto’s shoulder. “N-Not… not particularly, no. I think I’d lose that bet.”

 

Both Narutos chuckled.

 

“Smart man,” quipped the one Kiba was clinging to.

 

The other one snorted. “Hey, go easy on him, he’s sick y’know~”

 

Kiba bit his lip as both blonds shot jokes back and forth at each other. He needed to get back into bed, right away. This was giving him _ideas_ , and he did _not_ want to start exploring those ideas when the inevitable tent they’d pitch in his pants was mere inches away from Naruto’s face. Or maybe he did? No, no, just the thought of that was already driving him crazy.

 

He let out a sigh of relief when Naruto put him back down on his bed and dispelled his clone.

 

“So you’re feeling better already, huh?” Kiba gestured with a hand when Naruto gave him a confused look. “The, clone, your chakra thing, I mean. That’s done?”

 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess.” Naruto grinned and sat down beside him, patting his own bicep for emphasis. “I feel _great._ ”

 

“Heh.” Kiba scratched his nose and smirked. “Told Hinata she didn’t have to worry~”

 

He sat there for a moment, chuckling to himself, before noticing Naruto’s expectant smile.

 

“...Wwwhat?”

 

Naruto giggled and grabbed Kiba’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “You called me your boyfriend~”

 

“Uh.” Now it was Kiba’s turn to be at a loss for words. He could feel the blush creeping across his face and _damn it_ did he ever love it when Naruto decided to be cute. Kiba was pretty sure he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, too.

 

Naruto leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. “You don’t gotta worry about botherin me, okay? I can help you out whenever you need, y’know?”

 

Kiba struggled not to pout back at him. He scratched his head and broke their eye contact. “It doesn’t bother me,” he mumbled. “I like bein able to take care of myself.”

 

Naruto laughed, and with a clap on Kiba’s shoulder, hopped back over to his own bed. “Tuck yourself back in, then, tough guy~”

 

This time, Kiba didn’t refrain from pouting. Naruto laughed again.


	26. Tangled, Intertwined

“Oh, _now_ you show up. It’s practically lunch!”

 

Hana was sitting in the kitchen, reviewing the morning’s mail. The person her mother was harassing at the door was undoubtedly Kiba, back from the hospital.

 

“Hey, it’s not my fault! The doctor didn’t get in until like ten.”

 

“Well I’m not cooking breakfast a second time because you decided to get a concussion. You’re gonna have to starve until lun--”

 

“ _Relax,_ Ma. We ate something on the way here.”

 

Hana felt her eyebrow twitch, and she raised her head. We?

 

As if on cue, a foreign yet familiar voice chimed in with an awkward laugh. “I hope I didn’t make you guys wait too long. I was hungry so I wanted to grab breakfast, y’know?”

 

“Hey, don’t sweat it, Uzumaki. And thanks for lookin after my boy. I heard the details about what happened from Kakashi.”

 

“O-Oh, well, it was nothing, y’know!”

 

Hana chewed on the inside of her cheek. Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, that was right. The one Kiba had been seeing a lot of lately, and more recently mentioned in the memo passed from the office of the Hokage.

 

“Oi, none of that false modesty crap under my roof. Ya own your mistakes _and_ your successes. Now get in here before the triplets try to get in.”

 

Hana glanced over at the door as Tsume swept past her. Kiba was leaning lightly into Naruto. Clearly the concussion had been more severe than the letter from the hospital had first indicated. But unlike most times when Kiba had assistance foisted upon him, he seemed very pleased with himself. That was interesting.

 

Naruto caught her gaze and smiled just as awkwardly as he sounded. “Uh. Hi.”

 

Hana placed the mail onto the table and leaned back into her chair. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but mulling wasn’t going to help at the moment. She smiled. “Hello, Naruto. Been a while.”

 

Hana more felt Tsume turning towards her than heard. “What, has _everybody_ in this house met this kid but me?”

 

“I vaguely remember repairing his pants one time after Akamaru took a chunk out of them.” Hana leaned over the back of the chair to look at her mother. “The bio-agent incident, do you remember?”

 

“What, _that?_ That was ages ago, and I was out doing cleanup in Wave at the time--” Tsume glanced up at the ceiling as excited thumping tracked across it. “Ah, and speaking of Akamaru, ya better sit down, Kiba.”

 

Kiba grimaced and quickly slithered off of Naruto into the chair across from Hana. Moments later Akamaru was bounding into the room and nearly catapulted him out of it.

 

“A-Ah, hey, hey boy, hi, yeah, hi Akamaru--” Kiba spluttered as the dog licked half of his face. “Oh boy. He’s not gonna let me out of his sight now, is he?”

 

“I don’t know why he even did to begin with!” Tsume scoffed and turned away to dig in the fridge. “Wouldn’t tell me or Kuromaru why, anyway...”

 

Another piece of the puzzle. That nagging pin in Hana’s mind was only getting more insistent, but there was just something missing. She looked back down at the mail, clucking.

 

“By the way, Uzumaki, how do you like your eggs?”

 

“Uh?” Naruto raised his hands and shook his head with a grin. “Oh, n-no, you don’t gotta--”

 

“Nonsense. Ya bought my kid breakfast; I’m returning the favour.”

 

Kiba snickered and pat Naruto’s side. “I wouldn’t argue with her, Naruto. Relax! Take a seat.”

 

“Uhm...” Naruto blushed a little. But he still sat down, wearing a shy smile. “Sunny is fine, y’know…”

 

“Great! Hope ya like bacon.”

 

“So,” Hana said, steepling her fingers in front of her. “Spooky stuff goin on with Chestnut Lady, huh?”

 

Naruto tilted his head. “Chestnut Lady?”

 

“That’s what we’ve taken to calling our unwanted _guest_. The woman in white who was harassing you yesterday? Apparently some doppelganger or genjutsu of her was distributing chestnuts all around town.”

 

His face soured and he scrunched into his seat with folded arms. “Oh. You mean _Sariel.”_

 

“Heard about that, did ya?” Kiba chuckled and scratched Akamaru behind the ear. “Welp, at least I don’t have to keep it a secret anymore.”

 

Hana chuckled and glanced back down at her mail. “It hasn’t been much of a secret for nearly a week now, Kiba. Especially since she’s been making a name for herself around the civilians.”

 

“What?? Why does nobody tell me these things?!”

 

“Maybe when you make jounin you’ll start hearing the news earlier. But I doubt it.”

 

Kiba snarled and gently thumped his hands against the table. “Hana, don’t make fun of me--!”

 

Tsume made an unimpressed noise as she sat down and slid a quartet of plates across the table in front of each of them. _“_ _Oi._ No arguing at the table. Either shut up or take it outside.”

 

Naruto stifled a laugh as Kiba muttered something under his breath in an unflattering tone.

 

The chatter subsided a bit as they ate, though the atmosphere at the table was still comfortable. Tsume seemed to have taken a shine to Naruto, in Hana’s opinion. Her mother prompted him on whether he wanted seconds, and if he was staying long. Kiba almost looked a little jealous, even though Naruto was flailing under her attention like a flower in a hurricane.

 

It was typical, though. Kiba was standoffish at best and it was highly unusual for him to bring a friend home-- and more so for him to accept help from that friend. Tsume must have been simply delighted.

 

She stood up, taking Kiba and Naruto’s plates. “Well, I’m off. Hope you enjoyed lunch, Uzumaki. Feel free to drop by sometime, you hear?”

 

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck. “Y-Yeah, thanks…! It was really good, y’know.”

 

“You’re really sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?”

 

“Oh, nah, I can’t. I’m meeting Hinata later. B-But, thank you!”

 

Tsume clucked and shrugged him off with a grin. “Another time, then. See ya!”

 

And she was out the door. Hana frowned. Hinata. Kiba had mentioned something about Hinata the other day. That itch in her mind was really starting to become frustrating. Now what was it Kiba said…?

 

“Ya mind givin me a hand up the stairs before you go, Naruto? ‘Sides, might as well give ya the tour.”

 

“Oh uh, sure! Here, hold on...”

 

Kiba grunted as he pulled himself up. “Thanks. Oh, and hey, Sis? Somethin up?”

 

Hana frowned and waved him off. She was _very_ close to figuring it all out. “Mm. Go have fun. With your tour.”

 

“Pfft. All right, weirdo.”

 

Now, Kiba had said… that’s right, he’d said he’d stolen a kiss from somebody that _Hinata_ had been pining after for years. Hana wished she’d paid more attention to Kiba’s insights into his team’s dynamics. Not that she ignored him, but he – quite aptly, she thought – behaved often like a dog up a tree. She may have tuned him out at times, when she was trying to relax.

 

So, Kiba’s inconvenient love triangle with Hinata was centered on the same person. Someone they both knew. It was on the tip of her tongue-- they had all gone to the Academy together. That narrowed it down quite a bit. It was, it was… Naruto, wasn’t it.

 

Hana paused for a moment as the last cog locked into place and the gears began to turn. Of course. Oh, and this was just _too_ adorable.

 

A giddy grin slowly spread over her face as she pushed herself to her feet. She strode to the staircase and pranced up it, Kiba and Naruto’s muffled conversation becoming clearer as she approached.

 

_“..._ _know, you really think?”_

 

_“Yeah, dude! She really likes you. Trust me_ , this isn’t typical.”

 

Hana came up to the door and leaned against the wall. She knocked twice, still smiling. “Kiba?”

 

“Yeah, come in, Sis.”

 

She slipped into the room. The tangle of unwashed clothes littering the floor hadn’t changed, though Akamaru had shifted them around somewhat. Naruto was seated on the floor beside him, giving him a belly rub while Kiba lounged on his bed.

 

Hana clapped her hands and turned towards him. “So! I figured I’d go out and grab some groceries. Was there anything you wanted, little brother?”

 

Kiba snorted and raised an eyebrow at her. “Since when do you offer to get things for me? You sick, Sis?”

 

Hana blew a raspberry at him and looked to Naruto and Akamaru on the floor. “I might as well get something for you, too, Naruto! Since, I imagine, we’ll be seeing a lot more of you in the future.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Hana noticed Kiba’s smile slip a little. Though, he was still regarding her with that totally-not-interested curious look he’d worked so hard to cultivate. Good. That meant he still didn’t know she knew.

 

Naruto chuckled and gave a noncommittal shrug. “Y-You don’t gotta get me anything. I just wanted to bring Kiba home, y’know? He can barely walk.”

 

“Oh, definitely, definitely. That was kinda sweet of you, though.” Hana giggled. “So thanks again~”

 

Naruto was almost glowing. The praise from her, so soon after Tsume’s own, was unexpected, and he was eating it up. Kiba meanwhile was slowly becoming more suspicious.

 

“Say, you said you were meeting one of Kiba’s teammates today, right?”

 

“Oh, Hinata, yeah.” Naruto thought for a moment and crawled to his feet. “I should probly get goin now, actually...”

 

“Aw, I’m sorry. I’m not trying to rush you out the door or anything.” She clasped her hands together. “Is it a date?”

 

She said the words so innocently. But Kiba knew her well enough to recognize the tone. The specific emphasis. In her periphery, she saw his face drop.

 

Naruto giggled weakly and rubbed his neck. “S-Something like that, I guess…!”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it~ Forget I asked!” She put a hand on his shoulder. “You two have fun, and feel free to drop by anytime, okay? We’re happy to have you over.”

 

“Uh, thanks, y’know.” He gave her a shy smile. “And, thanks again for lunch! Uh, I’ll see ya later Kiba. Take it easy, all right?”

 

Kiba made a noise somewhere between a cough and a growl. He continued to stare at Hana as she waved Naruto goodbye. He waved back as he thumped down the stairs and out of sight.

 

They waited in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, until they heard Naruto open and close the front door behind him. Like a wolf after prey, Hana’s head swivelled to lock onto Kiba, her smile turning into something knowing and all too earnest. _“Sooo~_ That was _Naruto,_ huh?~”

 

Kiba glowered up at her. “Hana fuck off.”

 

“Oh drop the surly act, Kiba. We both know you _like_ him~”

 

“Hana I _swear_ if I didn’t have this _fucking concussion--!!”_

 

“Chill, chill!” She sighed and flopped onto the bed, lying back across his legs. “You were literally just telling him how much Mom likes him.”

 

Kiba spluttered and strangled the air for a moment. “As my _friend!_ She doesn’t know we had our _faces_ glued together!”

 

“And what, you think I’m gonna snitch on you before you figure this thing out?”

 

Kiba bristled for a moment. But his breath slowly hissed out of his nose as he deflated, though his glare was still something to behold. “...No. I don’t.”

 

“Smart answer~” She giggled and adjusted her weight over his knees. “Now give me all the details!”

 

“ _No.”_ He grumbled and threw his pillow at her head. “I already had Akamaru making fun of me and I don’t need you doing it, too.”

 

“Kiba, he’s your first boyfriend! Let me be supportive!” She sighed dramatically and splayed her arms across the width of the bed. “I can’t believe you’re shutting me out like this...”

 

“I’m not gonna talk to my _sister_ about how much I wanna boink my man!”

 

“Well, _you_ said it! I didn’t know you were such a little perv~”

 

Kiba snarled and rushed into a sitting position as she laughed at him. But he grunted, more in shock than pain, and clutched his head. In an instant, Hana was at his side and taciturn.

 

“All right, all right...” She rubbed his back as he winced and put his head between his knees. “You okay?”

 

Kiba swallowed a whine and nodded. “Yyyeah. Peachy.”

 

They shared a moment in silence.

 

“...I’m sorry for teasing you, little brother.” Hana smiled and pat his shoulder gently. “If it’s any consolation, I think he’s sweet.”

 

He slowly began to sit up, relief washing over his face as the pain subsided. “Uh-huh.”

 

“Does Hinata know that you’re…?”

 

“Yeah, she does.” Kiba grunted and massaged his temples as he relaxed back into his bed. “We’re sort of, sharing him. It was Naruto’s idea when we both told him we liked him.”

 

“Huh. Adventurous.” Hana smirked and allowed herself a chuckle. “Does that mean you want to _boink_ her, too?”

 

“Ugh, Hana, shut up. It’s not like that.”

 

“All right, all right~” She stood up. “Gotta say, though, the three of you look cute together. Picturesque.”

 

Kiba made a dismissive noise. But the anger had drained from his face and he was staring off past the wall he was facing. It was clear to Hana that he thought something at least a little similar.

 

She laughed and pat his leg, before meandering towards the door. “Well. I’m happy for you, anyway. Get some rest, Kiba.”

 

He grumbled as she pulled the door closed behind her, leaving it only slightly ajar.

 

~

 

Hinata sat on her futon, gazing back at herself in the hand mirror.

 

When Naruto had asked her about going on a date, the words had sort of just slipped out. She’d been somewhere else, and what of her had remained in that present moment wasn’t enough to keep her impulses in check. So now, she was stuck here, fretting over trivial details in her appearance. Were her bangs uneven? Did she look pale? Was there a stain on her clothes?

 

Though she always put effort in her appearance, she had never focused on it to this degree. Hinata had always chosen clothes that, while in line with her clan’s overall aesthetic, served to aid her in _not_ standing out. Nothing that made a statement or drew the eye. Everything was baggy, formless, and pale, each piece blending into the next.

 

Naruto had never seemed to comment on or even notice her appearance. He was always talking about _actions_ , or what she _did._ Like her cooking, or the effort she put into being kind. Hinata wasn’t quite sure why she was so stressed over it when it was something Naruto cared so little about, but all of a sudden she had butterflies in her stomach.

 

_“_ _Hinata?”_

 

She let out a little squeak and nearly dropped the mirror. “Y-Yes! C-Come in!”

 

The screen door slid open with a rustle. Hanabi stood there, staring at her sister with her usual inscrutable expression. Neither of them said a word for a moment, before Hanabi’s eyes shifted to the mirror in Hinata’s hand.

 

She pointed. “What’s that for?”

 

Hinata’s fingers curled away from the handle of the mirror like a dying spider. “I, um… I-I’m meeting someone today. I-I wanted to make sure I was… presentable.”

 

A slight lift of the eyebrow. But, Hanabi didn’t comment. She shrugged and shifted her head minutely. “I see. Are you having lunch?”

 

“Um… yes.”

 

“All right. I’ll let Father know.” She smiled slightly – something still new to her, but Hinata was glad to see her do so – and turned away. “Enjoy lunch.”

 

“I-I, thank you…!”

 

The breath she’d been holding came out with a whoosh as Hanabi slid the screen shut. The longer Hinata stressed over this, the worse she was becoming. It was probably better to simply get on with it, otherwise she’d never leave the room.

 

Hinata picked herself up and slipped out into the hallway. Her Father was in talks with the clan elders, and Hanabi already knew she was going out. She had nothing to hide, and nobody to hide it from. So why did she feel like a criminal in her own home?

 

The guards at the entrance to the compound bowed deeply as she passed. She smiled and tried to wish them a good morning, but little more came out of her than a pleasant-sounding simper.

 

She was worse than usual. It was little wonder she felt self-conscious if she was acting like _this._

 

Hinata’s heart finally began to calm as more and more people began to show up on the road. It was freeing, somehow, not to be fretted and fawned over constantly. People smiled, of course, and occasionally waved hello or good morning. But they didn’t see a Hyuuga Heiress when they looked at her. Just a girl in a lavender sweater, walking out to lunch. Just how she liked it.

 

She paused as she came to the busy t-section Ichiraku was situated at. Naruto was already seated, wolfing down a bowl of ramen without a care in the world. Clearly he was waiting for her, and she _was_ on time, but he seemed unworried about her absence. He was clearly secure in the belief that she would show up.

 

Hinata admired his attitude. Naruto never expected anything from anyone. He treated everybody with decency and care, even when Hinata didn’t personally believe they deserved it. His word was his bond, and he likewise took everybody else’s words at face value.

 

It was… freeing, to finally not be read into by someone.

 

She tucked her hair behind her ear, cleared her throat, and slowly crept towards Ichiraku. Naruto didn’t turn around but Ayame stared at her with amused pity as she inched towards the stools.

 

“Um...” She hugged herself, praying that she wasn’t being embarrassing as she came up to Naruto. “G-Good afternoon. H-How are you?”

 

Naruto turned around, blinking, before leaping to his feet and pulling her into a bear hug. “Hinata! You’re here!”

 

“Oh! I-I, h-he-hello, Na-Naruto!”

 

Ayame shook her head and chuckled as Naruto released her. “So, uh, I hope you came hungry! Ichiraku’s got the best ramen, and I’m paying!”

 

Hinata pursed her lips as Naruto quickly checked his wallet. “Naruto, that’s… y-you don’t have to pay for me.”

 

“Wh-- of course I do, we’re on a _date_. I mean, that’s what people are supposed to do… I think.”

 

Hinata shivered and covered her mouth. It still pleased her to no end to hear those words.

 

Ayame smiled at them with smug knowledge of someone who had seen all this before. “Can I get you anything, Hinata?”

 

“Oh, I-I um...” She nodded gently. “W-What would you recommend?”

 

“Well, we have yuzu pork on special today if you’d like to try that but, between you and me? The tonkotsu is my favourite.”

 

“I-I’ll, try the yuzu, if you don’t mind!”

 

Ayame winked. “Coming right up~”

 

Hinata, after a pause, decided to sit down one seat away from Naruto. And then put her face in her hands when Naruto frowned and slid his bowl over to sit beside her.

 

“You okay, Hinata?”

 

“Y-Yes! Of course! Wh-Wh-Why wouldn’t I b-be?”

 

“Huuuh...” He shrugged. “No reason I guess, just, wondering.”

 

He launched into a retelling of the day’s events. Though it still bothered Hinata somewhat to hear talk of it, she was quickly becoming accustomed to Naruto and Kiba’s closeness. Naruto’s earnest grin when talking about him still brought a smile to Hinata’s face, even when it was associated with her supposed rival in love.

 

She supposed that, perhaps, this harebrained scheme might work out after all. Naruto seemed to have no trouble balancing the two of them, and if anything seemed to have even _more_ energy after spending time with both of them. Maybe, if it was what he needed, she could be fine with Kiba’s presence in her love life.

 

...Though it still felt strange.

 

“And y’know, Kiba always talks about his mom like she’s some kinda monster, but I thought she was really nice!”

 

“Mm. I’ve met Ms. Inuzuka and I have to agree.” Hinata chuckled weakly and put a hand over her mouth. “I think it might just be between her and Kiba.”

 

Naruto shrugged. “I dunno. I don’t get it.”

 

“Order’s up!” Ayame came over to them with a packed tray of ramen. “Three miso pork and one yuzu pork. Please enjoy!”

 

Hinata inclined her head gently. “Th-Thank you.”

 

“Aah, yours looks so good!” Naruto bit his lip, staring longingly at her bowl. “If, I give you some of mine, do you wanna share a little?”

 

Hinata giggled. “Please! Of course I can.”

 

Had it… always been this easy, talking to him? Hinata was still nervous, but, it felt like the longer she spent with Naruto, the less her heart fluttered and the more it felt right. As if it belonged there.

 

Naruto took a tiny bite of the pork, mulling over it for a moment, before quickly wolfing down the rest with a grin. “Hey, Ayame! Can I get one of those yuzu things too?”

 

“Coming right up, Naruto!”

 

“Thanks!” Naruto laughed and pushed his bowl towards Hinata. “Here! Now you try.”

 

Hinata picked up her chopsticks with practiced grace and plucked one of the pieces of pork from the top of the noodles. She took a dainty bite and closed her eyes as the flavour washed over her.

 

“Mmm. It’s very good, Naruto.” She smiled at him. “I’ve never had pork and miso together, before.”

 

“Oh yeah? That’s too bad. I’m glad you like it, though!”

 

His easy grin and infectious laugh surrounded them like a warm blanket. She had never thought actually talking to Naruto could be this… comfortable.

 

The two of them stayed for nearly an hour, occasionally chatting but for the most part simply enjoying each other’s company. Hinata, usually a sparse eater, was surprised to find herself finishing her fifth bowl of ramen. Though Naruto had explained he’d had a late breakfast, it was still amusing that she’d somehow eclipsed him and wasn’t even full.

 

He eyed the combined pile of bowls warily. “That uh… that sure is a lot...”

 

Hinata laughed as he peered into his wallet worriedly. “D-Don’t worry, Naruto, I can get it~”

 

“Are you sure?? I thought _I_ was supposed to pay.”

 

“No, really, it’s fine.” She smiled at him. “You can get the next one, all right?”

 

A relieved grin broke out over his face, and he let his head drop. “Okay…! Great! Thanks, Hinata.”

 

Ayame took her money gratefully. She seemed pleased with this turn of events, especially considering she’d checked in on them routinely during their meal.

 

She smiled at Hinata as she handed back her change. “It was nice to see you today, Hinata. Please feel free to come back any time.”

 

“Thank you, I will.” She bowed. “Please have a nice day, Ayame, the food was delicious.”

 

“Absolutely.” Ayame winked at her. “I’ll make sure it’s even better next time~”

 

They shared a laugh as they got up from the table, and said their goodbyes as Hinata and Naruto made to leave.

 

As they continued walking through the village, Hinata paused to ground herself in the moment. All of this was happening right now, and it came from pushing herself to do it. She might have been nervous, but that’s not what was important.

 

After a moment to build herself up, she grasped Naruto’s hand and squeezed it gently.

 

“You know,” she murmured, as he glanced down at her. “Kiba was right.”

 

He laughed. “Oh yeah? How’s that.”

 

“Nothing is going to happen, with us, if I don’t let it. So… I need to be proactive, and talk to you as much as you talk to me.”

 

They paused for a moment by the side of the road, unnoticed by the crowd as it passed them by.

 

“...I dunno, Hinata. I gotta do some things, too, y’know?”

 

She blinked, and looked up at him. “H-Huh? Like?”

 

They locked eyes, and he gave her a lopsided smile. Despite how long they’d spent together, her heart was already pounding again.

 

His face drew closer, and closer, and his free hand drifted to cup her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat. She had thought of this, _dreamed_ of this, but she hadn’t expected it so soon, over something so simple as lunch.

 

Naruto kissed her, and Hinata closed her eyes and basked in the joy she felt. It was finally happening.

 

It ended too soon – it felt like they’d only just touched by the time he was pulling away from her, breathless – but she felt satisfied nonetheless.

 

He stared down at her, panting. He almost looked surprised. But, then a grin splashed across Naruto’s face, and he laughed. And the sheer glee in his voice made Hinata’s heart _sing_.

 

He offered her his hand, and smiled brightly. “Wanna walk together for a while?”

 

Hinata glanced down at his palm. But for once, there was no hesitation in her mind at all. She smiled back up at him, and took his hand gently in hers.

 

“I’d love to,” she said.


	27. Gambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be rather busy this December. Forgotten is NOT going on hiatus, but I will be taking an extended break for the Christmas season.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the latest chapter! :D I'll be posting regularly again following January 6th, so until then I hope you guys enjoy the coming holidays!

Naruto grinned and waved back at Hinata as she scurried away. She was still nervous about coming and going, but he was glad to see that she was starting to get more comfortable.

 

It was the early afternoon, he was full and rested, and he felt _great_. Maybe if Kyuubi was awake he could’ve trained a bit too, but he could tell the fox was still totally passed out from yesterday’s events. Naruto wondered why people drank in the first place if the result was always a problem.

 

He wasn’t about to judge, but it sure would’ve been nice to talk to him. It would’ve rounded out a perfect day to have a bit of the usual back-and-forth.

 

Naruto thought to himself – with no small amount of glee, knowing that for once the fox couldn’t take a peek at his thoughts – that even if Kyuubi didn’t admit it, he had as much fun as Naruto did when they argued.

 

Naruto sighed, and slid his hand across the rail as he jogged up the stairs to his apartment. He had the rest of the day free and didn’t have to train until tomorrow. He’d probably take a walk later, but for now, it was nice to take a small moment to relax. Maybe he’d take a shower.

 

He let himself in, and sighed as he walked to his room. And he stopped in his tracks. Sariel sat on his bed, staring at him.

 

“Hey,” she said. Casually, like she was greeting an old friend. “Wanna talk?”

 

Naruto stared at her. Felt his stomach turning over and his heart pounding in his head. It felt like there was someone else in his skin when his body tightened and his fists clenched reflexively.

 

_“Why are you here?”_ The question was posed by a voice that was guttural with rage, one that surely couldn’t be his own.

 

She was unmoved by his demeanour. If anything, she seemed to relax even more.

 

“Like I said. To talk.” Sariel shrugged, almost dismissively. “Do you want to?”

 

He rushed at her, knuckles creaking as he readied a fist. _“WHY ARE YOU HERE?!”_

 

_“Eastela.”_

 

Naruto froze, mere feet away from her. Though he could feel his muscles straining, still tensing and flexing, his body wouldn’t move. Neither held down nor meeting resistance; it simply wouldn’t obey him.

 

Sariel looked at him for a long moment, unimpressed. She took a long breath, hissing through her nose, and shook her head.

 

“Believe it or not, I thought I’d take your advice. I have been acting… perhaps a bit overly maliciously in our interactions, and I want to--”

 

_“I don’t care!”_ Naruto roared. “I don’t _care_ what you want! Leave me alone!”

 

“...and I _want_ to try again with a fresh start.” She placed a hand on her chest. “My name is Sariel, and it’s nice to meet you. Now it’s your turn.”

 

“I don’t give a crap!!”

 

She huffed, and flicked her hand, and Naruto fell to the ground with a surprised grunt.

 

“If you doubt that I’m being sincere, I’m only doing this to prevent getting punched.”

 

_“I don’t GIVE A CRAP!!”_ Naruto repeated. “Get the hell out of my house!!”

 

“I’m not leaving until we resolve this peacefully.”

 

He struggled to crawl to his feet, once again trying to hit her. But with a murmured word, he was, again, immobilized.

 

Naruto groaned in frustration as he hung his head, gasping for breath through clenched teeth and feeling his chakra swirl impotently through his body.

 

“...Look,” Sariel said, tilting her head. “We’re both aware that the Nine-Tailed Fox has the ability to read emotions. That ability extends to its hosts, as well. You can confirm for yourself that I’m telling the truth and have no ill intentions.”

 

“I don’t _care!”_ Naruto could hear the despair and panic in his own voice as it cracked, and he screwed his eyes shut at the sound. “I’m not gonna do what you want, so just _leave_ already!!”

 

She scoffed gently. “Just _what_ are you so afraid of? Why is it such a problem to give me the benefit of the doubt?”

 

“Because you’re a _liar_ and you put my friends in danger!!”

 

She made a face. “Only _one_ of those things is true, and only somewhat _partially._ ”

 

Naruto grunted, finally allowing his body to relax. His voice was hoarse in his throat, and he could barely contain the defeat and exhaustion threatening to overwhelm him.

 

“I don’t care what you do to me. Leave my friends out of it.”

 

He lifted his head to meet Sariel’s frustratingly neutral gaze. Naruto could feel his lip curl and his eyes narrow, and somewhere in the back of his mind he hoped he bore a resemblance to the murderous faces Kyuubi loved to pull.

 

“If you hurt them,” he growled, “I’ll never stop coming after you.”

 

She gazed back at him with her inscrutable expression, nodding thoughtfully. The room was silent for a long moment as she mulled over his threat.

 

“What if...” she began, tapping her fingers together as she chewed the inside of her cheek, “I could help you protect them?”

 

A jumble of emotions passed through Naruto in reaction to her offer. Bewilderment. Rage. Desperation. He squinted at her, balking a little. “What??”

 

“I really want to prove to you that I’m being genuine. So, how would you feel if I helped you out?” A smile finally played at her lips, like she’d been holding it back the entire time. “I’m sure that between the two of us, nothing could even come close to harming any of your friends~”

 

He looked away, growling to himself quietly. “You’re… you’re lying.”

 

“Well, the only one who can prove that is you, right?”

 

She flicked her hand, slower this time. Naruto’s body floated down to the floor gently, his muscles twitching as they once again responded to his impulses. He roughly shoved himself to his feet.

 

He didn’t say anything, but he stared at her warily and put a few feet between them.

 

Sariel gestured expectantly. “Well? Go ahead and activate your, whatever, thing. I’ll wait!”

 

Naruto’s stomach clenched. This was a perfect opportunity to just cut and run. But, that really wasn’t his style. He couldn’t fight her, not just yet, and he wasn’t about to flee. So his only real option was to find out if she was telling the truth.

 

He bit his lip for a moment and began to infuse Kyuubi’s chakra. The fox was still asleep, but that posed no difficulty. Naruto thought, absently, that Kyuubi must’ve been pretty hung-over for this to not even disturb his rest a _little._

 

Without the fox’s distant anger, the chakra came almost too easily. Naruto moulded it, allowing it to gather in his belly and surging up through his chest and head. And as it poured out, and the Cloak formed around him and coalesced into Third State, he plunged into the rush and turbulence of the village’s collective emotions.

 

He breathed hard, trying for the most part to block out the immediate swathe of trivialities exuded by his neighbours, his landlady, the people down the street… and glared hard at Sariel, turning the brunt of his focus onto her.

 

Her mind was… strange. Like the insides of a clock, constantly moving. Thousands of tiny, disparate, fleeting emotions coming and going. But far from rushing, every movement was slow and smooth. A placid river of gears, turning and humming to their own rhythm.

 

Far, far in the back he could feel Columba’s presence, too. It was an odd feeling to sense her so immediately, and then a second time at a distance. Her emotions were like a child’s-- broad, simple brushstrokes of delight, sadness… but foremost, curiosity. Naruto could feel her _turning_ to look at him, and he shivered at the sensation of doubled recognition.

 

Sariel smiled, and a flicker of satisfaction rippled through her. “So? What do you think?”

 

Naruto felt a bead of sweat drip down his cheek. Though he could clearly sense that Sariel had an agenda of her own that she hadn’t made obvious, her assurances of safety and protection were, infuriatingly, genuine. She wanted to befriend him, and look after Hinata and Kiba and even the whole village, and she _meant it._

 

He furrowed his brow, and withdrew, folding his arms as he looked away. “...You’re not lying.”

 

She let out a breath, and grinned triumphantly. “Excellent! So, why don’t we just--”

 

“I _still_ don’t trust you,” he grumbled. “I just know you’re not lying.”

 

She pursed her lips, and her fingers curled up into tight balls. Frustration, and hints of embarrassment flowed through her for a moment. But they subsided as the gears turned, swallowed up by the rest of her psyche.

 

“...Well.” She paused and rubbed her hands together. “How would I go about _earning_ your trust?”

 

Naruto bit his lip. Again, completely genuine. And he didn’t know how to feel about it.

 

“Just...” he sighed, and released the Cloak, and the exhausting flush of emotions receded. “Just leave. I can’t do this right now… Please.”

 

He was frustrated with how vulnerable his voice sounded, but he was too tired to do anything about it.

 

Sariel thought a moment, and then nodded. “All right. When, would you like to talk again?”

 

“I don’t know, I just...” He huffed, and threw his arms up. “Day after tomorrow. I guess. I need, some time. I just...”

 

He laughed miserably. “I just want one day where I don’t have to do this crap.”

 

Sariel gazed at him. Frankly, but with a small, sympathetic smile.

 

“Alrighty.” She sighed, and stood up. “I don’t mind if you tell Boob Lady about this, or try to set me up, but… If you really do want to talk, I’ll meet you here again in two days. Same time. Okay?”

 

Naruto nodded mutely and slumped a little. Sariel smiled and raised a hand in farewell, and murmured something as she drew her mirror.

 

A moment later, she was gone. Naruto staggered towards his bed and collapsed across it, groaning into his mattress.

 

~

 

The Kyuubi awoke to nails being driven into his skull.

 

He groaned, and slowly sat up on the couch-- last night having seemed so inviting; now revealing its true, lumpy, uncomfortable colours.

 

The blanket that had somehow found its way onto him fell to the floor. He scoffed and examined his surroundings miserably. First accepting food from humans, now taking lodging. Any day now he’d be _marrying_ and _starting a family_ with one.

 

Yamato poked his head out of the kitchen. “Good morning.”

 

The Kyuubi made a vaguely threatening noise and flicked an ear in the direction.

 

“Glad to see you slept well.” Yamato sighed and leaned back into the kitchen. “I’ve made some tea for your hangover, if you want. Or you can just do whatever you like. I don’t really mind one way or the other.”

 

The fox snarled to himself. “I can’t even drink an old woman under the table…!” he muttered.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“ _It was nothing!”_

 

He savagely threw the blanket at the wall, where it landed harmlessly in a heap. This was more than embarrassing. This was an _insult,_ a slight against his pride that he would not brook and that he would dearly repay. The world would know despair and _cower_ at his retribution.

 

The Kyuubi mused – hoped, in the back of his mind – that _the boy_ probably hadn’t noticed his slip. But as his thoughts turned to Naruto, the Kyuubi felt their link. The emotions coming from Naruto were jumbled, chaotic. He was clearly displeased about something.

 

The fox bit his lip, and poked a thought in Naruto’s direction. _Oi. What’s your problem?_

 

_**Oh… You’re up.** _

 

His voice was hollow and sullen. The Kyuubi frowned and folded his arms. _Don’t tell me you’re this sappy over one night of drinking. If you can’t hold your liquor then you’re useless to me--_

 

_**It’s not about your stupid**_ _ **night out,**_ he snapped. _**Just… never mind.**_

 

The fox’s frown deepened. This was unusual. The Kyuubi concentrated and peered into Naruto’s mind, ignoring the boy’s halfhearted dismissal. Beyond the feelings of confusion and anger there was… worry. Fear. And they were familiar.

 

The Kyuubi furrowed his brow. _It was her, wasn’t it?_

 

A humourless laugh. _**Gee, what tipped you off?**_

 

_My… lapse, in concentration last night facilitated this._ The Kyuubi sighed and massaged a temple. _It would not have happened were I nearby. I’ll meet you in a few minutes._

 

**_Don’t bother, Kyuubi, it doesn’t matter. She’s already gone anyway y’know._**

 

The Kyuubi disregarded Naruto’s aloofness and stood, grunting as his temples throbbed. But he ignored the pain and powered through. There were more important things on his mind.

 

_Even if that’s true, there’s a chance I’ll be able to track her. And I for one won’t mope about it._

 

Naruto sent him a few ripples of reproach, but said nothing more.

 

Yamato poked out of the kitchen with a frown. “Where are you going?”

 

“Out.” He strode to the window and opened it, placing a foot on the sill. “I have business elsewhere.”

 

“Of course.” He leaned against the wall with crossed arms. “It simply wouldn’t do if I kept The Great What from his _business._ You’re welcome by the way.”

 

The Kyuubi snarled silently, more to himself than at Yamato. The two of them stared uncomfortably at one another for a moment.

 

“...Thhaaank,” he started, the words unfamiliar and heavy in his mouth, “yoouuu...”

 

Yamato nodded sharply. Despite his face remaining passive, he somehow seemed pleased.

 

The fox leapt from the window shortly after. Even flying freely through the air, the awkward tension of the room followed him for at least a few rooftops. He pondered his tongue. Gratitude was a feeling he’d not experienced for some time.

 

He focused on the rooftops as he streaked over them. _Tell me exactly what happened, from the beginning._

 

_**Oh well, y’know, I was having a pretty nice day. And then I walk into my house to find it broken into.** _

 

The Kyuubi curled his lip. _I don’t need to hear your misgivings. What did she want from you?_

 

_**Well shit, Kyuubi, you’re gonna hear my** _ _**miss-whatever because boy do I ever get to hear yours.** _

 

He sighed. _Just tell me what she wanted. Please._

 

Naruto paused. The Kyuubi felt the suggestion of contrition for a moment, quickly followed by frustration, and embarrassment. _**It was some… stupid, offer to help. That’s all.**_

 

_And yet you wouldn’t be so uncomfortable if that was all it was._ The fox thought for a moment, probing deeper into Naruto’s emotions. _What aren’t you telling me?_

 

_**Ugh… She got me to use the Cloak on her.** _

 

_Ah. I see. Then what’s bothering you is that you couldn’t discern if she was lying._

 

_**Yeah, something like that…** _

 

The Kyuubi paused as he came to the general area of Naruto’s apartment. There was a group of four shinobi out in the open, and he could smell at least another two nearby. He frowned, and knelt down on the roof.

 

_I’d think you have a useless retinue if they didn’t detect her coming or going, but then what else is new?_

 

_**My reti-what?** _

 

The fox’s frowned deepened. _There are some shinobi outside. You haven’t noticed?_

 

Indignation. Confusion. _**What do you mean there’s shinobi outside??**_

 

He saw Naruto emerge from a window after a moment, looking around with energy resembling comical exaggeration.

 

_**...** _ _**I mean I guess, yeah? I can see two and sense another two, y’know.** _

 

_There are another two positioned behind your building, as well._

 

Muted frustration. _**What are they even doing here? This is weird.**_

 

_Regardless. I can sense a bit of Sariel’s scent, but it cuts off abruptly. I’m assuming she left in the usual manner._

 

_**Yeah, if you’re talking about the blinky mirror thing…** _

 

Naruto seemed troubled. He was silent, but it didn’t take a genius to guess that this new information was adding insult to injury.

 

**...** _**I’m gonna talk with** _ _**Granny and Kakashi-sensei. Maybe they know what’s going on.** _

 

The Kyuubi furrowed his brow. _Is that wise? They’re probably the ones who assigned them in the first place._

 

_**Nah, they wouldn’t do that, y’know. I know them.** _

 

The fox bit his lip. He had a number of responses with which he could refute Naruto. But none would convince him, and few were comforting.

 

After a pause, he nodded to himself and sighed. _Perhaps._


	28. Countergambit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the holidays. Forgotten will be resuming its twice-monthly schedule.

Ebisu blinked wearily as he pored over the cramped shorthand of his companions. Across from him, an assistant genin yawned.

 

This was the third attempt at designing a detection formula to track Sariel. The previous one had been tuned to track nature transformed chakra and had failed miserably, and the one before that had simply been an alteration of the detection barrier. Which had also failed miserably. The current iteration was entirely new and, hopefully, promising.

 

He pushed himself up from the table with a grunt, flicking his head towards the genin. “You’re dismissed. I’ll be taking this to Kakashi myself.”

 

The girl smiled tiredly and nodded. “Yes, Ebisu-sensei. Thanks...”

 

He gathered his scroll full of neat, cramped notes and left her leaning over the table, resting with her head on her hands.

 

Ibiki was waiting for him at the entrance to the Archives, leaning against the rusted banister.

 

Ebisu paused, and inclined his head. “Good afternoon.”

 

“Mm.” The scarred man nodded back to him. “I assume you have new results on the formula?”

 

“You would be correct.”

 

“Good.” Ibiki uncrossed his arms and folded them behind his back. “Then I suppose we will be delivering our reports at the same time.”

 

Ebisu paused, and raised an eyebrow. “...You have news on the Rose faction?”

 

“Not much, but a lead or two is better than nothing.”

 

They didn’t talk on the stairs down from the Archives. Ebisu had heard rumours of the elusive Commander of Konoha’s Torture and Interrogation division, but nothing concrete. This first meeting showed nothing conclusive, and he wasn’t about to ask Ibiki for confirmation.

 

Though, privately… Ebisu was intimidated.

 

They entered the Hokage building at the upper balcony, through the back entrance. The office of the Hokage was only a hallway away.

 

Kakashi was waiting for them. He raised a hand and gave a tilt of the head. “Yo.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Ebisu glanced at Ibiki, before giving Kakashi a stiff bow. “Greetings, Kakashi. I trust you received our notice?”

 

“Yeah, I read. Excellent work up there.” He smiled tiredly. “Hopefully we won’t need to do much more before this is all over.”

 

Ibiki cleared his throat. “Are we doing this today?”

 

“Of course.” Kakashi gestured down the hall. “I’ve already let Lady Hokage know.”

 

The three men continued down the hall, filing into Tsunade’s office silently as they came to it. Shizune leaned away from Tsunade and stood at attention behind her chair.

 

“Afternoon, gentlemen.” Her voice was a little hoarse, but Tsunade’s manner was jovial and comfortable. “What do you have for me?”

 

As she nodded to him, Ibiki cleared his throat once more. “Intel from Root, corroborated by sources of my own, has confirmed that the Akatsuki have withdrawn from the Land of Water.”

 

Tsunade straightened a bit behind her desk. “Do you have any indication as to where?”

 

“Not as of yet. We know that they were last seen heading toward the Land of Hot Water, but they have not been seen since.” His grimace grew a bit more pronounced as he added, “We have also heard reports that the Rose faction have set up a visible settlement on the southern tip of Water’s archipelago. The locals seem pleased with them.”

 

Tsunade’s face soured a bit. “Nothing we couldn’t have guessed from Sariel’s behaviour.”

 

“Indeed.” Ibiki shifted his weight a little where he stood. “That’s all we have for now, though Root is still doing some digging in the area.”

 

“I see.” She turned to Ebisu and Kakashi. “Has your work in the Archives borne any fruit?”

 

“It may have, Lady Hokage.” Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets. “Ebisu has some promising results, apparently.”

 

“We think we may have cracked the proverbial nut.” Ebisu stepped forward and laid a scroll on Tsunade’s desk. “All the relevant information is here, but in short, we think that this technique will succeed where the others failed.”

 

“Excellent.” Tsunade sighed and rolled the scroll open, glancing over its contents. “How soon can we make a first attempt?”

 

“Three days, perhaps sooner.”

 

“Good. Keep me up to date, and let’s hope this finally gets us something. For now, you’re--”

 

The group paused as the door crashed open. Naruto stood in the entryway, face scrunched up into a pout and foot firmly through the threshold.

 

“Oi, Grandma!!” He said, as he stomped into the office. “We need to talk, y’know!”

 

Tsunade’s face sagged a bit. “...Dismissed. Naruto. How can I help you?”

 

Ebisu and Ibiki left, with the former directing a confused glance at Naruto as they passed each other.

 

“What’s with the shinobi outside my house?? They didn’t wanna say anything to me, but they wouldn’t leave me alone, either, y’know.”

 

Tsunade and Kakashi shared a concerned glance.

 

“There have been some… _people_ , that were concerned by your encounter with Sariel the other day. They suggested that some shinobi be put to watch you.”

 

“It’s only temporary,” Kakashi added, seeing Naruto bristle. “Until we can track Sariel’s movements, that is.”

 

Naruto looked back and forth between the two of them. For a moment, they could see the betrayal on his face. But it quickly gave way to irritation.

 

“Oh so, what, they’re here to make sure I don’t run off? Or do something stupid?” He jabbed a finger at Tsunade angrily. “Are they gonna live in my house, too?”

 

She sighed and rubbed her temples. “Naruto, I know it’s bullshit, but my hands are honestly tied. There’s nothing I can do about it.”

 

“That’s crap! You’re the Hokage!”

 

“This discussion is over.” Tsunade gave him a warning look. “You’ll just have to get used to it until Sariel is caught or leaves. Until either of those happen, the state of emergency remains and so does your guard.”

 

Naruto’s expression fell. Tsunade saw a flicker of hurt cross his face. But the livid glare that followed replaced it so fast, she couldn’t be sure if it had been a trick of the light or not.

 

_“_ _Fine.”_ He crossed his arms and turned away from her. “Be that way, then.”

 

An unpleasant silence fell over the room.

 

Kakashi shared a glance with Tsunade. “...Was there anything else, Naruto?”

 

“No. No, definitely nothing else.” He sniffed a bit as he started making for the door. “Sorry I bothered you guys, y’know.”

 

“Naruto, look, I’m _really_ sorry. I’ve been trying to get this fixed, but it’ll take some time--”

 

“No no, nah. Nah, it’s fine.”

 

Both Kakashi and Tsunade inwardly cringed as he turned back towards them with his trademark grin. Naruto gave them a thumbs-up. “You’re right, I was overreacting. I’m sorry guys, I know you’re busy. I’ll talk to ya later, y’know.”

 

He bounced out of the room with an exaggerated swagger. Tsunade sighed and put her head in her hands.

 

“I _hate_ it when he does this...” she grumbled.

 

“There’s nothing you can do when he’s made his mind up.” Kakashi shrugged and closed the door. “The only thing we can do now is try to finish all of this faster.”

 

Tsunade stared down at Ebisu’s notes with a grimace. “Let’s hope faster comes sooner rather than later.”

 

~

 

The Kyuubi frowned to himself as he formed the First Cloak. _Are you sure this is a good idea right now?_

 

_**Don’t worry about it. I can train just fine, y’know.** _

 

_I’m_ not _worried about you, I was simply assuming that you would have special difficulty in your current emotional state._

 

Naruto snickered despite himself, and the fox found himself infuriated when he replied, _**Aw, I didn’t know you cared that much, Kyuubi~**_

 

He snorted and quickly moved through Second Cloak into Third. _Fine. Match me._

 

As Naruto followed suit, the Kyuubi turned to Yamato. “You can remain at the ready if you like, but I don’t foresee any nasty surprises. You should be able to relax if you wish.”

 

Yamato smiled slightly. “Thanks for the heads up. I’ll be following orders regardless, but it’s a nice thought.”

 

The fox rolled his eyes as he refocused on Naruto, now at the ready. _I’m not_ nice.

 

_**Oh relax, Kyuubi, nobody cares if your demon shtick turns out to be fake, y’know.** _

 

He snarled and leapt forward. _Bite your tongue._

 

They moved through their forms without ceremony or pause. Naruto’s rough-and-tumble style of improvised fighting was evenly matched to the Kyuubi’s feral movements. Every time the fox attacked, Naruto dodged and countered; every time Naruto pushed forward, the Kyuubi grappled him and then threw him to the side.

 

They could read each other quite clearly. Whether it was some quirk of their relationship as bijuu and jinchuuriki, their deepened link through this feat of doppelganger technique, or simply habit from training together for the last week, neither of them had trouble matching the other. Though the Kyuubi was nowhere _near_ trying to harry Naruto, nor was the boy trying to press him. They were both holding back, as was customary in a practice spar, and yet were evenly matched.

 

There was an ease between them, fighting like this. The Kyuubi felt strangely focused and, almost at peace. The emotional torrent Naruto had been traversing earlier had also given way to calm, even contentment. That familiarity between them worried the fox somewhat, but he kept that worry far, _far_ back in his mind. There was no need to let the boy know he was so preoccupied with something so trivial, after all.

 

Naruto was quickly getting used this version of the Cloak. Where before the rush of emotions had been too overwhelming for him to even stand without swooning, now his movements were tight and quick. Even with most of Konoha in his head, he was adapting to the new stimulus quickly.

 

They continued to spar until well into the afternoon. When the sun was low, and both of them were haggard and panting, only then did Naruto take a moment to catch his breath.

 

The Kyuubi breathed in deeply, and as he slid out of his attacking stance he released the Cloak. “That’s all for today. We’ll continue tomorrow.”

 

“Nuh...” Sweat dripped steadily from the tip of Naruto’s nose as he leaned heavily on his knees. “Nnah I can… keep ggoing...”

 

_“_ _Enough.”_ The fox scoffed and flipped his hair. “I’m tired, too. And I for one am not going to do you the disservice of training you with anything but my prime.”

 

Yamato chuckled and relaxed. “I suppose what you said the other day was correct, after all. You two worked very hard today.”

 

The Kyuubi turned his nose up. “Naturally.”

 

“Ugh… fine.” Naruto sighed and let himself fall back, dropping onto the ground in a heap. “Tomorrow then, y’know...”

 

“Good.”

 

“Man, I’m starving.” He paused and smiled up at the Kyuubi. “You gotta be hungry too, right? You wanna get something to eat?”

 

The fox felt a twinge of reservation in his gut. Probably irritation with the boy’s immature antics, and _definitely_ not unease or, gods forbid, nervousness. The Kyuubi was above such things, after all.

 

He curled his lip. “Don’t pity me, brat. I can find my own food.”

 

“Now now, you two. No need to make a fuss.” Yamato walked with slow, loping strides to his pack to dig through it. Evidently he was tired as well.

 

He returned with a smile, and a pair of wrapped bento boxes. “I thought ahead for this very situation. It’s my treat today.”

 

The Kyuubi stared at the boxes, unimpressed and more than a bit dubious. Naruto however seemed utterly shocked by them.

 

“Whoa! Yamato-sensei, since when d’you make food for me??”

 

“Oh, well, I thought it might be nice. You’re hungry aren’t you?”

 

Naruto reached for the box with a grin. And then paused. His hand drew back a bit, as his lower lip pouted out in a sudden show of apprehension.

 

“It’s not...” he frowned, fingers twitching. _“...poison,_ is it?”

 

Yamato chuckled. “No no, don’t worry. It’s perfectly fine.”

 

With that guarantee, Naruto was already snatching the bento out of Yamato’s hands. The fox scrunched up his face as the man turned to him, offering the other. “You too, Great What.”

 

He curled his lip gently, but accepted the bento nonetheless.

 

Naruto had already stuffed half of it into his mouth. “Oi, so Sensei, why’d you do this, anyway?”

 

Without even missing a beat, Yamato turned to Naruto, freezing him in place with his traditionally haunting grin. _“Because no one will ever believe you.”_

 

There was a long pause. The Kyuubi blinked. And then let out a barking laugh, despite himself.

 

“O-Oi…! That’s, th-that’s messed up, Sensei!”

 

This exchange. This banter.

 

Somehow… it felt more real, and more important, than the muted rage in his heart, that in that moment felt so distant. The hatred that he’d nursed for centuries, and the contempt for humanity that he’d prided himself on.

 

What point even was there to it...?

 

The fox bit down on his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He turned away from Yamato and Naruto. Smoothly, so as not to draw their notice.

 

_This is no time for i_ _ndecision_ _._ He could feel Naruto’s end of the link, feel his sudden curiosity, and he didn’t care. _I will not abandon now what has sustained me for so long._

 

_No one will_ ever _see me show weakness again._

 

“Thank you for the meal, Wooden Man.” He smirked over his shoulder. “As I now require sustenance, it is well received. And, I must admit, you’re at least a smidge as entertaining sober as you were when I was drunk.”

 

Yamato snorted and folded his arms. “It’s a talent.”

 

The fox glanced at Naruto. He wasn’t convinced by the Kyuubi’s grandstanding, and had that faraway look he got whenever he was thinking about someone. It didn’t matter though. The Kyuubi would not be staying to chat, nor would he respond to any mental inquiry.

 

“Seeing as I prefer to eat alone, I’ll take my leave.” He gave a lazy, practiced wave and began heading for the trees. “I know where to find you when I’m ready to return your box.”

 

“Mm. Enjoy it.”

 

The Kyuubi launched from the ground, into the foliage. He could feel Naruto’s thoughts in his absence, returning to the muted frustration and despair from earlier in the day. Turning in dark directions, and growing muddled.

 

It didn’t matter. What the boy felt was neither his business nor his concern. Just as it was not Naruto’s business nor concern what the Kyuubi felt. They were tied together, in this present moment. Merely made acquainted by happenstance.

 

And that was all.


	29. Leaning

Kiba heard the knock at his window a little past ten o’ clock in the evening.

 

The first one he thought he’d just imagined, since he was in bed and dozing, half-asleep. But the second time he heard it, he sat up. Clearly Akamaru had heard it too, since his head was up and he was staring.

 

Kiba grunted and swung his legs off the bed, stumbling towards the wall. He peered out the window, but any annoyance or grogginess disappeared when he saw it was Naruto.

 

He pulled the window up and latched it in place, leaning out over the sill as the chill night air flowed into his room.

 

“Hey,” he grunted, yawning. “You look like shit.”

 

Naruto glanced up at him, sullen. His eyes didn’t seem offended by the remark, though. If anything, Kiba’s bluntness put him at ease.

 

“Hey.” His voice was raspy, and weirdly quiet compared to his usual volume. “Wanna hang out?”

 

Kiba snorted. “I’m _already_ hanging out, dude.”

 

That brought a smile to Naruto’s face. He chuckled softly and swiped a hand through his hair. “S-Sorry, I meant--”

 

“Yeah, I know what you meant.” Kiba jerked his head. “Come on, come inside. I’ll get dressed.”

 

Kiba crouched and started digging through the pile of clothes at the foot of his bed. He really should’ve probably done the laundry, but he was unmotivated by a mix of laziness and pragmatism. They were still _clean._ He’d only worn them once, and they smelled like him. He didn’t need to wash them unless he trained in them.

 

Naruto stood awkwardly beside the window, leaning back against the wall with folded arms. “Sorry for, y’know. Waking you up.”

 

“Nah man, it’s fine. I’ve been bored out of my skull all day.” Kiba pulled on a tight black t-shirt. “It hasn’t even been twelve hours and I’m already going insane.”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“If anything, hangin out with you is gonna be a blast. So don’t worry about it.”

 

Naruto huffed gently, but he seemed pleased. “If you’re sure, y’know.”

 

“I am.” Kiba hopped into a pair of jogging pants and sat down on the bed with a sigh. “So? What’s bothering you?”

 

The two of them sat for a minute, with an uncomfortable silence radiating from Naruto. Just as he was about to rub his arm, Kiba shrugged and shook his head. “We both know you wanna say something, Naruto, don’t make we wait around.”

 

His mouth twisted into a pout, but Naruto caved nonetheless. “Granny put guards on me.”

 

Kiba winced. “Ouch. She tell you why?”

 

“I mean, _she_ didn’t do it. But, she’s not gonna stop them, y’know.” He made a face and folded his arms. “Says she can’t, or some bullshit.”

 

“Bullshit is right. They’re not gonna get in Sariel’s way so why even bother? It’s like they don’t even trust you.”

 

“I _know_ , right?! Like, they hafta think I’m stupid or something!”

 

He paused, and bent down to scratch Akamaru’s chin. The dog had come over and begun oppressively punching him in the thigh with his paw.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s happy to see ya. He just doesn’t like being ignored.”

 

“Mm.” Naruto scratched behind Akamaru’s ear and smiled faintly. “Sorry, big guy.”

 

The three of them looked up as someone knocked on the door.

 

_“_ _Kiba?”_ There was a hint of giggling in her voice. _“Do you have Naruto in your room??”_

 

He rolled his eyes. _“Yes,_ Hana, I do. He wanted to hang out.”

 

_“_ _In the middle of the night? When you’re already in bed?~”_

 

“Get your fucking mind out of the gutter, Sis, he had a bad day and I’m spending time with him.”

 

He growled and muttered to himself as she cackled from behind the door. _“All right, all right! Jeez, touchy~”_

 

“I’m going out. Tell Mom if she gets in before me, all right?”

 

_“_ _All right, little brother! Have fuuun~”_

 

Kiba groaned and put his head in his hands.

 

“Uh.” Naruto laughed awkwardly as he rubbed Akamaru’s neck. “What was that about?”

 

“Hana knows about you, me and Hinata and she’s laughing it up.” He sighed and shook his head. “Fucking having a great time...”

 

“Huh...” Naruto’s eyes went somewhere far away as he continued to scratch Akamaru. “And she doesn’t care, huh?”

 

“The only thing she cares about is making fun of me.” Kiba scoffed and made vomiting noises in the back of his throat. “C’mon, lets get out of here before she tries to start taking pictures...”

 

Akamaru crawled out of the window and leapt to the ground below, landing gracefully. Kiba and Naruto followed… less gracefully, stumbling out of their joined descent and nearly faceplanting into the neighbouring tree.

 

“All right.” Kiba grunted as he got on Akamaru’s back. “Where you wanna go?”

 

“I dunno, Ichiraku I guess? I just...” He huffed and ran a hand through his hair. “I just, need somebody to talk to right now.”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I got your back.”

 

Kiba pat Akamaru’s back, directly behind him. “C’mon. We’ll take the scenic route.”

 

Naruto stared at the two of them, to the point that Kiba was beginning to worry he’d upset him. But, Naruto eventually smiled, and uncertainly sat down behind him. And after a short pause, wrapped his arms around Kiba’s waist, and rested his head on his back.

 

Kiba grinned and felt a heady satisfaction rush through him. He rolled his shoulders, and pat Akamaru on the shoulder. “Alrighty~ Let’s get goin.”

 

The full moon shined down across the rooftops, bathing the architecture in flat, ethereal light. It complemented the warm glow of the shops and homes below, and made the night feel comfortable. Open.

 

Kiba could smell the shinobi tailing them, and even pinpointed the locations of a couple of them. They maintained enough distance to be discreet, but they certainly weren’t trying to conceal their presence. Naruto, on the other hand, was somewhere else entirely.

 

_He probably wouldn’t wanna know where they are right now anyway._ Kiba sniffed and glanced over his shoulder at him. _I know I wouldn’t._

 

_So... how do we make tonight nice?_

 

They arrived at Ichiraku sooner rather than later. Kiba found the scent of their chaperones distracting, and descended to street level early.

 

Naruto glanced up from Kiba’s back, yawning. “We here?”

 

“Yeah.” He slid off of Akamaru slowly, gritting his teeth against the dizziness as he got back onto his feet. “I ain’t gonna have much, I already had dinner, but have as much as you want okay? It’s my treat.”

 

“I dunno, it feels kinda weird...”

 

“Oi, Hinata tried to do that too. Don’t you start on me now.”

 

Naruto laughed weakly and stood as well. “All right, all right...~”

 

They rounded the corner together, with Kiba keeping his hand on the wall for balance. Ayame smiled and waved as they came over.

 

“Evening, Naruto!” She tapped her chin for a moment as she thought. “And… Kiba, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, that’s right.” He grunted as he sat down. “How ya been?”

 

“Oh, you know. The daily grind.” She grinned at Naruto as he seated himself beside Kiba. “The usual, Naruto?”

 

“Uhh… yeah, three please.” He bit his lip before adding, “And a kitsune udon.”

 

“Alrighty~” She tapped the counter as she turned back to Kiba. “And you ordered the megamino last time, right?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Perfect. Coming right up, then~”

 

She turned to her work, and Kiba refocused on Naruto. “So. What else is botherin ya?”

 

“Mm. I dunno, it’s probably not something you can help with, y’know.”

 

“Try me. Come on, I might surprise ya.”

 

Naruto bit his cheek, and was silent for a while. Unlike the halfhearted longing of earlier, there was genuine conflict in his bearing as he thought over Kiba’s offer.

 

“I don’t… think it’s something I’m ready to talk about.” He paused, and quickly added, “Yet.”

 

Kiba narrowed his eyes, and squinted at Naruto for a moment. But, he shrugged and glanced away. “All right. Let me know when you wanna.”

 

With that, Naruto relaxed completely. A laughing sigh escaped from his throat and he slumped over, collapsing gratefully into Kiba’s shoulder.

 

“Thanks...” Naruto chuckled, and slung an arm around his waist in a tight hug. “Thanks, Kiba.”

 

A smile crept over Kiba’s face, and he reached up to ruffle Naruto’s hair. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Let’s focus on enjoying ourselves, eh?”

 

“Yeah.” Naruto laughed and playfully batted his hand away. “Yeah. Tonight’s gonna be great.”

 

“Not on an empty stomach, it won’t!” Ayame grinned as she served them the start of their orders. “Please enjoy, you two~ And Naruto, the other two bowls will be with you in a minute.”

 

“Thanks, y’know!” He immediately started digging in. “Mmph, this was _so_ worth it~”

 

Kiba smiled, leaning motionless over his bowl and watching Naruto eat.

 

_There’s the smile I wanna see._

 

~

 

Sariel walked down the halls of the Root complex, trailing after Danzou. She ignored the two Anbu following a few steps behind them, and instead focused on her surroundings. Nondescript as they were, they did not hinder her from memorizing the layout as they travelled.

 

As they came up to yet another door, seemingly selected at random, Danzou stopped and tapped his cane against the wood floor. “We do not have much space. This will have to do.”

 

One of the Anbu came forward and unlocked the door, opening it and quickly stepping out of the way. Sariel took stock of the room. It was cramped, and mainly empty but for a cot and a table, in similar style to the room she’d been initially jailed in by Tsunade.

 

She huffed. “It’ll suit my needs just fine. Thanks.”

 

“I’ll admit, I’m surprised to receive a request for help from you.” Danzou shrugged, and dismissed the Anbu with a twitch of a finger. “Perhaps your vaunted magic is failing?”

 

Sariel turned to him and smiled nastily. “You’ll know _that_ when you see it. Speaking of which, how go your studies, Apprentice?~”

 

An ugly scowl twisted Danzou’s mouth, only for a moment, before vanishing beneath his usual veneer of apathy. “I have made progress. Though, I don’t find parlour tricks to be of any use in the long term.”

 

“Well, you never know~ Would you mind showing me?”

 

He paused, and brought out the etched silver bauble Sariel had given him. Placing it between his finger and his thumb, he held it up, his right hand peeking just a sliver out of his cloak.

 

_“Isshi Rousoku.”_

 

As he spoke, a tiny globule of fire ignited in the air above the silver, burning clear and steady.

 

She raised an eyebrow, and clapped him on the shoulder. “Very good! I’m impressed! You clearly have a knack for the study aspect. Though, the flame could be bigger...”

 

He was unmoved by her physicality, though something in his bearing suggested annoyance. He cut off the flame and his hand receded into his cloak. “If you are impressed, then your standards are low. This is nothing compared to what I could create through chakra.”

 

“Well, of course. It’s like a muscle; you have to train it to see growth.” She pushed out her lips and gave him a simpering, patronizing grin. “Though I am _vewy pwoud of my widdwe Appwentice, don’t you wowwy~”_

 

Danzou scoffed and turned on his heel. “Make use of this room or do not. I care little for either outcome.”

 

“Love you too, Apprentice! Have a good sleep~”

 

She rolled her eyes as he closed the door behind him, and waited until his footsteps receded before making retching noises in the back of her throat. _“Finally...”_

 

Sariel drew her hands in tight circles, closing her eyes as the golden glow suffused around her fingers. _“Einweara Wuun del doet negeftyng geage, eaparra doet negeftyng geseethe.”_

 

She applied the magic circle to the door, and repeated her incantation for each wall, the ceiling, and the floor. A total of six seals, creating a perfectly closed, invisible hideout.

 

This was the fourth such impromptu safehouse she’d set up in a short time. The first was a dilapidated shack on the edge of the village. The second, a cramped broom closet in a remote corner of the Hokage building’s basement, and the third was Naruto’s apartment itself. She had felt the Leaf’s first attempts at detecting her brush against her wards, though failing to actually reveal her. But, it was still too close for comfort, and the most recent refinement of their technique had been even closer. It wouldn’t be much longer before they’d be able to track her anywhere.

 

Thus, her latest intrigue. Though she would be laid bare like an insect beneath a glass in the village proper, the temporary sanctums she’d prepared would leave her secure against any form of scrying, even such examples powered by the strange energies these people wielded. As it stood, she could still work. Though she would have to be careful about it from now on.

 

She turned that thought over in her head a few times. From now on… no, their detection spell was not yet ready. She would have felt it if it was. So for the night, perhaps a short time longer, she could still move with impunity.

 

It _had_ been a while since she’d last eaten.

 

Sariel fidgeted with her ring for a moment, chewing the inside of her cheek.

 

_“...Wither des Glamer, Athe seynvill wed drawfostenga Ney Athe.”_

 

Golden light rippled over her form for a moment, and then disappeared. She smiled, and sat down, and got to thinking about an outfit that she would look nice in. Hard workers deserved a break now and then, didn’t they? And besides, she still had a day and a half to wait to talk to Naruto. She had time to spare, for the moment.

 

It was an expensive spell, this illusion. Any person who looked at her would see and hear _exactly_ the thing that would interest them the least. This use of magic was, perhaps, frivolous. But Sariel had been working on this assignment for nearly two weeks without pause-- or five, if she counted the prerequisite research before embarking. If not Lord Azrael, then surely one of her other superiors would not begrudge her one evening’s respite.

 

She sat down on the cot, pulling out her mirror, and pondered the image within.

 

_Something in black and pink,_ she thought, smirking gently. _With fireworks…_

 

~

 

“Y’know, it’s kinda nice to be out like this at night.”

 

“Oh? How’d you figure?”

 

Kiba made a wide, sweeping gesture at the street. “There’s hardly anybody out at this time of night! It’s a perfect time to relax.”

 

He chuckled as Naruto turned to him. He had that vacant stare he always got when he didn’t quite understand what was said. Though, not for lack of trying.

 

“Uh...” He scratched his head, frowning. “Doesn’t that feel kinda lonely?”

 

Kiba sidled up to him with a sleazy grin. “I dunno, are you feeling lonely?~”

 

“Pffft, get off!~”

 

Kiba’s heart eased as he heard Naruto’s laughter. Though he was still keenly aware of their tails spread out over the rooftops, it was starting to seem that Naruto had almost forgotten all about them.

 

They walked together through the night. Most restaurants were closed by this hour, though a few stubborn shops remained lit alongside the twenty-four hour convenience stores. Kiba picked up a couple sticks of dango and Naruto got a ladleful of miso soup in a styrofoam pot.

 

It was getting close to midnight, as they ate on a bench, when Kiba smelled it.

 

The scent hit him like a slap to the face. He glanced down at Akamaru quickly, confirming that it wasn’t just in his head. But that just made things worse.

 

Sariel was here. Not nearby, and quickly moving away, but she was definitely here.

 

_Gimme a break,_ he thought, grimacing. _First Naruto gets his own guard detail and now_ her _again? Fucking ridiculous._

 

Kiba weighed his options. On the one hand, he and Naruto could report her presence to a jounin or chuunin somewhere. Maybe even run off to Tsunade’s office and let her know directly. That would start a wild goose chase and have ninja crawling all over Konoha for the next day and a half, at least.  
  
And where would that leave Naruto? With maybe double the guards he had now? That _definitely_ wasn’t a good choice.

 

Kiba glanced at him surreptitiously. _The question is, did_ he _notice her?_

 

He was still buried up to his ears in his miso, not a care in the world. Though Kiba admired Naruto and his skills, a sensor he was not. And an Inuzuka he _definitely_ was not.

 

Kiba bit his cheek as Sariel’s scent began to fade.

 

_...I don’t think it’s worth it,_ he finally decided. _We’re not gonna be able to catch her, anyway. There’s no point._

 

Maybe it was more to convince himself than anything else. But it seemed a waste to sacrifice Naruto’s peace of mind for something that was basically guaranteed to fail. So, Kiba waited, nibbling on his dango until Sariel’s scent finally vanished.

 

He breathed in deeply, and sighed.

 

Naruto turned to him with a small smile. “Y’know… Thanks, for helping me relax, Kiba. You didn’t have to do this. It means a lot.”

 

“Yeah, well, helpful is my middle name.” He preened a little and stuck his thumb into his chest, smirking. “And don’t forget talented _and_ handsome~”

 

“Heh, haha… Don’t forget modest, y’know~”

 

Kiba’s heart skipped a beat as Naruto leaned into his side. There was no difference in the gesture from when he’d done so earlier, but the isolation somehow made it feel more intimate. Special.

 

“I mean it, though. Thank you.”

 

Kiba blushed, and put an arm around Naruto’s shoulders. “Of course. Any time.”

 

They sat together in silence for a bit, watching the lights go out across the village.

 

“...Hey, Naruto?”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Want me to stay with you tonight?”

 

Naruto laughed gently and squeezed Kiba’s knee. “Sure. I’d love that.”

 

Those words made Kiba’s heart skip a beat. He felt silly, but just hearing _‘love’_ dropped so casually in conversation between them sent a rush through him.

 

_Jeez, who am I even turning into?_ he thought to himself, biting his lip even as he grinned. _Hana’d never let me live it down if she found out I was this soft._

 

But, faced with Naruto’s comfort and contentment… Kiba found himself unable to care about consequences or potential embarrassment.

 

He kissed Naruto’s temple, breathing in his scent. “Do you wanna go now?”

 

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty late.” He smiled up at Kiba sheepishly. “I uh, hope that a futon will be okay. I don’t have a couch or anything...”

 

“Hey, I’ve slept in a futon before. I’ll be fine.” He winked down at Naruto, and groaned as he got up to stretch. “S’better than the floor, anyway~”

 

Naruto chuckled at that. He stood up and took Kiba’s hand. “Yeah. That’s fair.”

 

They wound their way back towards Naruto’s apartment at a crawl, stopping at a payphone on the way so Kiba could let his mother know he’d be out until tomorrow morning. Neither of them wanted to rush, since the night was comforting in its solitude, and the quiet intimacy between them was something that neither of them wanted to end.

 

Kiba caved and let Akamaru carry him the rest of the way about half way through their walk – thanks in no small part to his dog’s pointed churls and repeated bumping against his hip. The building eventually came into their view and he and Naruto climbed the stairs to his apartment together.

 

“Alrighty.” Naruto pocketed his keys as he let Kiba and Akamaru in past him. “You can relax on my bed while I’m getting the futon out.”

 

Kiba waved a hand and made a noncommittal noise. The fatigue was starting to hit him and he was having trouble keeping himself in a sitting position on Akamaru’s back.

 

The dog loped into the bedroom and paused near the bed, sitting down as Kiba slid off his back and onto the mattress. Akamaru whined softly and nuzzled his knee.

 

“Oi, don’t worry about it, Akamaru. Nothing’s gonna happen.”

 

The dog gave him an unimpressed look, barked once and collapsed to the floor, rolling onto his back.

 

Kiba rolled his eyes. “No they weren’t, chill out.”

 

Naruto trudged into the room, tossing his keys on top of his dresser with a sigh. He glanced at Kiba as he opened the bottom drawer. “What’s up?”

 

“Oh, uh--” He bit his lip, racking his brains for a plausible lie. “Akamaru’s razzing me about Hana.”

 

Another unimpressed look from his dog. Kiba made a face and threw his hands up back in response.

 

“Huh.” Naruto chuckled as he pulled out the futon and rolled it out across the carpeting. “I kinda, really don’t get the whole ‘can speak dog’ thing, y’know.”

 

“Meh, I kinda picked it up. I couldn’t when I got him, we just learned to understand each other.”

 

Naruto smiled and smoothed out the wrinkles a bit. “That sounds nice.”

 

They traded places, Naruto slipping out of his jacket and shirt and Kiba stripping down to his underwear. He honestly just wanted to sleep in the nude as per usual, but he wasn’t sure yet if Naruto was fine with that – not to mention his _own_ embarrassment. Of course, Naruto hadn’t minded it when they were paired up during the lake mission, but this was his home. It was a different situation.

 

_For now, I just gotta deal._ Kiba winced and shifted around beneath the top cover. _Maybe I can keep them off while I’m under, it’s not like he’ll notice…_

 

“Hey, Kiba?”

 

Naruto’s uncertain tone broke him out of his thoughts. Kiba glanced up, blinking. “Uh?”

 

Naruto smiled down at him, lying on his side. “Thanks for making me feel better, y’know.”

 

“Oh.” Kiba snorted. “Hey, you don’t gotta thank me. I had fun, and what’re boyfriends for?”

 

“I know.” His eyes sparkled a little, and he sighed gently. “But it’s still really nice. And I’m thankful. I really needed it.”

 

Kiba could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he was sure he was blushing. But he put up his best grin, and he gave Naruto a winning thumbs-up. “Any time.”

 

Naruto laughed and rolled onto his back.

 

Kiba sighed, and let himself relax. It felt… amazing, to be where he was. To have this kind of relationship with Naruto. It had been, what-- three days? Since they’d started doing this? And yet it already felt like Kiba had been doing it for his entire life. Of course the near week of tension preceding this, on top of having known Naruto well for the past eight to ten years probably helped.

 

Still, it astounded him that they were already so close. Though, they _could_ be closer…

 

He clucked and shook the thought out of his head. Kiba had been told his entire life that he’d rushed into things too fast. It was his style, but making Naruto uncomfortable was _definitely_ not what he wanted.

 

_I can wait,_ he thought, rolling over onto his side. _I don’t gotta rush it. What we have right now is good, so I don’t gotta rush it. I can wait._

 

_I can wait._

 

Maybe, if he told it to himself enough times, it would eventually be the truth.


	30. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the delay in posting, I've been dealing with a lot of offline stuff lately. I also wanted to make sure I got this chapter absolutely perfect, and I had to rewrite it nearly 5 times. I hope it was worth the wait. <:)
> 
> CW: descriptive nudity, sexuality
> 
> It's finally happening.

Gentle early morning daylight and the sound of a shower running was the first thing Kiba woke to. It was drippy, and didn’t have the highest pressure. But, a shower was still a shower, and he could feel the moisture in the air.

 

He rolled onto his back and yawned, arching his body. Akamaru had taken Naruto’s bed for himself, and was sprawled across the mattress with one back paw hanging off the side.

 

Kiba sat up and scratched his head. “Oi, Naruto, that you?”

 

 _“_ _Huh? Oh, morning Kiba!”_

 

He chuckled and shook his head. Definitely Naruto, then. Kiba stood up, pausing a moment to put his boxers back on before he forgot, and started looking around for his pants. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, somehow they’d ended up under Akamaru.

 

“Ugh… Look at you.” He snorted and tugged his pants out from beneath the sleeping dog. “How’d you even manage that?”

 

He heard the shower stop as he slipped into them, quickly followed by a satisfied sigh and Naruto’s approaching voice.

 

“Sorry if you needed to use the shower, y’know. It’s free now, though!”

 

“Hey, it’s no trouble. It’s awfully nice of ya to offer, though.” Kiba chuckled and turned around. “So, got any plans for breakf--”

 

Any words or even thoughts that Kiba had been considering were abruptly lost, as he processed the image of Naruto, stark naked and still sopping wet, teetering past him.

 

“Well I guess we could have ramen or something.” His head escaped from the towel and he shot Kiba a winning smile over his shoulder as he came to a stop at the dresser. “You sleep okay, by the way? The futon wasn’t too uncomfy was it?”

 

Kiba pulled his jaw back up and swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Nope.”

 

“Aah, that’s great!” He chuckled a little awkwardly and started digging through the dresser. “I was gettin a little worried there, y’know...”

 

Kiba let his eyes wander down Naruto’s back. “Right.”

 

His body was lean and toned, but Naruto had curves in _all_ the right places. His shoulders were broad, but boxy rather than angular. He had sharp hips that stood out strongly against his waistline, and thick thighs that bounced as he walked. And that _ass--_ at rest it was smooth and curvy, but the second Naruto’s body tensed even the smallest bit, it tightened up and Kiba could see the musculature shift behind it.

 

His mouth felt dry. Distantly, it occurred to him that Naruto must’ve done a lot of walking during his weekly routine.

 

Without really intending to, Kiba realized he’d wandered up to Naruto and placed a hand on his hip. He was halfway through putting on a shirt, just about to put his head through the fabric. He paused, and glanced over his shoulder at Kiba.

 

“Uh.” He smiled, and raised a confused eyebrow. “What’s up?”

 

Kiba’s head snapped back up to lock eyes with Naruto. A few different words-- no, a flood of words, tried to come out of his mouth, all at the same time. But he couldn’t speak. Nothing more came out than a couple choked sounds. There was so much he wanted to say. But he could only act.

 

He stepped forward and kissed him.

 

Naruto made a surprised noise, but Kiba could feel him smiling against his lips. He leaned into the kiss and turned a little, chuckling through his nose. Kiba pressed into him, pulling on Naruto’s hip to turn him all the way to face him.

 

The dresser thumped against the wall each time he ground his hips into Naruto’s. Kiba’s heart was pounding in his chest, his face was burning, his pants felt painfully tight. But it wasn’t enough. Kissing Naruto wasn’t enough. Kiba wanted more, he _needed_ it. His hands raced across Naruto’s skin, grasping at his thighs, his crotch, his--

 

Naruto made a startled noise and flailed, arms and shoulders jumping up and one foot shooting out at random. It caught Kiba’s shin and tripped him, and sent both him and Naruto stumbling into the dresser.

 

Kiba gasped as the kiss broke, and he quickly steadied himself against the dresser with one hand.

 

There was a tense moment where neither of them spoke, both breathing hard and splayed out across each other. Naruto eventually cut through the silence, first swallowing, and then trying to speak.

 

“Um.” He laughed, somewhere between joy and panic, and twitched beneath Kiba’s body. “A-Are you okay? Kiba?”

 

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, yeah yeah, I’m, I’m okay. Yeah. I’m great.”

 

Another awkward pause. Kiba slowly picked himself up, and took a few shaky steps back.

 

They stared at each other, as if it was the first time they’d ever seen one another. And in a way, it was. Kiba had no idea what was going on inside Naruto’s head, and Naruto was examining him back with a new appreciation. It was uncharted waters for both of them.

 

Slowly, Kiba bit his lip.

 

“I uh.” He laughed, but there was no feeling in it. “S-Sorry I, didn’t mean to. Um. Scare ya, there, Naruto. I uh, d-don’t, know what I was...”

 

His voice trailed off a bit, as he glanced down at the floor and rubbed his neck.

 

“I-I should… probably--”

 

Kiba jumped, as one hand laced its fingers through his own, and another caressed his elbow. He looked up, and his breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with Naruto.

 

His face had, some serious expression that seemed a mix of regret, sympathy and understanding. Kiba had never seen such a look on his face before, and it struck him speechless, even as a small smile unfolded across it.

 

“I didn’t know, that you wanted this,” Naruto murmured. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I-I didn’t mean to--” Kiba’s words all came tumbling out at once before he could stop them. “I-I-It just sort of happened, I wasn’t trying to--”

 

He grunted as Naruto silenced him gently with a kiss, and reached up to squeeze his shoulder.

 

“...I guess I’m a little behind, huh?” Naruto grinned as he leaned back, chuckling a little. “That’s okay, though. I just wish you’d told me, y’know?”

 

“...T-Told you what?”

 

“That you love me.”

 

An electric rush arced up Kiba’s spine. His lips parted, his eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat even as his lips parted to speak.

 

Naruto’s serious face had melted away, giving way to deep and tender affection. He leaned in, resting his forehead against Kiba’s, and slid his hand up to cup his cheek.

 

“Because, I love you too.”

 

The paralysis holding Kiba in place abruptly vanished, and his body gave way. He collapsed into Naruto, hugging him tightly and burying his face into his shoulder. Naruto laughed softly and said something gently into his ear, but his mind couldn’t process it.

 

The sound coming out of his mouth, when Kiba could finally register it, was somewhere between a laugh and a sob. But it didn’t matter wherever it may have been along that line, because the only thing it spoke of was relief.

 

“God, d-dammit...” Kiba clutched at Naruto’s back as he grinned into his chest. “Don’t, fucking say cheesy shit like that, man…!”

 

He heard Naruto laugh as he continued to rub his back. “It’s not cheesy, y’know~ It’s true.”

 

“Y-Yeah… Yeah, it is.”

 

He leaned away to look Naruto in the face. He was smiling so hard it hurt, and his breath was still going a mile a minute. But Naruto’s calm, welcoming expression reassured him. Kiba squeezed his shoulders and grinned.

 

“So uh… are we gonna do this?” he said.

 

“I guess so. I mean, I don’t know _how_...” Naruto laughed a little awkwardly and coughed. “I only know how this is supposed to work with girls, y’know...”

 

Kiba glanced over their bodies, searching for ideas about how to proceed. He was still semi-hard, though luckily no longer impeded by shame and embarrassment and quickly falling back into the mood. Naruto, though, was still completely flaccid.

 

Kiba bit his lip. “...Well. Why don’t I, just...~”

 

He glanced up at Naruto’s face, looking for hesitation. When he found none, Kiba reached down while maintaining eye contact, and grasped Naruto’s penis.

 

His reaction was immediate. A tightening around the shoulders and neck; a surprised blink followed by a light blush; a confused and entirely adorable grunt. And though Naruto was clearly out of his element, he certainly wasn’t saying no.

 

Kiba ran his thumb over Naruto’s foreskin. Wrinkled and soft as a feather, it moved easily under his touch and slid beneath his hand. It snapped quietly as Kiba pushed it back, his palm grazing Naruto’s newly exposed glans.

 

“Hnnggngh--!” Naruto nearly fell over as his legs turned to jelly, and he threw his arms around Kiba’s torso for support. “Okay, th-that’s new, y’know!”

 

“For both of us.” Kiba chuckled softly, nuzzling into Naruto’s forehead. “Do you uh, wanna touch mine…?”

 

“Um, s-sure?”

 

Kiba let out a soft groan and smiled as he felt Naruto’s hand hesitantly close around him. He was hard again already, and while Naruto was quickly following suit it was still funny to him to feel his growing erection slowly twitch and slide out against his hand.

 

He bit his lip as it finished filling out. Kiba chuckled a bit and tilted his head as he sized himself up against Naruto. “Neat.”

 

The short answer? Kiba was bigger. The long answer was a bit more complicated than that. While Kiba was a full inch longer, at seven, his penis was a skinny inch thick and nearly uniformly straight all the way up. Naruto, on the other hand, while only being six inches, was girthy and felt weighty in Kiba’s hand. It was about an inch and a half at the thickest part of the shaft, tapering in slightly at the base and below the head-- which, on the topic, seemed to almost be twice the size of Kiba’s own.

 

His heart pounded in his chest as he considered its heft, stroking gently. Naruto gasped and nearly lost his balance again as Kiba rubbed his thumb across his corona.

 

“I-I--” His voice cracked a bit, and he laughed. “I am _so_ sorry Kiba, I-I gotta sit down or I’m gonna fall over...”

 

“Hey, no need to apologize.” He grinned and kissed him gently. “I uh… don’t have any issue.”

 

He hoped he sounded suave, or at least confident. Everything that sounded like a good idea in his head just ended up incredibly gauche coming out of his mouth. Naruto didn’t seem to care, if he noticed to begin with. But Kiba was struggling to say something that didn’t make him sound entirely lame.

 

They sat down on the futon, leaning against the frame of the bed behind them and knocking knees together. They explored each others’ reactions and idiosyncrasies. Naruto let out this little whimper each time Kiba circled across the top of his corona that just ripped right through him. The sound drove him crazy, and if Naruto was getting fed up with the overstimulation, he certainly wasn’t complaining.

 

And in return, Naruto quickly found Kiba’s own hot-button; the little bit of his corona on the underside, where it met his frenulum. Every time Naruto’s fingers brushed anywhere near there, Kiba had to grind his heels against the carpet to stop himself from bucking his hips. The calluses on his fingers and palms were rough, and unfamiliar. But the texture was somehow intoxicating compared to the familiar feeling of his own hand.

 

Their breath was haggard and caught in their throats as they pleasured each other. They leaned into one another, knocking heads. And, the time passed, as the sun streamed in through the windows and warmed their necks.

 

In the end, nothing much came of it. Their hands eventually migrated away, back across each other’s sides and ribs. Kiba leaned forward and laid across Naruto, hugging him around the waist and cuddling into his abdomen. They lied together in the stillness of the apartment, content in the feeling of skin against skin, and basking in each other’s warmth.

 

When Naruto finally spoke, Kiba was almost dozing off.

 

“Kiba?” His voice was soft, and slightly gravelly as he massaged Kiba’s scalp with his fingertips.

 

Kiba blinked blearily and lifted his head. “Mm?”

 

“You’re… amazing. _This,_ was amazing.” A sigh, and a slight shifting beneath Kiba’s body. “I feel absolutely amazing, y’know.”

 

He sighed, and grinned as he hugged Naruto a little tighter. “Me _too.”_

 

“I don’t really get all this relationship junk. But honestly? I’m glad we’re in one, y’know.” Naruto breathed deeply and squeezed Kiba’s arm. “I’m glad I have you.”

 

“Where’s this coming from?”

 

“Well… You’ve been workin really hard to help me out. Make me feel better. And you’re still recovering from that knock on the head.” He chuckled softly. “It just means a lot to me. You’re really… thoughtful, I guess. And I appreciate that.”

 

Kiba snorted, but he found himself blushing. “First person who’s ever said I was thoughtful...~”

 

“It’s true!”

 

He said nothing, but Kiba squeezed Naruto around the waist, and kissed his chest.

 

Naruto paused a moment, and flashed Kiba a grin. “...You wanna grab some breakfast?”

 

“Ugh, absolutely. I’m starving.”

 

“Great. I hope ramen’s okay.”

 

“Naruto, if I hated ramen do you really think I’d have stayed this long?”

 

“Oi, shut up!~”

 

~

 

The Kyuubi glowered by the edge of the training ground as Yamato fretted over the position of the sun. It was about ten o’clock. Naruto was an hour late, which was uncharacteristic for him. Yamato had commented as such, among his plethora of failed icebreakers. Of course, the Kyuubi already knew _why._

 

He glared impotently as Naruto jogged, panting, into the training ground. “S-Sorry! Lost track of time, y’know!”

 

Yamato’s brow wrinkled as Naruto came to a stop in front of him. “I’ll overlook it this once, Naruto, but I expect you to be on time for this. It’s important.”

 

“Yeah I’m really _really_ sorry Yamato-sensei!” He grinned awkwardly and scratched his head. “Won’t happen again, I promise!”

 

He softened a little, and eventually let out a sigh. “All right. Give me a moment to get ready and we’ll get started.”

 

 _Imagine,_ the Kyuubi grumbled as Yamato took a stance and began to gather his chakra. _Imagine if he knew the_ reason _you were late._

 

Naruto blushed and side-eyed the fox worriedly. _**Y-You saw that??**_

 

 _Oh I did more than just see_. _Are you really so quick to forget our connection?_

 

He chuckled humourlessly as all the colour drained from Naruto’s face. _**ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!**_

 

 _While I am not about to chastise you for_ _merely_ _escorting him home,_ _do you think_ _perhaps it would have been wise to delay you_ _r_ tryst?

 

_**I am NOT talking about this with you, Kyuubi!** _

 

Naruto startled and bit back a flabbergasted guffaw as Yamato turned his attention onto him. “Is everything all right?”

 

“F-Fine! Totally fine, y’know! There’s no way anything could be not fine!”

 

Yamato looked between them, frowning with what could only be described as concerned suspicion. “Very… well. I am ready. You can begin.”

 

No sooner than the words were out of Yamato’s mouth, the Kyuubi leapt at Naruto, sending him scrambling to dodge, or have his arm slashed open.

 

_**H-Hey, what’s the big idea?!** _

 

_Up until now, we have been creating the Cloak at rest. I want to see you do it in motion._

 

_**You could’ve given me a warning!** _

 

The fox allowed himself a smirk. _Oh, but where’s the fun in that?_

 

Indignation. Determination. The Kyuubi chuckled internally. He dropped to all fours, and then launched at Naruto again. The boy dodged to the left, put some distance between them, and then began gathering chakra. An explosion of chakra, and then there were four of him.

 

They rushed to flanking positions. The Kyuubi blocked a kick to the head, and then another to the gut. The third clone jumped into the air, preparing to tackle the fox to the ground.

 

 _I told you I want to see you manifest the Cloak while moving._ He snarled and grabbed one of the clones beside him, throwing it into the one still descending through the air. They dispelled with a pop, quickly followed by the last, with the Kyuubi’s arm sticking through his torso and out the other side.

 

He exhaled and sprinted at Naruto, still busy trying to mould the fox’s chakra. _I will not be bested by petty tricks!_

 

Naruto grimaced and threw himself out of the way at the last minute, but couldn’t dodge the follow-up punch to the jaw. He was sent sprawling across the ground.

 

On the sidelines, Yamato shifted uncomfortably.

 

The Kyuubi walked up to Naruto’s prone form and grabbed him by the hair. _You have more fight in you than that. Get up._

 

A hand shot out to grab the fox’s wrist. Naruto wrenched down, sending the Kyuubi stumbling, off balance, and then stuck his leg out. Now the fox was on the ground as well. Naruto got to his feet and hopped on his toes, eyeing him warily.

 

 _Good._ He grinned. _Now do it properly._

 

He leapt at Naruto again. They exchanged blocks and counterstrikes. Naruto was no longer trying to run. There was an expression of intense concentration on his face, and a distance as if he was looking beyond what was happening. The Kyuubi could feel his chakra building and taking shape in the boy’s body.

 

He doubled down. Trying with vigour to break Naruto’s focus. The fox got a couple good jabs in, but they made hardly a flicker in the boy’s chakra flow. The air around his body was growing hazy with an ochre glow, and the faint edges of the Cloak began to become visible. A few more moments of sparring, and it burst to life.

 

The Kyuubi laughed aloud, and let himself relax. _Good._

 

Naruto stared back at him uneasily. _**You’re uh, a little intense today, y’know.**_

 

 _Call it payback. I don’t recall asking for gratification, and I_ certainly _wasn’t informed_ _ahead of time_ _._

 

_**HEY I’M SORRY, ALL RIGHT?!** _

 

The fox manifested his own Cloak and slid his feet apart to shoulder-width. _Now, come at me again. We’re not stopping until lunch._


End file.
